The Court Case
by TimesHalt
Summary: The trial of Sheena vs. Seles. Chap 35 is up! The Court Case is over with. Things have been resolved yet, others...well... Read Sheena: Tales of Summoning before you read this story! Sheelos. Sorry for long update! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I do own my ideas and the Summon Spirits I make.

A/N: Here we are, the side story to the sequel of Sheena: Tales of Summoning. This is mainly about Seles trying to throw Sheena in the slammer, and the fights they put up.

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Miss Seles! Miss Seles!" a maid called scurrying to a pink haired woman with a huge bonnet on her head.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"I have a letter received from the mansion of Zelos Wilder, approximately taken from the mail two minutes and ten seconds ago."

"Thank you." the woman now revealed as Seles replied. She tore open the letter…

_Dear Miss Seles_

_I come not of you today as your half brother--and my master- Zelos Wilder, but as his friendly butler, Sebastian. I have received word from Mizuho that Master Zelos has been killed, and a woman named Sheena Fujibayashi was involved._

Seles crinkled the paper for a minute, then told her maid, "You may leave the room now, Saphfyre."

"Yes, madam" the maid Saphfyre replied, "Thank you for your time."

The maid went out to see her other friends, busy cleaning the house. Saphfyre thought to herself, 'Strange, I almost think I saw a tear…'

Seles, meanwhile continued to read the letter,

_Please do not do anything extravagant now, madam._

Too late, Seles had already thrown a crystal glass against the wall. She cried a bit more now. The maids outside shuddered at the noise. Seles began to read the letter once again,

_Meet me at The Master's mansion. We shall discuss terms of this matter there._

_-Sebastian_

"So, the Chosen and Kuchinawa are dead." Orochi said to the Successor of Mizuho, "Sheena, this will not go over well with our people, especially not to say people of Meltokio. It seems I have already received a letter from the Kingdom."

Orochi handed his chief the letter. Sheena read,

_Sheena Fujibayashi,_

_You are hereby sentenced to jail. The Kingdom knows you have killed our Chosen. Shortly after reading this, report to Meltokio immediately. We would like to hear your story._

_-Meltokio Royal Court_

"Orochi" Sheena said blankly, "Tell the people here the things I have told you, about my journey. Tell them the things you think are only necessary. I'm sorry to leave you again, in such need, but I must go."

Sheena silently left Mizuho on her Rheiard. She traveled across the sky, trying to forget that Zelos was dead. She did feel guilty, but she didn't kill him. Intentionally, that is. She did bring him up to Derris-Kharlan, but she herself didn't kill him. Frustration filled Sheena's head as she landed in Meltokio, storing her Rheiard in a Wing Pack as she landed. She left to the castle, holding the note in her hand.

Seles was crying in Zelos' mansion, Sebastian trying to comfort her. It wasn't working, however. Seles forced herself to stop crying for a minute, and discussed the matters with the butler.

"Now what do we do?"

"You have choices, miss. You can stay here and take what is in Master Zelos' will. Or you could possibly take Sheena Fujibayashi up to court. Or do both."

"Then I shall do both." Seles said, smashing her hand on a table. Cracks began to run up the wood.

Seles watched Sheena walk by in a formal dress, black with golden edged in places. Her hair was still up in spikes, a trait Seles found most annoying. Zelos' sister glared at Sheena with a lot of intensity.

Sheena noticed a pink haired girl staring at her form outside a window. She immediately went to wave, thinking it was Presea. But when she saw the tell-tale hat, Sheena's lifted hand awkwardly moved and set a few strands of hair away from her eyes. Deer Martel, it was Seles! Then she must be plotting against her. The look didn't seem friendly.

Sheena walked faster and hurried along to the Meltokio castle.

Once she got there, the guards let her in, not saying a word. One "accidentally" tripped her, but she ignored it and kept going. She was now face to face with the king.

"I have nothing to say." the King said, "Except this. Tell us what happened on your journey."

Sheena bean to sit down. Once seated she told the whole story of she and Zelos, the new Summon Spirits (she also presented them) and how the two saved the world again from Kuchinawa.

"So, Kuchinawa originated in your village?" The King asked.

"Yes." Sheena answered.

"Then it will you and Mizuho that pay the price!" Seles yelled, bursting in the room, "Sheena Fujibayashi, I take you to court!"

"Ah!" was all Sheena could yell.

A/N : well, starting off well. This won't be that long. This story will take you through the trials and such. There will be new things abound, too, I think. Anyway, read on!


	2. Chapter 2

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I own what I make up. Mwahahahaha! …Ahem.

A/N: Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo! Chapter 2! If you have not read Sheena: Tales of Summoning, I suggest you do so, because this is the side story to it. Also, if you would like the author's, or my, views and plot construction, or the making of, Sheena: Tales of Summoning, tell me, and it will be put under the ToS section, titled, The Making of Sheena: Tales of Summoning

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Seles had challenged Sheena in a battle of rights. Sheena was busy at the Sybak Library writing everything down in a nervous sweat. Astra was also taking notes, wearing glasses that reminded Sheena much of Professor Raine. Celsius was also helping but her papers kept freezing randomly, making them illegible. However, the Summon Spirit of Ice was a surprisingly good at penmanship, so she made up her work in no time at all. Sheena began to carry some heavy books back to their shelves. She fell over and didn't get up for a few minutes, crying. Some researchers noticed, but nobody cared. One human came over. The human slowly helped Sheena pick up her books, stained with tears. The kind person immediately recognized who Sheena was.

"You're the person who supposedly killed the Chosen!" the human exclaimed. Luckily nobody heard, but Sheena said nothing as another tear fell from her face. The human continued, "You're Raine's friend!"

The female ninja looked up at this. Raine's journey must be going along well. "You know Raine?"

"Yes. She told me all about you. I'm also trying to help half-elfs out. But Raine told me that the Chosen is dead and that you didn't kill him. I believe her. She saved my child; I finally let him go to New Palmacoasta's school. He's very young, but they've lowered their age limit. I than Martel he has friends there. However, Raine helped me with that. She saved my child and myself, so Ms. Sheena…may I be your lawyer. It may be the only way I can help Raine."

Sheena noticed how the woman went on to random things then back to her subject. That would be good in how things went down and what paths were crossed and how they were taken. She could detail her case more, to make her side prevail. Universa suddenly appeared.

"Miss Sheena, I would advise it. I, too am being a lawyer in this, and Cresenta and Sola as well. Since, we are doing this by free will, your mana need no be wasted. I may also add that Gnome is preparing the necessary answers to questions of the court, with all due seriousness. Eefreet is also being a surprise witness, since as a Summoner, you are the eyes and ears of the Summon Spirits you have made pacts with, metaphorically. The Group of the Wind, Sylph, and the honorable maiden of water Undine are creating a slide show of your memories with The Voice's commentary and no personal things. Sheena we are all going to help you in this time of need. Maxwell, essentially, will tell the court not to blame Mizuho, nor you. He is opening the case up, so to speak. He is going to tell the summary of what we are protecting, your well being of not being in jail. Origin, he is writing the paperwork, as well. He also knows some various court knowledge, so advise him when you need to. Volt is keeping watch on Mizuho in case any attackers come. Shadow is also helping with this. Luna and Aska are both keeping tabs on Seles, as her maids are doing to you over behind that building."

Sheena glanced over and many woman randomly disappeared. A hat fell off a maid, and a hand slowly crept in to get it.

"Why is she spying on me?" Sheena asked, taking her glance off the library window.

"Simple." Celsius said, giving Sheena a chill, "She wants to take anything bad on you, so she has more things to offer to the court."

"Yes." Astra came up to the four, "I'm afraid the court is already on her side anyway."

"Okay." Sheena finally said, "Um…what's your name?" The female ninja's tears had vanished long ago. She had confidence now, confidence that she was going to win.

"My name is Crimsonia. I have studied in law for quite some time, so I would be honored to help."

Sheena smiled, "Thank you. If it's not too bossy, can you help me with law research…and you know explain to me more?"

"Certainly."

The four went back to the table they were at as somebody suddenly threw a book at Sheena's head. It was frozen by a flick from Celsius, then charred to ashes by Eefreet. A maid ran away.

"How did they even get here?" Sheena asked to nobody in particular.

"It's rumored they snuck abroad Seles' ship because they got bored. The maids' names are Saphfyre, Rubyi, Emereld, Topazen, Sardnyox, Dialmond, and Lapisa."

"They sound familiar. Are they related?" Celsius questioned.

"They all bear resemblance to gems." Universa answered. I assume they are a family, as chances of finding women with those particular names is almost impossible."

"Yes!" Crimsonia exclaimed, "The Redjewel Family! Except the gems they describe are not all red…but that doesn't matter now. We must find a more secretive area. One where no one will expect us."

"How about the Research Institute?" Sheena questioned, "The people there are friendly enough, and the still have a lot of books there, on everything, really!"

"Then we're off!" Crimsonia yelled, "To the Research Institute!"

The Summon Spirits disappeared and the two women were off, leaving their books behind.

A/N: Well, chapter 2 is done! Let's keep going, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3: Mangling Events

The Court Case

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't have to put this up. Just give me a few thousand years and I'll but Namco. I do however, own my ideas, Crimsonia, my Summon Spirits, the court ideas, and other things. Maybe I'll make a chapter on everything I own…

A/N: See, look, I'm updating. Slowly, but I am! Yay! You're wondering why this is taking so long…it's going to be 6000 words. Also, in a long time look for Fight of The Mana Tree, a story I'm setting up after the character journeys are over. Read this over a couple of times, many, and I mean many new things are introduced here. Also, I know Sheena is nineteen. It will make sense later, what I just said. So, read it well!

Chapter 3: Mangling Events

The two women went into the Research Institute, now much bigger, due to half-elfs getting rooms to sleep in. They also had guest rooms for people who were very study-enthusiastic. Crimsonia explained this to Sheena as they went along. Sheena went up to Kate, the new manager of the institute.

"You're Sheena." Kate stated, "May I ask why you are here?"

"I'm here so I can win a case against Seles. Oh yeah, Raine wanted me to tell you she says her journey is going fine."

"That warms my heart." Kate said, clasping her had to her heart.

"Excuse me…" Crimsonia cut in, "Ms. Kate, is it? May we please stay here at the Institute? It would be a lot safer from Seles' maids."

"It would be my pleasure. You people look too honest to be evil. Sheena has already helped me before, so I must repay her."

Meanwhile at Zelos' mansion…

"What do you mean she's going against me!" Zelos' sister yelled. Sebastian grabbed his glass of wine to protect it from being smashed. As he saw Seles' hand move forward, he also took his own glass away, followed by two quiches, a cake, and some crepes. Seles, in a rage, threw Sebastian. He, with quick reflexes, turned and sprung off the wall with his feet, landing on the floor with some style. The desserts and drinks landed neatly in his hands, not a drop, stain, or crumb on the carpet. This got Seles even more mad, so she then threw the table at a window. It went through, and glass shattered everywhere. The table landed on some lady, who then yelled, "I will sue you, table thrower!" Seles then went up to the broken window with a very mad look on her face. The lady ran away. Saphfyre was out and about, when she saw a table land in front of her. There was also glass pieces out everywhere, so Saphfyre looked at the house the table's thrown originated. Sure enough Zelos' mansion. Rubyi and Emereld came up behind Saphfyre, carrying groceries. Flicking her purple hair out of the way without looking back at the two other women, Saphfyre commanded, "Get to work. Put the groceries inside and help me repair this window."

"Why us?" Rubyi asking, her short crimson hair falling at her side.

"I have no idea." Emereld responded, her back bent from carrying groceries.

"You should!" Saphfyre scolded, "Topazen and Sardnyox are spying on Sheena, trying to find her new location. And Lapisa and Dialmond are dueling, though it seems pointless. After all, there are no more monsters. Now get to work, or I will make you like that table!" The thing with four wooden legs was smashed into a lot of pieces, people looking at it as they went by. Suddenly, a sickly green monster came up, protruding slime everywhere it went. It was basically a humongous blob of slime. Saphfyre put down her all-purpose glue and spreading tool, looking at the atrocity. The lavender haired woman pulled out a scythe, Rubyi took out a knife, and Emereld readied herself, she fought with karate, her own style, called Grace of the Feet. The three Redjewels prepared themselves…

Meanwhile, Sheena had finished her study on law for the day, closing one of her books.

"There's something you don't see once in a while." Crimsonia commented, looking at a big green slime ball chasing three of Seles' maids.

"We should go help." Sheena said, "We don't need more people dying, so let's. Can you fight?"

"I've had some skill with a rapier." Crimsonia returned, pulling out a beautiful, abstract-hilt rapier. The blade was polished to its very best, the hilt long and gold like a beak of the phoenix facing the palm of the hand, and the feathers of the bird facing the back. There was enough space to fit a hand under the "feather" part, and Crimsonia seemed to keep the sword in great condition.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sheena yelled, thinking she sounded a bit like Lloyd.

Topazen and Sardnyox had now joined the fray, after seeing the green enemy. They took out their weapons, Topazen wielding a sword, Sardnyox equipping a lance. The town news spread quickly, so Lapisa and Dialmond had come out to attack the monster as well. Lapisa had taken out dual swords, and Dialmond whipped out her rapier. Sheena and Crimsonia began to strike the beast, until a moment of silence was heard. Seles came out, along with Sebastian. The pink haired woman took out a bow, the weapon that became her best after the Last Fencer. Except Seles' bow also could reveal a hidden blade, and also turn into a sword. Sheena took out the Katana of the Frozen Earth, and Crimsonia waited aside her, wielding her rapier, Gilmia. The green blob prepared itself and immediately went after Seles. Sheena summoned Astra to come and fight, and the Mistress of Stars distracted the enemy as Crimsonia strutted her stuff (attack-wise). The red-and-white clothed woman used attacks Sheena had never seen before, such as Wind Arc, an attack where the user slashed their blade upward and the distorted wind arched up to slice the enemy. Crimsonia also showed another move, Undying Bolt, a savage attack where the rapier sliced all the open spots of the enemy, and then seemed to order bolts down upon the struck areas. However, not all of Crimsonia's attacks were not new to Sheena; sometimes the red haired, crimson-and-white clothed woman threw in a Demon Fang or a Sonic Thrust. Sheena watched in awe as Crimsonia was joined up by Dialmond. The two both used various rapier techniques, then randomly, Dialmond leaped up.

"Fang of Ten Thousand!" the silver haired, rapier wielding woman yelled. A gray bolt swam through her blade. Then, Dialmond thrust it forward, large shining grey spikes flying forward. After this, Dialmond spun her blade around, sending a tornado at her enemy. The monster got stunned, and Crimsonia discovered a new move.

"Blazing Uprise!" Crimsonia yelled, as her rapier shot out sparks at her enemy. The sparks soon turned into a river of embers, which flowed into her enemy. Explosions rained down thereafter, stunning the enemy. Sheena went up to attack, but the slime ball sent out a web of slime, entangling all but Seles and Sebastian. The butler began to throw cheap dinner plates at the web, weakening it. Seles took out her bow, named Granstation, and began to shoot. The arrows seemed as fast as a train, cutting through the air as if night would never come. A faint image of a train was formed headed straight for the Redjewel's web. It ripped, and then Seles tipped her bow in a different direction. The train headed for Crimsonia's and Sheena's web, and everyone was able to fight again. Sheena went up and speedily slashed at the enemy, then jumped bounded off an arrow Seles shot, and then yelled, "Yes! A new power! Astonish Whirlwind!" A circle of wind began to engulf everything around the female ninja. The monster was partly sucked in, an then, once the enemy had been slashed by the wind multiple times, the vortex shot outwards, the wind still slicing the monster. Rubyi came up behind Sheena, creating beams with her dagger. Some of them missed the enemy, but many of them hit. Sebastian used a Magic Lens on the monster, and saw it had much health left. Seles also saw this, and pressed awkwardly on the bow. The concealed blade came out, silver and ready to strike. As the monster was dealing with Saphfyre, who was doing quite well, Seles did fiery versions of Demon Fang and Sonic Thrust, and some other moves. What were amazing were her Holy Skills, like Twilight Zone, an attack where a white sheet flew across the whole field and battered every single enemy, and another Holy Skill, Fate Sewn. This attack consisted of opal fireworks bursting from Seles' stabs, and each firework was more powerful each hit. This also was effected if all the allies of said user were alive; if so, the attack finished with seven stylish sword skills. The monster was now kind of weak, just a tiny bit though. It began to cast a healing spell. Sheena then stabbed it joined in by continuous kicks from Emereld. Sardnyox also kept attacking, and Sheena left to go summon all the spirits she could, save Universa. This attack was also known as the Thirtonze Summon. The magic circle around Sheena was intense and glowing. The colors of it changed rapidly. Sheena took a while, but soon released her spell. Spikes of ice ravaged the ground. Stalagmites came up from random places, finishing of with a split earth under the enemy, rocks flying up to hit it. Four giant bolts stabbed into the ground in different places. Then, a very titanious bolt stabbed in the center of them, all hitting the monster. Sparks danced around it and traveled into the slimy thing's body. To finish of this part of the move, the five bolts struck the monster one by one, and then disappeared. Flames then burned the enemy embers randomly turning into knives to stab the enemy. Meteors came down and struck the green anomaly. Then, three thunderballs struck Sheena's enemy. Then light smashed on the foe from Luna, stunning it. To use this to advantage, Aska came down and struck the enemy with his feathers, then disappeared. After this, a dark mist came up and almost suffocated the enemy, and then Sylphs came up and attacked, followed by Astra's scythe, Cresenta's katana, and Sola's sword. The attack finished off with fireworks, one for each element. The monster was finally ruined the town very sticky and green. Sheena summoned Undine with her last mana and purified Meltokio.

"Victory…" mumbled Crimsonia, sheathing her rapier.

"We didn't do too bad." Saphfyre said to her sisters, "Good job."

"We won." Seles said, then gave an icy glare to Sheena's direction, "I wasn't trying to help you, I needed to save my maids. That's all."

"Fine" Sheena said, "See if I care."

Seles said nothing else, but stood shocked at Crimsonia, who noticed the pink haired woman.

"Crimsonia!" Seles yelled, "Is it really you!"

Sheena glanced over at Crimsonia, who said, "Yes. You know I quit a long time ago. I got married, had a child, and needed a job. Naturally, I joined up with you, who was in need of a maid, at that time, and a sparring partner."

"That was long ago. Now we're rivals, you hear?" If we ever fight again, I won't take it easy on you!"

Crimsonia smirked as she and Sheena left the area.

"There's a dinner party tonight." Saphfyre called after them, Seles giving her a death glare. "You should come; the people here owe a great debt to you."

"What's with the niceties, Saphfyre?" Crimsonia asked.

"It's not my feelings," the purple haired scythe wieldier replied, "It's merely the peoples' Here."

She threw the two invitations and said, "Don't be late. And put something nice on for a change."

Crimsonia put up her mysterious smirk again. She and Sheena left to prepare. Inside their room…

"I really don't get why she's being so curt and nice about this court thing." Sheena said, stretching.

"It's a long story…' Crimsonia sighed.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Sheena asked, "Yu seemed much more looser when you were talking to the maids and Seles?"

"All right…" Crimsonia said, "It all began after I got married. My husband's job was good, yet I needed something to contribute to our family, too. After having our child, I decided to work at Seles' house. I was allowed free food, as long as I prepared it myself, and I was also paid well, yet…"

"Yet?" Sheena questioned.

"Seles also needed a sparring partner." Crimsonia answered, "My blade, Gilmia, was a sacred blade I once found in an old temple. It laid there, glistening, its radiant gleam just blasting into my eyes! Oh!" Crimsonia blushed at this moment, "I am sorry…but I am very attached to that blade. Whenever I slash or thrust or use any kind of attack, it almost seems like it is feeling what I am feeling. Anyway, before being employed in Seles' abbey, I was devoted to training in far off lands, that was even before I married my husband, Pietro."

"That's!" Sheena exclaimed.

"…Considered with Hima." Crimsonia cut off, "Yes, he is my husband, now. Before, I lived in East Tahjra…"

Sheena had now thought the woman was from another planet. Crimsonia laughed at her look and explained, "East Tahjra is north of the village of the Katz. People who try to venture into those lands…usually do not make it. Our village is the east part of the continent Tahjra, a village lies in the west, obviously named West Tahjra, and two other villages lay on the north and south of the continent. There is a much bigger world than the continents here. West of Tahjra lies Kahlijdima. North of that, connected by s spit of rocky islands, is Redsia. You don't look like you knew any of this, so I'll just stay with the continents I have named."

Sheena was a bit confused, but replied, "Go on."

"The continent I know of most is Tahjra." Crimsonia continued, "It has a desert area in the middle of it, effecting the towns and things around it. There are also other towns in Tahjra, but the West, North, South, and East ones are the most involved in the political affairs. Tahjra's cities battle it out for power, except the South. They are more philosophical and study more, but there are many a difference between the continents you haven't heard of before. An example is that half-elfs are much less persecuted, in fact, the tides seem to flow differently in that regard. I'm afraid the half-elfs actually…discriminate against humans, and in extreme cases elfs, in that area. The half-elfs are richer and more powerful, getting a handful of political rights in the court that humans and elfs can never hope to get. But the races mostly are peaceful. Also, that's why so many half-elfs that know of here try to come to these…well, no let us call them the Secluded Lands, is that okay?"

Sheena nodded and Crimsonia went on, stretching for a minute, "I've gotten off topic. But we still have forty-five minutes left. Do you want me to tell you of the maids or the Secluded Lands first?"

"Umm…" Sheena mumbled, thinking. Her case was at the current hand, so she asked, "The Redjewel family, please."

"Okay." Crimsonia closed her eyes, "Where were we…ah, yes! Pietro was married to me, and still is, and we had a child. I joined up with Seles. She was very skilled with a sword, as was I. We fought once till' dawn…"

At this pint Crimsonia went into a slight daze, remembering the moment. Sheena sat there for a minute, and seeing Crimsonia was recalling past events, she left to get a drink.

Crimsonia, meanwhile, was recalling past events…

Flashback

Crimsonia stabbed into Seles, right hip with her practice sword. Seles staggered, but soon flew at Crimsonia with a flurry of attacks. Crimsonia slashed back at Seles. The two girls had been sparring since fifteen hours after daybreak, and it was now thee hours after daybreak of the next day. Neither combatant was giving in. Seles flipped her practice sword under Crimsonia's feet. The red haired woman flipped, but swung her sword out, creating a Wind Arc at Seles.

"You've got to try harder than that!" Seles yelled happily.

"I won't give into you!" Crimsonia smiled as she dodged another blow.

'I can't believe they're still at it…' Zelos thought as he woke up from his guest room. He had spent the night at Seles' Abbey when she insisted. Crimsonia was the new maid, who was skilled with the blade.

'I have never seen the Miss enjoy herself so much.' Sebastian thought. He also accompanied Zelos when Seles insisted. Zelos' servant watched as the two attacked.

"One final strike to end it!" Crimsonia yelled. She leapt up and began to dive downwards.

"This is it!" Seles exclaimed, also using Crimsonia's maneuver. The two landed on the ground…asleep.

End Flashback 

"Good times…" Crimsonia muttered as Sheena came back in the room.

"I seemed to have lost my track of thought there," Crimsonia explained, blushing, "Anyway, I quit my job as a maid."

"Why?" Sheena questioned, "Did Seles hate you or something?"

"No!" Crimsonia quickly replied, "It was nothing like that. I had spent enough time on that continent training; it was my best assurance to leave. Seles and I…were very close friends. I hope we still are. It has been…two years since I last saw her. I also halfway lied to you about this. You see, there was a family that desperately needed a job…and they were also skilled, too. They needed the job more than I. So, I left my position. They had met me once before, after a Coliseum team match, and I told them to tell Seles that they were my highest regards in loyalty. I also sent her a letter of why I left and that se should keep the maids. Her abbey has been expanded so the Redjewels have a place to live. I think, or rather hope, that Seles has forgiven me."

"That was really nice of you." Sheena said, "The Redjewels don't seem that bad anyway."

"True!" Crimsonia agreed, "They may be from the same family, but their personalities differ. Saphfyre is the leader of the group, she's the most headstrong, demanding, and will sacrifice anything for her family. She accepted my offer loyally and very politely; she's very disciplined. Rubyi is more a complaining and courtly type, so be prepared for the dinner party. Even so, she does care for hr family. Emereld is the smartest of the Redjewels. She's also very swift, with her smarts, I wouldn't be surprised if she commanded the Meltokio Guard one day. Sardnyox is very mysterious and sly, but also very polite. She has a lot of potential. Dialmond is very elegant and sophisticated. She would like to be rich, but not transform into a lady of snobbish matter. She is very skilled with the rapier, as you have seen; her 'Fang of Ten Thousand' is self-taught. Topazen is the most serious of the Redjewel family. She likes to practice with any swordsman or swordswoman to train herself. And lastly, there is Lapisa the cool, calm ,and collected one. She doesn't talk much, but is mysterious, and deathly skilled at dual swordsmanship. After I left the job to them, I went to explore the other continents of this world, what we call the Promised Land. After all, most of the Chosen have been born here. Seeing as how we only have half an hour left, I will explain the other part to you quickly. Unless this is too much to absorb?"

"No, it's not…" Sheena said, "But I think you're wrong. The dinner house is putting up its lights and things!"

"Oh dear!" Crimsonia ran off to go change. Sheena laughed then went to go put on more proper attire.

Ten minutes later…

Sheena came out in a dark emerald colored dress, wearing a flower in green flower in her hair. She also adorned sparkling jade earrings, and some light pine colored heels to top it off. The dress had a light green streak running diagonally through it, and the shoes changed their hue from light to dark, meaning they were pine at the top, but changed into a slow jade or dark green to the heels. Crimsonia came in, wearing a red dress, with a light red line running through it, looking like a blaze. Crimsonia's dress was low cut, but not too revealing. Her earrings were also crimson, but didn't hang down like Sheena's. Her shoes were a light red or pink, hard for the seer to tell. The two fixed whatever flaw they had and went off to the party.

When they were there, they showed their invitations and were allowed in. Seles and her maids were also there, recognizing the presence of Sheena and Crimsonia. The food was fancy and the drinks were alcoholic. There were many people older and younger than Sheena in the room, and a small orchestra was playing in the back. There was also a list of songs that people could sing along to, or sing solo if they had signed up. Sheen left for a minute, leaving poor Crimsonia to be bombarded by Seles and the Redjewels.

"Where have you been!" Seles silently yelled at her, "You idiot, we were worried!"

This matter was quite unlike what Sheena had seen from Seles. However, this was the way Seles had acted if she had found true friends; the way she only acted around Crimsonia, the Redjewels, and Zelos. Crimsonia smiled at her friend, "I have finished my training."

"It's been too long." Saphfyre said wiping her eye.

"So, what have you been--" Seles said, but was cut off by the appearance of Sheena. Seles quickly saved herself, "Well, I'll see you in court then." She then randomly went off somewhere for an excuse.

"You don't have to vouch for me if you want to. Raine's the one you owe, not me." Sheena said, "So, you can leave if you want."

"No thank you." Crimsonia said, "I knew that you were up against Seles in the first place, don't expect me to back…erhm…do not expect me to not assist you now." She had to keep her politeness up; this is who she was now, not when she was with Seles. Sheena noticed this, but said nothing, so she wouldn't interfere with Crimsonia's character. The female ninja was not underage, so she drank a glass of Palmacoasta White, a wine made with cranberries that could be added with sliced strawberries for a more refined taste. Sheena took some of the chopped red fruit and placed them in her drink. Crimsonia also drank wine, except it was Mizuho Rice Wine, rice wine that could be cooled or heated for a better taste. Crimsonia cast a very small spell, Spark Blast, an attack, or in this case, a refreshing move where orange sparks would come up and irritate the enemy, leaving it open for attack. This spell was never used to heal, though, only to attack, heat up things, and start fires. The two then watched as Seles and her maids came up to the stage in the room. The songs were beginning.

The headman of the house announced, "First up, Seles Wilder, with the song "Flame on, my Heart." This is a song where people may join in, but only when the singer allows it."

Seles nodded. The Redjewels begin to sing an "ahhhhhhh" pitch in a high tone, Seles getting her beat. This was a slow song.

"It seems so long aggoo, when I lost you."

Sheena watched and heard in amazement Seles' voice.

"It seems so long aggoo, when I heard you…"

"Why don't you leave my heart…"

The Redjewels began to sing away from their "ahhhhhhh" and began to sing, "My heart…", echoing Seles.

"Why don't you leave my mind? Why is it you I can find…!"

The song then began to get a lot faster and the there was a blast of music.

Seles began to dance quickly, "You don't know it, but you should show it!"

The Redjewels accompanied her, "Know, show it. Gotta show it!"

Seles hit the notes on-key and then used Fate Sewn for a sparkling effect. "I don't know…wherever! Wherever! You arrreeee…."

The audience echoed her, "Where…you…are!"

The song was then finished. Sheena was planning to sing, but then decided not to. Instead, she went over to get another Palmacoasta White. Crimsonia was on her third glass of Mizuho Rice Wine. The two then stopped, and listening. There was a tinkling noise. The room began to get very bright. Sheen looked up at a blue beam coming towards the dinner house, exactly like the one at Ozette, but slower. Sheena realized this instantly.

"Everyone get out! The beam that destroyed Ozette is coming!"

The people simply laughed at her, thinking it was a joke. Other people scowled thinking it wasn't funny at all.

"You don't believe me!" Sheena yelled and questioned, "Then look UP!"

The people did, an immediately after, began to scream. People began to run form left to right, and some people fell over. The door became locked with angelic energy, not as calm as Lloyd's, Colette's, or Kratos', but much more in tune with the wood. Sheena began to ram the now-glowing door. It wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" Seles yelled, "There's a door in the back, I'll get that!" She tried to ram it but to no avail. Saphfyre began to help, followed by the rest of the maids. The door wouldn't break. Sheena then called upon Universa and commanded him to ram the skylight. The window began to crack. Crimsonia began to send up Wind Arcs at the window, and Seles shot arrows at it. Saphfyre threw her scythe up at the glass and Emereld launched her self up at the window, kicking it as hard as she could. The beam was getting closer. Seles shot her arrows swifter, and Saphfyre's scythe came down. The window finally broke.

"That's good!" Seles yelled, "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

"How!" Crimsonia asked, "We can't fly!"

Volt appeared on his own. He began to stop the beam with his electricity. Sheena summoned Astra, who began to mess up the people's gravity measures, making them float up. The beam was getting closer and faster as Volt's bolts began to die down. Sheena used Heaven's Blessing. Anyone who had been hurt was healed, and angel feathers began to impale the beam, but they did nothing. Crimsonia swam in the air to get out. Except…

"My leg's stuck!" Seles screamed. Crimsonia immediately went to her aid immediately. The dinner house was beginning to fall apart. Some debris was hitting Crimsonia as she tried to pull Seles out. The Redjewels were hit by a big part of the dinner house, unable to move.

"Oh, damn!" Sheena yelled, sending a Torrential Stab down at the debris covering the Redjewels. Just then, a big part of the dinner house came at Crimsonia. Seles shot an arrow at it, and it exploded. Crimsonia successfully got Seles' leg free, and the maids floated away from the house. Astra set everyone's gravity measures to normal. The beam landed…

"Volt! NO!" Sheena yelled. The Summon Spirit of Electricity was about to get demolished by the beam.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the female ninja screamed as she threw her katana at the beam. Surprisingly, the beam stopped, acting like a solid as Sheena's weapon was stabbed into it. Volt escaped, but the beam vaporized the katana. All that was left were a few blue shards. Sheena began to cry out of shock and despair.

Astra went over to her aid, "I think Cresenta may be able to fix it, with the help of The Fire Summon Spirit."

Eefreet appeared, "I may be able to. Cresenta is a very good forger; he may able to repair it.

"That is good and well," Crimsonia said, "But how did this happen?"

"It was angelic power that held the door closed." Astra commented, leaning on her scythe, "Maybe somebody else has shards of Mthos Yggdrasil?"

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Seles questioned, "From what I heard, that happened three months ago." (A/N: Important: the time frame is a week after Sheena: Tales of Summoning, after Zelos' death.)

"What I don't understand is how the shards made it here." Sheena questioned.

"Shards like that!" Crimsonia pointed at the ground, where a sparkling jewel laid.

Sheena looked at it with surprise, "Whoever has these…is extremely powerful. Don't touch it, anyone! I have to destroy it!" Sheena began to slice and chop at the Exsphere. It shattered, and the remains mysteriously vanished.

"So here's our case now." the female ninja stated, "Mithos' shards are still out there. We can't take any anything lightly, is that it?"

" Exactly the opposite, I say" Astra said, reassuring Sheena, "You see these shards are orange. Only Mithos' chards are this particular shade of orange." She showed a random square of a light orange color, tinted with yellow at two corners.

"Mithos' shards are only this shade of orange, mixed with the yellow." Universa asserted, "We only need to worry about these colors in the shards. These will probably be possessed by humans."

"That still doesn't explain who destroyed the dinner house." Seles yelled, "I bet they were in ties with Sheena!"

"Stop it!' Crimsonia suddenly yelled, revealing something she tried to get rid of long ago, "Just stop it! Quit blaming everything on Sheena! You may think--You may think!-- that Sheena may have killed your brother, but I know her story! Sort of! By what's she described, she didn't do it! SO stop it, Seles Wilder, quit being so stubborn and open your damn eyes!"

Everybody looked at Crimsonia, who began to furiously blush. Seles was ticked off and slightly embarrassed, and the Redjewels looked away from Crimsonia. Sardnyox came up to Crimsonia.

"I know you didn't mean anything by that…but please, don not break out like that again. Last time…you…"

"I know." Crimsonia answered, "_That _was a disaster."

"Indeed." Dialmond answered, "Last time was indeed hazardous. When we visited East Tahjra, and you got mad, your people were so…united, ready to kill us in one glance. They may not be here now, but those people are much more advanced than us. We don't want anyone innocent to get hurt, lest the Summon Spirit of Sky reigns its wrath down once again. Please, do not let your rage get the best of you."

Seles then came up to Crimsonia and Sheena, "I…I'm sorry."

The pink haired lady then left the scene. Sheena summoned Astra to put the dinner house back together. Then, she summoned Gnome to make cement, earthen but stronger than cement, the original substance the house was made of. Sheena then summoned Sylphs to blow sharp winds at the structure, drying it. She and her friend then left back to the Institue.

When they got there, Sheena got a note. She read, "The trial is in…two weeks! We better get moving!" Sheena ran into her dorm with random law books in her hands.

The Summon Spirits appeared before her. Universa began, "Relax, please. Crimsonia, I , Cresenta, and Sola

Have finished preparing our information. Origin has planned some drastic, but safe measures in case you are getting stuck. Astra and Celsius have also agreed to be lawyers now. The Sylphs and Undine have almost finished their slide show. Gnome has all the answers he possibly could to court questions. Maxwell has worked out a peace treaty with Meltokio. Volt and Shadow are going to return to Mizuho, an Luna Aska's tabs on Seles show no things that could be hazardous to your trial. Please, Miss Sheena, try to calm down."

"I'll try to calm down." Sheena said as the Summon Spirits began to fade, "Okay. So, Crimsonia, what were you and the Redjewels talking about earlier before?"

"A very strange and nerve racking story. Are you sure you want me to commence it?"

"Yeah." Sheena said, "It seems important." (A/N: If you want the more detailed version of this story , look for it in the future.)

"Very well," Crimsonia replied, "It all began two years ago…Seles, the Redjewels, and I went to East Tahjra for a visit. My people worship the Summon Spirit of the Sky, though she accepts our praise, she wishes only to help our people. Anyway, we arrived. I showed them around, looking at the Summon Spirit of Sky's temple and our rivers and such. Then, Seles accidentally said something very offensive…"

"Which was?" Sheena asked, still thinking of the Summon Spirit of the Sky.

"She said, thinking gout loud, 'It's almost hard to believe that a sophisticated person such as yourself comes from here.' That was it. The Redjewels immediately started to scold Seles, and I…I held my rapier up to her. Seles began to give me a look, and I slashed. She was so enraged at me that she tried smack me in the face, but missed. She was in her more snobbish matter back then; it may have been my fault for leaving. Although, she seemed okay with it at the time. Anyway, Raise, the name of the Sky Summon Spirit saw this, and she attacked Seles. It was horrible. I had to realize Seles could have died at that moment. I took action. I thrust my rapier out into her beam, and it swerved from my face to the ground. Raise is a person who will do anything for her people. She stopped the attack when I requested. Seles, realizing what she had said, apologized. I forgave her, and she soon left afterwards, feeling she didn't belong into a place where she would discriminate. I was a little sad, but I knew it was for the best. I thanked her and the Redjewels as they left…I haven't seen her since that fated day."

"She was snobbish because she didn't want you to leave." Sheena stated, "Was she always like that?"

"No!" Crimsonia said, "She was very kind…just reluctant. We were good friends, you know? My outburst doesn't help things, I suppose…"

"That doesn't mean you're a bad person." Sheena disagreed, "It makes you who you are."

"But it is not very polite…" Crimsonia said.

"Well, sometimes you just should say what you feel!" Sheena said, "Or you'll grow insane!"

Crimsonia laughed, "Okay. I well try. Thank you."

Sheena smiled and went out of her dorm to get a drink. Out the window, she saw Seles shooting her bow, training if more monsters were to come. She did not notice Sheena, so she kept shooting arrows. A scholar passed by the female ninja.

"It is finally happening." he said, "The countries are at war with monsters once again. Chaos will ensue, and another adventure will be born."

Sheena turned around, seeing an orange and white gleam. She then yelled, "Who are you!" However, the man was gone. Crimsonia ran out with the rapier Gilmia at her side, ready for battle. The two were now being looked at.

"Oh…" Crimsonia mumbled, "I thought something was wrong…"

The people began to look away from a very red faced Crimsonia. Sheena began to laugh, and soon, her friend joined in. Sheena got her drink, a can of--familiar enough…-- Palmacoasta White. Crimsonia stared at Sheena who simply said in her defense, "It's a good drink. I like it!" Crimsonia just gave a smile and the two were soon out and about the streets of Meltokio.

A/N: Yay, I'm finally done… just seventeen more words in this A/N until I am done! Well, not seventeen anymore, but hey! This took so long to do. Read this and review this twice! I went over six thousand words…oh well!


	4. Chapter 4: Other than the Court

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned this, would my ideas be stories? I would make them into games! Yeah!

A/N: Off of the very long chapter. Many new things have been introduced, and many more will be so. There are more than three continents, however, those are in the making. Oh yeah, this has nothing to do with the story, but I' m answering a review in these ' s. So, soulsactum...there was no adress to get where to go it just showed ". ." without the " " 's. Sorry. Anyway ,readers... The one advisable to remember now is East Tahjra, because the story may tie into that. For now, though focus on the trial, too. I like putting the drinks people have in this story. I guess it could be a symbol that the societies are advancing or something…Let's say that. This is more of a side chapter. Nothing major happens here, except you learn something about the humans of East Tahjra…

Chapter 4: Other than the Court…

"Ahhhhhhh," Sheena sighed as she drank her Palmacoasta White. The female ninja, dressed in a loose orange kimono with a slackly ties belt at the waist, was enjoying her days off as she had no more court things to worry about. Except the fact that it was in a week and six days. _That _worried her. One day had passed, and Sheena had learned a lot. Even though she knew her research was over, she still was crazy about it, looking at things that had been viewed countless times before.

Crimsonia's thoughts were different, however. It had been five years since she had been to East Tahjra, and she was beginning to miss it. She knew she had to help Sheena, but still…she did want to go back. Sheena was a Summoner, so the Summon Spirit of the Sky would be able to form a pact with her. However, somebody else also wanted to make that pact. Crimsonia herself. The red haired maiden did not want another dispute with another friend. Perhaps they didn't have to go to East Tahjra.

Sheena then thought of something and said, "The Summon Spirit of the Sky, huh? Hasn't anyone formed a pact with her yet?"

"Ah…no." Crimsonia blushed, "But someone is preparing to. You may have to fight them if you want to form a pact."

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Celsius appeared randomly, "Sheena has formed lots of pacts now, and kept her vows! She'll certainly beat whoever the other person is!"

"You must be warned, however." Crimsonia said, "The humans of the Secluded Lands know magic. That gift may not have spread here, but it is one of the things we hold dear. It is partly why the Secluded Lands are unknown. People would get jealous and start war because we have something the do not. I know some magic, low level but efficient."

"Like what?" Sheena questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I know one high level spell, actually." the woman from East Tahjra admitted, "Indignation. I also know Firework, a fire spell where tiny colorful explosions hit the enemy. And I also know Spade Clash, a spell where a black spade hits my foe. That is it, so far…"

"I'm sure you'll learn more!" Sheena encouraged, "I know some spells now, too! Not many, but still…"

Astra then appeared, "Miss Sheena! We have repaired your blade!" She showed the katana to Sheena, it looked the same, except at the bottom of the blade there was an insignia of a flaming star. It was hardly noticeable, but beautifully carved.

"Thank you." Sheena said, "Thank you very much."

Astra nodded. Crimsonia then got an idea, "I know it's not much like me…but why don't we, meaning us and the Summon Spirits, have a party here? Would it not be fun?"

"That's a great idea!" Sheena clapped. Her elbow collided into the glass she set down, which caused it to splatter all over Astra.

"Sorry!" Sheena yelled, wiping off Astra's dress.

"It's okay." Astra smiled. She cast a spell to clean off her dress then began to laugh. In the background, nobody noticed Cresenta and Sola appear.

"I haven't seen her have so much fun in ages." Sola nodded.

"Indeed." Cresenta agreed, "Astra usually is so solemn. She must trust Sheena and Crimsonia."

The three Summon Spirits consisting of Sola, Cresenta, and Celsius disappeared as the girls went out. They soon got to a new shop called, "Classiux" The three read the description, "For all your clothing needs. NO HALF-ELFS ALLOWED."

Crimsonia ripped the sign off. A worker saw her do this and ran over to her yelling, "What do you think you're doing!"

"That's extremely discriminative." Crimsonia stated, slicing up the sign.

"You idiot! That costs money! You cannot come in here! Leave before I get the Manager!"

"I am so scared" Astra said sarcastically, "Surely the 'Manager' you speak of is not touched in the head?"

"No." the person replied.

"I am sure he is." Astra replied, holding up a hand, "To be as stupid as this, trying to challenge three women, whom I may add, are stronger than you yourself."

The man called the manager. He was a very strong, and yelled, "You destroyed our sign. That cost 167,000 Gald! Leave!"

Sheena stepped into the store, "Oh my Martel, look at me!" The manager took a swing at her. Crimsonia shot a Demon Fang at him, "Do you have any courtesy! Men are supposed to be polite to women, are they not? Now here!" She thrust a wood plank at the man, and yelled, "This is just as good! I will even write it out for you!"

She wrote out in neat cursive penmanship, "Classiux. Clothing fit for anyone." After this she yelled, "We're leaving!" And so they did. Crimsonia was in a sort of bad mood, but she soon felt better by the comfort of Sheena and Astra. They soon wandered around randomly, ending up at a spot far behind Zelos' mansion. It was an atrium with a garden set around it. The water blew out from the fountain beautifully and peacefully. Sheena noticed two people fighting at blazing speed. They were Dialmond and Lapisa, jumping and parrying each other's attacks.. Neither seemed to be winning, but they were both fighting out nonetheless. The two then noticed Sheena and her friends. They stopped fighting for a minute. Dialmond stepped up to Sheena and Astra.

"If it is not much trouble…and it may be, since we are opposing forces…but may I have the honor of battling you, that Summon Spirit and Crimsonia in that order, please?"

Lapisa came close to her sister, "Or actually, may we both fight at the same time. Us fighting you and Sheena, then us separating and taking turns to fight Crimsonia?"

Sheena was skeptical but she replied, "It's okay with me. But why don't you want Crimsonia to team up with me?"

"It's okay." Crimsonia said, "We've fought before. You two go at it."

Astra raised her scythe, "It is okay with me. Shall we start?"

A/N: Okay, another chapter finished. Read on. Also, I think I will make a profile chart somewhere…a new story, but it would be a chart. Hmmm…


	5. Chapter 5: Way of the Redjewels

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I wonder if I put it in the chapter before…oh well. I don't own this. Do you?

A/N: I'm mad at you if you do. I want to own Tales of Symphonia. Argh! Well, the before chapter is to give the reader a sense of what id going on after the research is over…in 2, 3, or 4 to 5 to I don't know! chapters the court case will begin. You'll be dying to have Crimsonia, the Summon Spirits, and the Redjewels in your party after this. I need to own Namco. Make this into a game! Also, the chapters you see here are what's it's like before the court case is starting. This one is more about the Redjewels, really.

Chapter 5: Way of the Redjewels

"Let us fight!" Dialmond yelled, holding up her rapier. Lapisa readied her swords.

Sheena took out her katana and put it out before. Astra held her scythe up and said, "May we begin?"

So they did. Sheena thrust her katana at Dialmond, missing her by a long shot. Astra used Circle Crush, an attack where a magic circle formed around the Summon Spirit of Stars and lifted energy into her foes, hurting them a lot. Lapisa jumped up and used Rising Falcon to lurch at Sheena, who used her katana to stop the blades and then kick Lapisa away. The dual swordswoman landed on her feet, regaining posture. Sheena came closer, but Lapisa shot three Demon Fangs at her quite quickly. This move was known as the very original name, "Triple Demon Fang". Sheena learned a new move--new to her at least-- Demon Fang, nullifying one of the energy waves. However, the other two hit dead on. Lapisa then stabbed on of her blades into the ground and spun off it, stabbing into Sheena. Astra retaliated to this by smacking Lapisa in the face with the flat of her scythe. Dialmond used Blade Uprise, in which where slashes of her rapier caused spikes to raise from the ground and stab her two enemies. Lapisa took advantage of Sheena's stun, and so she used a Quadra Demon Fang, an attack where four waves of energy blasted into the enemy. They all hit, and then Lapisa, using another move, shot out a Quintra Demon Fang, where five waves of energy hit the foe. Milliseconds after the first "fang" was sent, the other four followed suit. Sheena was wounded, and finally got out of her daze. She used a Revitalize Seal, then slashed at Dialmond when she was attacking Astra. The Summon Spirit of Stars waved her hand, and automatically after, two spells shot out. One was an attack where stars were raised from the ground and then careened into the enemy, and the other was where a golden scythe swept the battlefield. This left Sheena to attack a stunned Dialmond with the attack consisting of a vortex that engulfed the enemy then slashed them while throwing them somewhere known as Astonish Whirlwind. Dialmond reacted by jumping up and using…

"You've done it now! Fang of Twenty Thousand!" A silver bolt passed though Dialmond's rapier. Then a grey bolt went through it. Dialmond then shot tiny darts of silver at Sheena. Then shot tremendous grey spikes at Astra. The slim, slender, silver haired woman finished the move off by sending a tornado at her enemies. She then leapt down as Lapisa revealed another move, Sixstra Demon Fang. This attack shot six blasts of blue energy at her enemy. Lapisa followed this up with Septra Demon Fang, where seven "fangs" shot out and hit Sheena, who was really getting annoyed of this. Lapisa then stopped Sheena with a glance, shooting off a final attack to end the "fang" storm. This was called Finishing Demon Fang, an attack where seven Demon Fangs shot out and all hit Sheena, followed by two lines of the same color that impaled Sheena. The female ninja was feeling weak, so Astra healed her. Sheena then began to charge at Lapisa, sending a Torrential Downpour directly at her. A waterfall fell upon Lapisa, then Sheena, coming down with her cascade, stabbed into her. Lapisa then got mad and used another move, called Crescent Slay. She slashed downward at a horrible speed, her blade making a trail like the half-crescent moon. Sheena barely avoided, scoring another kick on Lapisa. Dialmond was now facing Astra who was slashing a spinning her scythe at the woman, not phasing or missing at all. She then focused on Lapisa, sending a lavender Demon Fang at her, erupting into stars when it hit. Sheena then cast Thirtonze Summon, where all the Summon Spirits she had got attacked her enemies. Due to this, Lapisa admitted defeat. Dialmond, however…

"Fang of Thirty Thousand!" A white bolt passed through Dialmond's rapier, followed by a silver one, then a grey one. Many a white beam shot from the rapier rapidly as Dialmond struck. Her slashes propelled her into the air, but she did not take notice. She then sent a huge beam at her enemies. After this, she blasted silver needles at her enemy, followed by some huge gray spikes. Sheena avoided most of the attack, and then went up and knocked Dialmond on the back of the head. She hit a critical spot and a tired out Dialmond admitted defeat. Sheena then cast Revitalize Seal on everyone and they were healed.

Lapisa stood up, "Thank you fr the honor. I shall be going."

Dialmond politely said, "I have not had a battle like that since Seles! Thank you for the opportunity!"

The two then both left, watched by Topazen and Sardnyox.

"We've got to not take her lightly." Sardnyox said.

"I know that." Topazen replied, "They're pretty good."

Just then…

"What do you think you are doing?" Aska asked.

"May I ask why you are here?" Luna questioned.

"Ahhhhhhh…" Topazen said in awe.

"Run!" Sardnyox exclaimed.

And so they did.

Meanwhile, Saphfyre was cooking, when Dialmond and Lapisa burst in, almost knocking her and the cooking utensils) over. Saphfyre caught them all and yelled, "I'm trying to fix a meal here! What is--"

She was cut off by Sardnyox and Topazen, who had stolen a model Rheiard to escape. They ran in the mansion, once again almost knocking over poor Saphfyre and her meals. She yelled, "What is going on here! You need to--"

She was _once again _cut off by Rubyi and Emereld running into the room because they had also been caught spying on Sheena. At this point Saphfyre had totally lost her balance and…

CRASH! Raw egg splattered on Emereld and Rubyi, followed by confectioner's sugar landing on Lapisa and Dialmond. Saphfyre ducked as a frying pan hut her in the head. Luckily, it was not hot, so she wasn't seriously injured. However, poor Saphfyre was unable to get out of the way from some honey, and so she was engulfed in the sticky liquid. She then spread this on Lapisa and Dialmond, followed by _more _confectioner's sugar. This made the three girls look very odd. Emereld also got some on herself and then innocently ate some of the fluid, announcing that it was good. Saphfyre went over to hit her, but found she was entangled by the honey and sugar making a hard thick substance that was difficult to get out of. Rubyi began to laugh, not noticing the grape juice cascade above her. As she looked up, her face was died a light purple, making her look like she went overboard eating a blueberry pie. Sardnyox and Topazen were the only ones not suffering "damage a la food". That is what Topazen called it. Sardnyox laughed at this and said back, "It seems that what you eat really _will _come back to haunt you."

The two began to fall over in fits of laughter, barely noticing some flour that was about to fall on them. They were unable to avoid it, and were soon mauled by orange juice. Saphfyre ripped a honey-sugar string from its bonds and threw it at Lapisa's face. She kind of sat there as it peeled off, leaving a glazed yellow mark diagonally set across her face. Lapisa then threw an egg that wasn't splattered at Saphfyre, but it missed, hitting Topazen instead. She thought it was Rubyi, so Topazen shot some celery into Rubyi's short red hair. She retaliated by sending ice cubes down Emereld's back. The girls raced out into the streets, not caring about the onlookers and bringing food ammo with them. After they were a mess, Seles saw them and sprayed them off with a hose. The Redjewels stood attentive.

"My guess is that dinner isn't ready?" Seles asked, with a smirk on her face.

The Redjewels began to crack up, tears happily flowing from their eyes. Seles smiled, silently thinking a week and six days was all that remained…

A/N: Hello. Well, more about the Redjewels is learned. So, continue to read. If I do a chapter for a each day in Court Case time I could have twelve chapters left, on the days. Then the next day, would strech out into man chapters. Well, read on and see what I mean.


	6. Chapter 6: Monster Unleashed Part 1

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I own my ideas and moves. Take that Namco!

A/N: This is the beginning of the Monster Unleashed Saga. It isn't part of the Court Case itself, but it helps the days pass by. Now, the Day Where Sheena and Astra fought Lapisa and Dialmond has passed, so a week and five days remain. Thanks for the reviews; I read them all!

Chapter 6: Monster Unleashed Part 1

Sheena looked at another court book. She was flipping through the pages, but she wasn't really absorbing anything of it. After all, she had remembered most things, studying 'till the brink of dawn. What to answer if Sheena killed Zelos by brining him up to Derris-Kharlan? It was Kuchinawa that killed him, but Sheena then avenged Zelos. Therefore, there should be no trial. Any seduction you gave Zelos to persuade him or kill him? No, he was always like that and Sheena didn't kill him anyway. These thoughts passed through Sheena's mind as she flipped the pages of the book. It then fell over from her desk, making a very loud booming noise that echoed throughout the Institute. Many people looked up, staring at Sheena. Crimsonia picked up the book. Today she was dressed in a white, glacier blue-edged kimono that hung on her right shoulder, then extended diagonally downwards to the left so the other shoulder was revealed. Sheena was wearing a more Mizuho type dress, a glacier blue color, adorned with darker blue symbols and swirls that ended at the top of her arm. It was white edged, and the girls looked a little related when they wore this garb, whose belts were fastened together with the same color of the swirls Sheena wore. The people looked away as Sheena leaned on the desk. Suddenly…

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lapisa came bursting in through the double doors, being chased by a multitude of what looked like icicles. They homed in on her, until Sheena smacked one of them with the flat of her blade.

Saphfyre then ran in, "Dammit, there's some here, too!" She was being chased by fire waves of the same fashion, so Crimsonia aided her by stabbing one of the flames, which mysteriously disappeared. Rubyi and Topazen seen running outside the Institute in circles, being pursued by stalagmites and bolts that traveled through the ground. Emereld slammed into the Institute's door, being seriously weakened by rays of solid light. Sardnyox was being battered by dark clouds, and trying not to fall over. Dialmond was being impaled by wind that traveled the ground, causing a weird scene indeed. The townspeople were also being chased. A woman on horseback led a small army into the town.

"Battle Formation X-10!" She yelled, "We, The Meltokio Guards, won't lose so easily! Take this!" She swooped at one of the flames with her sword. It disappeared. Sheena went out to help. She didn't notice Raine was in the area.

"It appears this town is under attack." Raine commented.

"You're awfully good at stating the obvious…" Genis said. He got replied by a smack.

"We must defeat these enemies." Presea cut in, "But why are monsters back?" She looked at Kratos.

"It may have some thing to do with Mithos…" Kratos said, "I do not know, but we must fight!" He slashed is sword at an icicle. It vanished. Crimsonia then noticed the Professor.

"Raine!" Crimsonia yelled over, "You're here, too!"

The Professor's attention was caught noticing Crimsonia. Raine replied with, "Yes. We have to fight these thing before any niceties, though! Ruby Tear!"

Sparkling red gems fell from the sky and impaled many a monster, but they kept coming. Sheena took this time to say hello to Raine --who greeted her like she did Crimsonia-- so she talked to the general.

"Are you sure you can handle that many enemies with this big an army?"

"Hah…Yes, of course I can! I'm from Kahlijdima; we don't lose so easily! I swear upon my name, Singe, that I will strike these enemies down!" She rode off somewhere, her brown hair flying behind her. Lapisa came in, evading some monsters. Sheena remembered Kahlijdima was one of the Secluded Lands…interesting.

"Take this! Vanoish!" Her blades grew a shining white, then shot holy energy down upon the enemy.

"Noir Vanoish!" She swooped her blades creating quite a gust as she did so. Many holy beams shot down upon the enemy, blasting much harder if an enemy got close to Lapisa. Suddenly the beams began to glow form white to black, and kept doing this until they were finally settled. Dialmond then came in on the stalagmites.

"Arc Wave! Super Arc Wave! Double Arc Wave!" As she yelled these an single blue flaming wave followed her blade's arching path, hitting the enemy. Then a huge version of the wave hit the enemy, followed by two regular sized Arc Waves colliding into the enemy. Sheena then aided her by casting Thunder Rose and the yellow and blue flower shocked the enemies. Saphfyre watched as Singe and her army were forced to retreat. The monsters began to from together. Seles came up and yelled, "We have to stop this before it destroys more of the town!"

Rubyi whipped out a throwing knife and threw it at the now-glowing mass. The thing stopped illuminating the area, and became a black beast that resembled a tiger. Sheena stabbed her katana into the enemy. It didn't flinch. Sine turned around for a minute and shot a fireball at the ebon thing, and it barely flinched. Seles shot an arrow into it and the monster began to howl in pain.

"It seems that this beast is only effected by arrows!" Singe yelled, riding up towards Sheena. The general held up her sword and yelled, "Weapon Change! Bow!" The sword gleamed and the next moment, it was a bow! Sheena was so in shock that she didn't notice a bow it her in the head. Its thrower was Seles.

"You know how to shoot! Try anyway!"

Sheena gave her thanks and held up the bow. The Redjewels had already gotten their arrow-shooters and began to focus. An non-stop assault of arrows impaled the monster but got weaker and weaker until they had no effect at all.

"Try this on for size!" Rubyi yelled, "Javelin Knife!" Two red tails erupted from the dagger, which Rubyi then threw. The monster howled in pain. Seles took out some butter knives from the kitchen and tossed them to her allies. Ironic being that Sheena was her enemy in court.

"It seems it changes vulnerability at certain points!" Dialmond yelled, "We need more allies!"

Sheena nodded and began to chant, "Mistress of Stars, come to my aid and fight! I summon thee, Astra!" The magic circle changed around her as she started another incantation, "Warrior of the moon, come to my aid and fight! I summon thee, Cresenta!" The magic circle now became golden, "Glint of the sun, come to my aid and fight! I summon thee, Sola!" Sheena's mouth should have had repetitive stress injury after saying the things over and over, but miraculously it didn't. The three Summon Spirits of Derris-Kharlan appeared and began to fight with knives, joined by Raine, Genis, Kratos, and Presea. (They had also been supplied by Seles.) The monster now changed form to a sword. It began to slash at the people, missing them but beginning to cut down the buildings.

"Shit." Raine muttered, "Ruby Tear!"

Red gems fell upon the sword, revealing four vulnerable points. Singe ran up to one and began to slash it with her dagger. Sheena stabbed another vulnerable point .

"Go all out!" Singe ordered, "Attack from all sides!"

The groups split up as Raine and Kratos healed whenever they could. Crimsonia, Dialmond, Lapisa, and Seles attacked on the left side. Sheena, Genis, Presea, and sometimes Kratos attacked the point in the back. Emereld, Saphfyre, Rubyi, and Singe attacked the right point, leaving Sardnyox and Topazen Sola, Astra and Cresenta to the front point. The monster soon died.

"I must go report this to the King." Singe said, riding away.

A man looking astounding to someone Sheena had met before suddenly appeared. He had long black hair, piercing eyes, and a gold trimmed coat. He was very thin and tall, almost like…that couldn't be true. Sheena couldn't get the thought of her head though. An orange flash streaked through Sheena's gaze. Up his sleeve, laid five of Mithos' past shards. Seles yelled at the man.

"Oshitm, where were you? We almost died" Seles over dramatized the situation.

"Sorry milady," the man now revealed as Oshitm said, "I was doing more research."

"I guess that's okay." Seles looked at Sheena, "We're leaving."

The maids and Oshitm followed Seles back to her house. Raine looked over at Sheena, "It's hugely ironic, running into you here. Remember us as enemies at that time?"

Sheena replied with, "You'd better be careful to not lose your head while you sleep. Ah, good times."

Crimsonia ran over and hugged Raine, "It has been so long, Professor! You told me I should not repay you, but I am! I am helping Sheena right now, in her case!"

"Yes, yes." Raine replied, showing some embarrassment, "But you shouldn't be helping in vain of me…I am a researcher. I choose not to become a part of what I research."

"She just doesn't want to make a big name of herself!" Sheena said, completely forgetting about Oshitm's shards.

Raine blushed, "Well, I must be going. I have to help these half-elfs. It may be hard, but I shall try. Life is only a small gleam in the light we call earth. Sheena…keep moving. Keep Going. If you ever stop, you will be effected by this thing we call time. Live."

Raine and her comrades left to the Church of Martel. The buildings were being rebuilt by Astra, Sola, and Cresenta, who used their own way of repairing. Universa, however, left in pursuit of Raine, who at that moment went to go buy a book alone, as a detour, since she was slightly nervous. Universa reached Raine…

"Miss Professor. You know…"

"I know what you are saying to me. We can't tell Sheena just yet. Eve if she succeeds, she will still be charged. She HAS to handle this case first."

"But Miss Professor!--" Universa was cut off.

"Universa, listen to me!" Raine slapped the Summon Spirit of the Universes. Hard. She then looked ashamed for a moment, then brushed it away, "I UNDERSTAND you want to help. I KNOW what you can and couldn't do, thanks to research. We cannot take action yet. You do want to help Sheena, but she has other obstacles to overcome. And…I know another reason behind this. If Sheena succeeds in what you YOURSELF suggested, then you will not even get the chance. I respect that. But listen TO ME. She cannot leave in the midst of this. It is up to you to tell her these things. Now, leave."

Raine stomped off as Sheena settled in her cot for an early awakening the next day…

A/N: Raine has some mysterious things going on, and what is with Universa? Try finding out soon. It will make sense soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7: Monster Unleashed Part 2

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but I own my Summon Spirits and weapons, and spells. Take THAT, Namco!

Namco takes it

Argh! Steals back and takes out two swords

Namco Ran away!

Victory Hit 0 Time 0.34

Total Damage 0 Grade 2.23

TP used 0 Item Get My Stuff!

…Ahem. Anyway…

A/N: Secrets are being revealed as the story progresses. The court case is coming soon!

Chapter 7: Monster Unleashed Part 2

A week and four days. That was it. Sheena woke up early that day; she had slept 19 hours yesterday. She was relaxed though until…

"Ahhhhhhh!" a voice screamed.

"Try throwing that at it!" another voice yelled.

A plate of eggs hit Sheena in the face and it was so very early in the morning ti was still dark and…

"WHAT THE HECK! WHO THREW BREAKFAST AT ME!"

A small voice made up a quick lie, "Um…Room Service!"

"THAT IS DEFIENTLY NOT IT!" Sheena yelled, throwing the plate outside the doorway.

"Ow, that hurt!" Rubyi yelled as she stopped and looked at Sheena. Emereld came up shortly after.

"What are you doing here…" Crimsonia said blankly as she woke up.

"Well…" Rubyi replied holding up her hands in an embarrassed look.

A huge mouse and its fellow huge mice companions ran through the building.

"They chased us right out of our house!" Emereld yelled, "Although, it's not really our house…"

"Or Seles…" Rubyi said, doing the hand thing again. An arrow flew by her head.

"It's my house now!" Seles yelled, "I need more research! I can't have my maids running off!"

"Um, Seles…" Emereld stuttered.

"Don't interrupt me!" Seles yelled, "As I was saying…"

"You might want to…" Rubyi said.

"What is it with you maids today let me speak!"

"Okay…" Rubyi said, her voice rising to an almost-laugh.

"Why are you making that voice? Now, AS I WAS--" The poor pink haired woman was cut off by a huge rat. It ran over her, followed by the other rats.

"HEY!" Seles yelled. The rat turned around. Seles got a panicky look, "You idiot! Take this! Astral Arrow!"

Light blue beams of luminosity shot out of Seles' bow. They were of the star element, and they soared into the enemy, one hitting it between the head. The other rats began to approach.

"Um, good luck!" Seles yelled, running away.

"You can't leave!" Sheena yelled.

"She's right," Emereld yelled, "We can't!" Other rats had flourished from the other side of the hall. A rat swiped at the unexpecting Sheena…

"Ah!" the female ninja screamed, shutting her eyes.

Universa appeared out of nowhere and smacked the rat with the flat of his blade. Sheena opened her eyes as she saw the towering figure of Universa above her.

"Miss Sheena, you are not hurt?"

"No, I'm okay…"

Crimsonia whirled her blade in a strange fashion, "Take this! New Technique! Crazed Sickle!"

Ice followed Crimsonia's blade as she slashed at one of the rats. The ice stayed put, holding the rat in place. Crimsonia brought the hand with the rapier in it up so it covered her mouth. She focused some power and released it, as a shining scythe came and slashed on of the rats. It collapsed. Universa stared at Sheena for a minute, who didn't notice. She then looked up at him and smiled. He smirked. The two then slashed the remaining rats.

"Are we through here?" Sheena asked.

Seles was about to yell, but was run over by Topazen, who yelled, "What? I can't look at birds in the park anymore!" Everyone gave her a strange look as she ran by, then saw the reason. Many colossal birds were storming the area. Sheena stabbed by throwing one of Rubyi's spare daggers. It hit dead on.

"Bird enemies…" Universa mumbled, "They should be most prone to arrows or wind magic. Try that." (A/N: Fire Emblem Logic!)

Sheena Summoned Sylphs and they vanquished two of the birds instantly. Then, the Sylphs were knocked back with feathers as sharp as daggers.

"Damn!" Rubyi yelled, "Trinity Song! Arrow!"

Three arrows of light pierced the target. Then, bows mysteriously appeared, for the people to fight with. Crimsonia shot at a fast pace, and she and Seles killed three in succession. There was one left, which Topazen stabbed to death.

"Now what?" Crimsonia asked, as the earth began to shake.

A huge, black, dark, powerful, and deadly-looking demon appeared. Seles' strange acquaintance Oshitm appeared, "Madame Seles! More monsters!" Small shadows crossed his path.

"Damn you! Energilia Spark!" Huge white feathers crossed the hall, shooting immense rays at the targets. They vanquished in one blast.

"That's…!" Crimsonia yelled.

More shadows appeared. Oshitm yelled, "Retribution!" The enemies were afflicted with random status aliments. Seles watched, smirking.

"He's so powerful…" Sheena muttered.

"Eriez Gon!" Oshitm yelled, "Universal Spheres!" Huge warps in space ripped the enemies to shreds. More shadows came through both ends of the halls. Sheena ran to kill some.

"Please leave this to me." Oshitm said calmly, "Ash Sparkle!" White ash rained randomly, and the enemies were suddenly suffering white fire appearing on them.

"Who is this!" Crimsonia yelled, "His mana should be depleted!"

"Sapphire Tear! Emerald Tear!" Oshitm yelled in quick succession. The monsters that came an inch around the hall were sliced up with blue gems that fell upon them, the green gems that followed suit. Oshitm checked the surroundings and said, "It's okay. No more demons are here."

"The way he fights…" Crimsonia muttered as Oshitm ran off to deal with the huge demon, "It's not normal…"

"Indeed." Universa agreed.

Sheena ran to go help. However, Crimsonia stopped her, "Don't! Do you really want to deal with somebody like THAT!" She pointed to the window.

He was there. Standing Still. A huge beam of light struck the demon, a dome emerging from it. The light completely pulverized the demon until it died. Angel feathers finished the move.

"Who…" Crimsonia said, "Or WHAT for that matter…is he!"

"He's my hired lawyer." Seles stated, "Pretty cheap for a person like that wouldn't you say?"

"How much did you pay?" Sheena asked.

"Excuse me?" Seles questioned.

"HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY!"

Seles looked at the towering Sheena. The female ninja felt something. Unbearable. Like Mithos, but no…it couldn't have been. But those shards…

"Seven million, sixty-two thousand, nine-hundred and 25 Gald."

7/6/925.

Wait a minute…

7/62/925

Didn't Mithos say…

"Martel's birth date." Sheena said.

"What?" Seles asked.

"Martel's time of birth." Sheena stated, "Mithos, he told me so. When I was about to get sucked into that hole with Zelos…He told me so."

"Sheena, are you feeling alright?" Crimsonia asked.

"I'm fine!" Sheena yelled. Mithos' thoughts had burned her when she was about to get pulled into that vortex so long ago. That remained.

Raine came bustling in. Kratos and Genis seemed hugely unsettled and Presea seemed…afraid.

Sheena looked very pale all of a sudden. Raine bit her lip, knowing what she was thinking. One night, after it was all over, and the people who saved Sylvarant were together. Sheena told them all what she heard. Everyone confessed what Mithos had said to them in particular. Sheena looked very pale. She then collapsed. Raine immediately threw her lip out of her mouth. If her jaw was stretchy, it would have hit the floor. Universa caught Sheena.

"It looks like she hasn't been sleeping enough." Raine immediately concluded, (She was on edge today, ever since she saw Oshitm.) "Has she been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes." Crimsonia said, panicky, "She slept a lot yesterday!"

"I am going to need _you _ to calm down, Crimsonia."

"It seems she has a mana clot." Universa stated, looking at a faint glowing spot on Sheena's arm.

"You're not serious!" Raine yelled.

"I am afraid I am certain. Miss Professor…"

"Universa, is it because of stress!"

"I am certain of this, too!"

"Dammit, what's wrong with you, hiring a lawyer like that!" Raine screamed, slapping Seles, "He can kill you in a fell swoop! Seles Wilder, you deserved to be punished!" Another hard slap. "Dammit…a mana clot…a mana clot!"

"What is this 'mana clot' ?" Crimsonia questioned.

"A mana clot is condensed mana, stuck in one place of the body system. It is much like a clot of blood, but much more hard to heal."

Presea, Genis, and Kratos were deathly silent.

"You're a healer, aren't you!" Topazen yelled, as her other missing sisters came in, "Can't you just use like a Resurrection!"

"it's not like those are cake to pull off!" Raine yelled, slapping Topazen, (She was in a highly strict mood today, regretting those she couldn't save.) "Anyways, I've researched this. We have to remove it…by using knife skills and healing arts combined.

Rubyi looked at Raine with surprise, "You've got to be kidding me…"

"I'm afraid not."

A/N: This really reveals more of Seles' top lawyer, Oshitm. The Monster Unleashed Saga is now halfway over. Read on.


	8. Chapter 8: Monster Unleashed Part 3

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Hah, as I add more characters, I get more of my own share of things! More property no money my stories!

I guess.

A/N: Well, this chapter is a split scene chapter. See what I mean by reading on. The very medical and very surprising chapter!

Chapter 8: Monster Unleashed Part 3

"I can't!" Rubyi said, shaking her head, "I won't do it!"

The red haired woman began to run, stopped by Saphfyre.

"Just because you couldn't heal one who was already--already sick, if I may say so, Miss Seles?-- it doesn't mean that you are an inexperienced doctor, Rubyi. Not get some backbone!"

Rubyi began to cry, and broke her grip from Saphfyre, "I wanted to heal somebody! I did before, but I couldn't heal somebody who let us into her home, and let us stay with her! I'm always going to regret that, Saphfyre! Always! I quit being a doctor that day! I'm NOT going to fail again!"

"RUBYI!" Saphfyre suddenly yelled, "That was your DREAM! We…we all wanted you to achieve it! You weren't the only one who cried that night; we all did! After you renounced your doctor titles, we were ashamed of ourselves, like we didn't do a good enough job for you. Rubyi, please!"

"Oh shut UP, Saphfyre!" Rubyi screamed back, "YOU were ashamed? You were the ones who cried. I kept that to myself! I cried for a week straight. Great monitoring!"

Saphfyre, for once looked truly hurt, she didn't say anything. Topazen came up and smacked Rubyi, "How dare you! How dare you! Rubyi, Saphfyre could have given us up and got a very good job! She didn't want to make you feel more depressed by telling you, a week after you couldn't save Seles! She would have had to leave, sister! She didn't! She is our family! And you don't turn your back on them!"

Seles gave Rubyi a weak smile, "Rubyi…I may hate Sheena…but if anything, I want to kill her to avenge my brother's death. You may have not been able to heal my sickness, but I let you try anyway! Want to know why, Rubyi? Because you were so small, but determined. Now, please-- never thought _I'd_ end up saying this-- heal her."

Rubyi still seemed quite sad, but she gave in, "What do I have to do…?"

Emereld gave Rubyi a huge hug, "Oh yay, I knew you'd pull through!"

Rubyi removed herself from Saphfyre and Raine began, "I must have you make an incision right at that dimly lit spot on her arm." She pointed at a faint glow on Sheena's arm, "You have an incision knife on you, I see. There right under the part of your shirt that dips lower."

Rubyi looked surprised, along with the rest of her sisters. She gave a look at Raine, "How do you know I had a scalpel?"

"A doctor or person of any medical skill must know what available, sanitary, utilities are at hand. You didn't hide it very well. But, it's the only thing you have with you…I'm not surprised, you being a knife wielder and all. A sharp blade, hard armor, I'm surprised you don't have a stiletto in stock. (A/N: More Fire Emblem logic; stilettos are good against armor.) Now please, take it out, and carefully make your incision."

'It's…it's been so long since I operated!' thought Rubyi, sweat dripping from her brow, ' I've only dealt with a mana clot twice in my career. Dammit…what do I do? I'll just have to listen to her…"

"Now, take it out." Raine ordered, "Carefully! I've seen you take out your knife in battle. Don't be hasty."

"Don't you order _me_ around, lady! I used to be a renowned surgeon. I'll take it out however I want!"

"My, my," Raine said, holding up her hands, "I didn't know you were so clumsy with the gift of life. With that attitude, I'm surprised you weren't sued for malpractice!"

"Hmph!" Rubyi yelled, whipping her knife out much faster than usual. Her grip slipped, and the scalpel whipped past Raine's head, and flew into the wall.

"I'VE REALLY HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE THROWING THINGS AT ME!" Raine yelled, remembering the time Sheena threw her katana at Raine. (A/N: See Sheena: Tales of Summoning.)

"Sorry!" Rubyi yelled, running over to the knife, a crimson color invading her face. She ran over to Sheena and made her cut, slowly. Blood slowly started to seep out. The mana clot's brightness was much more luminous.

"Hmmm…" Raine muttered, looking at Rubyi, who had rolled Sheena's sleeve up before the cut, thankfully. The Professor looked at what Rubyi had done, "You're not as bad as I thought. But still, we need a way to stop this blood."

Crimsonia pulled out a vial, I think this might work. East Tahjra is a very advanced society; we have dealt with many diseases this place has yet to see. Due to that, we have gotten many medical advances. This fluid helps decrease blood loss, but it doesn't drain all the blood out of the human body. Do not take heed in using the whole bottle, as I only have two left."

"Why'd you bring this anyway?" Topazen suddenly asked, "It _does_ seem pretty rare."

"When I came here…" Crimsonia began, "I decided if I was to get mugged or get seriously injured, I was to use this to stop bleeding and get to the quickest doctor."

"Smart thinking." Raine said to her looking at the mana clot, "You absolutely must tell me more of the Secluded Lands!…But anyway…ah! Rubyi, you've already stopped the blood loss?"

"Yes." Rubyi said, "We were taking a bit long…"

"I'm being hypocritical." Raine said, "I apologize. If I criticize, and don't follow my own actions, I am being an idiot. Please, let us get back to the operation. Now that the blood has stopped leaving the body, we need to deal with the mana clot. Now shut _up_, all of you."

Everyone immediately stopped any chatter that was going on whatsoever. Raine continued to speak, "Now someone needs to cast a _VERY _accurate, _VERY _small, _VERY _precise Wind Blade spell, followed by a Fire Ball spell of same said description, then…then…"

"Yes!" Rubyi half-yelled.

"An…Indignation spell, followed by…a Resurrection Revitalize."

"That would cause immense strain on her body, would it not!" Dialmond yelled, "Certainly…certainly there has to another way!"

"Not anything we can do in this regard." Crimsonia flatly stated, "IT has been building up since Zelos' death, it seems. This clot seems so advanced. I will cast the Wind Blade. I have known it since I was a child It is one of my most skilled spells."

Crimsonia shot some white slashes of wind at the clot. Very small and accurate. Three small and precise fireballs hit the clot afterwards by Genis. There was then silence.

"Dammit, I need somebody to cast the spell now!" Raine yelled, making Rubyi almost drop her scalpel. Raine continued, "This is our only chance!"

Monsters then flooded in the room.

"Not now…!" Seles yelled, "Oshitm, what are you doing?" She readied her bow.

"Indignation!" Crimsonia suddenly yelled. The spell hit the clot right on, destroying it! Sheena began to shake horribly and Crimsonia turned very pale, her hand shaking as she pulled out Gilmia.

"DAMMIT ALL!" Raine screamed, piercing the monster's ears, "I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!" Rubyi guarded a block from a monster about to hit the Professor. Sheena made sudden gasping noises!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Crimsonia screamed, "She's losing air! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Calm, Crimsonia!" Dialmond roared, holding on to the red haired woman.

Universa leapt over, slashing a few monsters on his way to Sheena. He put his mouth on hers, breathing into it. Tears flashed over Crimsonia's eyes as she swiped at the enemies. 'Will she make it!' ran through her head. Universa's lips stayed on Sheena's; it almost looked liked Universa was being _passionate_ about this to Crimsonia. She ignored this thought and continued.

"That's great!" Raine yelled, "Keep breathing!"

"Please!" Lapisa screamed, surprising everyone, as she hadn't said anything for a while, "O Summon Spirit of Universes, artificial respiratory works wonders! Please, all keep trying! Martel, grant us thy blessing! I did not think it would come to this! Celestial Sanctified Blessing!" Healing arts of a sacred tongue uttered through Lapisa's mouth in a sweet, beautiful song, as the enemies vanished and everyone was healed. Lapisa, unable to take the strain within this, began to cough up blood.

"Get her out of here!" Raine yelled, "Treat her immediately! Resurrection Revitalize!"

Blue wings blasted across the room, healing everyone, and destroying the clot and sealing the incision. A wave of peace flew out and created a drowsy atmosphere, but everyone was alert. The light that originated vanished as soon as it appeared. It did not seem all well…

Universa kept his lips on Sheena's. She wasn't waking up.

Dammit all, she wasn't waking up!

Universa pressed his lips harder on Sheena, giving her more air. He began to blush at the attention he was making. But he would _not _let her die. He grabbed her shoulders tightly.

Sheena was finally waking up.

She found somebody very handsome to her towering above.

She involuntarily returned the "kiss".

Miraculously, nobody noticed.

Except Universa.

Sheena was very embarrassed, looking away. Why did she return that! What was wrong with her? She quickly turned to the crying Professor.

"Is she going to be alright!" Dialmond burst in; she had been one of the people out helping Lapisa. Saphfyre was the other, also looking worried.

"She's…she's going to be fine!" Raine yelled happily, "Rubyi Redjewel, you were amazing!"

Rubyi was in a huge fit of tears.

"I would not say it is over yet." Kratos said, finally being noticed, as he Presea, and Genis had been quiet most of the time, "Look outside."

A standing Oshitm was seen, an amazing amount of monsters coming at him.

A/N: THAT TOOK A WHILE! R&R RIGHT NOW!


	9. Chapter 9: Monster Unleashed Part 4

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Do not own. I own some of the mana clot dealing-with, and my Summon Spirits and this story, and my games. I also own weapons I create! Yay!

A/N: The end of the Monster Unleashed Series is finally here! The stakes are high as an a total assault of monsters of monsters swarms Meltokio. Here's a small chart of the characters here so far:

Sheena: The main protagonist in The Court Case, she's fighting Seles in court.

Seles: Now Sheena's rival because of her brother's death. Fights with a bow now.

Crimsonia: She used to be the maid for Seles, but left for the Redjewels.

Saphfyre: The leader of the Redjewels. She fights with a scythe.

Rubyi: The spunkiest of the Redjewels who used to be a doctor. She wields knives.

Emereld: Honestly, I thought she'd be the character I worked with most. She fights with karate.

Sardnyox: She doesn't show up a lot, but is used in serious scenes. She must hide her past…

Topazen: Not as mysterious as I'd depicted her in the first works. She's serious, but is flexible on emotions.

Dialmond: One of my most favorite people to use. She's very mysterious and talented with the rapier.

Lapisa: Very much like Dialmond, she is fun to use. Her Blessing moves are finally getting revealed…

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Monster Unleashed Part 4

Singe bust into the room, riding on horseback. Sheena looked up in surprise as a multitude of her army came up behind her.

The first thing Raine did was come up and smack the horse-riding woman, "What is the name of Martel is wrong with you! We just preformed major medical actions in here! Stay still! Tell us what is going on!"

Singe blushed at the slap. She quickly regained composure, "We are dealing with an all out assault. We must remain calm. I learned that you, the most skilled fighters, resided here. We want--"

"So, the almighty Meltokio Guard needs _our_ help?" Raine interrupted, "What a surprise. After what _you people_ did, I'm surprised you would even ask that. We're going to fight. Not for you or your damn guard. We don't give a f--"

"That's enough!" Singe yelled over her, "We know what we did, and yes, we are slightly ashamed of it! They dissevered to die!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Raine screeched, "HOW DARE YOU! YOU COME IN HERE, ASK FOR OUR HELP, AND THEN SAY **THEY** DESERVED TO DIE! I SPIT ON YOU AND YOUR STUPID GUARD!" Raine then literally spit on Singe's horse.

"WHY YOU LITTLE--" Singe was cut off by Saphfyre, who surprisingly had her scythe at the general's neck.

"You don't say things like that, you idiot. You think you can waltz in here and ask for our help after insulting another half-elf? Just how many do you hope to kill, or at least scar for life? You stop it now, or I will for you."

"Stand down." Seles calmly said.

"If she takes it back." Saphfyre calmly replied.

"Excuse me!' Seles ordered, "_Stand down_!"

"_When she takes it back._" Saphfyre said again, her tone a little more fierce.

"Heh." Singe laughed, "It's not like some little poor _scamp_ could beat me anyway."

"How dare you!" Topazen yelled, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at the general. The soldiers began to advance on them.

"Excuse my commands, women." Seles said, "Do what you will."

Raine suddenly said something, "Yes, Shade. I know it was you. You led the half-elf massacre!"

"I had to!" Shade screamed back, "Planning a bomb on Meltokio justifies the means!"

"You have no proof!" Raine yelled in retaliation, "Show me the proof!"

"How else could a rumor like that have spread?"

"People hate us! People use gossip to their advantage!"

"Pah! You speak nonsense!"

"Enough!" Dialmond yelled, "Stop this! Discrimination…tears people apart! I hate people! They are so bias and judgmental! You see what this all leads to! If you humans are so utterly and completely _stupid_, maybe the goddess should not have granted you the gift of life!"

"And you say you're not human!" Singe yelled, "You are a hypocrite! You act like you are above us! Try that on for size!"

"You have no right…!" Lapisa yelled, rushing up to the general, "You have no right at all! Shutup!"

"Stop it all of you! Right now!" Crimsonia yelled, "Yes, we all know that the slums half-elf massacre was horrible! But it happened! Raine isn't prejudice, or bias! You all need to get some backbone! Learn! Half-elfs are equal to humans in every regard! Now, we must get out to the city and fight! Innocent people, rich, poor, half-elf, or human will die!" The red haired warrior ran outside, shoving the guards out of her way!

"Ah! Crimsonia!" Sheena ran after her friend, followed by the rivaling Singe, Raine, her company, and everybody else.

"Let's take formation!" Singe yelled, "Formation Cross! We have many people here! At least two must block all the fifteen vulnerable points!"

"But the walls--" Sheena yelled, getting cut off by Singe.

"They are nothing to airborne units! Fight with bravery, everyone!"

Raine and Kratos went over to the most northern entrance. Sheena and Crimsonia were guarding the entrance right of that. Genis and Presea then went over the access even more right of that. Saphfyre and Rubyi went to the left-north opening, so all the north entrances were blocked. Singe and her most trusted soldier, Carmine, traveled over to the entrance on the northernmost access on the right. Emereld and Topazen went to the entrance a little below them, and Sardnyox and Dialmond went to the access point below them. The other entrances were guarded by the remaining Meltokio Guard. Airborne enemies flew in through the left corridors. Rubyi shot Javelin Knives at them, and the Guard began to shoot arrows. That side weakened. Oshitm approached Sheena casually. She did not notice, and he was about to tap her on the shoulder when Universa stopped him.

"Boy, you don't touch her."

"I could kill you easily."

"What business do you have with her?"

"That half-elf healed her. I want to know more of it."

"That does not concern you. Back off."

"Oh but it does. You seem to protect this woman. What is your purpose?"

"Leave now, and I will spare you."

Oshitm smirked, "Fine. I don't need death right now…"

He left and stood in the center of Meltokio, blasting down enemies for the fun of it.

Sheena and Crimsonia were fending off their enemies quite well, perishing them with Demon Fangs and Thunder Roses. However, The left side was falling apart, so the enemies breached that area, wreaking their forms of havoc. Genis shot an Indignation at them, followed by Crimsonia casting this spell as well. The two purple circles of power stayed on the ground, white magic swirls rising from the edges. Then, two massive bolts came down, concluding in many an enemy's defeat. Oshitm easily then handled most of the monsters in the vicinity. Shade then had a look of terror on her face, "Dear Martel…"

"Hm?" Crimsonia asked, "What is it?"

"That dark cloud…" Singe pointed to a black cloud, "Is monsters."

"What!" Crimsonia yelled, "That is huge! How can we face so many…"

"We'll die trying!" Singe yelled, blasting a few Fire Balls at the cloud. IT twisted and many winged demons began to head for the town. Many huge monsters appeared out of nowhere and followed their airborne comrades.

"Wh-Whatever we do…"Dialmond stuttered, "Won't work! There is so many!"

"We must try!" Lapisa shouted in retort, "Perhaps a Blessing could aid us..,"

"I don't want you using that unless it's an extreme case." Saphfyre said, "It causes horrible strain on your body."

"I don't care." Lapisa replied calmly, "I want to save people, too. I can hurt a little if a person can be saved. It matters not what it will do. Whether I die, or faint, or even lose years of my life, I will do it for the people."

"Lapisa…"Crimsonia suddenly started up, "Those Blessings came to you from Martel, or from your birth. You once told me this, did you not? You were born with them, and I do not want you to die. Use the Blessings. But do not use them so your life will be gone. That will not save humanity."

"I understand." Lapisa replied, "I will fight until my body refuses to."

"I am very proud of you." Crimsonia burst out a smile, "I think that it is truly a blessing there are still people like you. Sacrificing their very selves to save another. You are such a Samaritan in my eyes, Lapisa. Much like Martel…"

"I should be saying that to you." Lapisa laughed, "You gave up your job for us."

"Well, I left to train, as well." Crimsonia said, blushing.

The monsters began to get closer. Raine thought up a plan.

"IF we can find a wind spell, like Cyclone, we will be able to decrease a large proportion of the flying enemies. Those bigger enemies, however, seem to be invulnerable. We should try to find a way to deal with them while killing the airborne units if they annoy us."

"You'd be a great Meltokio Guard." Singe complimented the Professor.

"I wouldn't work for a half-elf hating town. And you will help me change that view. Or we could leave."

"Understood." Singe said, changing her weapon into a bow.

"It is acquired!" Crimsonia yelled, A new move! Nightingale!" She ran forward, shooting out darkness from her blade. As she slashed through the air, gashes appeared din the air, causing many of the winged monsters to fall. Then she began to slash very fiercely, the rips and tears becoming bigger. As a final blow, she sent out a huge bid whose wingspan spread a long ways out. The bird flew straight forward, vanquishing the flying foes. The enemies on the ground then began to approach the buildings.

Lapisa yelled, "Dammit! Time Binding Blessing!" The area became very strange turning a solemn gray. Lapisa slashed at the enemy, but her its still had no effect. She then shot a rainbow of spikes at her enemy, yelling, "Seventra Spike!" Some effect, but not enough. The area began to resume in time again, Lapisa beginning to cough a little. She shot the spikes at her enemy again, leaving only a little pain on it.

"Shit." Saphfyre muttered as time took place again, "Didn't work?"

"No…if I use the C.S.B…."

"You've only used that six times!" Saphfyre yelled, "Another could--"

"I'm doing it. Celestial Sanctified Blessing!" Lapisa began to sing a melodic tune, healing her allies, and vanishing many foes. Two ground enemies still remained.

"Damn." Lapisa stuttered, "I-I can't…Ugh. Light Bullets!" She shot countless beams of light from her swords, seeming like a million came out every time she moved. She whipped her blades in a divine formation, finishing off with a huge bullet. The enemies were finally gone. Lapisa fainted. Sheena ran over and used a Revitalize Seal. Lapisa seemed to be okay. Crimsonia sighed. It had become dark. The battle had dragged on for hours. The girls said nothing and left to the domiciles.

At Sheena's dorm, she asked Crimsonia, "Where did Lapisa get that sort of power?…It's really strong."

"She was blessed with it from birth." the red haired warrior replied, "It is very mystic, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sheena stretched for a minute, "So, why does she get hurt when she uses those Blessing tings?"

"They cause horrible strain on her body when she uses them. If Lapisa uses her powers too much…she could die"

"Oh, I see…" Sheena left to the outside, and Crimsonia opened up a book when she did so, trying to trace where the ninja was going. She was Sheena's friend, but still…spying is wrong, so Crimsonia stopped.

Sheena looked up at the night sky. She couldn't sleep. That mana clot incident kept coming back to her. WHY had she returned that kiss. Whenever the ninja thought of Universa, she felt strange, not like she loved him, but a weird feeling nonetheless. Universa then appeared and walked to Sheena, remembering what Raine had told him…

Flashback

"We can't tell Sheena just yet. Even if she succeeds, she will still be charged. She HAS to handle this case first." Raine said.

"But Miss Professor!--" Universa was cut off.

"Universa, listen to me!" Raine slapped the Summon Spirit of the Universes. Hard. She then looked ashamed for a moment, then brushed it away, "I UNDERSTAND you want to help. I KNOW what you can and couldn't do, thanks to research. We cannot take action yet. You do want to help Sheena, but she has other obstacles to overcome. And…I know another reason behind this. If Sheena succeeds in what you YOURSELF suggested, then you will not even get the chance. I respect that. But listen TO ME. She cannot leave in the midst of this. It is up to you to tell her these things. Now, leave."

Raine stomped off…

End Flashback

Sheena looked over as the Summon Sprit of Universes came to her, "Oh, Universa it's you."

"Oh, Uh…um…h-hello Miss Sheena." Universa replied nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Sheena asked worried, nearing the Summon Spirit, "You don't look so good…"

Universa blushed. A lot. Sheena moved in closer, wondering what was a wrong with her companion.

'Dammit, Universa!' A voice suddenly pounded in the Summon Spirit's head, 'You have to tell her now!'

'Astra?' Universa communicated, 'Why are contacting me like this? And tell her what?'

'You know exactly what I mean. Now, tell her. And stop blushing, she will understand you. Now, Goodbye.'

Universa gained attention. Sheena was now leaning on him, looking at the sheet of black adorned with sparkles that people call night. Universa blushed more. Sheena looked at him, "No offense or anything, but did you come here for something? You seem agitated."

Universa's arms slowly went over Sheena and then landed on her sides. Sheena blushed, "Um…you…you're…"

"Miss Sheena…" Universa muttered. He then brought Sheena closer to him. Sheena felt awkward. Universa slowly brought her to stand upright. Stroking her face with is hand. He then sighed. Sheena looked surprised He soon brought her lips to his, embracing her. Sheena's eyes were wild with surprise.

"Miss Sheena, I love you."

A/N: Finally revealed! What will Sheena do now! Read and find out! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS! But I own my characters, and there are a lot. I also own the moves I make! HA!

A/N: I'm so sorry for the updating on Chapter 9. There was so much going on. And whenever I got the chance to type, somebody watched my type. I can't type when people are in the room. It annoys me.

Chapter 10: Decision

What the hell. This was _not_ supposed to be happening.

How could Universa…

How could he love her!

Sheena pushed away from the Summon Spirit. She had tears in her eyes, and her hair was frazzled. She tidied her hair a bit, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. The river of sadness and shock flew freely from their origin. A delicate hand gently touched the dampened face. Sheena's amber eyes avoided his blue ones. She couldn't…it wouldn't…she loved Zelos. Right? Universa…Universa was just a friend! Right! Sheena's head began to pound. She didn't want to reject the one who had helped her after Zelos' death. But, she felt…incredible. Her fleeting embrace caught Sheena in a world of pure bliss. But, she would not abandon the one who had died for her. Universa…would he take this wrong way? Would her force her to his will? Sheena knew that wouldn't be the case…it was going to be hard. Rain began to fall. Sheena avoided Universa's advance for another kiss.

"Don't! Please!" Sheena backed into a wall.

"What?" Universa questioned.

"I can't…I can never love somebody again!" Sheena yelled, "They leave…so quickly! I don't even know how I feel about you!"

"We may be able to…" Universa began.

"No! Please! These feelings…I never knew…Universa, I can't love you like that! Zelos was the only one! I can't kiss you again! I'd be a traitor to Zelos! Just…I'm sorry. I don't love you in that way…"

"Miss Sheena… I…I will not force you against your actions. I guess fate has someone else in store for me…"

He did what he did.

Pull the string of the bow of life and shoot.

The arrow becomes a comet, and the star rains down.

The wish made on that may be a tiny hope or great faith.

Believing can lead one to the passage of good or the trench to evil.

Love is a fickle thing, but for the strong hearts it will last forever, in eternity.

It was the way _she_ herself felt.

Love must last.

To try and deceit the one you love…

Even in weakness after a harsh death…

Can only be called inexcusable.

Sheena knew Universa wasn't trying to be one of those people who moved in after the major problem was gone, but she now stared firmly at Universa. He smiled at her. Randomly, Astra was above them smiling.

"We will be in for a long talk, won't we Sheena?"

Around the town, a single sweet voice could be heard. Lapisa, though supposed to be an enemy also watched this contrast of feelings. She did the only thing she could do. Ease the pain. Let the song carry you throughout the wind. Raise your voice and sing. For the ones that are most dear to you, never stop.

"…And I know, they will be apart. But still, I hope they can be friends. Let us stay. My song is all I can do to ease all of this pain. Let me sing, let this voice, this life--so brittle--let it ring. Ring through the trees, the lakes, the seas, to the depths of the world--the world--I know I can see. My song is all I can do to ease your pain, but I will continue anyway. I must, for love. I will show those lost in the paths of despair what I can truly, truly do. I will let my voice stretch to the ends--of the ends of the-- I will strike with a weapon more powerful than any sword. It is my voice; I sing not for me, but you, my friends, but you will go on. Yes, I know. Waves of oceans are not calm, that I know. Live, Live with all your heart--keep on living-- do not depart. Let your love protect you….Let it protect you… Let it…Let It Protect you….Please, Do Not Despair…"

Lapisa was on a roof, her white-silver hair whipping through the wind. Her eyes emitted tears, she knew not Sheena as a friend, but as one who people could not forget. Her voice had been sung for--

"Five years." Saphfyre let out, "Nothing. No notes, some Blessings. It all seemed so…empty. Lapisa, I am so glad."

"Oh dear." Lapisa blushed, "I was singing for two…was I loud. Was I bad."

"Not at all!" Saphfyre smiled, "I'm so glad. It seems like ever since we've been tied up in this case…things have been looking up. It might seem selfish of me, because of that attack…but you singing for the sake of singing! Thank Martel!"

Crimsonia stared out the window at a silver haired figure talking to a purple haired woman. Crimsonia smiled. A song sung selflessly sounded so much better than one as an aid for combat. Slowly, Crimsonia leant her head on the sill and let the tears flow. So late at night, tears of happiness flowed. Sheena knew that Lapisa sung that lark. She never would mention it to the song's origin, though.

Sheena now had pulled away from Universa completely.

"I want to still be your friend, though."

"I would be honored." Universa smiled.

"I'm going to go back to the dorm. I have to assort how I feel."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I shall see you later."

"Bye."

Universa watched as Sheena walked off. Astra teleported to his level.

"Are you sure you loved her?" the Summon Spirit of Stars asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I do not know…but I know there id most definitely somebody out there for you. Brother, I know. Believe me."

A memory came to her…

Flashback

"_So you're really leaving?" Astra looked at her friend, the Summon Spirit of the Skies._

'"_Yes…" her friend answered, "You are all a family here…I have another place in store."_

"_I will be the only girl here. Masculinity will not overcome me, however!"_

_Raise smiled, "Hehe. If you ever want to visit me, I will be at the Secluded Lands. I am sorry for a fast leaving, but--" _

"_Hold. Did you ever confess?"_

"_What? You do not mean…_THAT_?"_

"_You must confess to Universa. I am sure he feels the same."_

"_I cannot. It is not appropriate. And now, I must give my weapon, this incredible blade, new life in the world. Imbued with the power of Glacial storms, and Ravaging grounds, Katana of the Frozen Earth, leave me!"_

_The blade shot down to a ruin._

"_So you decided to leave the blade." Astra sighed._

"_The gift Universa gave me. I will let someone find it. He may find it again, but it will be for the best."_

"_Oh, Raise!" the Mistress of Stars clung to her friend, "Why must you leave!"_

"_Astra, I may not have told him how I felt, but I know we shall meet again. A Summoner of great skill will let us all meet together again."_

End Flashback

"It's been so long…hundreds of years. But I must keep in fact that our biological clocks are stopped. We are at the age that fits us. We have birthdays, we do not age. But, I know this age system is serene. It is so strange sometimes, almost laughable…"

Universa was giving her a look. Astra laughed, "It's nothing. Ha ha, it's nothing. Now, there are one week and three days to the trial…unless Sheena sleeps through a day again. And we must…"

Astra ramble med on as Universa silently left. The Mistress of Stars sighed, 'At least he did not find out. I promised her."

Sheena woke up, sleeping for another day. Nice. Crimsonia was already up. She had tearstains on her face; a rare sign of laziness from Crimsonia. Astra was also in the room

"What happened?" Sheena lazily asked.

"Not quite." Crimsonia said, looking away, blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm…" Astra mumbled, "How to put this…I may have told Crimsonia Universa told you he…"

"Waugh!" you both know!"

"Yes…" Crimsonia smiled, "But it is okay. Seles does not know."

"So, you did not court with him?" Astra asked.

"No. I have to stay loyal to Zelos. But I know we can both stay friends."

"Oh…"

"That is great. I know you will be fine, now. Miss Sheena. I know, and if you ever want to talk about this…" The Mistress of Stars looked up.

"We are always there." Crimsonia grinned.

He did what he did.

Pull the string of the bow of life and shoot.

The arrow becomes a comet, and the star rains down.

The wish made on that may be a tiny hope or great faith.

Believing can lead one to the passage of good or the trench to evil.

Love is a fickle thing, but for the strong hearts it will last forever, in eternity.

It was the way _she_ herself felt.

Love must last.

To try and deceit the one you love…

Even in weakness after a harsh death…

Can only be called inexcusable.

A/N: Wow, I finished this chapter fast. I never am able to think what I'm going to say in A/N's. What the heck. Okay, bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Voyage to the Secluded Lands

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Me no own! Ce n'est mon pas! This is not mine! My story is!

A/N: So it seems Universa is alright…but what of this Raise Summon Spirit? Sheena begins to unravel mysteries as a visit to the Secluded Lands comes nigh…Last chapter was brilliant for me to right. So many things flowed through it, and the InuYasha music I was (and now am) listening to really helped the mood. Also, yes, Lapisa's song was my own creation. I'm glad that people liked that part. I really must get to the case soon, but since there is still a week and two days 'till the trial, since it was morning of the day before that and since Sheena slept through that whole day. Read on.

Chapter 11: Voyage to the Secluded Lands

Sheena, now fully up and in a black kimono with a stitched rose on the shoulder, looked up at Crimsonia, who gave a distant look out the window. Sheena suddenly thought of Raine, who had left town, thinking that might have been what was making Crimsonia act strange. She got out of her thoughts and diverted her attention to her friend. Crimsonia's red hair seemed to luminate attention; her garb was silver with white lace running down it. The red haired woman looked sad, so Sheena went to go aid her, as Crimsonia had her many times before.

"Is everything okay?" Sheena asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yes…everything…everything is…augh." Crimsonia began to break out in tears right in front of the ninja, who then gave her companion a small hug. Crimsonia smiled and then sighed.

"It is just that…I have not been to East Tahjra in so long…I am beginning to--" she cut herself off, "I should not be so selfish. A court case is arising. Now is not the time for weakness."

"Don't say that!" Sheena argued, "Missing your land isn't a bad thing to do! You should go if you want to! Is you do miss it, then I want you to go there."

"But it would be so disloy--"

"No. I allow it. OS now you can go."

"Oh, Miss Sheena! I guess you are right. Would you like to come along?"

"Oh, sure. But we can't stay there for too long, so we should get back when there are two days left to finalize everything. I mean, unless you want to stay there longer. But I have to leave then."

"Oh no! A week is fine! Packing shall not be necessary, I do not think. Just some clothes brought would be all we need."

"I'll go get the Rheiard!" Sheena ran off.

"Wait!" Crimsonia stopped Sheena in her tracks, almost tripping her, but not quite.

"Hmm?"

"It's just that…Rheiards are much too weak in that mana barrier…we have to find another way…Hmmm…Elemental Cargo would not work either…"

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, by Gilmia, of course." Crimsonia unsheathed her rapier.

"Umm…I don't think you can ride on a rapier…"

"Oh, that is right. I have not told you, but in East Tahjra, weapons are ride able. But I have not mastered how two people shall ride it yet. So…Universa would be the best choice."

"Oh, really?" Sheena blushed for a minute, then said, "I'll be right back."

She went into the shower room and summoned Universa.

"Do you need my aid?" he asked/

"Yeah, that, and…" Sheena still kept her face a beet red, "Can we not act awkward anymore? Can we act like that never happened, like we were before?"

"Oh, forgive me, I was not polite in manner. I will do as you say though."

Astra, now in the closet spied on Sheena and Universa, a warm smile spread across her face. It wasn't so she could but in on a relationship, but more rather to guard Sheena for emotional damage.

"So…" Sheena scratched the back of her head, "Can you take us to the Secluded Lands? East Tahjra, I think it was called."

Astra gasped, her head brought back in shock. Her hand was over her mouth, but the collision she had made with the wall knocked a bunch of towels down, landing on the thing that took up most the floor, Astra. A noise was made, and both Sheena and Universa opened the closet doors. The towels, a nice sweet lavender, covered Astra completely. The female ninja and the Summon of Spirit closed it up and continued their conversation.

"Yes. That would be fine. Now are you going back to Crimsonia or is something else on your mind?"

Universa read her like a book. Sheena was still trying to get over the whole thing she had experienced before. She ignored it and said, "There is, but I'm getting over it. I'll go se Crimsonia now."

The female ninja left to her companion. She saw Crimsonia looking at Gilmia, the feather-like hilt shining as she polished it. The red haired woman looked at Sheena and asked, "So, is everything okay now? Should we go at this instant?"

"that would not be the wisest choice." Astra commented as she randomly appeared, "Sheena must know the ways of your people, such as how they have magic with no weapon blood, or using weapons to ride to places."

"Oh, Astra." Crimsonia blushed, "I am sorry. I was being selfish again…"

"No, you were not." The Mistress of Stars shook her head, "I am just saying this so it would be less awkward for Sheena."

"Oh." Crimsonia nodded, "Well then, I shall begin with the simplest thing first. The weapon riding. This is an ancient art passed along throughout out o all of the Tahjra region, an art only people who have magic can use. It takes many months to complete, though. Firstly, mana must be concentrated into the weapon, a certain element that may be effected by terrain. For example, using the water element would help one cross lakes and sea, but not fare well near volcanic or hot climates. Fire would do nicely in those said parts. Earth, is very good to use, since land and mountains make up much of terrain nowadays. Light and Dark are not effected by anything, but are the hardest to use. I got here by using the Light element, but that is not important now. When you use a weapon to transport yourself --and perhaps a companion, but I cannot do that-- you act much like you are fighting, but the only the correct slashes, thrusts, and other such maneuvers will get one a burst of speed, and the slashes following that add up to a huge amount of velocity; in the past, when it was hard to control, people were ripped to shreds, but that is not the case now. I am rambling aren't I…?"

Sheena stared at Crimsonia, and after taking all of it in she replied, "Not really. Just being specific, but Crimsonia, how do you and everybody at the Secluded Lands know magic?"

"Oh, that?" Crimsonia looked flustered, "It's hard to say…It has something to do with the atmosphere. The Secluded Lands…they are filled with mana. It is said that the mana there is so rich it flows into the people there. The power is transmitted through the body, but only for natives; a person must be born there to have the gift of magic. It is a truly amazing place, hard to enter and hard to exit. So, should we go now?"

"Oh, yes. Universa should be--"

"I am right here." Universa cut the female ninja off, gesturing for the two to come in the sudden magic circle, "Shall we get going?"

"Oh, yeah." Sheena replied.

"Sheena…" Crimsonia muttered to herself, "Raise will not be contracted with you so easily, I am sorry."

Sheena thought Crimsonia had said something, but stepped in the circle anyway, followed by a silent Crimsonia.

The room began to shift, turning into an assortment of colors. Sheena began to feel sick, and Crimsonia stood there, waiting for it to be over. Soon, the feeling was over and the two were at the outskirts of a village labeled, "Dilvin, Prime City of East Tahjra"

"Ah." Crimsonia sighed, "My city. Well, now let us get going. We might as well go take a visit to Raise."

Meanwhile, at Zelos' mansion…

Sardnyox and Emereld ran into the mansion.

"Seles!" Sardnyox screamed, "Sheena disappeared!"

"What!" Seles ran out of her room, in a pink nightgown.

Avoiding the awkwardness, Emereld continued, "She and Crimsonia were talking…about East Tahjra…and Universa teleported them there."

"WHAT!" Seles got very close to Emereld, "THEY WENT THERE?" The pink haired demoness took out some floorboards and began to throw them at great velocity, "IT WAS OUR PLACE! EVEN THOUGH RAISE WAS SO MAD! AHHH!" More things were thrown, including wall tiles, more floorboards, a lamp, part of the ceiling tiles, and Sardnyox's lance, which left a big gaping hole in a picture of Sheena in a group portrait that had been painted long ago.

Back to East Tahjra…

Dilvin truly deserved its title. For a country town, it seemed advanced more than most, small kids practicing high level magic and others using weapons that should be wielded only by masters. A bridge lead to a huge castle, and another bridge leading the opposite direction lead to a Temple, most likely Raise's. The two platforms were held above a beautiful sparkling lake, of the most pristine water one could ever taste. A heavenly smell enshrouded the area, coming from the castle. Glittering crystals hung from the trees, and hen Sheena tried to pick one off, it shattered in her hand, spreading some mana into her body.

"That felt weird." Sheena commented, poking a jewel, "What are these?"

"They are manauille crystals. They regenerate often, and they also help spread the mana. You must see them on a clear day. It is marvelous!"

"Ah1 Crimsonia!" A fire-red haired woman jumped on Crimsonia, wearing a nice green dress that had a with collar and cuffs. Crimsonia got up from the dive and smiled, "Ah Flaren, it is good to see you again. How are Scorch and Embre?"

"My siblings are fine. Who's this? By the looks of it, she's a Summoner, right?"

"Sheena blushed at that fact, "How did you know. I'm Sheena." She shook Flaren's hand.

" Flaren LaHeart. Pleased to meet ya." Flaren turned to Crimsonia, "Have you seen Singe recently? Is she alright?"

"Singe? That general lady of the Meltokio Guard?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, so she's general now, is she?" Flaren rolled her eyes, "We haven't even heard of her…in like, two years! Ugh, she annoys me sometimes."

"You know mail is hard to get here…" Crimsonia sounded like she was apologizing, "It's not Singe's fault."

Flaren looked up, "I know, but it's so hard to forgive sometimes…hmmm, but anyway…Sheena, so you want to see Raise's temple?"

Sheena pondered this for a minute. Whether or not to see the town first…a big decision.

Crimsonia kicked Flaren's ankle and whispered, "What do you think you're doing? We cannot let Raise be taken from here!"

"It would be her own decision!" Flaren whispered back, "Raise's mana doesn't power these parts anyway! We've trained for this!"

"Fine, but later!"

Sheena, finally done with her decision, said, "I think I want to explore here a bit more. Is that alright, Crimsonia?"

"Oh, yes…" Crimsonia began to walk as Sheena soon followed. She pointed at the castle, "That is the ruler of East Tahjra's castle. Over there…" she pointed to the village, "Is Dilvin. We focus on intelligence and mana here, as well as weaponry. Schools also teach how to weapon transport. Over there below the bridges, is the Manauille River, which flows into the Lake of Crystal Dreams, which Twists into the Sea of Light. These area also flow into the ocean, but they have special properties. We use the Manauille River's Water for weapons, clean water and hydropower. We also may traverse to the Lake of Crystal Dreams for armor, since the ore there can be processed into many things, houses, weapons, and some magic uses. It is almost impossible to reach the Sea of Light."

"Oh." Sheena said, understanding the most of it, "So what about Singe, though? She said she was from Kahlijdima…"

"Ah, she's a mix of both East Tahjra and Kahlijdima. So she went to both nations a lot."

Crimsonia explained the rest of the town, and the day slowly passed…

"Some kind of sky contraption…" Raine muttered to herself. She continued walking until the place was reached. The Otherworldly Gate…it was her choice. The Secluded Lands needed to know of the discrimination, too. Raine would not rest until the world had been purged of it…She was alone. But she knew she wouldn't worry. Kratos…was there. He always would be. Her love had not confessed itself to him yet. But that was a problem to worry of later…

Meanwhile, the night spread upon East Tahjra. A beautiful moon cascaded the stars in an ethereal scene of elegance. Astra looked up at a very faint purple star, her home, Derris-Kharlan…She missed it. She knew, though, that she would go on. Sheena silently looked out the window of Crimsonia's house, which was very nice and tall. The temple seemed to be glowing, and somebody was offering something to it. They soon left, and the sky seemed to calm itself. A rip in space appeared, shooting a half-elven Professor onto the ground, but a certain female ninja took no notice. Crimsonia could be seen bathing in an aqueduct off the Manauille River. This was a common thing, and now, Crimsonia had though of her horrible lie she told Sheena so long ago. She was not married to Pietro, A certain and that "son" of hers was Singe's secret to hide. The red-haired fencer cried a bit, also not noticing the tear of space come to form. It was gone as soon as it appeared. Universa glanced at the temple, then accidentally staring at the aqueduct Crimsonia was in. Crimsonia, who saw him, blushed and covered up, Universa yelling an apology, which did not wake the sleeping Sheena. After this run on sentence, the Redjewels were seen leaving Seles' manor, along with their master. Following a certain Professor's footsteps, they also stepped into the Otherworldly Gate, which should have not been open, or was the mana beginning to change…

A/N: That was a bit longer than I usually write. Hmm, at least I'm updating better. I have a lot of free time now. Except the fact that finals are coming up and I will have to study, or cram. Preferably study.

Raine: Coming from one who crams, the "preferably" should be replaced with a "probably not" or a "Never" or perhaps "It is a crime to" or then famous "In a million years, I have not"…

TimesHalt: It was shorter than that!

Next time…what the heck happened to Oshitm? Will he be in the next Chapter? No. The Redjewels seem to be coming to the Secluded Lands, will they make it? And what about Raise? Also, what about the other continents, Kahlijdima, West Tahjra, North Tahjra, South Tahjra, Redsia, and the others that have not been named? Find most of this out next time in The Court Case, Chapter 12: Sky Shifting Future!


	12. Chapter 12: Sky Shifting Future

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Not mine. I own everything in my story that is created by me. So I own the Secluded Lands, some spells, some people, some Summon Spirits, some other places, some titles, some moves, and some adventures. Wow.

A/N: Voyage to the Secluded Lands at long last. But why was Crimsonia acting so weird? It will be found out in this chapter. I am updating on this whenever I can and want, so I can make the story the best of quality. It finally started snowing again, stupid global warming. Also, this A/N got stuff added in as I was writing this, but ignore this part. What I mean to say is that I'm sorry this took so long to put up. But I'll start now. Or not, as you'll see in the next sentences. You know what many of the "ah's" I use have seven h's in them. I also have a lot of girls in this story. Oh well, I'm straight, but I wonder if I have too many characters. Most of them just come to mind and add themselves in the story. I really should start now… Another thing. This is going to be long, so grab some food and drinks while you're at it. I may even break my record of 6,000 words…

Chapter 12: Sky Shifting Future

Sheena awoke to a fully dressed Crimsonia making breakfast for the two Summon Spirits that were usually near Sheena, Astra and Universa. The red haired fencer gave a worried look to her Mizuhoan companion, who didn't notice. Astra thanked the cook as her plate was served. The Mistress of Stars was dressed in a lavender yukata, which was made by Astra herself. The clothing was silk, and it shimmered as its wearer moved, looking like a slow moving comet. This outfit also had some stars on the bottom part of it, and there were also some of the five point shapes on the shoulders. Universa was dressed in his normal clothing, not trying to adapt a bit. Crimsonia served him is plate as Sheena shut the door to her room and changed. She decided to wear a blue robe, that gave off an icy aura. The bottom of the clothing looked much like icicles, slightly different colored spikes that matched up with the robe perfectly. This outfit was designed for fighting, so the material wouldn't break so easily and the clothes still looked good. The others were wearing combat clothes as well, and the whole thing seemed to be growing more and more popular. Sheena stepped out, pushing the door with a little more strength than she should have.

"Ow!" a scream was heard. A pink haired woman yelled.

It was Seles, who decided to spy on the companions of Sheena herself for a change. How lucky for her as she was just about to do this when a huge plank of wood hit her in the face. Sheena shut the door, "Oh, sorry Seles. Hey wait a minute, Seles!"

"Hello!" Rubyi screamed as she burst into the room, wearing some red pajamas.

"We decided to come, too!" Sardnyox said as she came into the room.

"We rented out the house next to yours." Seles explained, the Redjewels silently built a corridor that connected here just so we're all together. Too annoy each other and to discuss this case more if need be. But, I am not going to back down on the case anyway."

"That it is!" Emereld yelled, coming in as well, "We even expanded the kitchen and things! I hope the administer didn't mind."

"He should not." replied Crimsonia, "He never makes much off of it anyway, and residents are allowed to stay for free. However, you cannot just barge in here and connect my house to another! What am I to do?"

"Our roomies didn't seem mad about that!" Rubyi yelled.

"Roommates?" Crimsonia questioned, "You cannot mean…"

"Yup, Crimsonia." Flaren barged in, "We let them have their part of the house, too. We don't even use it all anyway. Are you mad at us?"

"Not at all." Crimsonia laughed, "I was merely making a joke before. At least you can teach them how to act, this time around!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rubyi cried jokingly, "Crimsonia, you're so mean."

Sheena, making and eating her own breakfast while this happened asked Crimsonia, "Should we go see Raise now? I want to make a pact, if it's okay."

Crimsonia had the hugest urge to say no, but she knew this time would come. Flaren, Embre, and their brother Scorch suddenly seemed attentive and at the ready.

Crimsonia suddenly became very serious, "Then let us get going. Now. Seles, Redjewels…do not accompany us."

Crimsonia left, followed by Sheena, the LaHearts, and the two Summon Spirits mentioned before. They soon went across the bridge to Raise's temple. Crimsonia said nothing along the way. When finally arriving at the area, The Summon Spirit of the Sky appeared. Wearing a lovely sky-blue dress and wielding a staff, she asked, "Hm? A Summoner? May I ask why you are here?"

Crimsonia nodded, "O Sacred Protector of our skies, I have come. I also wished to summon you, and you told me to prove my worth Not by battling you, but someone of equal power. I think…I think I understand it better now. Sheena…" she turned around and faced her friend, "You will have to get through me first in order to face Raise."

"What?" Sheena asked in awe.

"We're fighting, too." Flaren told her, "Ready three other allies in this fight."

A voice then suddenly said, "You'll have to make it four." Singe rode in on her horse, wielding the weapon that changed on her command. It was in its stationary form, a short mahogany stick.

"Singe!" Flaren yelled, resisting the urge to hug her sister.

Singe brushed her hair aside as Sheena summoned Cresenta and Sola. She spoke to them and the other two, Universa and Astra, "This is going to take a lot of mana for me to hold up. Can you--"

She was cut off by Astra, "me and Universa are out here on our own terms, and so shall Cresenta and Sola if they desire." The two nodded as Astra continued, "They are now, so this means you do not require any mana. But since we are fighting this way, you must use items to revive us if we faint, or some of your own mana. It will be long and hard, and Raise will some right after. Sheena, this is the fight the will sort many things out. Now…let us fight!"

Astra threw out her scythe, twirling it around her body for a minute. Sheena whipped out her Katana of the Frozen Earth, which became a symbol of her friendship with the Summon Spirits. Cresenta tore out his katana, his skill never fading for a moment. Sola unleashed his huge claymore, waiting for the fight to begin. Universa took out his blade, patient. Crimsonia unleashed Gilmia, the phoenix feather hilt gleaming from the sunlight. Flaren also whipped out a rapier, called Revedufeu, or "Dream of Fire". Embre chanted a little spell, and flames were soon following her hands and feet. It was control of fire magic, but being used as a weapon, another of the Secluded Lands' technologies. Singe spun around her stick, waiting for Scorch, who took out an axe. The ten began to fight.

Sheena thrust her katana, missing Crimsonia on purpose. The blade soared to Singe, who avoided just in time. Crimsonia took advantage of this moment to almost slice the female ninja's arm off. Sheena saw this coming and rolled out of the way after kicking Crimsonia in the face. Astra threw some darts of light at Embre, who broke them by slashing the enchanted fireballs around so they made an impact. This was too late a guard, though, for Astra had already come up to the girl and struck her rib. Scorch jumped at Sheena with his axe, and skimmed her shoulder, making a hit. Sheena then bounced of the axe and slapped him in the face, followed by some nice sword work.

"Weapon Change!" Singe suddenly yelled, "Bow! Astral Shooter!"

Singe shot many fast arrows of the star element at Universa, who simply teleported them to hit Singe in the back of the head. What the hell, if no one was not going to go all out, Universa shouldn't let up either. Embre pounced on Astra yelling, "Rage Firework!" Small blasts followed her fists as Astra took damage. Cresenta came up to Singe and Took her bow, shooting an arrow at her arm. Singe yelped for a minute and snatched back the bow, kicking Cresenta in the chin many times.

"Weapon Change! Laser!"

The rod became a silver metal, shooting beams at her enemies. They were relatively weak, but effective.

"That is very annoying. " Astra said, coming to Singe and beating her in the head with her own weapon.

Flaren yelled, "Hey! Don't do that to my sister! Rising Phoenix!" She dived down at Astra, fire burning all around her. She hit Astra dead on. The Mistress of Stars retaliated by going up to Embre and kicking the crap out of her. Embre, who went to fighting Universa, turned back to Astra and beat her over the head with her fist, yelling, "Destruction Blast!" A huge explosion occurred, and Astra was thrown back. Embre was blown away, too, hurt.

"Maybe if I help!" Sheena dove in at Flaren, whose back was turned to the ninja. She just realized what was going on and stabbed at Sheena's heart, but this was easily parried. Sheena used an Astonish Whirlwind, pulling Flaren in the vortex, slicing her, then throwing her out after the wind had multiplied. Speaking of which, Singe's multiple lasers were getting very annoying, so Sheena shot a Demon Fang at the shooter. Singe lost balance and shot Scorch, who was about to land a perfect hit on Cresenta. The Summon Spirit of the Moon noticed the falling person behind him, and then stabbed him quickly. Flaren got mad and yelled, "Let's do it! Embre! Scorch!"

The three ran from their adversaries and yelled, "Triple Technique! Volcanic Arc!"

Embre began to shoot fireballs up in an arch formation, Flaren slicing at them. The spheres of flame tore open, revealing lava. Scorch shot many fire pillars the fireballs, heating them up even more. Soon, the combination of heat became a river of lava crashing into Sheena and her companions.

The female Summoner got up, "That's the way you want to do it! Fine then! Thirtonze Summon!" Sheena brought up a magic circle, its colors changing rapidly. The LaHearts began to attack the vulnerable Sheena, but were stopped by the other Summon Spirits for a while until spikes of ice ravaged the ground. The Summon Spirits disappeared for a while, except Universa, who stayed put. The other went away, waiting for their position in attack. The LaHearts could not reach Sheena after the glacial assault, which was followed by stalagmites, and a split of earth that sliced at Flaren and Scorch. Four giant bolts hit Crimsonia, followed by a very large bolt that hit Singe. Sparks danced around it and then the other four bolts came and hit the general. Flames came like a rushing tide, bits of them turning into daggers stabbing all the enemies. Flaren creamed for a while, but Sheena did not let up. Singe escaped the fire for a minute and used Lemon Gels on her companions. Unfortunately, a flame dagger hit her stock of them and destroyed half. Meteors then came down and struck Embre a lot, and sometimes Crimsonia, who was so tense she sliced through one. Three thunderballs surrounded Singe, who jumped out of the way, but was hit anyway by beams of light. Aska came down and used this advantage to impale his enemies with feathers. The bird then disappeared. Shadow created a mist that suffocated the enemies, but Flaren used fire to burn it away, but she also burned much of the oxygen around her and fainted because of it. The Sylphs came and attacked, followed by the Spirits of Derris-Kharlan's weapons. This very long move finished off by shooting fireworks at the foes, one for each element. Singe immediately used more Lemon Gels and a Life Bottle to revive Flaren. However, Flaren didn't notice Universa come at her when she woke up. He hit her while she was off-guard and so she fainted again. Scorch took this advantage to slice at Universa's head. He made some successful hits, but was surprised when the earth below him began to sizzle up. It then tore and teleported him far above the temple. He began to fall at an extremely fast rate, but he made a wall of fire to slow the impact down. The wall slanted downwards, pointing at Universa. The Summon Spirit of Universes easily leapt out of the way, until the fire trail followed him. Scorch was now riding his axe on the ramp he created, gaining much velocity. Universa teleported up to Scorch and smacked him off the ramp, stealing his axe and throwing it somewhere. Scorch used a fire chain and got back the axe, almost hitting Universa with it as he reeled it in. He was now falling at a fats rate though, and moments before he hit the ground, Crimsonia rode Gilmia over to him and smacked Scorch upwards a bit. Sheena went over to slash at Scorch, but Crimsonia saw this coming and hit her with the back of Gilmia, kicking Scorch backwards, too, so he bounced off Sheena and hit the ground safely. Astra ran up to Sheena and used a Miracle Gel from her pack. Singe was about to use lemon gels, but Cresenta sliced at her before she had the chance. Embre revived Flaren, who immediately screamed, "Take this! Inferno Strike!" She thrust over at Sheena, and when hit, an explosion occurred. Pushing Sheena out, the blast suddenly stopped. Fire whips emerged from the rapier, pulling Sheena in. Once taken, Flaren struck Sheena multiple times anywhere she could. Sheena kneeled down for a minute. Flaren went over to her and prepared a stab.

"Not going to be that easy!" Sheena grabbed Flaren's foot and threw her at Scorch. Astra bound the two up with a rope she cast. Universa took this time to heal his allies and restore their mana. He was only able to cure a little bit when Singe came up and yelled, "Wild Stallion!" She threw a kick at the Summon Spirit, an image of a horse's hooves coming at him. Universa flew a few feet, and Crimsonia went up to go stab him. Sheena parried her off, revealing a new move, "Triple Star Insignia!" Sheena weaved her katana at Crimsonia, drawing three stars. She then kicked the red haired fencer and bounced off, shooting a comet from her blade. Then two. Then three. Crimsonia did not give up.

"Gilmia!" Crimsonia yelled, "Aid me! Phoenix Feathers!"

A huge, flaming bird crossed the battlefield. It shed feathers, which fell upon Sheena and exploded. More feathers came and surrounded her in a ring of fire. Crimsonia jumped in the ring and began to slash, feathers following her every move.

"Not today!" Astra yelled, "Star Levitation!"

Sheena was blasted upwards by stars that did no damage to her. The ring of fire still burned. Cresenta parried Crimsonia as she erupted from the flames. The red haired warrior took advantage of Cresenta's weakened state and stabbed at open spots. She suddenly found herself facing Universa, who had teleported up to Crimsonia and let Cresenta heal. His blade wrung around Crimsonia, stabbed her back, and flung her to the ground. The fencer ran off to attack Cresenta again, but was stopped by Astra.

"Weapon Change!" Singe randomly yelled, "Trident! Heaven Blast!" Singe shot at Sola, who had not been mentioned because he had short interludes with everyone so far (A/N: And because the author forgot about him. Sorry!). The Solar Summon Sprit avoided the jabs of the trident as wings erupted from it. The winged spear threw white explosions everywhere it desired, using the enemy's off-guard to propel them in the sky. However, Sola planned ahead, and when hit by an explosion, threw one of his own back. Singe flipped backwards and then tried stabbing Sola in the cranium. He dodged and threw a beam of solar energy at her. Her stabbed his blade into the ground, focusing sun power into it. Singe ran to him from her position, but since it was an ironically nice day out, Singe was hit with a huge blast from the blade. Sola swung it out of the ground and kicked Singe, then stabbed her. Sheena then came near him, avoiding Flaren's attacks. Crimsonia double-teamed against the female ninja, so Astra came up and aided Sheena, along with Sola. The two girls were then hit with fiery stars, katana strikes, and other slashes and stabs. Astra gained momentum of her scythe to attack the hyper Embre. The girl was throwing around fireballs in the sky, which then rained down everywhere, causing Sheena and her allies all to flinch. Astra then began to take advantage of this and smack fireballs at her enemies. Embre then dived at her, but Astra kicked her way, laughing. Embre then got mad about this and flung explosions at Astra, which missed because Embre was too mad to aim. One of the blasts hit Crimsonia, who got Thrown into Sheena, who bounced off of her into Flaren, who knocked over Cresenta, who accidentally hit Sola, who smashed into Singe, who tripped Astra by mistake, and because of that Astra's scythe slipped and made Embre fall over. After this very _long_ sentence, Sheena blasted into Crimsonia, who took direct hits. The ten were now very weak, and because of all the hitting, had lost most of their healing items. Sheena's team had only ten Life Bottles, six Apple Gels, eight Orange Gels, two Lemon Gels, one Mélange Gel, and five Miracle Gels. Crimsonia's team had the same amounts of Life Bottles and Apple Gels, but only had nine Orange Gels, Two Lemon Gels since they al kept getting melted, two Mélange Gels, and six Miracle Gels. Everybody healed their own teams, wasting up all the items except the Life Bottles. Still, everyone was very weak. Sheena KO'ed Crimsonia but was then made unconscious by Flaren. Sola knocked both Embre and Singe out, but then was knocked out by Scorch. Each team used their Life Bottles, Sheena's team now had eight and Crimsonia's owned seven. The ten then charged at each other, Astra breaking her opponent's Life Bottles and Flaren exploding theirs. Sheena not only had one left and Crimsonia's had two. Flaren then fainted out of exhaustion. One to one. The ten charged again, the heat of battle taking a toll on everyone. Astra fell over, along with Cresenta and Sola. Flaren, Embre, and Scorch also fainted. Singe and Universa attacked each other, both making successive blows. They were knocked out. Sheena went over to stab Crimsonia one final time before her strength failed her. The red haired warrior did the same. The two both made accurate hits, and fell to the ground. Raise went to declare the winner. However, the two Life Bottles' water had splashed on the two girls. They woke up. Raise made a decision.

"This will prove the pact. I am going to fully heal both of you." Raise cast a spell.

"Sheena…" Crimsonia muttered, "I am very sorry. I fought so I could also summon Raise. Let this end it."

"Okay." Sheena nodded, fully healed, "It will do."

The two girls, now all recovered started their battle. Sheena shot a Demon Fang at Crimsonia as she was about to attack. The fencer faltered and smacked Sheena as she came to attack. Sheena used Glimmering Seal, and a cocoon of light trapped Crimsonia. Many opal knives then stabbed Sheena's friend. Sheena followed up with a new move, Divine Glimmering Seal, an attack where a cocoon of light engulfed Crimsonia, then beams of light hit the thing, which bounced into many things, hurting Crimsonia even more. Opal swords then stabbed into the place Crimsonia was held in. The whole thing then shattered, and Crimsonia leapt at Sheena once out.

"Space Twister!" Crimsonia yelled. She prayed to her blade, and a small whirlwind came and pulled Sheena in lightning bolts striking her body. Crimsonia followed up with a Wind Arc then another new move, Red Diamond. A crimson four-pointed shape appeared. Crimsonia thrust it at Sheena, who avoided it. The diamond then exploded, red shards flying everywhere. Sheena returned with a Torrential Stab, where a waterfall appeared and hit the enemy. Crimsonia cried as Sheena came down with the waterfall, her katana hitting the fencer dead on. Crimsonia cast Indignation instantly somehow, and Sheena was thrown off by the huge bolt. She then thrust her foot at Crimsonia, who grabbed it and was about to toss it aside when Sheena grabbed Gilmia out of Crimsonia's free hand and threw it. Crimsonia let go of Sheena and got her rapier back. Sheena sent another Demon Fang her way, but Crimsonia countered it with a Spade Clash. Crimsonia came up very quickly to Sheena like a streak of lightning through the night sky. The red haired woman then used Undying Bolt, hitting all the open areas of Sheena. There were only three, but bolts came down to strike them soon after. Crimsonia wished there was some spell that could see a weak spot for every movement, because it would be easier to win. But fro every movement was a different weak spot, and Sheena had just impaled on f Crimsonia's. The fencer fell back a bit, but maintained decency. She had to win. So Crimsonia leapt up and pretended she was going to hit Sheena on the shoulder. Sheena went to dodge, but threw herself in the true aim of Crimsonia, her waist. A direct hit sent Sheena sprawling to the ground. She tripped Crimsonia, then threw her katana at the fencer. She grabbed it from where it stabbed, the arm, and leapt back, ready to not fall for one of those again. Crimsonia flew up at Sheena, who stood there patiently awaiting the move. Crimsonia was confused, but maneuvered herself involuntarily to the spot she was goin to stab. Sheena dived out of the way, knowing Crimsonia's angle, and jumped off the ground, her feet landing on Crimsonia's head. Sheena bounced off and stabbed again. She was winning! However, Crimsonia was not down for the count. After rubbing her head for a bit, she dived at Sheena's feet. Grabbing one of them, Crimsonia elegantly flipped upwards and thrust the rapier she held so dear into Sheena's back. Sheena kneeled over from the impact, obviously hurt. Both the girls had taken serious damage, but neither were giving up. Sheena was not going to summon a Summon Spirit, for that would be dishonorable. And that was not Sheena's forte. The female ninja held a ready stance. As Crimsonia went to stab her, Sheena took hold of the blade and threw Crimsonia away with it. The fencer spun across the air, looking very funny. She then regained some posture and sliced the air. The again. And again. She kept getting short bursts of speed…Short burst of speed! Oh no! Crimsonia was planning to ram Sheena! Crimsonia kept up the pace and swooped Gilmia below her. She rode her blade over to Sheena and then began to smack her with it. The female ninja dodged and rolled over Crimsonia. She kicked the fencer and leapt off to a part of more stable land. Crimsonia was now much more tense. She yelled at Sheena, "Take this! Gilmia! Aid me! Phoenix Flarezone!" Crimsonia stabbed the ground. A huge bird encased in flames careened into the ground. It then disappeared, flames rising from the impact zone. All of a sudden, a huge pillar of flame rose up, tossing Sheena skywards. There was definitely going to be a hard landing if she couldn't pull this off. Sheena began slashing at the air. Her attacks to the atmosphere grew more fierce Sheena thrust her katana under herself, standing on it. Her hands left the handle of the blade, Sheena literally surfing on air. As the female ninja unsteadily flew through the air, Crimsonia sent a bolt of lightning down to her. It was newly learned but not much of a surprise; Lightning was easy to learn. Sheena lost balance, grabbed her katana and swung. The azure blade ripped through the air like a comet through the starlight. Like a solar beam shooting through the sunlight. Like a lunar light through the moonlight. Sheena felt the blade hit something soft. She had slit Crimsonia's neck. The red haired warrior didn't care. Blood flowed out of the body. So what? Get over it. Crimsonia thought this as she kept attacking. Sheena was stunned that she even did that, and Crimsonia struck her down. The blades had been tossed aside. Crimsonia was now on top of Sheena, her passion completely out of control. She was now on top of Sheena, the urge to kill fully flowing through the body. Sheena gasped for air as Crimsonia screamed.

"Raise must stay here! I will protect her!" Crimsonia's hands gripped the neck of a female ninja.

Lapisa, who disobeyed her red haired friend of East Tahjra, looked over. She couldn't let it happen. No. The dual swordswoman mowed the air as she ran up to the stage thinking of her song. The song she sang before…it came back.

"…And I know, they will be apart. But still, I hope they can be friends. Let us stay. My song is all I can do to ease all of this pain. Let me sing, let this voice, this life--so brittle--let it ring. Ring through the trees, the lakes, the seas, to the depths of the world--the world--I know I can see. My song is all I can do to ease your pain, but I will continue anyway. I must, for love. I will show those lost in the paths of despair what I can truly, truly do. I will let my voice stretch to the ends--of the ends of the-- I will strike with a weapon more powerful than any sword. It is my voice; I sing not for me, but you, my friends, but you will go on. Yes, I know. Waves of oceans are not calm, that I know. Live, Live with all your heart--keep on living-- do not depart. Let your love protect you….Let it protect you… Let it…Let It Protect you….Please, Do Not Despair…"

The kind of love friends have is something that can be easily broken. These two fought so passionately against each other for the thing the wanted. Not out of greed, out of friendship. They both knew what the result could be. Crimsonia began to calm down. Seeing what she was doing, she removed her hands, kicking Sheena away.

Lose Control.

It was so painful. Passion to means beyond all ends.

Crimsonia could have killed her.

But the song…

The song was right. She would fight, not kill.

Not kill!

Sheena finally understood Crimsonia. Her emotion of anger and passion could only be released via friendship. If that was so, then the flames should burn. Sheena wouldn't hold back. She grabbed her katana and blasted herself at Crimsonia. The two were now very weak. Lapisa watched as she kept singing, but a new verse.

"Light will come to those chosen. Power is something done. People may find something dear, under the sun. Stars align, with the paths that we take. Moons come to orbit in places that we make. What is this that you feel. Is it good, is it bad, you do not know. What is this….Whaaat? What do you know, is there and earth that does not show? Is that person you see somebody else to me… What do you…is this reality? You may not know hat is on the other side…what may be to you is a tide…A tide of dreams of thoughts of hopes what you can is come and cope…What do you think this is? I have no idea where these lands are, but to me there is…one single hope to outreach them all. One single dream to outstand those who fall…A nice though…A hopeful dream…"

Sheena had won. By one blow, flipping over Crimsonia, turning around swiftly on her katana, then suing it to slash a split second later was purely instinct. Sheena looked at all that had happened around her. Ad now she looked at Raise, who fully cured everyone. The Summon Spirit of the Sky smiled, "It has been a long while since I have seen such superb fighting. Sheena, you have the right to form a pact with me. Make your vow."

Sheena nodded, "I vow to save the world from monsters, and help everyone that I can."

"Then…"Raise yelled, "Let us fight!"

Immediately Lapisa, Astra, and Crimsonia joined the fray.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena, I am fighting like we were battling Crimsonia. You may still need to use items. Raise replenished your stock, as monsters of old dropped many Gels and such here. But as for why I am here, I am here to fight as well."

"I also came to." Lapisa agreed, "Even though Crimsonia told me not to, I knew I must come and I have two solid reasons why now."

"I promised to protect Raise." Crimsonia said, "I will still, but I am fighting for you and your ideals. We shall not lose!"

Raise started off by busting Crimsonia's rib and throwing her off somewhere. Astra caught the fencer and shot stars at the enemy. Sheena snuck up behind the Summon Spirit of Skies and thrust her katana into her. Lapisa shot off a Finishing Demon Fang at her enemy, Seven waves of energy hitting the Summon Spirit of Skies followed by two lines of energy. Raise retaliated by forming clouds around the party. Lapisa swung wildly, grazing Sheena's arm.

"Ow!" the female ninja, "Lapisa, it's me!"

"I am sorry, but it is hard to see in this mist! We must remove it somehow!"

"Let us try this!" Crimsonia yelled, "Gilmia! Aid me! Cyclone Phoenix!"

Crimsonia held her blade up high. The colossal bird that she command veered in a circle ten times, creating a huge gust of wind that got rid of the clouds and battered up Raise. Astra took this time to shoot some rounds of light at her opponent. Raise lifted up her staff and caught Astra who was about to unleash another attack. While she was doing this however, Sheena shifted Raise's attention. The female ninja jumped around stupidly, Raise being perplexed. Suddenly, her grip was cut off by Crimsonia and Lapisa. The Summon Spirit of the Skies didn't give up easily. She sent out some shards of ice, making a cocoon to protect her.

"Watch it." Astra suddenly said, "This shell is hard to break, and it also retaliates with attacks. Long range attacks are the best choice."

Crimsonia went away from the shell and started casting spells. Lapisa used her Demon Fang variations. Sheena cast some spells and threw in some Demon Fangs. Astra used her bullets of light and other spells. The icy cocoon shot glaciers out at the girls, who narrowly avoided being hit. Sheena went up and sliced the cocoon, which cracked it, but also threw the female back for a loop. Astra went over to Sheena, being stabbed by numerous icicles. Crimsonia, thinking she could go over and attack the cocoon while it was dealing with Astra, went over to the icy thing and attacked it. She got three slashes and two good thrusts in, but was shoved back by a tremendous force. Lapisa decided it was her turn. Kicking the icicles that attacked her, she flipped over to the cocoon's biggest crack and kicked. Then she slashed. Then a combination of the two. The wall was down. Raise was in surprise, so the weakened Sheena went up and slashed at her.

"Sheena!" Crimsonia yelled, "Use your Divine Glimmering Seal! I have an idea!"

"Okay!" Sheena unleashed her Divine Glimmering Seal, and a cocoon of light surrounded Raise. Crimsonia then used Indignation. The magic circle kept shocking the cocoon, which was hit by beams of light then a huge bolt. Electrified opal swords then stabbed into the encasing. This attack was known as the Glimmering Indignation. Lapisa stabbed into Raise, her swords dancing through the air. Something was definitely up if Raise was being beat so easily. The Otherworldly Gate may have disturbed the mana, making a Raise who didn't have a contract weak. Sheena though about this as she stabbed into the Summon Spirit. Crimsonia fought on, but suddenly stopped. Her rapier suddenly stopped Lapisa's blades and Astra's scythe in one fell swoop.

"We must stop. Now!"

Sheena halted her movements. Raise was kneeled over coughing, "The mana is becoming strange…"

"Forge the contract." Crimsonia ordered Sheena. She then turned to Raise, "Let her, please, O Might Keeper of Skies."

"Yes…" Raise held her power into a sparkling ball of energy, like the other Summon Spirits did.

All of a sudden the contract was made. Lapisa felt in awe as she saw Raise become herself again. Her mana, giving off a putrid essence before, was now radiating a nice cool aura.

"What is going on here!" Crimsonia demanded, "The mana…what is wrong with the mana!"

The red haired fencer knelled on the ground. Raise looked shocked, "The Otherworldly Gate has transported too many people here. There is also something else. Monsters are coming. Go to Dilvin, now!"

Sheena nodded and Universa teleported everyone to the Prime City of East Tahjra. The citizens were all kneeling at the ground, looking sick. Monsters were appearing randomly, spreading off evil mana. Lapisa struck one and it immediately died. But another one appeared in its place.

"Use this." Raise gave Sheena a small hard rectangular contraption.

"What's this?" the female ninja asked curiously.

"A bomb. Use it above the city. The monsters shall die and be sealed off. I will take you there. It is risky, but our only option.

"O-Okay…" Sheena agreed. She and Raise began to float above the city, which looked great if a reddish mist hadn't been spread all over it.

"That is the monster effect. Use the bomb. Throw it down, but not too hard."

Sheen tossed the bomb down. A blue explosion was made. The red mist blanketing the town was gone. The citizens came to. Crimsonia looked much better. Sheena and Raise were then brought back to the ground.

"This is very bad." Lapisa said, "I shall contact Rubyi. Medical work must be done. The mana must be exalted from their systems. Do not worry, Rubyi has dealt with this enough times to know what she is doing."

Rubyi ran out already treating two patients at once. They were soon healed. The ex-but-now-again doctor ran to all the people, making an incision than doing something else quickly.

"She's awfully fast." Sheena commented.

"Night will come soon." Lapisa informed, "I must be getting back. Adieu."

The dual swordswoman left the area and went over the big house. Rubyi smiled as she healed Flaren and her siblings, along with Crimsonia, too. They all blinked for a moment and told each other how much better they felt. Rubyi flashed the peace symbol, or a V, and ran off. Astra sighed.

"You know, we cannot have monsters coming here. I was up last night. Nine people went out from that gate."

"Nine?" Sheena questioned, "Did you count wrong? Because there are only seven Redjewels and one Seles…"

"No. Your Professor must be in Kahlijdima. I saw her figure be draw to that area. I am sure she is alright. We will need to discuss this, now."

Astra went off, followed by everybody else. It was a very big group to look at. They all went into the house, where Saphfyre had just finished making a very large meal.

"Now, see here." she said, "I made everybody some, so sharing is what you people should use. Manners also help."

Rubyi, back from treating all the patients already, ran to her plate. Everybody was seated and began to chow.

"Raise looked at Lapisa while they were eating. The silver haired woman did not notice, but Raise then asked, "Miss, where does your voice originate from? Of song, I mean?"

"I was born with this gift." Lapisa explained, "I have had since I fist sung a song. I do not know if it is hereditary or not; my mother's voice sounded nothing like mine, but still beautiful, better than mine. She never used it in fights, however…curse me…I wish she was still with us."

"I apologize." Raise held a hand to her heart.

"It's alright." Rubyi nodded, We've gotten over it. But, anyways, what happened back there? With the mana? I haven't dealt with something like that in a long time.."

"IT may have been from the mana of the Otherworldly Gate or from the rebirth of monsters or a mixture of both." Raise explained, "I cannot leave here if this is to happen."

"It's stopped for now though." Emereld said, biting into a bun, "Wouldn't it be easier if somebody stayed here and contacted us if something bad happened?"

"We shouldn't be collaborating with each other." Seles argued, "We're on trial!"

"There are bigger matters at hand than stupid things that are wrong." Astra pointed out, savoring the taste of some meat.

"I guess." Seles shrugged, "So who will stay?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Scorch replied. Wow, he talked. Everybody stared at him. He blushed, "What? I say things usually! We were fighting that other time! I didn't get to say anything! But, anyways…"

"He may be somewhat stupid but he's right." Flaren added in, "We live here, so we can easily ride out to you if anything goes on."

"What if the thing that happened today happens again?" Sheena questioned, worried for the people of Tahjra.

"We don't rival each other here." Embre said, grabbing some fish of a plate, "At least in countries. Kahlijdima has easy sources of us, as we do them. They aid us, we aid them. Circle of life in countries. We have _very_ strong bonds."

"That is acceptable then." Crimsonia smiled, "After all, there are only nine days until the trial so we must be getting back soon."

"Well, don't leave for a decade this time…" Flaren muttered, Crimsonia overhearing this.

"It was not a decade! I went to train anyway. Do not act like you've not had your share of problems!" Crimsonia yelled.

"Sorry I liked you as friend!" Flaren spat back, "We missed you!"

"Both of you…" Topazen grabbed the two girls by the heads and hit them together, "Shutup. You're both arguing over nothing. Petty things are to be put aside for right now, okay?"

Flaren apologized to Crimsonia and the red haired fencer did the same.

Sheena yawned. Everybody was having a great time, and Seles even found some wine in the basement. There seemed to be a whole cellar of it, so there was enough for everyone. Singe sighed and left the room.

"Is something the matter with her?" Crimsonia asked.

"Her child…" Scorch whispered over to his red haired friend, "He may be living in Palmacoasta… or New Palmacoasta, sorry, Academy, but that doesn't mean she thinks he's safe there.

"I am glad she is getting through with this. I am glad to take care of her child when needed."

"Thank you."

The red haired doctor-once-again came up to the two. She had a nice smile on her face.

"So what're you two up two?" Rubyi asked the whispering duo.

To drive her away, Scorch stupidly said, "The human anatomy."

Crimsonia's foot collided with a sensitive area as Rubyi whipped out some very large textbooks, "Let's get started then. There's some much for you to learn…"

Raise was with Universa, a very awkward silence between the two. Astra came up, "You two have to say _something_ of value. Hurry it up. Raise, you go first."

"He-Hello…Universa…" Raise mumbled.

Astra laughed and walked away, silently snickering to herself.

"Raise…it is good to see you again." Universa stuttered, "How has it been after four hundred years?"

"Five hundred…" Raise laughed, getting a little closer to the Summon Spirit of Universes.

Cresenta and Sola were discussing fighting techniques with Dialmond and Lapisa. Sheena almost went over there, but decided against it. Rubyi was being hyper out about parts of the body, and Crimsonia and Scorch were turning into assortments of red. Sheena definitely didn't want to go over there. Instead, she traveled over to Emereld and Sardnyox, who were chatting with Topazen.

"Hello." Sheena said as Topazen swung her sword around.

"Oh, hi." Sardnyox waved.

"Hello!" Emereld said with a happy face.

"Would you like to hear my discussion?" Topazen simply asked.

"Oh, well, sure." Sheena replied.

"I was just discussing the elements of Sky, Moon, Star, Sun, and Universe. They have been seldom used in this world. They even seem to be uncommon _here_, and that's definitely saying something. I am wondering… why don't they work here! What happened to make these elements completely void!"

Raine suddenly burst through the door, thoroughly beat. She, though quite dirty, had a huge grin Sheena had not seen on the professor's face since the world had been saved. Singe gave the Professor a strange look, then continued her own conversation. Raine went over to Sheena.

"Those elements…I've went to Redsia and Kahlijdima, and found two things out. One is that the people of the Secluded Lands are very forgiving of half-elfs, since some of their people residing in the new world were slaughtered by Desians. Two is that the elements Topazen spoke of are in too much splendor to be pulled off easily. These elements bind the world and its mana together- forming part of life it self. They are very hard to learn since they require and use great power. Many people have tried in the past…but for naught."

After Raine's short little explanation, Sheena asked, "What are you doing here? And why are you so dirty?"

Raine replied, "I came here to end the discrimination. Kahlijdima…" she gave a look at Singe, "were very forgiving. Redsia was also forgiving, I'd love to go there again someday… But I am rambling. Kratos, Genis, and Presea do not know I am here. I had to cross continents by foot, not asking for help."

"You crossed by foot. Raine, you _swam_? Across the Lake of Rivets!" Crimsonia suddenly yelled.

"It was no hassle!' Raine yelled, "I crossed in a washtub…"

Sheena smirked a bit as Raine continued, "I got seasick. Three times. It was worth the effort. I am truly in love with the Secluded Lands."

Dialmond ran up to Raine, "I _do_ respect you, but right now, you are being completely and utterly stupid! Having family and friends…Miss Raine, you are acting like a coquette! Or a bimbo! Something stupid and dimwitted! Never leave your family! Or friends! Miss Raine…they are worried! Do you even know how to get back from here!"

"I'm sorry." Raine apologized, "I was caught up in these lands. I do have a way to get back. This…" she pulled out a rock with some dirt on it, "This is from the Otherworldly Gate. It ma just be the thing to get me back if I charge it up with some mana. The question is…do _you_ have a way to get back?"

Topazen pulled out a rock out the same fashion, "We use the same way, not even from the pillars. They're buried in the ground, aren't they? Where did you find yours?"

"It jutted out of the ground. I kept it as a god luck charm, but I also deducted I could use it, but only once. I must be going now, as my job is done…the people of East Tahjra have already forgiven, as Crimsonia told me."

"Yes." Crimsonia nodded.

Raine held the rock to her heart, mana flowing into it. A flash occurred, and once gone, Raine was no longer seen. Crimsonia sighed and went back to her drink. Sheena continued her conversation with the three Redjewels. Universa gave a look at Raise, then slightly downward by accident. The Summon Spirit of the Skies blushed but didn't say anything. For a minute, that is. Raise coughed.

"I-I-I am sorry…" Universa muttered.

"It is alright." Raise smiled, "Just do not do that again. Here. It is embarrassing."

Universa looked confused and Raise just looked away. She grabbed a wine, "Do you want any? What do you prefer, Palmacoasta White, Dilvin Dreams, or this other blend Mana Millions?"

"I think I shall have a Dilvin Dream, thank you." Universa blushed. Was Raise…was Raise _flirting_ with him?

Raise got two glasses. Pouring herself a Palmacoasta White, she hoped she wasn't too open about her flirting…she did like Universa. But, she wouldn't get drunk.

Sheena watched as the two Summon Spirits became more used to each other. She smiled and turned back to Topazen. She was going on a bout how her sword was losing its edge and how when she was fighting the blade flew out…it was rather boring until a loud clattering noise was heard. Topazen's sword fell out of its hilt. She was rather red as she picked it up. It was in very poor condition. The blond haired maid had tears in her eyes; she had worked so hard to keep it formed. As everyone still watched, the blade would not go back in its hilt. The crowd turned away as Topazen struggled with the hilt. Sheena frowned and left the house for a moment. She went to Dilvin's weapon shop, LaHeart Weapons. Sheena was surprised to see the LaHearts had store, they were very young… Sheena ignored this and went into the store. Inside, a man with red hair welcomed her. Sheena pointed at a sword with bolts dancing around it. The clerk said it cost 57,000 Gald. Sheena was in awe; blades never cost that much anywhere! The man pointed at her katana, indicating she would be able to trade it. Sheena shook her head. Flaren came in.

"I own this store, Charge." Flaren said, "Let her have this for free. I'll pay you later."

"But--" the clerk began to start.

"You don't want to face the wrath of Revedufeu, do you?"

Charge said nothing and took the sword down. He muttered, "Do you want any jewel entrustments on that? Elektra likes a master who knows the sword well. The gems may help the user reach a higher level…"

"If it's not too much…I would like seven jewel entrustments." Sheena asked.

"Are you crazy!" Flaren yelled, "It will cost me millions!"

"What if Revedufeu was in that condition?"

"Fine…"

Sheena asked for a topaz in the middle of the hilt, a ruby next to that, a sapphire next to that, and a diamond next to that, the right part of the hilt complete. To the left, Sheena requested a sardonyx jewel to the left of the topaz, and an emerald next to that, and at the end a lapis. The clerk took two minutes to forge the jewels in, and gave Sheena the sheath, which was a radiant gold, with all the colors of the said gems at the bottom. They looked newly added in; the clerk understood Sheena's plight and did it himself, which took a minute after forging the stones in. The female ninja wrapped up the sheathed word clumsily and left the store, thanking Flaren and the clerk. Flaren closed up shop and Charge left the area. He had a small smile on his face; even though that sword, Elektra, was a loss to the shop, he was glad it had an owner.

Sheena burst into the house of Crimsonia. She went over to Topazen, who was alone. She was still trying to fit the blade into its hilt. She was also crying, hiding away from the rest of the people. Sheena ran over and offered her the package. She indicated for Topazen to open it. She did, and saw the bottom of the sheath, the colorful part. She opened it more, revealing the sword. It seemed to shine throughout the room, and Topazen was overjoyed. She accidentally managed to get the sword back into its hilt, and began to laugh. She thanked Sheena and showed off the blade. As she took it out of its cover, she saw the jewels, standing for her family. Dialmond gave Sheena a small smile. Sheena grinned back. Topazen swung the sword around, jumping to and fro, slashing in random places.

"Topazen, if you want to train, you shoulda asked!" Rubyi said, running outside.

"There is a training room, you know!" Crimsonia yelled to them.

Rubyi and Topazen blushed as Crimsonia pointed to the room. Topazen happily smiled at Sheena. Crimsonia gave one of her cute little grins.

'I'm glad Elektra finally has the proper owner." Flaren walked up to Sheena, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sheena turned around in a little shock. Surprised by Flaren she flinched. But after hearing the statement, she said, "Whaddya mean?"

"Well…" Flaren looked dup, blushing a bit, "Whenever I tried to sell Elektra, it would always shock the owner…or if it was some greedy person, well…we'd have to use some advanced curing magic…Elektra was made by me, Singe, Embre, and Scorch. I think that blade has a mind of its own. I never trusted the people that came not our store to buy that sword…so it might have been my fault. Elektra needed an owner. Topazen…is very skilled. With that sword, she might even become as skilled as you!"

"I'm not that good…" Sheena blushed modestly.

"Oh, but you are!" Flaren nodded, "I'm amazed at your progress! You didn't even summon any Summon Spirits or even use your mana for the strength for the ones out! That was amazing! I'm just very glad you've fought so well!"

Crimsonia explained to Sheena, "When we were training in school, Flaren looked up to a particular teacher in class. I think, that…that _Cresenta_ might have been that teacher. Because Flaren seemed very pleased and more joyous when he was around. She even beat him once. That is why she is so good. I am not as skilled…"

"Actually…" Flaren looked at the floor, smiling, "Crimsonia, you're much more skilled than me! Raise told me on the way back it was _you_ who was in the final fight with Sheena! I don't care how much you think you failed, Crimsonia, I always admired that! You stuck it out to the end! It's just great! I find happiness in my friends and what they do, my family, and what they do, and some many others, like that Professor Raine person, and what they do! I love our world when people work at full potential! A poor person who is happy and fulfilled versus a rich person who is filled with nothingness and underachievement…the poor person is obviously the winner! Fulfilling their hopes and dreams or even someone else's hopes and dreams…it is so much more worth than money!"

By this time everybody was looking at Flaren. Raise, putting a hand near Universa smiled. The crowd kept watching the excited Flaren, who didn't notice.

"And…" Flaren smiled again, "The Secluded Lands…I haven't even realized how lucky we are! Only people with elven blood have magic anywhere else, but we human, have that gift! I am so glad, that even after all this discrimination, the half-elfs pull through! They've gone through so much, but dammit, they can pull through! I truly am in love with this world! Martel truly blessed it! Monsters may be coming back, and people may die, but still, I love this world! I A life born, a life lived, so much is accomplished! I can truly say…I never want this moment to end."

The crowd began to clap. Flaren turned around, seeing everybody clapped. Looking at Sheena and Crimsonia, she also their colliding of hands. Flaren realized they were all clapping at _her_, and she began to turn a furious red. Rubyi and Emereld also began to clap. Flaren smiled, still crimson. Seles, after the noise went down, approached Sheena.

"I've been thinking…" the pink haired woman stretched.

"Yeah?" Sheena asked.

"This whole case…I have to change my outlook on who wins it."

"Why?"

"If I don't…that person who wins I may pity…or come to like, or forgive them. I have to sort everything out once this is over. That doesn't mean I'm backing down, so the case'll continue!"

"Okay then…" Sheena smiled as Seles walked away. She looked over at Raise.

The Summon Spirit of the Skies was a little more freer in her movements, clutching Universa and laughing at random moments. She was amazingly not building up a scene. Universa was hugely crimson as Raise's hands held on to him. She wasn't drunk, just somewhat tipsy, so she decided to stop.

"I am sorry." Raise apologized, "I am usually much better with my alcohol…"

Universa chuckled, "It is no problem. That was somewhat amusing…" he blushed a bit more.

"Oh, ha ha!" Raise put her hands on her hips. She then almost fell over, and just when she was about to hit the floor, dragged Universa down with her. The two made a loud crashing noise and were now in a _very_ awkward position. Many people looked over. Raise blushed and pushed Universa off of her. Universa became red in the face again and helped her up. Sheena laughed a bit. Flaren, in a very deep conversation with Cresenta, looked over at the two. When Raise glanced at her, she waved. Raise laughed then looked away. Flaren continued her conversation.

"When this teacher taught us-he never gave us his name…- he was the same age as me. It was after Raise moved here, and three others, besides my teacher, moved here for a bit two. One seemed horribly awkward around Raise, and the only woman talked to her a lot. The other man was in the neutral zone, but I think they were family, besides Raise. I could kind of feel it…Our teacher…he left some time ago. Raise barely talked to them soon, busy with other things. I don't know what happened, but our teacher left with the other three. I cried so much that night…I…I loved him…"

Cresenta held her for a minute, "I am sorry…"

Flaren wiped something from her eyes, "Oh, don't worry yourself. It's not your problem…I do wish I could meet him again though…"

"Would training cheer you up?"

"Oh, yes, I could really enjoy that as of right now!"

Flaren smiled as she ran into the training room. Cresenta followed her and withdrew his katana. Flaren took out Revedufeu. Cresenta blocked as Flaren thrust her rapier outward. Cresenta took one step back, held the rapier back with his katana and flipped her over with his foot. Flaren steadied herself in air, and with one slash, she was on Revedufeu, gliding towards Cresenta. As she rode towards him, Cresenta knocked the blade out from under her. Flaren caught the handle and neatly kicked her opponent in the face. She flipped upright, in a ready position. Cresenta came at her, and Flaren threw her rapier up. Cresenta leaped over her and thrust, but Flaren jumped over just in time. Bursting off the wall, she slammed her weapon at the Summon Spirit of the Moon. He easily dodged and grabbed the rapier, throwing it- and Flaren- to the wall. The fiery fencer aimed her foot at Cresenta, her rapier stabbing through the ceiling. Crimsonia, above the training room, watched as a red point came up through the floor. Flaren put her eye up to the hole and Crimsonia looked at it curiously.

"Oh, sorry!' Flaren blinked, laughing a bit. She then became normal again, "But isn't the area above this storage?"

"It was." Crimsonia explained, "But when the two houses were formed together, it became an empty room with some tables in in. The storage was put in a closet I was not using."

"Oh, okay." Flaren said, "So are any other people there?"

"Raise and Universa were in here some time ago…I went to go look for them. I thought they were in here, but…"

"They're not?"

"No. I wonder where they went…"

Meanwhile, Universa and Raise were in one of the guest rooms Crimsonia had. Raise took in much more alcohol than she should of, along with Universa. The two were still surprisingly serious except for a few moments.

"You know…" Raise said, slapping the wall, "I truly missed you when left."

"I did, as well." Universa agreed.

"Was it hard up there?"

"A bit, yes. However, Sheena is a truly…amazing person."

"Astra…yes…she told me about you and her. Are you okay now? Are you open?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously are, so I will not regret doing…this!"

Raise suddenly dived at Universa, her lips sealing on his. Universa was a bit shocked, but he returned the action with one of his own. His hand clenched on Raise's waist as her lips fell from his. She breathed fro more and got what she wanted. Moving her hand near Universa's rear, she held her hand tight. The two Slid up against each other in a most passionate way; their bodies seeming to connect. And then in walked Embre, who got bored and decided to explore all the rooms of the house. She had done this before when the houses were apart, but it was more fun this way. Her surprise was immense when she saw the two, Universa's hand now looking more suggestive than it should have. The girl, wide-eyed, fainted in shock. Raise removed her lips to see what the noise was. She then saw Embre. Raise was shocked, and began to remove herself from Universa. This made it look even _worse_ when Singe came in to see what the noise was about. Conveniently, she passed out, too. Raise then fell over, after singe fainted, Universa going to help her up. Now, _Crimsonia_ walked in. But she didn't faint, she just screamed. Better thing than the first, only not really. This brought everyone's attention up, and the crowd went to see what was going on. The only two not there were Flaren and Cresenta, who had just finished their fight…

At that moment…

Flaren couldn't control herself. Her teacher gone so long ago…she had found him. She leapt upon Cresenta and began to feverishly make out with him. It was off guard, but Cresenta, the one who had also been loved and separated from love, returned the kiss. Flaren, he did like, but he never knew she liked him back. When he returned to Derris-Kharlan, she was always on his mind. He accidentally slid her shirt somewhat down. Flaren stopped and pulled it back up.

"I may not be an adult, but I am responsible. I can't have a child now."

"I was not thinking of going there. But, Miss Flaren…you are incredible."

"Oh, Cresenta!" Flaren pulled her shirt back up, blushing. No way would she think of getting dirty, no, it didn't suit her! She did love Cresenta, though, so she continued her feelings revealed. She didn't even think about when he would have to leave. She just wanted him to be with her. Right after he did his signature strike Flaren had been struck by so many years ago…when she was fourteen…she remembered it exactly. Flaren was now nineteen, and Cresenta though beauty had hit her excellently. He had never kissed a woman before, just pondered of it. But now…now was different. Flaren, uncomfortable of Revedufeu being near her hip (as it was in her sheath), threw it at the wall and locked lips once more.

Once everything had been sorted out, Crimsonia went to go check on Cresenta and Flaren. She was worried about her friends; why hadn't they come to the whole Raise-Universa thing? She had her answer in moments. As she went down and saw the two, she almost screamed again. She covered her mouth this time, careful of herself. Cresenta was on top of Flaren who was smiling blissfully. From a different view and not hearing what Flaren had said only moments ago, it looked _very_ wrong. Crimsonia went to go out of the room when she tripped. Making a noise, she hid behind a plant.

"What was that?" Cresenta asked.

"Oh, I think it was my foot…" Flaren blushed.

"Then all is well."

"You're very right!"

The two delved in for another kiss, and Crimsonia left the room. Seeing so many awkward things in so little time, she immediately grabbed a Palmacoasta White, to just ease herself. She saw Sola and smiled pleasantly. He smirked back. The rest of the people had come down, finishing all the food and drink. The Redjewels got to work, Sheena retired to her room, and the two couples mentioned afore continued their affairs. The LaHearts went to one room to discuss all the things that had happened, besides Flaren. Singe 9who regained consciousness along with her sister, Embre) even wrote in her diary who had not revealed moments in twelve years; Singe was only ten years of age when she left. Some mail had gotten through, but through tasks where the sender (usually somebody from the Secluded Lands) would end up dead -for the seal had gotten much stronger- or charging too much for their service. Singe had been isolated from the LaHearts ever since her dream to help the other continents, or the "Problematic Lands". This was the disrespectful title, as the lands that were not secluded tended to fight a majority of the time. The respectful, much less used names were "Open Lands" or "Other Place". They were often not used since those continents had screwed themselves up. Badly. Singe, wanting to end this discrimination, went to Meltokio. There, she had become general of the Meltokio Guard, requiring rigorous training and years of self-loathing, spite, despair, and happiness at the end. Singe had to kill some that stood in her way, she hated herself for hat. She was always known to bury the bodies she had killed, even when the king ordered her to do something else. She was often depressed and homesick there; when not general, she cried about how she wasn't good enough or how she didn't deserve to be called a LaHeart. Many soldiers tried to take advantage of the fact that Singe was a woman and often spited her for that. She had almost been exposed to the public by somebody, a secret she chose not to reveal. She ended up killing the man who could have easily drove her off the edge. Singe hated herself for that, too. The only man she revealed it to was her husband, Pietro, who she almost never saw. Singe had a child at the age of seventeen, her life completely turned around. She, being a general, could not retire her position easily and Pietro often had no time, and his jobs often got in the way. Three years later, when Pietro was taken to a human ranch, Singe was in horrible mentality and did all she could for her child. Her job offered much Glad but little time off, so her child was somewhat self-sufficient. Crimsonia, hearing of the news via one of Singe's letters, knew she could take care of the child after she was done training in the Open Lands. The general left the child in Crimsonia's care, the red haired fencer hiding the secret for years to come. The Palmacoasta Academy helped greatly in this whole predicament. It, even though costly, offered great security and living for children ages five and above. Singe immediately took up on the offer, paying for the Academy herself. Crimsonia was the one to put the child in, a great actor of being a mother. Singe paid for every season, Crimsonia attending all the meetings. Singe thanked Martel how _lucky_ she was. She was now _at_ _home_ with her family, who had had a year's less of time from Singe than her association with the Open Lands. Singe really desired more time with her family, but her career had other plans. She took advantage of the moment; the pen in her hand seemed to burn holes through the pages of the diary. Embre smiled as the general wrote; even at the age she saw Singe last, ten, the Meltokio Guard Leader was always skilled at writing. When Embre was a child, Singe read her own stories to the girl. Embre, now fourteen, was glad her sister was back. She hugged the general, then the dreaded question came to hand. She couldn't help but ask it.

"When do you have to leave? You left when I was two!"

"I am sorry for that." Singe apologized, "I have to leave when the rest do. We haven't left the world in a ready manner; many may not hold up. I have to help in any way possible."

"We can't come?" Embre asked.

"You could, but you'd probably never be able to see me. The Meltokio Guard rarely lets visitors in."

"Then couldn't we just join?" Scorch asked.

"Please, don't!" Singe suddenly yelled at him, "I'm happy there because I'm the general. A soldier's job…a soldier's job is horrible. For women Especially! Do you -or especially Embre!- want to be in that sort of situation!"

"Well there certainly can't be only one general there!" Embre said, casting up some flames then ripping them to shreds.

"They'd treat you like shit there!" Singe screamed. Embre was a bit shocked, along with her brother, they had never heard their sister swear. Singe continued, "I'm sorry, but do you see what it does to you! I can't…I can't- at all costs- let you join that army! I was humiliated, treated unjustly, but I did it for the hope! What hope, you may ask? The hope of humanity! The hope for all that is living in the Open Lands! The hope for the people there, and here, too! But the trials I went through, you both can't! Please…" huge welting teardrops began to form as Singe set her diary aside, "It would break your sanity! Rigorous, stupid, humiliating, feminine-hating people, all of them there! You…horrible things could happen, especially to Embre! I almost was found of a secret I am even too humiliated to tell you! Never say…never say you want to join there again!"

Embre suddenly got mad, "So you're saying…I can't take care of myself anywhere!"

Scorch was also upset, "We deserve more credit then that, Singe."

"Fine then! See what I care!" Singe slammed the door, running out of the house. Crimsonia watched as her friend left. She sighed. If Singe didn't come back…

The general went over to her horse. She petted it softly, "Oh Heat, how will…how I can I make them understand!" She nuzzled her head into her horse's neck, "I don't get it at all. We're both females here, I'm surprised the _horses_ there didn't treat you badly. I was so glad when I was general. You know why? I had respect. I had you by my side, but now…I regret it! My family doesn't respect me, and you…I didn't get to fight with you until I was general! They only let me see you on my breaks, which were two minutes, besides lunch! I never even got to see my own child enough! Heat…I want to end it…"

Singe ran off to a cliff. Crimsonia, suddenly having a huge headache, ran outside. Seeing her friend run to the ledge, she followed, the headache clearing, getting weaker. Singe went towards the edge, her horse in fast pursuit. The general had run extremely fast; she was very far away. Crimsonia, riding Gilmia, leapt on the horse of Singe and took off. She reached the general just in time. Singe looked over the edge, the water crashing below her. The ocean. The azure waves bather in the eternal moonlight, Singe wanting what they had. Crimsonia lurched off Heat, Gilmia at her side. The woman near the cliff was crying. This little outlet to the ocean, the little stretch that the Manauille River didn't cover. Singe like this spot when she was a child, when carelessness and joy seemed to be served a plenty. The general turned and looked at Crimsonia.

"What do you want!"

"You are not going to end it like this!"

"Why shouldn't I? My family hates me, my humiliation is always near me…my regret for a child's well being--!"

"Come now, Singe. You know that those are not true!"

"Oh, some off it! You were burdened by me, too! I need this!"

Singe was about to jump. Crimsonia yelled, "A child will be motherless! Your child! HE is yours, you did nothing to upset his life! Please, do not!"

"Get any closer and I'll jump! Crimsonia, I'm going to end this!"

"No!" Crimsonia began to cry, "Your life means something to all of us! Your husband, your family, your friends, they want to stand by you! Dearest Singe, do not despair!"

"Dammit, would you Shutup with your rants already. I _will_ jump, and I will love every minute of it!"

Singe got close to the edge. She then jumped off.

"No!" Crimsonia screamed, her red hair whipping in the very irritating wind. The red haired fencer leapt off the ledge, as well, pushing Singe back up to safe ground. However…Crimsonia was not going to make it. She was too close to the ground to ride Gilmia, and she couldn't pull off anything else.

"Crimsonia!" Singe yelled, "Why?"

In an instant, the night that had come so long ago seemed to be swept away. A man of glowing energy flew at Crimsonia. The huge, spiky rocks at the bottom of the ledge clashed against him, massive blood flowing everywhere. The Summon Spirit of the Sun caught Crimsonia, in one arm, the other supporting himself. He motioned for Singe to go back to the house. Sola teleported there, then passed out. Crimsonia then screamed, tears erupting for her eyes. Sheena leapt from the staircase she was about to descend.

"Sola! Crimsonia! Singe!" the female ninja was in a deep sweat.

"I am alive. Thank Martel, I am alive!" Crimsonia cried.

Singe was still sobbing, her sibling coming to the two. Rubyi ran over to the Summon Spirit of the Sun.

"Dammit." the red haired doctor swore, "He's much too hurt to use regular mana on." She turned to the two, "What the hell were you tow doing! Are you okay in the head! Oh, Martel, what the hell! What the hell!"

Crimsonia looked at Sola. Her heart seized itself. Crimsonia leapt upon him, looking strange, "Do not do it! I will take care of this!" She pushed Rubyi away. The fencer's tears wet Sola's cut skin. Blood flowed all over the floor.

"I deserve so much pain…I am so selfish! Sola!" the fencer buried her head into his chest. She started to lose control again. Not of anger, but of sadness. Lapisa felt strange.

"What is going on? Mana…I can feel it flowing out of control! "

Crimsonia felt Sola's heartbeat against her own. She loosened the belt around her clothes. Singe couldn't stand it, left, and was pursued by her siblings. The Redjewels were going to devise a plan. Seles stood there, watching. Sheena stayed put, as well. Cresenta, Universa, Raise, and Astra also stayed. Lapisa stood her ground as well, knowing something was up. Crimsonia let all her anxiety slip away. Tears smeared her eyes and his skin, her hands traveling until they were on his back. She was now on top of him, trying to do everything to revive him. She breathed harder, her movements more slow, but she didn't give up. She knew it. Out of all the possible endings, this one came up. She thought she loved Universa, no. Cresenta? Thought so, but not. Sola? OF course. Crimsonia knew the answer. She lavished her lips onto his, her tongue pounding his. Blood was in the area, but seeming to disappear. Crimsonia took off her clothes, revealing an undershirt and some loose pants. She now looked more desperate, the tears escaping quicker. Lapisa couldn't even sing. Crimsonia didn't want it to happen. She had endured so much. Her chest collided with his, no blush appearing in her face. A white aura began to surround her as the kiss became more passionate. The blood starting to get everywhere on the seemingly oblivious Crimsonia. It suddenly curled over the two bodies, the top one all of a sudden revealing Gilmia. The noble blade spread a curing white throughout the blood, it turning opal as well. The two bodies were revealed, looking unscathed. Sola suddenly put up a veil, hugely embarrassed. Because of the mana, the two were both naked, since the impacts had torn the cloth off. Crimsonia blushed as well, trying to find something to cover up with.

Sola cleared his throat. Making up a _very_ crappy lie, he said, "I cannot put the veil down. I must leave it up until we get to another room. The blood should be absorbed by this covering. And there it goes. Goodbye now."

In Crimsonia's room (it was the nearest one after all) Sola immediately summoned the same set of clothing he always wore, still embarrassed. Crimsonia, blushed more, running to her closet. She changed and was in a blue dress with a white streak running down it.

"I am truly sorry. My mana…went insane. I had no idea what I was doing…yet I could see it all…"

"It is okay. Crimsonia…I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and have since I first saw you. I could not say anything, as I though you were married to Pietro, but because of Singe's drastic explanation…I needed to tell you. You may not return my feelings…but I do. It will always be that way."

"Then I am truly glad! I love you as well, though I could not say anything either…because of the whole covering up associate. However, I am glad you return my feelings!"

Sola held Crimsonia to him. Embracing her in another kiss, e said, "I am sorry you had to see me that way…"

"Oh, it is not like you were in bad shape or anything…you are not ugly!"

"Neither…" Sola cleared his throat, "Neither were you…"

"Thank you for saying so. Sola…I am so happy!" Crimsonia returned the quick lip-lock. It became much more powerful, the two embracing each other _very_ passionately. The couple even began to wonder wy they had put their clothes back on, but then both corrected themselves even though they were in huge love already, they could not express themselves in a way as that yet.

"I do not believe it." Astra cried, "Another blessing from Martel?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sheena, curious.

"I mean that that is another thing Martel blessed upon a person. Emotion Overflow."

"It is uncontrollable." Lapisa suddenly said, "I read of it once. The book was very old, though, and it fell apart from age. Here is what I remember though:

The blessings of the goddess Martel are passed upon those with hardest lives. These things are passed throughout the Chosen of Either World, or people of that Martel blesses herself. They are as follows:

Sense Risen: This lets the person have enhanced sense, useful for battle.

Element Strangle: The wielder of this can cast the ultimate magic with ease. Even that of the Summon Spirits is simple to one blessed with Element Strangle.

Divine Light: The one who has this will be able to cure easily, but even be more skilled as a doctor. They will not know it until fully developed, but this power, can cure any medical condition easily.

Emotion Overflow: This is the process of in which emotions overflow when a person is at the limit of that emotion. They involuntarily do what their heart wants and needs. This will not stop until the goal is achieved or the heart I content.

Hymn of Heaven: The song one sings when they are blessed with this will help all. However, when used in battle, it will cost them some damage. This is because this blessing is very strong, and will always be stronger than the user when used in battle. It reflects the singer's passion, voice, and life.

…And that is all I can remember. I wanted to memorize more, but I could not. I think though I know who has each blessing."

"May I try to guess?" Astra asked, "You obviously have the 'Hymn of Heaven', Crimsonia has 'Emotion Overflow', Oshitm, that bastard, has 'Element Strangle' One of the Chosen probably has 'Sense Risen', since angels usually have that, but the Chosen have it better, and last of all Rubyi must have 'Divine Light', but not fully developed yet. Now, I must get some rest; let us talk more when we are fully awake." Astra yawned and retired to her room. Seles had already left. Sheena smiled at Lapisa and left. Crimsonia and Sola walked off to the fencer's room together. Lapisa stood there for a moment, sighed and went to Dialmond's room to go chat.

He did what he did.

Pull the string of the bow of life and shoot.

The arrow becomes a comet, and the star rains down.

The wish made on that may be a tiny hope or great faith.

Believing can lead one to the passage of good or the trench to evil.

Love is a fickle thing, but for the strong hearts it will last forever, in eternity.

It was the way _she_ herself felt.

Love must last.

To try and deceit the one you love…

Even in weakness after a harsh death…

Can only be called inexcusable.

Sheena though of that whole thing with Universa. She was happy it was over. Seles, in her room, remembered the painful letter that started it all…

_Dear Miss Seles_

_I come not of you today as your half brother--and my master- Zelos Wilder, but as his friendly butler, Sebastian. I have received word from Mizuho that Master Zelos has been killed, and a woman named Sheena Fujibayashi was involved._

The two girls knew that even though young, they would have to prevail. Their acquaintances, friends, enemies, lovers, and so much more knew how they needed to act and feel. The case was going to come, but much more was yet to be…

A/N: that was a lot longer than I expected it to be! I am glad it's over with! I just didn't really want to stop until I felt it was over. Review, and make it long! Thank you for reading through this all. I appreciate it! Well, now you should read it over again…because I said so and you need to! Thanks! Wow, that took me a long time, but shorter than that one update…wow.


	13. Chapter 13: Lush Land Living

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Can't I just say I don't own this and ever will? It's getting annoying to put this up. Namco, I'm going to be mad if you don't give ownership to me!

A/N: That was word overkill, the last chapter. Well, I _really_ wanted to write something long. So what you read is what you get. What the hell. I need an editor P. I guess I _kind of_ do though, because I can spell very well, it's just that my typing…well, being blunt, my typing sucks. P Now, before I go on…here's a brief summary of what happened, off the top of my head:

Sheena forged the contract with Raise.

Many secrets were revealed, including the Redjewels living at the LaHeart's rented apartment. The house was connected with Crimsonia's for convenience.

Many secret loves were revealed also, such as Raise's love for Universa, Flaren's feelings for Cresenta, Crimsonia's feelings for Sola, and probably some others I'm forgetting.

Quote from Lapisa on "Martel's Blessings",

The blessings of the goddess Martel are passed upon those with hardest lives. These things are passed throughout the Chosen of Either World, or people of that Martel blesses herself. They are as follows:

Sense Risen: This lets the person have enhanced sense, useful for battle.

Element Strangle: The wielder of this can cast the ultimate magic with ease. Even that of the Summon Spirits is simple to one blessed with Element Strangle.

Divine Light: The one who has this will be able to cure easily, but even be more skilled as a doctor. They will not know it until fully developed, but this power, can cure any medical condition easily.

Emotion Overflow: This is the process of in which emotions overflow when a person is at the limit of that emotion. They involuntarily do what their heart wants and needs. This will not stop until the goal is achieved or the heart I content.

Hymn of Heaven: The song one sings when they are blessed with this will help all. However, when used in battle, it will cost them some damage. This is because this blessing is very strong, and will always be stronger than the user when used in battle. It reflects the singer's passion, voice, and life.

…And that is all I can remember. I wanted to memorize more, but I could not. I think though I know who has each blessing."

Singe's past was revealed, and she almost took her own life, but Crimsonia saved her.

Sheena learned how to ride her weapon as the other people of the Secluded Lands did.

Also, look at the A/N at the end for a chart of all the characters that I'll post in my profile later.

Chapter 13: Lush Land Living

…There was more, but I will write now!

Singe was seen writing in her room, scribbling in a different book, but her pen whipping at the paper with no less effort than before. It was her poem book, which she also kept dear. The pen flew across the pages, revealing feelings and emotions long kept in.

_Huge wings, embracing me._

_A far off past and a not so distant future…_

_Words fail me as I think about my past actions._

_My friends, the people who save me in so many ways more than one._

_My family, who will strive and stand with through the thickest tides of hate and the beautiful winds of love._

_The Guard, whose mood has, ironically, made me who I am today._

_Huge wings, let me glide a little longer._

'_Cross the highest mountains and the fields of time._

**Singe LaHeart **

**General of the Meltokio Guard**

An accomplished look glazed across the general's eyes. She stared up at the sky, actually missing the life of a general. She lazily changed the cedar stick to a sword and began to practice on a leather bag Crimsonia had made herself so long ago, when Singe's time seemed to stay, to belong in the Secluded Lands. It didn't last forever, nothing in life would. The general stabbed out her thoughts as the blade struck the object. It was a brown, long bag, which Singe hung on her wall. She had usually devoted time to it every day since she obtained it. Somehow, though, the leather didn't break; Crimsonia said she had soaked it in the River to see what effect she would get. She also used some Manauille Crystals, getting the right effect. The twenty year old smiled, turning her weapon into a laser-shooter and blasting at the bag that way. This didn't work, so Singe turned the weapon into a mallet, which she lost grip of, smashing it into a nearby wall.

"Is everything alright up there?" Flaren's yell asked.

"Um, yes!" Singe replied, "I'll be down in a moment!"

Slipping on a different pair of clothes in a matter of seconds, Singe was dressed in a red undershirt, throwing her armor on while also straightening out her mess of short brown hair. She practically fell down the stairs, but not before getting her wood weapon-morpher out of the wall. She liked when it was in small size; it helped with the storing of it. As the general underwent her descention, she grabbed on a chandelier for support.

"That is not the best place to be for breakfast…" Crimsonia yelled.

"Oh don't worry!" Singe smiled, "You don't have to serve me dinner here.

Below her were the party of Raise, Universa, Sheena, and Astra. The Redjewels, at their own long table, watched with amusement as the LaHearts entered the room.

"I mean that chandelier is very unstable with weight…" Crimsonia explained.

"What!" Singe fell as Astra cast a very quick spell. The misguided chandelier went back into its socket, being pasted in by some light star magic.

"Oh dear." The Mistress of Stars said, worried. Singe, not being floated by the spell, landed in Sheena's waffles.

"I am sorry!" Astra apologized, yelling, "I cast the spell to float only the chandelier! I am--"

It's alright." said a Singe with closed eyes, "You need's worry. It was only a small fall."

Silence seeped into the room. The area around Singe's eyes had been plastered with syrup, causing Sheena's breakfast to make the general look very comical. She basically had the appearance of a woman with _very_ thick glasses and even thicker lenses. As they fell off Singe's face, the female ninja began to laugh, and Crimsonia held in a smile. Raise set down her glass of water very hard as she looked at Singe's visage. The LaHearts and Redjewels burst out in laughter, which soon began to fill the whole room. As Singe washed off her face, Emereld went back to the oven with Crimsonia.

"Ah, it's been a while since Emereld just cooked without us." Saphfyre commented, then asked her green haired sister, "Do you need any help over there?"

"No, it's okay!" came the reply.

"Well, Saphfyre." Rubyi snickered, "I think she just want anything to catch aflame. It's just me, of course…"

"I can so cook!" Saphfyre retorted, "Watch this!" She ran over to an oven and started to make a simple dish, eggs, sunny side up to be precise. She hummed as she flipped the pan subconsciously, the eggs rioting through the air. They barely landed back into the pan, and were soon burnt, Saphfyre not trying to evade some flames going at her blouse. Put out by an Embre's water spirits, Saphfyre turned the oven off, the eggs completely black.

"I didn't know you could fight with water spirits, too, Embre!" Singe yelled, enjoyed by this discovery, "Have you been practicing?"

"Yeah!" Embre smiled, "I'm really good with fire spirits, somewhat okay with water ones, and I just learned how to use the star ones yesterday!"

"Spirits?" Sheena questioned, "I thought it was mana gone into the hands…?"

"Spirits is a rough-put term." explained Crimsonia, "The so-called 'spirits' actually means the spirit of the user who uses that kind of weapon. The true name has been forgotten, so if someone fights like Embre does, we call it 'spirit fighting'."

"I get it!" Sheena slapped her head, "So It's just mana into the hands?"

"Sort of." Embre shrugged, "It's hard to pull off. You need _a lot _of concentration. But, surprisingly, it doesn't take up much mana when I fight, but more when I use weapon techniques or spells."

Cresenta gave a glance to Flaren, who gave a smile back. He returned but then stared the lights again. What about when he had to return with Sheena. He loved Flaren, but betraying a friend (unless they deserved it, which Sheena obviously didn't) was just preposterous! What was he going to do? The case was in eight days, and he would have to leave in six. Flaren also thought about this, but she had already devised her own plan, which she fought with her siblings (except the unknowing Singe) about it. She would reveal it when the day came.

Lapisa, who made and ate her breakfast much earlier, had gone out to train. She was at a place she was unfamiliar with, but wanted to explore it nonetheless. Swimming across the Lake of Crystal Dreams, Lapisa was devising a way to cross the Sea of Light. She saw some ruins on part of the coast, but that didn't help at all. Back at the house, Dialmond was in great boredom and looking for someone to train with. She asked for Lapisa but was told she went off somewhere. So, now Dialmond, excessively bored, also swam across the Lake of Crystal Dreams. Finding Lapisa, they began to train for a while. Hours passed. The coast was drenched by oncoming waves of a tranquil blue and a serene white.

"It really is a beautiful place." Dialmond commented, "So, why were you here?"

"I'm going to cross." Lapisa replied.

"That is--" Dialmond started to speak.

"Unethical? Rash? Perhaps stupid. I honestly do not care. I must cross it. I need to before we leave."

"Why?" Dialmond asked.

"It may concern…my power. When we were here last, I felt it here, at this spot, as well. I must cross!"

"You do not know the ways of weapon transportation! How will you--"

"I will ride on a Demon Fang. It is my only chance."

"It _is_ unethical then, you dimwit!"

"No, it is not. The velocity and shape of a Demon Fang allow the user--or rider, in the case I hold-- to fly as fast as one masterly skilled with weapon transportation. It is usually not tried, but I have a stance to work with."

The dual swordswoman shot out a Demon Fang at the now-calm sea. She jumped on it, landing one foot with the other in a stance that looked like it was going to itch its other. Dialmond found this hugely stupid, and not well though up, but after seeing Lapisa do her work, she consented.

"Fine." the silver-haired woman began to leave, "But I will tell the others where you are headed, and I will tell them what I thought."

"Thank you."

Lapisa rode off, a huge mist trailing behind her. As she sped towards her target, she looked at the beautiful sunrise, which was also being seen through the eyes of Crimsonia, at a dojo. Sheena and Singe had also stopped by, requested to help out with their red haired friend.

"Sheena! Singe! Hello! May I ask what you are doing here?" Crimsonia gave a nice smile.

"They asked us to help you." Singe explained, "This is a dojo. You teach here?"

"I did, for a while. I then left to improve my skill. However, now that monsters seem to be coming here, I must make this art more than just a passion. I must forge it into the sword of justice, the axe that cleaves us a new path, training warriors that will help save our world!"

The students, young children began to scream with excitement. Well, in perspective, they were not all that young, but adolescent teenagers. However, they acted like they had no care in the world.

"Gotta show those bastard monsters we mean business!" a blue-haired girl with a sword yelled, "Yeah!"

She did a masterful position and took out some of the wall. The girl then blushed and took her seat, perused by some friendly laughter.

"Ah!" Singe exclaimed, "You'll be a good general in no time."

"That is Lanztblu, our most promising and eccentric student."

"She reminds me of Flaren." Sheena commented.

"You think so?" Crimsonia questioned.

"Well, sorta; Flaren is less hyper."

"I suppose."

Singe, finally get back on topic asked, "So what were we assigned to help you with?"

"Oh, that. Yes, you will help me teach. This is the Blazed Rose section; I need no help in such a small room. The other sections you would be most fit (and that are available) are the Inundation Violet, for Singe, and the Volt Lily, for Sheena."

Making such a nice recovery, Sheena didn't even flinch at the word "volt". Happy with herself, she left for the room. A sign over it said, "Witness the power of the dancing bolt. Blades and magic put into one, this corridor will help those skilled in quick weapons, and spirit weapons. May be taught by one who knows how to Summon the Summon Spirits."

As Sheena walked in, she noticed Raise. The Summon Spirit of Skies waved, motioning for her to come in. This room was much larger than the Blazed Room; many people wanted to get the chance to know Raise, and perhaps a Summoner if one came.

"Oh, my students!" Raise yelled, "Here is our guest of honor, and now my Summoner, Sheena Fujibayashi!"

Sheena blushed as many more adolescents came up to her and bombarded her with questions.

"Where are you from!"

"Have you made a contract with Eefreet yet?"

"Nobody cares! What about Celsius!"

"No! Luna! How does she keep her hair so clean!"

"It's called washing it!"

"Shut your trap!"

"Now, now…" Raise disciplined, "Children…"

Sheena began to answer some questions, but more noise occurred, many the same questions repeated in different words.

"CHILDREN! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GET OVER TO YOUR SEATS!"

A very surprised Sheena and the obedient kids went over to Raise. They didn't seem shocked at all, but the female ninja felt otherwise. They must have been a loyal class, that just got out of control sometimes.

"Thank you. Now today, Mrs.--"

"Ms." Sheena interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I'm not married." She though of Zelos for a minute, but maintained a smile for the students.

"Oh, the blame is on me." Raise apologized, "But today, we are continuing our session of Surviving for Life."

"Surviving for Life, huh?" Sheena questioned.

Raise motioned a person to explain. They stood up and faced the teacher.

"This subject is how to survive when a person, -or 'one' as Miss Raise prefers- is in an area unbeknownst to them, such as Derris Kharlan, to the Sea of Light."

"Thank you, Cerise." Raise said, "And as Martel would have it, Miss Sheena herself ventured to Derris-Kharlan some time ago!"

The students let a low buzz of speech fill the room, which was soon silenced by Sheena, "You wouldn't want to go there if you weren't well equipped. It's a nice place, though."

"After all, a rose has thorns." Raise agreed, "But now, we must go over the fire-making procedure. Go get your bark, please…"

Sheena helped with most of the lesson, and the LaHearts, save Singe, ran the store of weapons like they usually did. As they sold swords to people, Flaren brought up a topic of boredom.

"We really need something interesting to happen…" she turned to a man looking at a sword, "Oh, sir that sword is ten thousand Gald--but anyway, we need something to happen."

"Yeah, I'm bored!" Embre said, "I'm glad I teach myself. Normal school would kill me."

"I don't understand why you don't go!" Flaren scolded, "It's as short as your lessons are and you could make friends!"

"I have friends! Like you said, my lessons last as long as school, so we meet up then! And, I'm not the only one who teaches myself!"

"I know, I know. I wonder what Scorch is doing…he's at school, but he honestly seems better than it. He even runs his own dojo! You know, not Crimsonia's in, the Storming Flower, but one of the other ones…you know, what was it…Oh yeah! The Flame's Spark! The Firestarter Dojo!"

"Yeah, I love that place!" Embre laughed.

"Well, our family is particularly fond of the fire element…no wonder we like it so much there!"

"Yup!"

Flaren smiled as the Redjewels walked in. Saphfyre greeted the sisters with a smile, "Hello!"

"Yes, hello!" the woman shot back, "We help you run here now!"

"What?"

"We built another room for you to increase your profit. Also, you are letting us live with you, so we though we'd return the favor!" Rubyi yelled, "Pleeeease?"

"Alright." Flaren consented, "But…where do you get all the money to buy material? And where do you buy it? And where's Lapisa? Also, why are you so nice to us?"

"Firstly…" Emereld answered, "Being Seles' maids, we get paid a lot. Secondly, we buy our material at any local tool store; lucky there was one here. Also, Lapisa is at the Sea of Light. And we're so nice to people because--"

Flaren slammed her hand into an innocent customer while Embre dropped the book she was holding.

"The Sea of Light? What'd she wanna do? Kill herself!"

"Um, no…" said Emereld, surprised by Flaren's sudden outburst.

"If it's any consent, she riding on a Demon Fang…" Dialmond explained.

"That's even worse. We need to go get her, now!"

Flaren threw the customers out of the store (minus their un-bought items) and put a sign that read "Closed. Be Back Later." up. It also had a note in the bottom-left corner that said, "Hey. Don't complain. If want to be open run it yourself. Actually don't, we like this store." This part was written by two different people, obviously shown by the two different-color inks. A storm began to brew up as the girls ran off. Flaren grabbed a huge sail, explaining they would glide across the Lake of Crystal Dreams from its winds.

Lapisa had enough with the Demon Fang she was riding on. Shooting another one, she switched artificial vehicles and went off. The waves of the Sea were becoming a little more than choppy, oblivious to the girl. Sheena felt something was wrong and when the class was over, went to go see what was going on. Crimsonia also felt the sense of danger. The general Singe was now beginning to have second thoughts of returning, loving to teach and adoring the time spent with her family. As she saw the duo of girls run off, she followed, too.

A/N: That seemed sort of rushed, but it was meant to be at the last part. Because we all don't want little Lapisa to die! Well, you might, tell me if you like her in a review. Ok, here's the character chart…

Flaren: You're way to arrogant and brash, you know.

Lapisa: You are not going to let me die!

Flaren: Readers, you might want to read the list cracks knuckles This will take a while…

Lapisa: Yes, read it unsheathes sword

Character List Part 1

Sheena Fujibayashi: Now back from Sheena: Tales of Summoning, the female ninja is back, still with her blue katana which I love! But anyway, she's the main character of the game and is still learning so much more of the world and the Secluded Lands. She also finds some new Summon Spirits along the way, learning about their pasts and presents, too. Currently on a case against Seles.

Seles Wilder: Zelos' half-sister, Seles now equips a bow with a blade hidden in it. It doesn't have a name yet; it's a somewhat normal weapon. The pink haired girl has seven maids (lucky, why can't I have that many? I don't have any! Seles: You don't need any!) and is lucky to have them (Slap Ow!). Also ,she is up against Sheena in a trial, which she herself sometimes questions. However, she ultimately decides to go on with it.

Flaren LaHeart: I like her last name. She has three other siblings in her family and sells weapons for a living. She lives next to Crimsonia and her house is now connected with Crimsonia's. She fights with a sacred fire rapier, Revedufeu. It can't be unequipped, so don't try to take it! (Flaren: This isn't ToS OR a game! Shut it and let them read about me!) Flaren is also a rowdy, sort of tomboyish girl who will do anything for her family. She is also a passionate person when dealing with relationships and is currently dating Cresenta, whom she may lose…

Embre LaHeart: The youngest of the LaHearts, Embre fights with fire that she controls. It's somewhat of a hard concept…she uses mana to make fire in the air, but use it as a weapon. This take a hell of a lot of concentration to pull this off without wasting a lot of mana. Embre also helps run the weapon store and is self-taught, both in combat and learning.

Singe LaHeart: Now a general, Singe La Heart has been in the Open Lands for eleven years. She is now twenty-one, and finally returning home. She had a child at age seventeen, and was married to Pietro, but not via wedlock. The child, in danger of neglect and somewhat self-sufficient, was saved by Crimsonia, who faked she was married to Pietro and pretended she harbored the child. The general had no time to take care of the child, nor did her husband. Singe hated her life in the Guard until she was general, where much stress was destroyed.


	14. Chapter 14: Lush Life Livened Up

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I won my story and the Redjewels, and the LaHearts, and the Secluded Lands, and the Meltokio Guard, and my weapons, and the whole spirit-fight, some buildings, random students who are there at the dojo, some moves, some weapon techniques, and some Summon Spirits, and some bad typewriting skills, and--

Flaren: Shutup now. Okay. Here's the A/N! Oh yeah, you don't own me!

I didn't mean…!

Flaren: Time to die, little author!

A/N: Well, last chapter was sorta long, but now I want to continue this part of the story. What will happen to Lapisa. And what is this feeling that binds everyone together? Read on. Also, there is a _lot_ of switching here, but you will be able to tell when.

Flaren: And you use that "read on" phrase too much! Hyaaa!

Ran away!

Chapter 14: Lush Life Livened Up

A party of women was seen crossing the countryside of East Tahjra. Numbering to about twelve in all, the women sped across the bridge over the Manauille River, not stopping for anything. They halted before the Lake of Crystal Dreams. Flaren rushed her hands through her hair, and began to speak.

"There are twelve of us, and this is a four-sided sail. I've used this to cross before. We _need_ equal weight on all sides. Myself, Embre and Scorch, we'll be taking the south side, since we only know how to control this. You all-- the Redjewels, right?-- you can grab on to the east and west sides, or right and left. Sheena, Singe, and Crimsonia, you'll have to take the north side, so try to not get knocked off by the winds."

"Couldn't we just summon Raise to get across?" Sheena asked.

"I suppose, but much of your mana would be take up, and we can't have that happening. Lapisa could die even if only a few seconds are not spared. Now, let's go. Sheena, only use Raise in emergencies. These winds are rough, but you must stay calm. Or else we'll all die. And I don't feel like it yet." Flaren ran another hand through her hair.

A small smile spread on the girl's face, but it soon became a straight line.

"Let's get to it! All, get your sides." The girls grabbed the sail as a wind approached. Flaren yelled over its howl, "Here it comes, strengthen your grip!"

The gust blasted the women off into the air, drowning out some screams.

Lapisa was now finding it _very_ hard to stay balance on the Demon Fang. The waves had now become very steep in size, and the foam was making the girl seasick. Perhaps she had made a wrong turn; she couldn't find the coast anywhere. As she grabbed some food form her bag, the wind began to form water-cyclones, making it hard for the maid to eat and balance, all the while trying not to die. She was swept off the Fang and soared into the air. Shooting another wave of energy, the girl landed swiftly. Trying to steer out of the cyclone's grasp, she felt her grip become weaker and weaker…

"Dammit, we're not even halfway!" Flaren yelled.

"Maybe Universa or Astra or Cresenta could help us?" Crimsonia questioned.

"There's too much of a risk for Sheena falling off. I know Universa can teleport us, but still…"

Rubyi's foot hit the water, and soon she screamed. A wave had caught her off guard, and the east side of the sail began to sink. The northern side also began to plunge into the water, followed by the west side and the…

"I'm not dyin' here! Revedufeu!" Flaren whipped out the fiery rapier and began to shoot blasts of fire under the sail. It began to raise, but fall at a faster speed. Flaren panicked and tried to stay afloat. Her attempts were failing.

"I call upon the Mistress of the Skies. Raise, aid us!" Sheena yelled, and soon, the Summon Spirit of Skies blasted the sail across the Lake.

Rubyi was gagging up some water and Saphfyre was trembling a bit. Topazen shook herself off, resembling a wet dog, just without the smell. Dialmond tried to wring some water out of her clothes. Emereld straightened out her hair as it clung to her face while Sardnyox just sat there. Crimsonia cast some fire spells o warm everyone up as the LaHearts did the same, except Flaren, who was scolding Sheena.

"We can't let you get tried! I don't want you to--" Flaren began.

"I have more mana than you think!" Sheena retorted.

"But you--"

"Silence!" Crimsonia shut the two up, Flaren you're wrong. Sheena has even summoned all the Summon Spirits she has made a contract with--except Raise-- in battle. She has much more than you will know! Let her continue! And Sheena, do not wear yourself out too much! Now, let us hurry up and proceed!"

A long silence occurred until Rubyi asked, "Holy crap. What the hell was that, Crimsonia?"

"Being assertive. Now, let us go. This shoreline is the beginning. And we must find Lapisa!"

"O-Okay!" Flaren said, still off-guard from the yell, "We've got about five people here who can weapon ride, so we should split up and--"

"Wait a minute!" Saphfyre yelled, "How will we get to Lapisa?"

"You know how to sail?" Flaren asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why?" Rubyi proudly yelled.

"Then you can use my raft! Don't worry, it won't fall apart; I got some ore from the Lake of Crystal Dreams to reinforce it. It's stable, so you will have to steer and cooperate!"

"I can ride my weapon." Singe suddenly said.

"What?" Flaren asked again/

"I can change this to a blade easily. I know how to transport myself with many weapons. It's like an art, sort of…so I thought I'd practice in the Guard. I did, and I'm well at it! NO time for talking now, though let's go!"

"One step ahead of you!" Sardnyox yelled, already out at sea in the boat. A wave soon carried them off, Saphfyre immediately yelling commands.

The other six blasted off into different directions, like darts of light. Sheena watched as cyclones caressed the tides flushing them into an obscene blue monstrosity. Crimsonia screamed as she slashed through one, waving her way through the water. Flaren flipped as she rode, gaining her some speed bursts and cuts through air. Scorch just struck his axe in the wave and rode on. Sheena did her own way of surfing on her katana and making it though the air. Singe, with her weapon as a blade, crouched on the weapon, holding the hilt with one hand and balancing with the other. Embre used her spirit-fight weapon to float through the air at a fast pace.

Lapisa was now nearing another cyclone, just barely escaping the other. She knelt on her Demon Fan as she saw a mass of land ahead. But with that mass were some huge waves, and many more tears of air. Being thrown off into the sparkling water, the maiden of Martel's song began to panic. Shoving her way out of the water, Lapisa gagged as she couldn't muster the strength to hold on. She let loose her blades as a wave came up, hoping it would throw her up. It did not seem to grant her wish, and the girl struggled to keep afloat. She grabbed onto a small rock, plunging downward to avoid another wave. As she held on to the stone the other hand began to drop her blades, which she had put in one hand to grab onto the rock. IT was more like a very small stone pillar, but it was connecting with a little spit of land. The current suddenly became swift and Lapisa dropped her swords. Crying to get them back, she let go of the stone and burst through the water not caring what happened. As she though death was upon her, the current swept her under the tiny piece of land. Holding her head with her hand, she hit something hard, but it wasn't the rocky bottom of the really small island. It was a ledge. Gasping for air, Lapisa found herself grabbing onto the ledge, surfacing out of the water. Realizing there was more ledge, and perhaps even a floor, Lapisa lifted a leg up. Yes, there was definitely more land. Getting her other leg up, she found she was in an underground cave.

"Thank Martel!" she gasped, "Thank Martel!" She looked around at her surroundings; not too spacious, but some jewels were in the corner, along with some other things. Lapisa stared at the crystals; they were of natural formation and very beautiful. Breaking one off, Lapisa made a fire one some dried seaweed she had gathered together. Using the gem, a lapis lazuli, light shone throughout the cave. She was wrong, the cave was quite bigger than she expected. Becoming calm for a few moments, a bolt of lightning scared the poor girl. Startled, she focused her grip on the gem and continued to search.

"We can't get past it! Even if we attack, they just keep coming!" Rubyi yelled, the boat getting tugged into a cyclone. The raft suddenly stopped being pulled. The maids had hit something, a reef perhaps? Trying to escape the pull of the cyclone, Saphfyre's foot slipped, revealing a small cave. As she decided to take a risk, the scythe-wielding woman shoved her sisters in. The cave, pulling the girls in immediately, proved to have a strong current. Just as the six felt they were about to lose their breath, they hit land.

"What the…" Rubyi plainly said.

"Emereld, have you any idea what this is?" Dialmond asked the green-haired woman.

"An underground cave formation." Emereld answered, "Probably formed by erosion of this sea, these tunnels were made by small islands. So when Saphfyre broke open that small section, we were allowed through. These tunnels are probably safe now though; they probably only took so much before becoming as the way they are."

"But we came through a hole." Sardnyox stated, "Won't we drown if the Sea of Light's water flows in here and fills this cave up."

"No." Emereld answered, "You see the boat has probably covered that hole, and since the Sea of Light's organisms are so different than ours, the reef will probably restore itself."

"In simple terms?" Topazen asked.

"The hole in the reef will become solid, so we won't have any danger of dying."

"I'm cold." Rubyi blankly said, shivering.

"And I am not feeling well in my stomach…" Dialmond muttered, "Can we eat something?"

"There may be some fish in that water over there…" Saphfyre pointed, spotting a water source.

As the girls walked over to the water, they soon found it was filled with fish, just not quite what they expected…

"A lake!"

Sheena gasped for air as she fought against the whirling force of the air. Trying to hang on to her now-unconscious friend, Crimsonia, the female ninja found herself slicing through another whirlwind. Barely balancing on her katana, Sheena's sole reliance on smashing the wind was a set of cards, her favorite set, Asura. She had always kept them with her, knowing she held a silly (but important) sentimental value. She couldn't throw away the weapon she was so masterful at! Often, she thought of switching back to the cards, but the Katana of the Frozen Moon held even more value than her cards. Not being able to keep up any longer, the girl smashed into an island, which wasn't very big, and had a random cave on it. It seems Martel brought fate to twisted means, the caves, what did they have in store for the adventurers?

Flaren panted heavily as an injured Embre was held in her arms. Holding her rapier in an awkward fashion, Flaren found herself falling and then rising, very bad at the whole thing. If Embre wasn't there, she could concentrate. She didn't want to blame her sister, but she also didn't want her sibling to die. Her brother Scorch, who had ran into some rocks along the way (due to the harsh weather), offered his sister a lift on his axe. The two got on, Embre barely holding consciousness. As the three rode on the axe, a sharp wave tore through the air, making the trio fly up. Singe blasted out of nowhere, slashing at the huge axe with her small sword. Surprisingly, the weapon that was hit flew to the general's target, another island with a cave. Singe barely made it, as she too got to the land.

Lapisa could be seen blasting through pages of an old, yellowed diary. Flipping through the pages quickly, the dual swordswoman began to find out more about where the coast was, and about this writer. Reading aloud, Lapisa filled with a nervous adrenaline.

"It seems that I have uncovered another secret of this cave. Earlier today, I found that this cave connects to another tunnel, with a lake! I am in luck! Fish, and clean water! Bliss! I also found that the lake may lead outside, but the current of it is much to strong to test. But, the other tunnel leading off from this cave that I'm in also may lead to the coast across from East Tahjra! I will finally cross the Sea of Light! Tahjra will know what's on the other side! We'll flourish even more then before! Not like those Other Lands…I'll do it!"

Flipping to the next page, Lapisa kept reading.

"Yes, I can tell that the lake in that one cave defiantly leads to Manauille River. I found some of the crystal it has in its clear water! Though, I need to build a raft, and even before I think of escaping, I have to get across the Seal of Light! At least there's a small town that the river flows through, so when I leave, I'll just reside there. It's called Dilvin, I think. It's really small, and I heard many more people are going to live there. But I honestly don't care bout that. Being from the town of Delvine, I will prevail! But when I left to go to the coast, I found the cave was a lot larger than I thought! So now, I'm sort of screwed…but I did find today that the cave near the lake connects to two small caves, but they're not of any interest…"

"I'm not looking too good. My hair is a mess, and I don't know what went wrong. I thought I could keep catching fish, but I screwed that idea over. Leaving for the coast, I found no food along the way. Am I destined to die here! I am hallucinating and I don't even think I'm halfway! WHAT THE HELL IS ON THE OTHER SIDE, DAMMMIT! AHH!"

A large scribble was on the paper; looking at the paper more closely, Lapisa found there was a hole in it. Unable to stop herself, she kept on.

"I am more calm now. I just barely made it to the lake. I must find a way to make it to the coast without dying. Perhaps I can make this fish into a dry food source. I can't really do anything but move forward. I can't go back to Delvine, either. They're way too strict to let me come back without finding something good. Ugh. I suppose I could live in Dilvin, but I want to get to that coast! It's annoying me what is one the other side. And the stupid fish have learned to avoid me. So I have to make do with whatever I can get. I also hear noises at night now. Monsters can't be here, what the hell is it then? I'm really scared to sleep, but I have to. I am going to cross tomorrow."

"I made it to the coast! It's so beautiful! But, I can't go further. I have to make it back to my cave. Now. I must, or I am going to die. I can barely move, so I really can't climb out of the cave right now. Will I die here…? I think that noise was the tide…of this place, maybe? No wonder, the coast's waves _are_ really loud. But I will be getting back. I really think I don't have much more time…"

Lapisa let out many a loud curse before continuing on, it was the last page of the diary.

"I will dead in a few hours. I have no food, and I can't live on water. I will try to swim using my will. Through that stupid lake, I am not deemed of even living anymore, lest calling myself an explorer…But I want the reader of this diary to know something: Leave while you can. If you are still sane, and probably young, live out your dreams. Do not try to cross, I beg of you. There may be more than you expected, and since the coast is above that one part of the cave, you probably won't have the strength to get out there anyway. I am not saying to give up your dreams, if you are an explorer, or trying to get to the coast, but I am saying…don't do anything stupid. And don't leave your family like I did."

"Diary of Lapise Redjuwel"

"End"

"What!" Lapisa screamed, throwing the book against the stone wall, "This cannot be! How could that woman, a figment of _me_, not make it! Ahhhhhhh!"

Slamming her fist into a wall, Lapisa's tears freely made an artificial waterfall out of her face. Being told to give up--but oh, not really!-- was one of the few things that sent her off the deep end. Kicking the wall evem more, cracks began to form.

"It is foolish to tell me to give up in a disguised form. I will go on. I will continue, and I will find what I must!"

Punching the wall one last time, Lapisa went over to the cave that had a lake in it.

'At least the writer gave me information there was water here.' Lapisa coughed. She snuck in, drinking some water. She noticed some bodies near a fire, six of them. Her sisters. They were conversing amongst each other and all had their backs toward Lapisa. Finding a badly-made spear, the girl killed some fish and ran off. Tripping in the water she just drank, a loud splash occurred. She couldn't be with anyone. Not now.

"Who's there!" Saphfyre yelled throwing a spare knife at her direction. Saphfyre was a deadly good shot, the knife barely missed Lapisa. Looking up at the dagger inches above her hair, the dual swordswoman ran off.

"I swore I heard something…" Saphfyre muttered as she finished her fish.

"Yeah." Rubyi chomped into her food. Staring at two tunnels off in the distance, she continued to eat. That was, until a very tired Sheena and a barely awake Crimsonia struggled in. They were followed by the LaHearts, who were also in bad condition.

"Shit." Rubyi swore, "I'll hear them. Emereld go catch fish. Sardnyox, go see if there's more firewood. Topazen, Saphfyre, you two need to go help get them by the fire; they're soaked and need to be dried off. Dialmond, go see what was in that other cave. You're in the best shape."

The sisters began to go to work as Rubyi revealed a series of medical tools…

Seles didn't really feel like getting out of bed. Even when she was at breakfast, she honestly felt like sleeping in. A commotion began outside, and she looked out the window. Many people were in a bad mood, and the leaders of Dilvin were talking about some missing people and a Sea of Light. Seles, very tired and annoyed with being away, used a spare pillow to block out the sunlight and went to sleep. Except she couldn't. Something was wrong. Looking at the coast, she saw a long black-haired man get off a wing…He then stared at her and then she, realizing who he was, hid. Burying herself in a mass of quickly-collected sheets and covers, Seles hid herself as the man approached…

Lapisa was tired but her will kept her going, now almost at the end of the cave, she could see what the writer meant; it was exhausting to walk such a ways! But now, the maiden could see light. Climbing out of the cave, she was blasted by a view of seemingly endless sunlight and tides that were amazingly still. Everything was quiet, and the girl went over to a small pond that had pure water, but nothing else, in it. She drank and got some fish out of her bag. St least she wrapped them in seaweed so they wouldn't smell. The girl jogged over to some ruins and began to read.

"The Hymn of Heaven shall be sung here. The song….the song shall quell the storms and clam the waves. The one with this voice will activate the opening of the cave. They must not fear, but sing. Silence may be around, but tranquility will also spend its time here. After the hymns on the slates are sung…the singer will have a choice. To live here…or to leave. At the present point, it will sound like an easy choice, but trials are ahead. Follow your heart, Lapisa of the Redjewels.

-Martel Yggdrasil"

A little shocked by the last few parts, Lapisa saw three black slates on the ground. Reading the notes, she began to sing.

"Great tree arise, show me the earth, the wind. Show me the trials I have not yet faced. Show me the tides, the sea, the sun, the moon, show me the stars, and the end of today. Let them winds be quelled, let the everlasting storm be calmed. Let the waves flow over me as a shell. Shell of the earth, shell of the sky, hold in thine hands and do not cry. Let the tides face me, two three, four trials may await thine in the future. Five, six, or many more…Let the lights of the Hymn fly…Let the world see the land…let them see something Secluded…let them see me…let them see the everlasting Sea…Do not fall from the sky…stay aloft and do not cry…leave. Leave me. Leave me and live…let the lights fly over the sea, the earth, these hands of mine…let this voice be the time-lain blessing…open the gate…my gate of destiny…I have come to live…what is going to happen…I cannot predict. There must be a way…to save ourselves and our foolish pride…our sins must be purged…let us live today and forever…Time flow on…leave me and live…Should I sacrifice myself…I have fulfilled my duty…peace unto you, and me! Do not let your heart mislead you…fate will help you in these trials…Life and live…Life and living…Do not despair…The quiet shores will tell you what you must know…Go on and do not fail…Great tree arise to me and flourish and live…"

Lapisa finished as a sudden movement cause a cave to be revealed. Immediately heading over, a faint song was in the air. A sprout was in the cave; quite small and strange for such a dark area. Lapisa touched it, and immediately it grew, blasting out of the cave. She was suddenly shown the Giant Kharlan Tree of the new world, and for a slight moment, it flashed, then grew some more. Thankfully, nobody was around to see this unnatural occurrence. The girl's sight was thrown back to the tree she had touched, and it had burst out of the cave, sheltering Lapisa from the falling stone. A slate fell from the tree slowly, landing in the girl's hands. Another hymn. Lapisa took breath in, and released.

"Life has made me, life will go on. I must know the secrets of this earth…give me my wings my sign please Martel…give me my swords that have waited…so long…I will use them as the weapons of justice, I must take them with me…Please let my wings come to me, let them aid me forever…"

Lapisa suddenly felt a huge surge in her back. Feeling strange, she stood from her sitting position and stretched. White wings, edged with silver, erupted from the girl's back as the song repeated throughout the land. Lapisa's sword flew from their cases and sparkled. Becoming more lustrous and silver, the swords seemed to glow with the power of holiness. Lapisa watched as the hilts became more wing-like, while feeling on of her new wings. It was very soft, but had strong bone. The swords slammed themselves back into the sheathes, and Lapisa began to cry tears of joy.

"Is this why I wanted to cross so badly?" she questioned aloud, "I am so happy now! Martel, as one not of the Secluded Lands, I than you with the most honorable of honors!"

Lapisa soon found out, that just like a Chosen's wings, she could make them disappear and reappear. When she came out of the cave, she saw the tree out in full bloom, and the coast sparkling onward. Looking at caves near her, she thought that they were for the others who had Martel's blessings. Beginning to go back to the cave, a streak of light created a bridge to cross. Also, many women (and one man) suddenly came out of the entrance to the coast, Lapisa's cave. Rubyi ran to her sister, tears falling off like nothing mattered. Embracing her, the red haired sister cried. Saphfyre and the rest also came up, and Lapisa cried as well. She began to explain everything and showed her new wings and weapons to the party. Explaining the caves, Crimsonia and Rubyi ran over to their designated caves, and two more trees blasted out. Both exiting, Crimsonia and Rubyi showed off their new qualities. Gilmia, the noble rapier, had a much more detailed hilt and a beautiful blade that was more sharp than the other one. Crimsonia's wings were white as well, though they were edged with red. Rubyi showed off her new dagger, dubbed the name "Healera' and tossed it around before showing her wings, they were a great crimson and sparkled nicely through the sun. The women caught up with each other during conversations and Scorch made conversation with Saphfyre out of boredom.

"So…" he started, "Saphfyre is it? So are you, like, leader of the Redjewels, or something?"

She stared at him seriously, "I'm not _like_ anything. I _am_ the leader of our family. I'd do anything for them. So is Flaren the leader of yours?"

"You could say that, yes."

"You don't look too bad…" Saphfyre suddenly muttered.

Scorch got his hopes up as the girls asked, "Would you like to train with me later?"

A little saddened, Scorch became better in an instant and replied, "Oh, yeah, sure! I have my own dojo, if y want to train there…?"

"I'd love to! I'm very interested in the Secluded Lands' way of fighting!"

"Okay!"

"It's a date then!"

Awkward silence soon came. Saphfyre blushed, "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was…"

"It's okay. I can deal with you loving me."

"Don't be an ass!" She struck him on the head playfully.

The two laughed a bit and continued on. While crossing the bridge, Lapisa flew around, playing with her sister and Crimsonia. After a bit of walking, the people made it back to East Tahjra's city of Dilvin, where many more things were trailed to occur…

A/N: I really think I'm writing longer more often. That may be because more things are happening. So, I will continue the character list in the next chapter maybe. Oh yeah, only nine days left till the case. Read on when I update, which is also progressing.


	15. Chapter 15: A Journey's Burdens

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I listed all I own before! Although I own some new stuff now…

A/N: A lot happened last chapter, so it's best to really look over at what's going on. As of right now, in this chapter, it's after noon and there are nine days till court. Oh yeah, this probably won't be rated M although the beginning is really suggestive. It may be M later due to other things, though…maybe, I don't just want to make it M because it's cool. I want to make it "mature" if it comes to that point, and/or if there's too much cussing, which there is in this chapter, because it's very on edge. And anyway, I added this part during the story, well the M part anyway so anyway….Oshitm came to the Secluded Lands, and is talking to Seles, or doing something. And many people in Dilvin are going to get mad about the Sea of Light thing…Also, I think this may turn out to be longer than my previous novel, Sheena: Tales of Summoning, which was 20 chapters. I already have more words than it, anyway. And right now, the music I'm listening to, Moonlight Parade of Chrono Trigger, does not fit the scene so I'll recap on things that have happened. Now. Lapisa, Rubyi, and Crimsonia have wings. I didn't expect Rubyi to get them, but she's become a much bigger character than I thought. Sardnyox is also getting more words in the story, which is a surprise. I expected her to be much like Dialmond and Lapisa, but she's much more different. Like, not exactly what a person would call "cold" but just very serious and blunt when needed to be. Okay, Morning Sunlight (of the Chrono Trigger music) isn't fitting yet either, so I'll keep on going. Lapisa found out about a distant relative, Lapise Redjuwel. She's dead though, so don't worry about her as a new character. Also, Lanztblu, the blue-haired girl at the dojo isn't major, but you should keep her in mind because she may randomly appear, like in this chapter. Her character is hyper, more hyper and enthusiastic than Rubyi and Flaren. It's kind of strange I didn't make her the one with Emotion Overflow, but oh well. I'm glad one reviewer liked Lapisa, yay! Also, I'm wondering what you all think, even if you don't review, about one of the new characters, so those who aren't reviewing should tell me by a review. Like you could pick Crimsonia, or Flaren, or Singe, or someone. Even Embre, though she hasn't stood out yet…Okay, music that fit the scene appeared. Onto the writing.

…Was that too long of an A/N?

Chapter 15: A Journey's Burdens

"You didn't think you could just leave me behind, did you!" Oshitm yelled as the crouching Seles. HE had almost hit her, but she dodged, accidentally throwing herself into a wall. His normally calm demeanor was definitely not present. Seles found no way to escape, wondering what the man would do to her. He began to yell again.

"You though you could help little old Lapisa out, did you! You know of the Sea of Light and how to cross! The bridge to the coast will only appear for those of Martel's Blessings! It is gone now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Seles cried, trying to escape. Shoving the limber man aside, she went to the door. Catching her and putting her against another wall.

"Don't even think of escaping, girl! You will help me, and you will tell me what is going on! I will get more power!"

"Seles looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. He made her face be level to him. At this moment, Rubyi walked in, so the man turned the awkward position to a kiss in a matter of seconds.

"Waugh!" the red haired woman screamed, "Whaddya doin'!"

"Can't a lover kiss his woman?" Oshitm questioned with a crappy lie. He elbowed Seles in the rib, "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, yes." Seles found her hands on Oshitm's neck, "We love each other! Yeah!"

"Well, I just came in to get some water. All the people of Dilvin are being pissy, and we haven't even showed them our wings yet…you'd think they'd understand Lapisa's plight…but oh well. Politics these days…"

Rubyi went for the kitchen and Seles tried to make a distraction. Knocking over a frame off the wall, the pink haired demoness began to stomp on the ground.

"Everything alright in there?'

"Yes!" Oshitm answered, then facing Seles he whispered, "What do you think you're doing? I won't let you blow my cover!"

"And I…" Seles began to yell, "Won't let you torture me!" Punching her target in the face, she missed. Oshitm took control of the gravity around her and held her in a position.

"What are you sayin'!" Rubyi asked from the other room.

"Politics!" Oshitm answered.

"Oh, okay…"

Seles was unable to speak. As Rubyi left the house, she tried to call for help, but the girl just drank her water. She the girl shut the door, Oshitm charged into another room with the pink haired girl.

"Don't know anything, my ass! Wings? What is that about I knew Lapisa had the Hymn of Heaven, but Rubyi has Divine Light! You're hiding a horde of things from me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Oshitm shoved the girl on a bed, "You really do not want to lie to me…or you'll regret it."

Pushing himself onto the bed he began to get near Seles suggestively. Almost licking her, he gave her a mean stare. She began to cry. Flaren randomly bust in, swearing up a storm.

"Little old ass! Why don't you screw yourself! She slammed the door to the house, Oshitm pausing. Flaren continued, "Let's get all elderly about it. You should respect them, but just because they're older doesn't mean they're always right! _I_ was there! _I_ would know! What the hell! Shit on him! Ass!"

Bursting into the room the two were in, her audacity stopped for a bit. Oshitm was almost climbing over Seles, who was throwing a fit and pushing him off.

"What the--"

"Flaren! No! Look out!" Seles yelled as Oshitm sent a fireball in the girl's direction.

"You ass! What are you doing to her!" Flaren screamed as she slashed through the burning thing. She continued, "Get off of her and leave! I'm not in a good mood, and you don't want to mess with me!"

Stabbing Revedufeu into the bed, she kicked Oshitm square in the mouth, "In my room, too! What the hell! Well…my new room anyway! What the hell!"

Using the same technique as before, Oshitm began to hold Flaren's body in place, "Were you there? At the Sea of Light, oh girl that's not in a good mood?"

"What?" Flaren asked in shock, "How do you know about…"

"More than you think. Where is Lapisa?"

"What?"

"Where is she!"

"She's…I will never tell you!"

"Then do you want to suffer, as well?"

"You bastard…" she mumbled, "We of the Secluded Lands…do not take lightly to this! Now, just to let you know, I will tell you where she is…"

"Oh, really…?" the grip began to loosen.

"Yes, she's…" Flaren began holding in breath. All of a sudden she screamed, blasting her rapier through the roof. Flaren suddenly began to scream before her voice could be drowned out. It was a very high note, and Sheena, Crimsonia, Embre, and Singe burst into the room. Crimsonia immediately acted and sent Oshitm outside using some of her new angelic power. Her wings fully shown, and attention being drawn, people began to stare. Emotion Overflow began.

"Do not just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Aid me in defeating this person who dares to defy my friend!"

The fencer was very pissed off. Something…something like that was unforgivable. Probably scarring poor Embre, who was just beginning to mature, and humiliating Seles, not to mention hurting a few people along the way! Crimsonia held out Gilmia and began to stab. Lapisa joined and began to fight as well. Rubyi also soon came over, followed by her sisters and the LaHearts. Singe was on one of the spare horses in an instant, yelling all sorts of commands and screaming. The elders of Dilvin also began to react, casting a binding spell. Embre was still in the room, her other siblings out fighting. Seeing something like that was very…disturbing. Seles was crying in her room, Raise trying to calm her down. Sheena was also quite mad, even if Seles was trying to get her executed, a crime like that should happen to nobody. Lapisa began to sing a hymn.

"Stars give me light, give me hope…give me the life to go on…for all those scarred in ways more than one…let me heal their wounds…Bind my enemy!"

Oshitm suddenly found himself bound to the floor. Lapisa came up to him, in a fit of rage. Holding one sword to his neck, she said, "If you ever--ever!-- come here again or near Mistress Seles, I swear I will kill you. I will not stop until you are dead and make sure you are expelled from this world. By Martel, I swear it!" Expelling him from the Lands of Seclusion, se kneeled down. Blood trickled down her arm, and from her neck. Coughing a bit, the girl kept a smile on. Looking at Seles through a window, she seemed at peace. Raise had indeed done her job; Embre and the pink haired demoness were calm and talking about it.

Crimsonia herself began to cry. Running to Lapisa, she started to speak in small fits.

"Why is it…that after every time your power is used, you suffer! I used mine as well, but you are the one hurt! I am so…so stupid! What will I do with myself!"

The fencer ran off somewhere to cry. It happened to be the dojo she worked at, the Storming Flower.

Lapisa tried to stop her, but was in too weak of shape to do anything. Rubyi also cried and ran to her Mistress. Ashamed of herself in the deepest ways, the Swift Red Dagger regretted how she hadn't helped at all. Scorch was holding onto Saphfyre; apparently Oshitm hadn't stopped casting spells if he could. A pole was in Scorch's chest, and another part was near his heart. Holding his now-cracked axe at his side he began to cough up blood. A bow Oshitm had used in the heat of it all struck the huge weapon, and the impact was very large. Saphfyre was shaking; if not for Scorch, she would've been dead.

"Why?" the leader of the Redjewels cried, "Why did you do it! You idiot! You could have died! You…" Falling into his chest, Saphfyre buried herself in to Scorch's body. Not caring about the blood flowing beside her, she cried.

"I couldn't let a woman get hurt, now could I?" was Scorch's jackass of a reply. Even through all of this, he kept a smile on his face. But inside, he was full of regret. He hadn't protected Seles, who was probably hurt in many more ways than one. For a moment, Sheena though she saw Zelos replace Scorch's body, but she shook her head and tried to keep focus. Unable to move his arms, Scorch fell over from Saphfyre's impact. She kept crying, why had feelings built up for this person? Sure, she had talked to him…a lot…and she revealed some things she hadn't shared with others…but still, why did she love him? Clutching onto him, Saphfyre refused to move as an elder tried to help heal. Turning in the direction of Flaren, he began to speak.

"We'll talk of things later, but do you see what you have done to this land? Flaren, you let these foreigners cross the Sea of Light! One of its storms could have easily swept way our town!…We'll be voting on your family's banishment tomorrow."

"Banishment!" Flaren yelled as the wounded were dragged away. This left Sheena, Flaren, Embre, Emereld, Sardnyox, Dialmond, Singe, and Seles. Rubyi went to go help the other doctors, and Saphfyre desperately wanted to be with Scorch.

"What happened?" Emereld asked Seles, who refused to answer. Trying again, Emereld asked, "Please, you have to tell us, or else Oshitm will just come back!" Still no answer.

"Look." Sardnyox stated bluntly, "I know this happened, but forgetting is even worse a crime! And that is what you're trying to do Seles, I know it! Now tell me!"

"There is no reason to be so rough!" Raise argued.

"Well maybe if I knew what was going on--"

"Did your parents not teach you respect!"

"Go buy yourself another carriage, lady!" Sardnyox kicked some dirt into Raise's face and left.

"Raise, that wasn't very…" Flaren started.

"So she must yell to get an answer out of her!"

"I didn't mean that! Sardnyox's is just naturally like that!"

"Oh ho, so I protect you and you turn against me!"

"NO! What is wrong with you!"

"Me! Why do you not ask yourself that!"

"Screw you!" Flaren shouted, leaving.

It seemed Raise, the one who usually calmed things down, was now spicing everything up. It was quite annoying, and Dialmond went up to Raise. Being the peacemaker and the one to be blunt this time around, the silver-haired fencer put her hands on Raise's shoulders.

"I know that this occurrence has been no small things. I truly know that. But that doe not let you have an excuse to be an ass. I know it is blunt, but there is no way to cover it up or use what you are being in pretty words. I honestly thought we would get along, but if you are going to insult my friends, and my family, you are insulting me. And there are things in this world I will not stand for--this occurrence and insults are two f them. Now stop acting like a child."

Raise swung her staff out and pointed it at Dialmond's neck.

"Do it. And you will live with yet another thing I will hate you for."

The Mistress of Skies put down her staff. Crying, she yelled, "Why are your words so harsh a blow! I should not be effected by things such as this!"

"That may be because we…are sort of alike." Dialmond responded, beginning to leave, "I am going to find Flaren and Rubyi, before they--like you--do something they regret."

Raise sat there for a while, and began to apologize to everyone, even to the far-off Dialmond. The silver-haired fencer continued to search as the student of the Storming Flower, Lanztblu, came up to the remainder of girls.

"That man…" she began, her sword completely red, "I saw him. I was riding around and on a visit to Redsia, I saw him. Immediately, I stabbed him. I gave him what was good for. And he…almost killed me. I need to tell you something though, now. You all seem to be strong and I can't find Crimsonia anywhere. Please, when you leave, don't all leave at once. Or else, he'll come and…and…"

It wasn't very often to see a hyperactive girl crying. Clasping onto Sheena, she started up again. Blood she was hiding began to flow freely. Lanztblu had fainted. Raise immediately picked the girl up and began to teleport to the hospital, filled with regret of her outburst. East Tahjra and the Secluded Lands were usually so peaceful, things like this were not destined to happen. The girls began to speak of everything that happened, Sheena cooking. Universa came back and informed the girls of the hospital, telling that mostly everybody was okay. Crimsonia also reentered the household, not saying anything and heading up to her room. Sola followed. Seles and Embre kept to themselves and only spoke with each other. Both kept apologizing, thinking it was their fault. Seles felt ashamed for hiring Oshitm in the first place--she was just so desperate and needed a strong force, of whom she could not see out of her own stupidity. Her maids, the Redjewels were not bad at fighting, at all. Embre felt bad because she saw the whole thing, and because of it, she thought badly of herself. So, fate brought them things they could not change. But, the important thing was that the future was earnest enough to give them the time to act. Sheena, done eating went up to Crimsonia to consult with things. Lanztblu also came back, hyper as ever, and went to go cheer her friend up. Flaren came back to the house but immediately left. And when Sardnyox came home, she broke up in tears in front of the door way. Singe went to her room and began to write more.

_I feel so bad._

_During the whole conversation, I didn't say anything. At all._

_What was I supposed to do? It reminded me so much of my beginner days in the Guard, I was shocked to remember how much it affected me…_

_I lost myself. Of what was important. I didn't help at all._

_When Flaren first came in, I would have thought her drunk. She had an attitude that was completely different from what I usually had seen in her._

_They…my family…they've grown up without me. Their time had flowed smoothly, while mine has been lost. But not all of it was for naught; I found love, and had a child._

_I will help now. It's my duty do as the eldest of the LaHearts. _

_So we must move on, and time must flow with us._

A/N: Decided to end with another of Singe's writings. Okay, let's get some things clear. I definitely did not mean for that to become that graphic. But they didn't do anything, so it's still T, though now very mild. And you shouldn't complain. Oshitm is insane, for the most part. So really don't complain, but I didn't write that for some stupid mature effect on the audience. I had to emphasize something, and how asinine Oshitm truly is. Cope with that. Also, something this big will definitely effect the relationships in chapters to come. And here's more of the character list.

Character List

Part 2

Scorch LaHeart: Resembling Zelos in some ways, he can be an ass but is a good friend to have. He is somewhat of a womanizer, but when something bad happens to a woman he will fight for her. Scorch has somewhat of an affection for Saphfyre of the Redjewels, but the leader of the maids doesn't know how to deal with him and love that much, so she isn't entirely sure she loves him yet. Scorch fights with an axe, and his form of weapon transportation is just riding on his axe. He owns his own dungeon, the Flame's Spark, and can be a good friend.

Saphfyre Redjewel: She has a lot going on and is crucial to the foundation and cooperation of the family. Much like Singe, Saphfyre can be bossy but her commands help people get through what they need. She actually used to be a…she did what she needed to for her family, lotsa odd jobs. She's the oldest of the Redjewels and fights with a scythe. She's also the one to defend against Seles' rants. She's pretty important when her roles come in, and sticks her nose in business that is hers.

Rubyi Redjewel: What the hell, she stuck out so much more than I thought she would. I was originally going to make her a thief, with the knife and all, but it didn't work. Thanks to some changing (and a lot of playing Trauma Center: Under the Knife) Rubyi became a doctor. That was all I planned for her, until the whole thing about Martel's Blessings came in. So, in short, she became a helluva lot more importance to the story. She's not skilled with curing magic, but she is very good at surgery, this defiantly isn't the last you'll see of her.

Emereld Redjewel: Not much is known about this shy girl except she uses karate to fight (her own style, Brace of the Feet) and she's pretty smart. Emereld's importance was lowered in the story because I can't fit her in enough places. She's also a quite good cook, so a resemblance to Raine isn't very good at that point. Emereld is also green-haired, and has a good opinion on things, and is pretty skilled at politics. When her sisters fight, she may be in with the toughest, or outside the could of dust and flailing bodies quietly reading a book. This probably won't be the last you see of her, either.

Topazen Redjewel: Originally based on a lot of Dialmond's character, Topazen quickly made herself into what she is today. A sort of tomboy who can kick ten kinds of ass. She is based on pride a lot, and will do anything for her family. She also knows when to thank and be polite, especially when people are nice to her. She can seem sort of arrogant and silent at times, but it's who she is. Her importance stayed the same in they story, although I thought it slightly lower, thinking she'd be training with Lapisa and all them instead of reading with her sister Emereld, the one who she sees most. It goes to show that not what you see is what you get.

Sardnyox Redjewel: Based more on Topazen, Sardnyox was a lot more colder than I depicted her, although cold isn't the word. I think her to resemble Kratos somewhat. She fights with a lance, which is still awkward, and none of her moves have been shown yet. Suspicious! She will probably have a bigger role in the story later. She hardly shows up at all in the story and has no dialogue, but when she does speak it is usually to make peace or bring up points people have not seen. She can be very blunt, but it is just how she is. Why do so many of the maids resemble Raine! With the bluntness, I mean…although, Sardnyox isn't pessimistic.

Dialmond Redjewel: She was supposed to be the Lapisa of the story, but her part bean to change more often. Dialmond usually is with Lapisa, and trains a lot. At first, she was to be better than everyone, but that got changed too. That's not to say she can't fight at all. I enjoy watching her blow off her moves and add humor when she doesn't know it. She appeared a lot less than I thought, but that was so others could make it in. I don't really know what's going to happen to her, with her attitude, she has many things in store. Dialmond is very loyal and will usually not betray the trust of people. She's the kind of person who'd die to let another live and not think twice.

Lapisa Redjewel: At first, she was just like Dialmond, a girl with extraordinary fighting skills. But Lapisa became a much more beautiful, outspoken and serene girl, revealing her Hymn of Heaven powers. She wields dual swords. She has a nice slim body and silver hair to go along with it. Her dual swords have been powered up, and she now has wings, with silver edges. Lapisa's importance grew throughout the story, and now she is crucial to the plot. Lapisa's song causes strain on her body, and it may end up killing her. But she is definitely the type to live life to the fullest.

A/N: Tell me about your favorite Redjewel too, oh and this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16:Tension in The Secluded Lands

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't even own the word "disclaimer". But I own the stuff I make. So ha! I don't own ToS though…

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to post 14 up. I mean, the chapter was done about three days before 15! But now, things are getting more important; the time frame being dawn, and eight days till court. I really thought this to be shorter, but don't lose it! If You Want To Bring Him Back will be here soon as I finish this. And then, I finally have to update on Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone and probably a slew of other short ToS works, like Summon Spirit Diary and a story about the Redjewels. I also plan to make a story called Raine's Anatomy, but that is much more medical and off from ToS, but stars Raine and Rubyi may show up, too. I'm glad I get reviews. This is becoming much more than a side story, as a reviewer said. I mean it still is, so the true sequel is going to start kicking ass and taking names! Yeah!. Okay, well not really. But I promise to make it as well as I can. It will be a crossover with another game! But I am going to explain everything so there will be no confusion, and it's very hard to place the setting of If You Want To Bring Him Back in the world of ToS. And anyway, to our main storyline as of right now…I will start going. I can't believe Singe was a favorite character. It's nice, but wow. Her role was only supposed to be for a short bit, but she got more important too…but I'm not mad at that. I didn't even plan for her to have a family, although it would be strange if Crimsonia didn't have friends back in Dilvin. So Flaren was born, and with her, Scorch and Embre, who were also supposed to mentioned for a tiny bit and for the battle of Raise's pact. But now, they are definitely more important and I didn't expect a ScorchxSaphfyre to come up…I think I'm rambling…I will start now.

Chapter 16: Tension in the Secluded Lands

It was dawn in the city of Dilvin, but nobody in the house of Crimsonia was asleep. Sheena was in her bed, but no really sleeping. Reading a book of Raine's she had, the ninja flipped through another page.

"It is said the Summon Spirit of Skies resides in a land uneasy to get to. It has been thousands of years and no one has found it yet. Much of the mana she has could benefit a society, not to mention its peoples. However, a slate once depicted the Summon Spirit of Skies as a beautiful woman, whose mana broke a storm that was hovering over a city, whose name was in some strange text. Due to translation, the town's name was "Dilvin", but it probably does not exist anymore, unless the Summon Spirit still resides there…"

Flipping through another page, Sheena read on.

"The Summon Spirit of Life…"

All of a sudden, Sheena shut the book as a crashing noise was heard downstairs. Heading to the sound, the female ninja went to go investigate. Crimsonia was in a sweat, a plate broken near her. Flaren cleaned up the mess, and threw away the pieces.

"So he may still be out there?"

"No, Crimsonia, for a minute I thought he was, but…"

"But what! Has anyone been slain? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes! The people of Redsia sent him away. It's okay…Crimsonia, we should be careful…"

"I know this! But what if he comes back! When we are gone…he will attack! You will die, Flaren!"

"Me, hmm…" Flaren mumbled.

Sheena asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're still trying to get over the fact Oshitm is really gone from the Secluded Lands." Sardnyox explained, "But just because he's not here doesn't mean he's not blasting the brains out of somebody else."

"Uh--"

Lanztblu burst in the room, sent to check on the hospital hours ago. Panting she stood in front of the doorway.

"Lapisa! She's…"

Rubyi broke in, "What! What's going on?"

"Her condition has gotten worse. She's seizing…and she's lot more pale than she should be."

"No!" Rubyi ran off to the hospital of Dilvin, followed by Sheena, the Redjewels that were still at the house, and Crimsonia. Singe came down, dressed in her usual armor.

"What's wrong…?"

The doctors still tried using mana. Trying to find out what was wrong, Lapisa started to slip away. Rubyi blasted in the room, screaming.

"What's wrong! What the hell did you do?"

"She…we cannot find what is wrong with her." a doctor began to explain.

"Then I'll operate! I'm better than you probably!"

"You know this girl?"

"I'm her sister! And I will help!"

"Then whatever you do, you better do quick." another doctor said, running a hand through her hair, "This machine…" she pointed to a grey thing with a screen consisting of a squiggly green line on it, "tells her pulse. If it stops, you better have a plan!"

"I will save her!" Rubyi pulled out a scalpel, and made the cut. Completely silent, the red-haired maid gathered her courage and sustained her nervousness. Seeing Lapisa's heart, she saw it was not beating at its fullest content. Seeing Lapisa cringe in pain, even though she was unconscious, Rubyi slid her hand against a red part of the vessels below the heart. The doctor saw something gleam from under. As she slowly slipped of the red part, she saw a lot of silvery stuff.

"What is that?"

"Mana, but it seems to be clogging the passage to Lapisa's heart."

"Be careful, and don't cut into that artery." the woman said again.

"I won't. Just try being positive about it."

Rubyi began to pick some of the stuff up and placed it into a tray. However, it just slipped back into the area.

"What should I do?"

"Try making another cut, but use this gel to prevent bleeding." the woman doctor tossed Rubyi a vial of green liquid, "The mana should go into the other cut. If you remove all of it, Lapisa would die anyway. So, be careful."

"Okay."

The machine's beeps got a little faster as Rubyi made another cut and spread the gel. Lapisa breathed heavily as her mana was being made to spread throughout her body once more. Removing some more, the machine started to go berserk, but calm down as more mana was spread. But as Rubyi made the third transportation…

"Why isn't it beeping? It's just doing a hum!"

Rubyi began to sweat and break down. Almost removing all the work she had done, the maid began to cry. The woman doctor came up and smacked the poor girl.

"Get a grip. Now. Her heart has stopped. What you should do is try using this tool to send a small electric shock throughout her body."

The woman began to hand two rectangular machines to Rubyi. Charged with mana of the electric element, the were used for healing. Rubyi smacked the things away.

"Are you crazy! I can't hurt my sister!"

"Fine then. I will." the woman pushed the machine's onto Lapisa's arms. She shook a bit, but the heart began t pump again.

"There. It's okay. Now you need to make sure that doesn't happen again, try removing the mana in a different way. It seems to be in a vessel close to the artery that pumps blood throughout the body. So--delicately. You really need to be delicate!-- pass the mana to the artery that way. It may flow from your hands into the heart. I'll stabilize the artery to make sure you have clearance."

"Thank you."

The woman said nothing and began to massage the artery pumping blood to the body, then began to press against the one that pumped it throughout. Rubyi's hands trembled as the mana flowed into it. It seemed everything was going well, that was until Lapisa's legs started to bleed.

"What now?"

"I don't know? Those incisions made themselves! Me and my assistant will take care of this; it's your job to keep the heart beating and transporting the mana."

Rubyi nodded and continued to do her part. The heart stopped again. Rubyi sweated, but maintained focus as a doctor used the electrical transmitters on the body. As she finished transporting the mana, she closed up the incisions she made and calmed down a bit. Beginning to help on the cuts, Rubyi found out they had begun to open because of hairline wind attacks Oshitm had made. Thinking of him, she swore and continued.

Outside in the waiting room, Sheena, Crimsonia, and now all of the Redjewels waited in chairs, except for Saphfyre. She kept trying to go in Scorch's operating room, but was declined. Punching the wall, and crying she began to complain.

"What the hell! I could help! I could! Somehow…stupid people!"

"Saphfyre…" Emereld said.

It wasn't usual to see the leader of the Redjewels breaking out in tears. Comforted by her sisters, except Lapisa of course, Saphfyre tried to figure out what was going on. The speech of the doctors lessened as the room of Scorch became quiet. Saphfyre yelled "What?" and the doctors began to explain the situation. Saphfyre shoved them out of the way, and began to cry more. Scorch was in a prism of mana, the only thing supporting his life. It seemed that due to Oshitm's attacks, his mana had also taken some serious blows, and was much too weak to restore itself. Saphfyre sighed. Pulling out a very large manauille crystal, she remembered the first day she had gotten it. It was small two years ago, when she had first visited the town of Dilvin, but now it had grown to be big. It was the only manauille crystal that hadn't immediately vanished when touched. Gripping onto it, she could feel the mana flow throughout the room. Placing it in the prism, she waited for the result. Nothing happened. Another idea popped into her head. Sending some of her own mana outward, she stepped into the prism. A doctor went into the room.

"What do you think you're doing? The prism isn't supposed to hold two!"

"I love him. You shut up."

Saphfyre gripped onto Scorch's chest and began to feverishly kiss him.

'If he's going to die here, I want it to be with me. This prism's mana is so weak, I need him…"

Holding onto him tighter, Saphfyre sent more mana out, but this time into Scorch. He woke up as he saw the girl, and smiled somewhat. Returning the passion, he let her head pull away from his and collide into his chest. The prism broke. Saphfyre coughed a bit between tears.

"Are you crazy? Using your own mana for healing may take years off of your life. Healing magic is fine, but using your own life--!"

Cutting him off, Saphfyre stated, "He is mine, and I am his. I will do anything I need to just to be with him." Kissing him once more, Singe was a bit shocked. Putting his shirt back on, he watched as Saphfyre watched him change. Why did doctors have to remove clothing when operating? Although, it was nice for Saphfyre to see him like this…but this was a hospital!

Rubyi watched Lapisa's wings flair out. Covered in blood, large tears scarred the area. Rubyi spread some cloth on them to absorb the blood while a doctor cast some healing spells.

"We're done." the woman said, "You did good."

Rubyi turned around and suddenly hugged the doctor, crying.

"I was so scared…I…I…thank you…I was so scared…"

"You did fine, Miss Rubyi." the woman doctor smiled as the Swift Red Dagger let go. Leaving the room, she had a smile. Hearing the cheer of the other sisters, the woman smiled.

"You sure were harsh on her." the other doctor stated.

"It's times like this when I have to be, Reef. You asked me here again, and I guess you knew why."

"No, it was more of a feeling. But I'm glad you came nonetheless…"

The woman pulled off her mask, revealing one other than…

"Raine."

"Well, I'm glad you gave me a device that will let me come here freely. Such amazing magitechnology. Look at its luster, its sparkle! So hard to believe something so small can transport me to such far away places AND contact me! Why don't you mass produce these?"

"It's our only working one. But you and Rubyi are our finest doctors."

"Thank you. But I have to get back now. But than you for calling me here."

"You're sure you can't stay longer?"

"I don't want Sheena knowing I'm here. Plus, I have things to get back to…"

Raine rushed a hand through her hair as she disappeared, a smirk on her face.

"The only bad news is…" Saphfyre brought up to her parodying sisters, "Is that I may have taken some years off my life."

"What do you mean?" Emereld asked.

"When I healed Scorch, I used some of my own body's mana, not the type for spells, but the one that holds your body together."

"I see…but then, it's just like you've said to us, you only get one shot at some things, better to do and die than to go on living an eternal hell of 'what if'." Sardnyox said.

"Yes, yes that's right. That's what I'll do."

Sheena had found out everyone was okay, and that they were to be released in a couple of hours. Everyone who was at Crimsonia's house went to the hospital, and a very pissed off Flaren brought up a subject.

"It's so stupid!" she began, "Banishment! What the hell! Dear Martel, he's probably too old to even know what he's doing!"

"So what are you going to do?" Dialmond asked.

"I don't know. If they do banish us, I will be pretty mad. The city that's near us could provide home, but that's Delvine, and they suck!"

"Why, may I ask?" Dialmond returned.

"Because…" Flaren explained, "They're all about war and politics, and other stupid things! Everybody stays up at night, but all they do is find ways to advance the town. I'm surprised they all don't have red eyes or something!"

"Yeah." Embre suddenly said, "And then the closest thing to that is in the Center of Tahjra, that one town, Goldes. It's nice, but it would take a long time to get there, and Dilvin is so peaceful…"

Suddenly, one of the "old codgers" Flaren was beginning to describe walked in.

"Miss Flaren…your trial begins in ten hours."

"Great. So soon a notice."

The old man left and Flaren kicked the wall next to her.

"This is so stupid. Why should I leave? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Flaren…" a voice called. It was Lapisa.

"Lapisa?"

"Come here…"

"Oh, okay."

Flaren entered the room, with a fully dressed Lapisa in it. The girl began to speak.

"I am…so sorry. I will tell those men what happened. If need be, I will leave."

"Oh, it's not your fault. The Elders here have always treated me differently…they hate Singe for leaving these lands, and they're not so friendly towards Crimsonia either…I am both deeply connected with them, so it's only natural…"

"But it is my fault! I may get you banished! What will you do?"

"I…don't know. But, you're right. If I leave my family alone, they'll suffer. They need a place to live. I don't know how responsible Scorch is…"

"What are you saying?"

"I've been thinking. There's somebody I care for deeply, but as for now, I won't have much time to keep seeing them. It's something that's been in my heart since I saw that person again. And if I decide to leave, I want them to be safe."

"Your love…is it--"

"It's best not to say after that incident."

"I see. But you should not leave. Your young sister, Embre would be all alone."

"No, Scorch…"

"He also is like you. He has found love, I can tell. It is much like your case. But he will not let go as easily, he will refuse to be without his love, and she for him."

"I can't leave her all alone…"

"I may be able to work something out…I could let you stay at the house of Seles. Of course…it may not work and you would probably have to soon leave, as it is already cluttered."

"If that happens, I think I will do that. Thank you Lapisa."

Flaren began to leave as Lapisa stretched. Suddenly the silver haired woman asked a question.

"Who was it that operated on me."

"Um…Rubyi and a female doctor, and a male doctor, but the girls were doing the most work while the male doctor kept the area safe and calm."

"Thank you for telling me…Rubyi would have never done so herself."

Flaren smiled and left the room, to find all of her friends, new and old, asleep. Sheena was shivering slightly and Raise was cuddling near Universa. The female ninja was alone and she suddenly let out a name.

"Zelos…"

A tear fell from her eye and Sheena rolled over on her couch. Flaren gave a look of curiosity but decided not to get involved. Embre was snuggled in a corner, Singe keeping her warm. Flaren made herself a spot near her sisters and looked for her only brother. Saphfyre's hand was at the bottom of his shirt, and her other happened to be on his neck. The two seemed happy. Cresenta was awake and slowly, he snuck towards Flaren. Stroking the back of her neck slightly, the Summon Spirit found the girl wrap him in an inescapable kiss. They were stopped when Sheena cried again.

"Is something wrong with her?" Flaren asked, full of concern.

"It is something I dare not speak of…Sheena will tell you when she is ready."

"Is there anything we can do? I want to help…"

"Maybe in the future there is…" Cresenta said, "Yes…maybe in the future, there will be."

A/N: Yay! Chapter 16 is over! Stupid Elders, Flaren didn't do anything wrong! The Sea of Light shouldn't be traveled in though…but still, she shouldn't be banished! And what will happen when Cresenta and Saphfyre leave? Hmm…

Lapisa: Ignoring you for the minute, here is more of the Character List.

Character List Part 3

(Astra: Do you not get bored with this…?)

Crimsonia Swiftel: From the town of Dilvin, Crimsonia was saved by Raine in Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone. She becomes a powerful ally in The Court Case, and is associated with Seles and the Redjewels. In fact, when Crimsonia is talking competitively with Seles, it is the only time she uses words with apostrophes in them! So…what happened between the two? They loved to train, but were split apart by Crimsonia's lust for other battles.

Lanztblu Cascade: She's not major, but she appears from time to time. She somewhat resembles Flaren, except her hair is blue and she wields a sword, and not a rapier. Also, she's more hyper than Rubyi and Flaren most of the time, except in serious situations. Lanztblu is also prone o break things because of her over-enthusiasm.

Reef Corel: He's defiantly not major in the Sheena saga, but deserves to be mentioned. When I start on the Raine saga (you haven't forgot Raine: Tales of Healing Left undone, have you?), he will play a more major role. I think he has a thing for her, although Raine doesn't notice or pretends not to. He's an excellent doctor and may end up getting the way of Raine's relationships.

Dilvin Elder: I don't feel like giving this person a name because he pisses me off. I mean, going across the Sea of Light was for Lapisa, so don't be an ass! Ugh. He's very strict on keeping the peace in Dilvin and may try to extend his rule to East Tahjra. I don't know why he's so strict, but I favor him over Oshitm.

Oshitm Yggdrasil: He's become more important and appeared pretty much out of nowhere. He's might be more than the readers think; it may not be Mithos reborn. So many coincidences of him and Mithos are there though, so something must have happened in the past…what is it, I wonder? He may be insane, power-hungry, and an idiot, but it seems whenever he attacks, the characters seem to bond more. I still can't stand him, though.

Astra: The Mistress of the Stars, she sometimes called, Astra is the Summon Spirit of the Stars. She became a bigger character than I expected and speaks like Crimsonia and wields a scythe. She is sort of like Raise, but is much more calm about things, even in dire situations. Astra also is related to her three brothers, Cresenta, Sola, and Universa. She has not found her love yet, but she is not that effected by it. Astra is definitely the sort of person who would tell somebody to shut up if they needed to be told so, though. She can be strict but usually is loyal to Sheena and offers advice a lot.

Bonus: Character Names of everyone introduced so far (even small cameos, besides the Summon Spirits that aren't new, because they only got two lines of dialogue).

Sheena Fujibayashi

Raine Sage

Kratos Aurion

Genis Sage

Presea Combatir

Crimsonia Swiftel

Seles Wilder

Saphfyre Redjewel

Rubyi Redjewel

Emereld Redjewel

Sardnyox Redjewel

Topazen Redjewel

Dialmond Redjewel

Lapisa Redjewel

Reef Corel

Lanztblu Cascade

Flaren LaHeart

Embre LaHeart

Singe LaHeart

Scorch LaHeart

Dilvin Elder

Oshitm Yggdrasil

Cresenta

Sola

Astra

Universa

Raise

Importance Chart

(well, they're all important, but the ones that have most important effect on the story have the stars, but they all do, so it's more of who appears often)

------------------------------------

Key:

very important

pretty important

semi-important

appears rarely, but for important parts

appears very rarely, but is still important

-----------------------------------------

Sheena:

Raine:

Kratos:

Genis:

Presea:

Crimsonia:

Saphfyre:

Rubyi:

Emereld:

Sardnyox: (is in the story, but rarely speaks)

Topazen:

Dialmond:

Lapisa:

Reef:

Lanztblu:

Flaren:

Embre: (like Sardnyox)

Singe:

Scorch: (like Sardnyox)

Dilvin Elder:

Oshitm:

Cresenta:

Sola:

Astra: 

Raise:

A/N: Also, this will be posted up on the name TimesHalt, so click on the name if you want to see all of the chart (and importance/appearance, maybe). Okay, now I'm finally done. Hmmm, it seems my chapters have gotten longer. I remember back in the Sheena: Tales of Summoning Days it took forever to write 1,000 words. But now, it's really easy! Okay, bye now. Maybe I should upload some pictures of the weapons in this…I can't draw well (at all), though. I don't even think it will let you, anyway…okay done now! Really!


	17. Chapter 17: A Trial of Decision

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, but I got back into playing it, with 10x Experience, Titles, and Techs intact. And some other stuff…just try to get 6,000 GRADE, so you can get other stuff too, like 30 items as a max limit. It took a lot of battling though, but I love 10x Experience! I've even saved over 80 files of events in ToS so I can watch them whenever I please, or do other things, like have Kratos and Zelos in the same party (during the ranch infiltration). Oh yeah, I also don't own a line in here, because I took it from the game, it's about eyes, and Topazen says it.

A/N: Hmmm…stupid Dilvin elder! What is WRONG with you? Banishment…well, the odds will definitely be stacked up against them…eight days till Sheena's trial. It's time for Flaren's now. Also, really getting urges to start back up on Raine: Tales of healing Left Undone. A lot of people seemed to like that. Sorry for not updating! But I will, when the Sheena saga is over. I need to! It was going very well and I wrote it well for a first-person! It's more of what I think comes from Raine's heart.

Chapter 17: A Trial of Decision

_I can't believe this!_

_I may be from Kahlijdima, but I still have a good opinion of what is right and wrong._

_I was born on that country, it was where I belonged. _

_But my siblings, friends and family are much more important than stupid battling and such._

_Me and Lapisa may not be close, but it is wrong for her and the rest to be unfairly blamed._

_We may not have wings, but Martel is with us, as well, keeping us from the cliffs of despair and sadness…_

_But then, what will happen to Flaren and Scorch when it is time for Cresenta and Saphfyre to go back…_

_That girl, the leader of the Redjewels, I'm surprised she's not in the Guard._

_And the doctor, she could be doing much better things!_

_The green-haired one, I'm surprised, is not over at an archeological dig._

_Even the cold one has her points; she could easily rise into a marvelous political status…_

_And the one with the new sword could be in a career of sword art, she may not be as skilled as some, but she could help teach self-defense at the very least._

_And the silver haired one without wings could do the same, she also seems to be skilled at feeling people's emotions, why not become a psychiatrist?_

_And the singer silver-winged one, why does she not leave and use her voice?_

_I guess it's because they would be separated…_

_And no family truly would want that…_

_This is more of an entry than a writing, but I should be going now, the Dilvin Elder just motioned for us to come inside._

Singe put down her pen and sat in a seat. Next to her was the LaHearts, then the Redjewels, and then Sheena, Crimsonia, Astra and Raise. Lanztblu also was making an appearance, yelling at the elder sometimes and not caring of the consequence.

"Silence!" the Dilvin Elder yelled, "It is time for us to judge you!"

"This is stupid!" Flaren yelled, smashing the desk in front of her, "You don't know what happened! Lapisa found her wings! So did Rubyi and Crimsonia! How can you--"

"You endangered the people of this city." the Elder cut her off, "You could have easily submerged the land of East Tahjra."

"No, we wouldn't." Sheena argued, "Undine could help us with that easily."

"And how good are you at the summoning arts?"

"I would not even begin to ask!" Crimsonia laughed, "Sheena is able to summon all of the Spirits she made pacts with, well not with Raise and I think Universa, we have not seen that yet, but with the others, she has!"

"That may be, but you could have easily disturbed the mana flow, causing our land to die."

"That's…" Sardnyox began.

"So you're saying that if this land…" Emereld began holding her hands out and almost smacking Lapisa a new one by accident, "Has no backup system! The Secluded Land! I read in a book once that even if you lost a single bit of mana here, you could easily replenish it by use of the manauille crystals!"

"Where did you--"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Emereld interrupted, showing a new side of herself, "You're older--much older, I might add-- than me, and you still haven't learned when to shut it and let me continue. Pathetic! But now I will continue! You do have that system, in a library here, at this building, I read that! There are plenty of those crystals to spare, one crystal is grown each day, and when one falls, it gives its mana to the land! Don't be stupid! You should know this! Quit being an ass and actually do something! You may think your rule is the best, but you haven't done a single thing! The people of this city have done all the work, and all you've done is sit on your ass and watched! The books try to mince words, yes, but it is so obvious a child could see this! So you have no right to speak in such a way!"

"However…" the Dilvin Elder began.

"Shut up! I am not done yet! Doesn't anyone teach you etiquette! Your mouth has two purposes now: 1. To talk when I am done -me!- and to shut up. Now listen! Lapisa had to find her answer, hwy she had this mysterious blessing…" Emereld paused for a moment, waiting for the person to interrupt. He, so she continued, "It was a blessing from the Goddess Martel herself. She wanted to find out why she had it, and did. She will tell us the details when she is well ready, so don't harass my sister! Also, you're banishing somebody for the wrong reason; WE defeated Oshitm! You can't ban them!"

"So you're saying, a person in the LaHearts, ho hasn't returned for years, should be allowed to stay! A child who runs her mouth and thinks she knows better than us! A girl who owns a weapon store and closes it whenever she wants! I heard she even gave a sword for free to someone. Why I--"

"You need to shut up." Topazen suddenly said, "I mean it. Now."

"Why should I--"

"Because I am so pissed off at you acting all high and mighty and being an ass fr no reason! NO harm was done! I don't know why you're being an ass! My gosh, do you use your eyes at all or are they just there for decoration? It's like your mouth is the only things that runs on you, for miles a minute I might add! This sword, Elektra, was given to me by the kindness of people who I now consider dear friends, and we're in a court case against each other! Quit being so stupid and listen to people! You may say you are, but it seems to me all you're translating language into is noise!"

"They deserve to be banished." the elder spat back, "Even if that girl was blessed by Martel, she may have put this city in danger! And that person who came here, Oshitm I hear, was your problem to begin with! You should not have brought him here!"

"So you're saying you should ignore pleas of help from other people?" Saphfyre yelled.

"If it will kill us, then yes."

"I can't believe you just said that!" the leader of the Redjewels went up to the elder, scythe in hand. Kicking him squarely in the face and slicing the papers afore him, the girl went back to her seat. She continued, "You've got some nerve! You only care abut the people in this town, more about yourself, I'll say it!"

"So because my ideals do not match up with yours I should suffer?"

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying you are exactly the type of person who wouldn't jump in front of a sword to save someone else!"

The trial began to thicken and the elder finally made his decision.

"You, the LaHearts, have no right to stay here. You are banished! We have politely requested the keeper of your house to acknowledge you, if you were banished, which you are, of the money you owe! Now, leave by sundown!"

Flaren swore repeatedly and Scorch just sat there, pissed off about what the Elder said about him. The man had said Scorch had endangered another's life by getting hurt, and at that point Saphfyre blew a fuse and left. He was being a hypocrite; he didn't want people to die? He was an ass, he truly only cared about himself. Flaren punched the wall outside repeatedly until it broke. She then left and gave a rude gesture to the Dilvin Elder. The dirty looks the LaHearts were getting didn't help much in that regard either. One even began to say they were dirty trash, at which point Raise appeared and began to beat the crap out of said person. Once at the very big house, Crimsonia found it was detached from hers, but had a Wing Pack near it.

"What's this for?" Flaren asked the innkeeper.

"It will temporarily hold your house. Your store is already inside. Sheena was surprised, on her side the Wing Packs were only for vehicles, and you don't need to pay the rent, either."

"But!--" Flaren began.

"It is okay. There is nobody here to rent out that house anyway. I suggest you head for Goldes, after you pack, the house won't stay in for long.

"Thank you." Flaren left for her room, a worried Cresenta following.

Scorch was just pissed, and Saphfyre was yelling for no reason. Well she did have one, the thing that the Elder said about Scorch. She put her own life down on the line, Scorch shouldn't be blamed!

The red-haired girl sat on her bed, crying. Cresenta had an arm around her shoulder, much more comfortable to do this when they were alone.

"This is so stupid…"Flaren cried.

"We will be alright." Cresenta said, "I will pack your things and--"

Flaren suddenly lurched onto him, "What am I going to do? If you leave, too, then I'll…I'll…"

"Flaren…"

"You've become my point for living! You're the only thing that I need! If I lose you, I will lose myself, losing my heart and my emotions, my ability to feel!"

"No I will stay in--"

"I can't have a relationship like this, Cresenta! I…I need you in my life! I always want to be with you! Every moment I'm not…is like hell."

"But you cannot come with me, your family…"

"Then stay here! With me, love me, be with me!"

"…We need to pack right now, Flaren. We must get you to Goldes."

"Will we talk later?"

"Yes."

Sheena tried to comfort Singe as she was just pissed off about everything. She had a bottle of Palmacoasta White In her hand, and a shot glass in the other.

"You know it's my fault…" Singe said, tripping on her own feet.

"No! It's not Singe!"

"Yeah, but I think that Oh Shit guy…O shoot him…oh shut him up, like a door!…Well yeah, anyway, he knew where we were headed! I'm stupid, and I screwed up again…"

"No, you didn't really…"

"Hmmm…maybe." Singe fell over on the counter of the kitchen, "I'll just sleep here. I'll give my pay in the morning…"

Embre was talking with Raise about everything that happened.

"This is really stupid! I don't want to go to Goldes." Embre complained.

"Why not?" Raise questioned.

"Well, for one thing, everyone's going to think I'm stupid, because I'm self-taught. And I like it here, it's so peaceful…"

"You must not despair, your sister, Flaren is in a much worse mood…"

"I know, and I feel bad. I wanna hurry and grow up, and then I can get revenge on those who've caused all this."

"Time is…something you do not want to try taking into your own hands…" Raise began.

"What do you mean?" Embre asked.

"I once knew a man who dealt with time. He could control it, but being able to see things that happened in so many time periods, I am sure he saw much more pain than happiness. He told me if we interfere with time for an unjust reason or to try to change something too many times, we could distort our own lives…"

"Who was he?"

"When you are older, I shall tell you."

"Universa?"

"No. The two never got along well."

"The two?"

"You will see one day…"

"Hmph. Okay."

Scorch was sharpening his axe outside, a somewhat calmer Saphfyre walking to him.

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Already did."

"What about your clothes?"

"That too."

"Your accessories?"

"Is there something you want?" Scorch then felt bad at what he said, he didn't mean to be rude.

"I want to see how you're doing…I know this is tough."

"And how would you know?"

"Before I was a maid, I was poor. I was the leader of our band of seven, trying to find a job anywhere. The only places that would accept me to work were…"

"Oh."

"I was going to apply, but my sisters would not let me. They didn't want me to suffer because of them. I kept going, leaving even when they slept to get any Gald I could."

"So you…?"

"Almost. Monsters never had enough, and I was in a state of depression. I was about to apply, when I just left. I don't know why I did."

"Maybe you wanted to keep your promise?"

"Yes. I think that could be it. But you know, good things can happen to anyone, you must have faith. It may not have to be in Martel, but it could be in other religions, or something else. Love also plays into this. I've thought about those days ever since I became Seles' maid. I am happy that I kept struggling to live. I wanted to die, but my sisters would try to follow…and I could not let that happen."

"It's rare I hear you say something so softhearted."

"I never told anyone this. Not even Seles, my sisters, or even Crimsonia. They knew I was sad, but not how much…"

"I see. Thank you for telling me."

"It's because I want you to keep on living, too…even when I have to leave."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had to leave…"

"But, Scorch…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me…you will keep on living, please. For my sake, as well as yours."

"I promise you Saphfyre, and I will wait forever until you return."

Embracing her, his lips found themselves securely planted on hers. She began to reach up his shirt, his toned muscles felt great against her sooth skin. He brought her rising hand to his face, where she began to run it through his hair. He was enjoying this, Saphfyre definitely knew what she was doing. He had one hand keeping her tight, the other trying to do the same she attempted. She stopped him and he let his hand run up against her neck. They stopped as he stroked the point, making her laugh quite a bit. They were stopped by the house being sucked into the Wing Pack, and a Raise who simply stated, "It is time for us to leave. Your mouths must not delay us." Saphfyre laughed more, and Singe blushed. Raise had a small smile one her face as well, but she, as well as the couple, joined up with the rest of the group and headed to Goldes, to the center of East Tahjra.

A/N: Nice little ending point from everything else that happened. I'm glad my chapters are getting longer, and I'm glad people like them, as well as read and review them. The last sentence had way too many commas, though.


	18. Chapter 18: Voyage to Goldes

The Court Case

Disclaimer: By now, it should be pretty obvious I don't own ToS…sighs but I don't…I do have ownership of the Redjewels, the LaHearts, Lanztblu, and some other people. I spelled people wrong, and I saw some other word, so I clicked on it. It was epopee, which is an epic poem, which I don't own any of yet, unless you count Singe's entries, one which will be coming up…

A/N: WHY is the elder an ass? During that whole time, he didn't even listen to the people at all, and the judge for the court case of Sheena better not be like that…But again, I do like writing Singe's entries. Before, her importance was greatly reduced, she was to be a bit like Sardnyox in that regard, speaking only when need be. But no, she got a weapon-changing-thing, and is a writer, and she has more of a detailed past! She became bigger than I thought, I definitely must use her again. I think when the main character journeys are over, and when Fight for the Mana Tree begins and ends, I will write other things concerning the OCs. Efil is definitely going to be a surprise, he won't be introduced until much later. It's pronounced Eee-fill, by the way. You know, I am really glad if even one person reads my stories. It's fulfilling! But anyway on the OC stories, they will be about the daily lives most likely, introducing them to people who haven't seen them otherwise, so it'll be easy to understand them. Raine's Anatomy is also becoming something I want to write more and more, she just seems right for the part. But finally, here is the story…

Chapter 18: Voyage to Goldes

_After all the years I've been gone…_

_Tahjra has changed so much, along with Kahlijdima._

_It makes me wonder how many memories I missed, to fulfill my own selfish dreams._

_Birthdays, parties, formal occasions…they all seem of such small value, but when I think of it…_

_The moments I enjoy in my life are wrong._

_I'm enjoying the fact that I'm fulfilling my dreams, but I am without my family, and my love…_

_Do I have the right to keep on living?  
_

_It may not be my choice to decide…_

_Flaren has grown up, becoming the leader she always wished to be._

_Scorch has also matured, he's even found someone_

_  
And Embre, don't get me started…Heh._

_But…it seems I missed eleven years of what counted._

_But I also must keep moving forward, even if it requires a loss…_

_I am doing this for my family, I cannot let them get involved with danger._

_Though everywhere I go, that word is not soon to follow._

_I'm wondering, what did I do wrong? Or Have I not done something yet that's right…_

_The more I think of it, the more confused I am…_

_But I have my whole life ahead of me, and I will find the answers._

Singe sighed as she finished another entry, the book was filled up. There were about four pages left, not including the inside of the back cover. But she decided to focus on the main thing, the banishment. Saphfyre didn't deem well, she was trying to blame this on herself. Leaning against Scorch's chest as they walked, she let out a deep breath of air.

"We should get to Goldes soon, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Scorch asked back.

"I want you to be safe."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, you gave up some of your mana for me…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…there's nothing wrong, but…"

"What?"

"At the same time, I feel as if all this is…my fault."

"Wha…how can you…?"

"The feeling I have, buried underneath my chest, it hurts. And whenever I am near pain or such things, and those people or things are associated with me, it hurts."

"Saphfyre…"

"And I don't know if I can keep being with you Scorch, I don't deserve it!"

"You haven't done anything wrong!"

"I can't…so many things, people places, have been effected by me…rarely in a positive way, it's starting to close in on me…"

"I'll be with you!"

"And this feeling…I don't know if I'll be able to live much longer…"

"What?"

"I don't know, honestly, but I want to live."

"Saphfyre…you will be alright. I swear it. I will stand by you, no matter the cost, or the reason. I will always protect you! I will never let anyone die, Saphfyre, ever again!"

"Again…?"

"When this person came to town, I was assigned healing duties, more to keep the body under no harm. But even still, the person could not be saved, they died."

"Scorch…"

"I couldn't help feeling it was my fault, Saphfyre. Everything I've done…everything I've trained for…is to protect. The people I love…the people I need…they all begin to add up to you. So I can understand how you feel, somewhat…"

Picking up Saphfyre suddenly, he petted her head as she was still in surprise. Night was falling in, and being in the man's arms was amazing. His toned muscles comforted her soft face. She put her fingers against the back of her neck, which he quite enjoyed. She felt if she _was_ to die, it should be there, in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead lightly, his warm lips heating up her cool head. Saphfyre, for once in a long while, felt at peace.

"It's nice to see them get along." Flaren smiled.

"Yes. You are happy for your brother?" Cresenta asked, his hand on Flaren's hip.

"Yeah. Once Singe left, I became the leader. Strange, isn't it? Me being the leader, you'd think Scorch would be, but I wanted to be the girl that Singe was. I wanted to take her place. When Singe lived with us, I looked up to her so much. I still do, but I have my own way of doing things now."

"I see, and that is not to say you haven't maintained a good body during it."

"You think my figure is good. I think I need a few more curves here and there…"

"You look perfect. I will love you no matter what happens. I will stay with you always, and because of that, I think of you as the perfect thing in life."

"That's so sweet. I love you, too."

"We should improvise."

"Wha…?" Flaren was suddenly scooped up by Cresenta, obviously taken aback, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Just you try."

Flaren struggled and ended up riding on his back, "Ha ha. This is so much better, though. I feel so tall!" She had a big smile. Cresenta was the only one where the impervious guard of Flaren was easily broken. She felt that Cresenta was so much more than a date, he was part of what made Flaren, Flaren. She forgot all her troubles as she rode on his back, a smile on her face. She sometimes acted younger than she was, but Cresenta enjoyed that.

Embre had fallen asleep, leaving a troubled Raise. She was using her sky magic to make a cloud for Embre to rest on, but she had to keep using mana or stare at the cloud (or both) to make sure the girl didn't fall off. This made Universa laugh quite a bit.

"You _could_ help, you know." she gave him a look.

"Okay, then." He picked up Embre slowly and let Raise carry her. He slowly let Raise put Embre on his back.

"You would be a good father, Universa." she laughed.

"Wait…do you mean…"

"It was a _compliment_, not a suggestion. That is all." Raise then looked off to the night sky. She seemed troubled.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You are lying, you are terrible at it."

"I thought…it is nothing. Please do not pester me about it."

"If you say so…"

'Efil…' Raise thought, 'Where are you now? Are you still mad about that moment, so many years ago? Efil…"

She cleared the thoughts out of her head and continued on.

"I feel so badly that this is my fault." Lapisa said.

"It's not really, though." Seles argued, "You, Flaren, and…and even Sheena, saved me! Don't feel bad…"

"It is remorse…my wings are tainted with the weight of sin and crime…I have not the right to deserve them as a part of my body."

"You're amazing, Lapisa." Sheena suddenly said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You help us, and Seles, too, even though we're in a case against each other. You even take credit for things you did not do. You're the person many people probably look up to."

"Or look down upon."

"What?" Sheena and Seles asked in unison.

"When I was poor, nobody cared for me. The only people that did were other people from the slums or a few adventurers…and Crimsonia. She was a very nice person when we met, and she still is. She gave up her job for us…and that weighs me down as well…"

"Lapisa, you've really got to stop blaming yourself for everything." Emereld suddenly said, "Not everything is your fault."

"Yeah!" Rubyi agreed, "You're amazing! Be positive on yourself once in a while. That doesn't make a lot of sense, but you know what I mean!"

"It's true." Sardnyox concurred, "It's tomorrow's efforts, as well as today's that count. You must try your hardest on the goals you want to achieve, a simple but true lesson, though very corny. But Lapisa, it is true, you are a good person."

"Thank you all." Lapisa smiled, "You are right…perhaps I have been looking at things the wrong way…maybe the answers I needed were in front of the whole time…I feel much better, thank you."

"We're here." Flaren suddenly said.

The city was very bright for it being the evening. It had a lot of room, and Flaren left to move into the city. Sheena let the house out of the Wing Pack when commanded by the girl before she left. It was in an area with nothing around it, although close to the city. A nearby sign said, "Welcome to Goldes, the Central City of Tahjra."

"It's very direct." Sheena commented.

"I'm surprised it doesn't have some sort of title…" Raise said in a disappointed tone.

"The point is that we are here." Dialmond said, "I presume that the house in good shape. We will start the building immediately, would you please help?"

"Sure." Sheena agreed to help.

Work was quick and the hours flew by. Embre eventually woke up and knocked a paint can over, right on Dialmond, whose hair was now blue.

"Why are the lights of Flanoir or whatever here…?"

"My hair…" Dialmond muttered, splashing herself with water from a nearby pond. The water was pristine and clear, reminding the younger girl of home.

"Manauille River..?"

"I am sorry, it is not…" Dialmond looked to the ground.

"It's okay, what time is it?"

"It is about to become dawn. You are in good shape?"

"Yeah."

"You can start helping then." Dialmond threw some boards at the girl, who just sat there. Dialmond continued, "Sardnyox needs some help. A hammer and nails are near her, anywise. Hurry it, please."

"You're in a bad mood…"

"I am just irritated, this seems like my fault."

"It's not, now I'm going to sleep…" Dialmond gave a look. Embre then said, "Or help, yeah I'll help…"

The girl went over to Sardnyox and Dialmond laughed a little. She continued on as she saw many of the couples having fun and enjoying themselves. The girl looked around and after washing the paint out of her hair, cried. She wanted somebody to be with, she figured either a man wasn't good enough for her or people just didn't like her. She hated these feelings of want and lust, they didn't suit her and she didn't need them. Dialmond was now more mad than sad and continued her work, trying to ignore her feelings. She saw the one person who was nice to her, who blushed around her, and she saw it once. She couldn't believe she was taking out that old picture. It was three months ago, but she now wagered the man looked even better. He liked to wear red, and had an awfully long white scarf. The reason she couldn't stay with him was because he had a lover, or so she thought. Dialmond didn't hate the girl, she just hated the fact that the girl was with the person she loved most. It was a blonde-haired woman who was very sincere, and Dialmond hated the fact that she was not skilled in social conditions or the fact that she had some of Sardnyox's bluntness. Looking at the back of the picture, she saw some bad penmanship.

"We should hang out some time, Dialmond. I can't believe you're working for Zelos' sister. But that's okay Bye, I guess, is that what you write? Oh yeah, from Lloyd Irving."

Dialmond cried at the fact he was taken. She cried at the fact she hadn't been with the man. She had met him on the Altamira beach. And when she saw him, her chest hurt. She wondered why, she wondered if that feeling was love. She seemed to enjoy looking at his upper body, it was the beach after all, but it was even more attractive to her that he wore his sword sheathes with him even in beach gear. She was the only other person she knew who did that, was that supposed to be an attractive quality. That wasn't to say he didn't look good, she liked his abs and even felt them once subconsciously and secretly has the urge to do it again, but that girl was always in the way. Stuffing the picture back into he pocket, Dialmond continued her work, the man on her mind. Once those thoughts started to fade Flaren came back two hours after dawn, and the things that ran through Sheena's head were immense. Seven days till court…seven chances for her to sort everything that was so screwed up out. Would she have the opportunity to become the person she was before Zelos…died?

A/N: It's March 6th when I put this up. I would've been mad if they didn't let me. So, it's lucky I wasn't writing the A/N, but I usually say nothing gin these ending ones. Maybe if the beginning ones didn't take everything up…Hmm, also I just realized something. It sort of seems like Saphfyre and Scorch want each other when I think about it. I thought about it earlier and hoped they didn't mention that, and I still don't know if they do or not. That's sad, the author can't tell where his characters are going. Saphfyre's breakdown just flew off out of nowhere and inserted itself. Random. It seems I've written a good fill of this A/N. I really should have put Sheena in more. Also, never mind, because I forgot what I was going to say. Oh, well, just read when I post. This has definitely longer than Sheena: Tales of Summoning, but three people have that on their favorite list. If You Want to Bring Him Back should be up soon, when I'm finished, and also, Raine's journeys will be updated. I should put that in my profile because many people liked that story. I can't believe I'm writing in in first-person Raine though, but it's worded better when I can see what Raine is feeling. I do like that story, so read it if you have the time. By the way, there's a Kraine story by an authoress named goatku who did a great job on that. See that too.


	19. Chapter 19: New Life, New Feelings

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Me no own. At all. Got it?

A/N: Time frame is about five hours after all the work is done. Don't ask why I don't use o'clock, they use it in the game once (You can tell by a chat between Lloyd and Regal about training and such) or twice, or something, but I like using the whole hour thing better. Anyway, now that I think of it, Scorch became a lot bigger than thought. What is it with the LaHearts getting bigger roles? Flaren was supposed to be a character like Lanztblu, rarely appearing but still there, and the siblings of her (besides Singe) were supposed to mentioned in the lines of text Crimsonia mentioned them in, and that was it. Oh, they were also only supposed to appear during the battle over Raise, as well. I made a lot of OCs, oops. And then Scorch's whole relationship with Saphfyre…originally, they were supposed to not talk to each other at all, but then that happened. And Cresenta, he was never supposed to be with anyone, let alone Flaren. Hmm, I seem to let them stray from their main tasks…but I'm sure they like it much better this way. But in the middle of this…how does Astra feel? To me, she'd probably feel a little sad, but it _is_ Astra, so she probably doesn't care that much…right?

Chapter 19: New Life, New Feelings

Sheena kept trying to find the book she had lost during the move. It was no daytime out, and everyone was unpacking their things. The Redjewels must have worked harder than they should have; the house was twice its size and built for everyone, like Crimsonia's. The furnishings were all complete, the house was done, and the sisters were all together, sleeping. Raise had covered them up with one of her clouds, whose uses became more and more open each day. Saphfyre was sleeping on Scorch, whose shirt was tussled from her sleep-movements and it looked sort of wrong. Crimsonia laughed at this and Sheena gave her a strange look as that was usually something she would not laugh about. Sola came up to her and put his arms over the girl, and she screamed for a minute. Seeing who it was, se calmed down, but then tripped, pulling off a major Colette Brunell. The two careened into the water, and began to laugh some more. Sola heated the area around them, but Crimsonia then pushed him in. He stopped the magic and laughed. Sola then proceeded to splash the girl, both of them having a great time. Flaren and Cresenta were off training somewhere, a nice peaceful place that was un-seeable to the rest of the group. Singe said something under her breath about "touching" and "age", but nobody cold hear her. She rolled her eyes and laughed at what she had just said. The thing was, though, that Goldes had lights on. All the time. Sheena had to summon Shadow to darken the area, and it was very annoying. Astra had an idea to punch out every light in the city, but was turned down by a Raise who decided to not destroy the area. Embre laughed at this and continued to her studies. It was an old magic book, and she was trying to learn some spells. Flaren, before she left, said she heard Raine was in the city quite some time ago, and made a huge impact on the people. She also said some sword-wielding guy was close to her after the speech, and it looked funny. Nobody had a clue why she would remember that. Sheena had a small feeling of sadness as she was with nobody, so Astra came to consult her.

"You still miss him, do you not?" the Mistress of the Stars pondered.

"Yeah…" Sheena sighed.

"I am sorry. In the end, I was not able to protect either of you…" Astra shot a defeated look to the ground.

"No, it's my fault for bringing him up there…I feel horrible about it. I cause so many deaths before, I didn't need one more…"

"Sheena…after this case is over, we will have a long talk about this. My love…he never noticed me in the way I did to him…I regret it every night…What I am trying to say is…"

"Yeah?" Sheena questioned.

"Many people have one shot at life, others are forced to keep on living for sins they have done or for things they need, or perhaps some else needs, to get done. You must take your chance, Sheena. If you do not, then you may live in an eternal sadness, going on without hope. I never took that chance…I regret it deeply. Every day I wake up--this was even before I met you--and feel like I should die. It is too hard a fate. The only hope I have is that I will see that person again. Sheena…have you ever noticed how me and Raise do not always get along?"

"Well, that was random." Sheena stated, "But, yeah, you two seem to be mad at each other a lot."

"Raise was the reason my love left. She had another man with her, and my love was jealous. He left without saying anything to me, and I was unprepared…Sheena, do not be like me. Take your chance when it comes. Love is cruel, but with that cruelty comes eternal bliss, keeping you stable. I believe in you, I want your heart to go on. Please, mine was too weak…when you have your chance, take it…"

"What do you mean?"

"When the time comes, you shall find out. I am going to leave now, and dream. Please do not follow me, it is something I want to be alone with."

Sheena was a bit shocked. The last person she expected to have a depressed mood was her friend, the Mistress of the Stars. But Astra was right, it's no use to build up false hopes for a person and dream that way. Eventually, they will be separated from you, and your chance to confess that love will be gone away with your dreams. You will know that you love that person the most, your heart will tell you as well. When you are ready to put down everything for one person, money, jobs, reputations, everything will not matter as long as you're with that person. They will become your fuel, you motive for living, every minute a true hell without them. Even the wounded bird will strive to live if it has the will. Love becomes a force, a sword for one to use to have a will, to maintain it. Using your weapon, you slice down everything that comes in your path. You want to be with that person, stay with them, rest in eternity…when it comes down to it, that person is your true love, no matter what the circumstances. You will always love them, and it will always stay that way, unless the love is abused. If that person uses you, betrays you, hurts you beyond all end, it may not be true love. But if you are able to forgive them, no matter what the situation, then they are your true love. Go to them.

(A/N: Sorry, but why the hell was that so deep? Astra, what the heck. Well, sort of. Tell me what you think of this. Review. Really bad to put an A/N here. Sorry. I'll stop pulling off Colettes and continue)

Saphfyre woke up on Scorch's bare chest. He wasn't cold or anything, her head had made sure of that, she saw her hand was in a place that looked very wrong, and she removed it so nobody would get thoughts. Scorch woke up at this moment and saw that Saphfyre was touching that area. He blushed immediately, as did she. This left a stunned Embre, who looked up for a minute from her book, to go off somewhere else. IT was at this point Saphfyre fell over, dragging Scorch's embarrassed body with her. No they were in an even _more_ wrong position, which left an even more stunned Embre, who had forgotten a pen, to grab the writing utensil and run like hell. Scorch removed himself from the girl, but she pulled at him to stay. She loved this feeling of ecstasy, his warm, muscular body over her. It was such a nice feeling, but she couldn't have that here. She pushed away and apologized for her actions. He just laughed and said sorry as well. They then both went in to have some coffee. Embre was going to get another book, but was to afraid to go back, not knowing what they could be doing. Flaren had already set up her weapon shop, and was raking in the cash. She had come back from her training, and somebody wanted to buy Cresenta's katana, but he deftly refused, causing Flaren to smile. The person then just bought a normal sword, pulling off a hood that concealed her face.

"HELLO!" Lanztblu revealed herself in her usual suit of armor. This scared the crap out of poor Flaren who fell over on Cresenta, who fell through the store's wall, causing a now-hyper Saphfyre to repair it in a manner of seconds. Her behavior was calmed down as the work was done, and she then ran over to the house again for food. Dialmond found that her picture was gone, and began to panic a bit. The thing had just so happened to hit Sheena in the face, and when reading the back, she was a bit confused. What the hell was Lloyd and Dialmond's relationship. When returning the picture, Sheena noticed Dialmond had tear stains on her eyes, but decided not to ponder it, not wanting to intrude or hear anymore unrequited love things, like Astra's plight. She didn't know if she'd be able to take it. So, Flaren was now just a little hungry…

"Man, I'm starving…let's go eat something." Putting up the Closed sign, which was new, by the way, she and Cresenta wandered off.

Singe then randomly rode in on her horse, which everyone though she had left behind. Truth be told, the woman had secretly built a stable for her animal, and decided not to hide it an longer. Raise had been a big help, hiding the area (and smell, if need be) with clouds. People never wondered why it was foggy in that area, they just ignored it. Embre came up, and then showed how she had the ability to fight with dark spirits now. She was also going to release her new spell, but decided it would be for later. Lapisa woke up and suddenly began to sing. Hr voice was surprisingly not dull-sounding, she usually woke up sounding how she always did. Beginning her notes, she let her wings unfurl.

"The sky will go on…stay with me, my love, come to pass, but be by my side…stay with me, come with me, share a world we have not seen…stay with me, my love, and always be true to me…for our love is eternal; we will always live on…even if one of us is gone…our hearts will not move from that place set in stone…our love will last…move, move on! Stay with me, be with me, I love you the most…stay with, my love, and be with me at the coast…I will always be with you…be with you…"

It had been a while since people had heard the girl sing, but it was the first time a crowd came up and started cheering. Lapisa blushed and said she wasn't much, be she was denied her modesty.

"That was very nice." A woman said, "I don't see why those people needed to be banished from Dilvin…"

"Exactly!" a man agreed, "The girl who runs the store is nice enough, the Dilvin elders are losing it over there…"

"We can't hate them, though…" the same woman said, "It's what leads to war, but this song, it reminds me of my first love, now my husband."

"She should try out for the singing audition." the man returned, "The one where the winner is given a sword named after her."

"Indeed, the smith makes the best swords here…what was his name, Raphel, or something?"

"Yeah, I heard this girl is making a store with him. It's very nice. Dilvin surely lost its lucky people…"

Murmurs continued as the people left and Lapisa was embarrassed. Everyone was now fully up, and Flaren was still in the house, thinking. Cresenta put a hand on her shoulder, and Flaren put it off. She gave a serious stare to her love.

"Will you be leaving with Sheena when the time comes?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

"Alright…but yes, I am leaving with her, but I will come back to visit."

"Visit, yeah…I don't like long-term relationships…Cresenta, I want to be with you…"

"I do, as well, but I cannot allow you to leave your family…"

"I know…but I don't want you to be gone, too."

"I have no idea what to do now, as things stand. Some of you must stay here, for if Oshitm comes back…"

"And he knows us, now, too. I don't want him to attack here…"

"Excuse me." Crimsonia walked in upon the two, "I am staying, Flaren, so do not worry. I have the ability to contact Sheena and the others if things go wrong."

"Nope." Flaren disagreed, "Crimsonia, you can't stay. You need to be with Sheena. I'll just fly off out of the barrier if I want to visit or report news. I guess the answer was in front of me."

"Well then, you two should make the most of it…" Crimsonia mumbled, the stared at Flaren, "I have a nice idea. How about you and Cresenta go on a double date with Sola and I?"

"Wow, that's very bold of you." Flaren said, a bit taken aback.

"Would you like to come? We have heard of the most astounding place! It is called the Shining Light, and the sunsets there are beautiful!"

"How would you know?" Flaren said, elbowing her friend, "I thought you left to train?"

"A woman has to eat." Crimsonia laughed, "But would you to like to come?"

"It's okay with me." Flaren turned to her love, "Well, how 'bout it?"

"Certainly. It would be our honor." Cresenta bowed. Flaren then squealed.

"Ohh…I love it when he acts all formal!"

Crimsonia left to set up the reservations, joined by her companion, and no longer crush, but love, Sola. Raise became bored and began to swim in the lake. Rubyi soon joined, and then left to go sign for a position as a doctor in Goldes' hospital. Topazen was just very bored and decided to train with her new sword. It accidentally hit the water and she cringed fro shock. Flaren saw this and explained.

"Our swords' elements are only use for battle. That's just what ya get for shoppin' at the LaHearts' weaponry." She then flashed a thumbs up sign. Topazen laughed a bit and continued to train. She was joined up by Dialmond, who acted normal after the incident before. Sardnyox just skipped rocks and one ended up hitting Raise, who threw it back, laughing. Universa joined the bathing beauty, and Astra went off somewhere. Sheena was blissfully sleeping until Emereld woke her up.

"Yeah?" the female ninja asked.

"I'm sorry if it sounds weird, but the only time I saw Astra was when we woke up and that was hours ago. Did she disappear with you, or has she gone somewhere?"

"I don't know, she's not with me…"

"I'm not trying to be weird or anything, sorry, but she didn't look in the best of spirits…I'm sort of worried for her."

Sheena was a little surprised, Emereld was definitely the type to see through a fake smile or a lie. Although, it seemed she could be very crafty at the work herself. She could be one good psychiatrist if she put her work into it. Sheena then went off with her green-haired companion to find the Mistress of Stars.

Astra held a frame, gazing at a picture. The Summon Spirit of Life, Efil was putting his arm around Raise, who was blushing and playfully pushing him off. Universa just looked the other way, and Cresenta was stupidly posing. Sola just stood there, and Astra waved. It was a long time ago, though it looked like the picture was taken yesterday. Efil also lived in Derris-Kharlan, along with Raise, a major reason why he moved away. It could be seen in the picture that Astra's eyes were about to linger in the direction of Efil, and a light blush was already on her face. Raise forged the thing with some sky magic, but she had forgotten how to do it soon after. So it was the Summon Spirits' first and last picture together. Sad? yes. Meaning that everything ended abruptly? No. Astra was unprepared for Efil's sudden leaving, she had her chance, and it was gone. She would be unable to find him again, and her heart would be gone along with him. She wanted to love again, or just forget that she loved him, but when you find your true loved, you can't forget and it is hard to move on. Life can be true hell just to live not telling them. Astra was a leader, though, so she let her pride get in her love's way. Temporarily blockage of the heart…which let to random tears when thoughts of it came back. Efil always acted normal around her, but she…

"Astra!" Sheena yelled, "Are you out here?"

"Oh, yes!" The Mistress of Stars shouted, jumping down from a tree.

"What were you doing?" Emereld questioned.

"I was just looking at the manauille crystals here." Astra said, making a quick lie. Emereld gave her a look, but Sheena didn't notice.

"We were worried!" the female ninja said, "Don't do stuff like that without telling us, please!"

"I am sorry, I will not do it again." the Mistress of Stars looked away.

"No, I am." Sheena said, looking down, "I'm too harsh. Everyone needs their alone time, even Summon Spirits. Sorry."

"It is alright. Now, let us get going. I am hungry…maybe some eggs would be nice."

Emereld still gave the Mistress of Stars a look, but ignored the tiny fact. Perhaps she would ask of it later. When they arrived at the house, a note was left saying that Crimsonia, Sola, Flaren, and Cresenta were out eating somewhere, and that the Redjewels (besides Rubyi and Emereld) were on another building job. Raise and her love were in the pool, along with Embre, and Singe was off somewhere blasting away at the remaining pages of her book. Seles was sleeping. Scorch was helping to build, too, and so the three girls went off to eat something, and Emereld was still suspicious, throwing her eyes on the Mistress of Stars, yet again, and the look having no effect.

A/N: Hmm…this was more of a conversation even than anything…sorry. But, it's important for later. SO now, it's night with seven days left to go! Updates are fast and chapters are not short! Happiness! Got bored of ToS and The Wi-Fi thing I got isn't working yet! Badness! Also…on another note, I know the Summon Spirits don't have genders and I know they don't reproduce (I'm not even to get _into_ that), but in this series they do (to me, it seems they do, and I don't know why ToS flung that in there) and the other thing, well that won't be described, so I'll leave it at that. And, I am happy to say If You Want To Bring Him Back will probably be up soon if the updates are this fast. Also, that whole love speech, wow…I think I either went tot deep or sounded stuffy. Or was I being blunt? Hmm…definitely to long of an A/N for too short a chapter. Also, next chapter, the double date! Also, Astra ponders her feelings and discusses things with Emereld, if I remember to put it in. And, more things happen to, but I don't know yet. Okay, bye.

Flaren: "Okay, bye?" That's a _very_ crappy way of ending an A/N…

Singe: I write better than you and I'm a character!

TimesHalt: Why is this to be expected?

Embre: Vote for your favorite weapon so far if you want! Next chapter will be up soon!


	20. Chapter 20: Serenity Coming For A Time

The Court Case

Special Anniversary Edition

Disclaimer: I don't own this, Namco! Get it through your heads!

A/N: It's the special Anniversary Edition of The Court Case!

Flaren: Basically, it's a small story in clicks with this thing, so don't get too excited. You better let me wear a nice dress or something…I'm quite annoyed with you right now.

TimesHalt: Anyway…back to the A/N…

A/N: This chapter features a small story that ties up to the Court Case, and it's just kind of winged off from random points. Also, it's not the chapter. I'll say so when it is. Anniversary Edition, Start! Slight LloydxDialmond and Kraine.

Sheena bowed down her head. Lapisa came over and immediately splashed water on her head. It was a surprising thing for the girl to do, but why had she done it? Lapisa then explained it was holy water, she then pulled out a rosary and showed her faith to Martel. Flaren then came up and put veils on everyone. Crimsonia was in a nice white dress, Sola at her side. The fencing girl's face matched up to her hair; she was a very deep shade of red. Sola just adjusted his tux and kept on going up the aisle. Crimsonia was guided by Cresenta and Sola was guided by Astra, and the two were also in very nice clothes. Dialmond threw a dress at Sheena.

"What's this for?" Sheena asked.

"This is a wedding, and people wear dresses. So, do so. Now."

Sheena agreed and put on the dress. It was white and very tight. It was a shame Universa was unable to make it, Raise was off fighting a huge demon in Derris-Kharlan with him. Embre was sad that her makeshift parents had left, this was a strange time, but was it really happening? Saphfyre just kept her head on Scorch's chest all the time and he let her stay. They looked awkward, but they didn't care. The rest of the crowd had the same outlook. Sheena brushed some hair out of her eyes…when did this come along? She had fallen asleep for a while, but that was only for a couple of hours. She also had forgotten Crimsonia was getting married that day. Flaren danced around in her dress, an expensive silk one with all the proper trimmings. Crimsonia looked gorgeous in the gown she wore, feathers were placed here and there for an angelic effect. Sheena's garb was also silk and had lace emerging from the back, thus adding on to the already heavenly scene. The priest, Lapisa, said her duties and Sheena's hair dried off. The two people that were done walking down the aisle kissed. Rubyi then jumped over both of them and headed for the cake. Lanztblu was first in line after the couple, waiting for a sugar rush. Singe held a drink in her hand, and was accompanied by Dialmond, who suddenly left at the appearance of Raine, Kratos, and the doctor Reef, who had waves of jealousy flooding off of him. Lloyd had also come, but Colette was assigned to protecting the Churches in the new world, which was an awkward job that required a massive amount of Rheiard-flying. Dialmond immediately lurched onto the man, and she lead him astray, blushing. Raine laughed at this, but the unnoticing Kratos didn't…notice, in lack of a better word. The Professor leaned against him and he just sat there, a small smirk on his face. Lloyd emitted a moan of pleasure as Dialmond wrapped her arms around him. Lloyd and Colette were broken up for the moment, so the girl took her chance. He returned her love, and she tugged at him for more. The two then left to continue their love in peace. Sheena smiled, Zelos was not here, still away from her…but she was fine with that. Seles also seemed less mad and laughed when Emereld fell over when casually leaning on the food table. Her hand had slipped, and a nice person had helped her up. Crimsonia walked over to her ninja friend and companion obsessed with archeology. Then Sardnyox said she could "take the cake" and then did. Literally. When she came back, Lapisa told her it was a figure of speech and to get it back, for she was hungry. The sardonic Sardnyox did, and was annoyed at the irritating alliteration that had just been used to describe her. Sola then snuggled with Crimsonia, and the two drove off in a Rheiard with the banner, "Just Married" hanging from it. The vision was then hazed. You couldn't see them anymore. Or anything. Fin.

A/N: And that, was the most awkward, probably never-happening thing ever. Really. Oh well, at least Flaren got to wear her dress. That was completely random, though, and in celebration of my twentieth chapter . And now, we move on to the real story, where it is night and there are seven days left. Really.

Chapter 20: Serenity Coming For A Time

_It's amazing what people can do sometimes._

_No matter what, they try t go on, even if discriminated against…even if hated._

_They are amazing…but we also have our faults. Sometimes we can't step up to what awaits us, we try nd hide behind others. _

_Sometimes, we even try to escape life, and wait in purgatory. But…_

_We must keep living. Find your dreams, follow your heart.  
_

_The world, people…it may feel like everyone is against you, but don't give up._

_Life is a such a thing that it's taken for granted many times, but people must realize what they can really do._

_Live._

Singe was happy, she had finished her notebook. Astra bought her another one, and Singe was surprised at the woman's generosity. Astra returned with a request asking if she could read Singe's entries, except the personal ones, of course. Singe was a bit flustered by this, someone wanted to read _her_--_HER_ writings! She accepted the offer, though, and Astra thanked her. Singe was lucky, it was her last page. Although you couldn't call it that, since it was the inside of the back cover. Astra took the book when Singe let her and went off to read it. Crimsonia had gone off on her date with her companions, and Sheena was lolling around the room. Embre then asked if Sheena could freeze the pond so she could skate on it. By this time, no body was swimming in it, so Sheena agreed to. It was sort of dark, but Luna helped out with this. Glowing beams of light shone the area in a nice serene glow. Embre stared at it admirably, then began to skate on it. Scorch watched this, Saphfyre at his chest. They were on a bed Scorch's shirt of and part of Saphfyre's shirt loose. It looked strange but Saphfyre definitely preferred her love's skin against hers…a passion that was almost as good as the thing that could have been done. This was one thing she loved about Scorch, the ability to just be with him, to lay with him, but not let it lead to other situations. Scorch loved the fact at how responsible the girl was, and also glad that they shard a room. She kept the light on as they watched the girl skate, Universa and Raise acting as artificial parents for the child. Out of everyone, it seemed, the two seemed to be attached to Embre the most, besides her family. Universa and Raise loved he child, and hoped to have one of their own someday…but in this case, Embre was good enough. The Summoner joined the people, followed by a shy Dialmond but a surprisingly un-shy Lapisa. Rubyi came back from her job to get some more medical supplies, complaining that kids shouldn't be left to play stupid games without supervision. She then left a note saying she'd be out late. Sardnyox then went to eat something and found Emereld doing it already. She tossed some extras to the girl, saying she cooked too much. A rare point was when Sardnyox smiled occurred, which made Emereld feel slightly better about her cooking skill. She wondered what the others were doing, and Saphfyre wasn't anywhere to be found…she decided to take it out of her head and continue cooking. Lapisa found herself dragged along to a dinner party by Lanztblu, who then left because she got more hungry. The other skaters just watched, and kept their pace.

Crimsonia laughed as Sola touched her neck slightly. He had known that spot since he met her, he had accidentally brushed up against her many times, leading to awkwardness. Flaren laughed, almost hitting Cresenta in the head with her menu in the process.

"You two are so shy!" She laughed, having a good reason to. The two were both a nice red and Crimsonia was still surprised that she managed to actually do this. She smiled and then the waiter came. Sola ordered cake, but Crimsonia explained that was a dessert, to be eaten after the main meal. This led to a discussion of why people jus didn't eat everything at once, and Flaren said it spoiled appetites. Sola understood and ordered a steak. Cresenta ordered a prime rib, and Crimsonia ordered spaghetti. Flaren decided she would also get her hands on some meat, so she decided to get the chicken. For drinks, the couple of Flaren and Cresenta ordered two Goldes Heart, a nice drink that didn't go flat due to manauille crystal being mixed in with the drink. Crimsonia and Sola both ordered two River Fluets, a drink with a more calm demeanor, or so to put, anyway. It was meant to be drank slowly and to be swirled around in the glass slowly after drinking. Flaren attempted to do this later on, but she ended up almost drenching everybody, so she innocently she the glass down. Sola put a hand on Crimsonia's leg, suddenly forcing her to say something.

"Um…the food is very nice here. And the room is warm."

"You two really need to ease up." Flaren said, "Look at me and Cresenta, we do a thing called 'kissing in public'. Watch, just watch."

Flaren suddenly grabbed Cresenta and feverishly gave him an open-tongued kiss. He returned, and nobody stared, romance was a thing that often happened in Goldes. This caused Crimsonia to blush and slip her hand when she adjusted her sitting position nervously. Sola then turned a huge red, and the now-done-kissing Flaren looked at her friend with surprise. She didn't understand it was a slip, but when her drink arrived, she took a huge sip and began to laugh. Cresenta also took a drink, and began to chuckle as well. Crimsonia apologized many times, and Sola did too, both very embarrassed by the situation, though nobody except the couple of Flaren and Cresenta seemed to notice. Lapisa and Lanztblu walked in, sitting at the bar. The dual swordswoman was very flushed, but Lanztblu kept laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, Lapisa! Live a little! Show these people what you're made of!"

"Why do you want me to retrieve a date so passionately?"

"Because you seem lonely. You need somebody."

"Should not I be the one deciding that?"

A man suddenly came up to the girl. Placing his hand on her arm, he was suddenly beat to a pulp.

"Wh…What do you think you're doing? Is this is what 'hitting on' is! Have you no etiquette!" The man walked away and some people stared in her direction. Lanztblu sighed.

"You're kinda a macho chick, aren't ya…?"

"Are you saying I have no femininity!"

"Well, you could show it more…"

"I am sorry…" the dual swordswoman sighed, "I am not fond of contact in that manner…"

"He touched your arm Lapisa…"

"I think they could wait before they try anything on _me_. I have more dignity to have meaningless--"

Lanztblu interrupted her, "That won't happen. You have to build a relationship in order to have that come up."

"Oh, I see…"

"See? Look at that guy over there. He seems muscular, and toned…and look, he even has dual swords. Oh, wait a minute…that's Lloyd Irving!"

"No. _The_ Lloyd Irving?"

"It is. But shouldn't he be with that Colette chick? Wonder what he's doing all the way here…"

The reason was because Lloyd was sent to check up on Sheena via Raine's request. The Professor seemed a bit harsh, but she did care about her friends. Lapisa immediately tried to avoid the man, Dialmond seemed a little more than flustered when he was mentioned. Although, it didn't seem like Dialmond was into the whole love thing. Lapisa didn't even want to try hitting on him. She heard stories…Lloyd was nice and full of justice but he was incredibly carefree and somewhat of an idiot. She had seen him sometimes at Meltokio, unable to understand some basic words. And Lapisa definitely didn't like that. She also hated the point of love. It seemed to annoy her quite a bit. She heard that love felt good, but it made people feel like hell whenever those feelings weren't confessed to that person, no matter who they were., or no matter where they were. True love crossed time and space, and Lapisa didn't want those horrible feelings to crush her; she avoided love, mostly. But here Lanztblu was, being annoying and trying to get the girl to find someone. It was not that simple. Lapisa always told herself that a rue idiot would have to want her, a used-to-be-poor girl who now had wings as an asset. The girl also found herself to be rude at times, and she always put her family first. So one hell of a person would have to coax this girl out of her shell. And Lapisa wasn't ready for that. The men that came up were turned down, followed by a laughing Lanztblu, who must have been desperately bored if she wanted for Lapisa to find someone. Dialmond walked in shortly after Lapisa turned down the fourteenth man, and when Dialmond saw her love, she went to the bathroom. Lloyd noticed who it was and waited for her to come out. And shortly, she did. She was blushing, but the oblivious Lloyd didn't know, or mind for that matter, as always. Dialmond then looked saddened, finding out Lloyd was still with Colette. Now…common sense would tell the dual swordsman something was up, but his own sense told him he should go find Sheena. So he left, and Dialmond did as well. Lapisa could see the girl was headed in the opposite direction of their new house. Maybe she went to go walk. Lanztblu interrupted her thoughts.

"Isn't that Crimsonia? She wasn't banished, too, was she?"

"No." Lapisa explained, "But she is loyal to Sheena, and is also her lawyer. It is ironic if you look at it, people who are in a court case are living under the same roof. Laughable. Heh."

"Yeah…" Lanztblu muttered, "But ya can't go throughout life without something extraordinary happening to you, ya know? Everyone will find their day, their ray of hope, I guess…hmm…does that sound too stuffy?"

"No, it is actually something amazing to hear coming from one as yourself."

"Yeah. I'm too hyper. I really should be more settled. But, oh well…hm…I'm thirsty." Lanztblu ordered a drink then pulled out a contract, staring at it.

"What is that?"

"My house's contract. I owe so much money to people for my behavior, and I'm going to get icked out next week if I don't have the money."

"I am sorry."

"It's not like you did anything. But, if things were more settled, I could do my job…"

"What is it, if you do not mind my asking?"

"I work in fields and such part-time, and I also refurnish rooms and such. I can build houses, but I rarely get requests for those, though those are the biggest payments…ha."

"Here." Lapisa pulled out a bag of money.

"What is…?"

"It is half the money I saved up everyday since I was hired by Madam Seles. I saved it in case an incident happened where we…were poor again."

"I can't accept any of this!"

"Please. I would like you to have it. Take what you need, I do not want you to end up like I was…scavenging for food each day, people giving us indignant looks for things that were not our fault…"

"But…"

"Please. I can easily get more later. I rarely spend my money on things for myself, unless it is a weapon or some healing items."

"Lapisa…I'm sorry." Lanztblu took out 15,000 Gald. Feeling horrible, tears welted out of her eyes. Lapisa still had a good portion of money in the bag; working for Seles definitely had its pros, even if the jobs were somewhat abstract sometimes. The blue-haired girl felt awful at what she had done, but when seeing Lapisa's smile, she cheered up a little.

"So much is going on…I don't know what to do…I feel so lost sometimes."

"You will find your day." Lapisa gave a reassuring smile. Lanztblu smiled back. She looked over at the two couples, who were too caught up in themselves to notice the events before. Crimsonia began to speak again after Flaren had spilled her drink, again.

"Flaren, can you use your hands or do I need to nail the glass on the table?" Crimsonia said with a smirk.

Flaren laughed a bit, "I'm sorry, I should learn to be less hyper."

"Do not change." Cresenta argued, "I love you just the way you are."

"Aww…" Flaren pushed her head into his chest, "Yup, yup, yeah…I guess you're right." She then pounded on him playfully, "Why can't you ever be wrong about things, Cresenta?"

Crimsonia laughed, she was enjoying herself immensely. Sola then tapped his glass, making the girl blush randomly.

"I would like to say something."

"Yes?" Crimsonia looked at him.

"Hmm?" Flaren looked over.

"It is an honor to be with you all. I must say I have not had this much fun in years."

"And look at you." Crimsonia pointed, "The seldom-talker is speaking! It is a miracle!" She joked and he laughed. Then she put on her normal face, "But, seriously, he is right. It has been a while since I have enjoyed myself this much…"

"That's good." Flaren then splashed more of what was now water on Cresenta who used magic to absorb it. Flaren laughed and Crimsonia laughed. The LaHeart at the table then wondered what her new friend, Sheena, was doing…

The female ninja blasted Universa's leg, while dodging Raise's blow. Embre then threw a fireball over at the Summon Spirit of the Sky. She dodged, but barely. The four were training, and Scorch and Saphfyre were still upstairs. Sheena heard a thump, looking in the direction of the two's room. She took her attention off of it as she dodged another blade slash from Universa. Raise then smacked one of Embre's fireballs into Universa, followed by a fit of laughter. Embre looked to see where her projectile when and saw a slightly scorched Universa. She then giggled as well. Sardnyox was now also outside, conversing with Emereld and Astra. They seemed to be deeply involved with whatever they were talking about. Another bang was heard inside and Sheena got suspicious. The room had some awkward noises in it…

"And that is what you get for trying to pillow fight me, the best fighter in the world!" Saphfyre yelled, beating her fluffy weapon at her target. She then fell off the bed as Scorch dragged her down, laughing all the way. The two were now out of their clothes and just wearing casual pajamas. Well, except for Scorch, who just put on a shirt and some jeans. Saphfyre was in a light purple gown and struggling to get back on the bed.

"Better watch out, or my lips'll get you!" Scorch screamed playfully.

"Nooo!" Saphfyre laughed as Scorch's mouth swept to the lower part of her neck, laughter coming from her beautiful lips. He then wrapped her in a kiss, and she clung to him. Scorch's wounds were completely healed, giving his a body a nicer feel. Her smooth skin tingled as his arms moved onto her back. They broke apart. Saphfyre then brought up something.

"I've only known you for a couple of days, and we're sleeping in the same bed. Fancy that."

"You seem disappointed. Need anything else in bed?" Scorch gave her a suspicious smile.

"Scorch!" she playfully slapped him, "We can't do that yet, idiot. But seriously, I really never felt this way about anyone, and I never thought I would."

"I have before, but you are…different. You're not like her in soe ways, but I like that so much more…"

"Her?"

'My ex-love. She's named Cali Flion, but we never see each other anymore."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No, not anymore. Sometimes, I think I may, but…you are just a better person. She broke up with me, and I have no idea why."

"Maybe she's stupid. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Heh. Well, I am over her."

"You didn't _do_ anything with her, did you?"

"No!"

"He he. Just kidding." Saphfyre took another lunge at her love and smiled.

"So, you do love someone!" Emereld yelled happily, clapping her hands, "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Astra silenced her, "I do not want Sheena to hear! Or anyone else!"

"Why is that?" Sardnyox asked, "Shouldn't they have the right to know?"

"Yes, but I do not need my personal affairs involved with other people, except my love."

"So…" Emereld elbowed the Mistress of Stars, "Who is he?"

"Does that matter?" Astra blushed.

"Yeah, it does!" Emereld answered

"We won't tell." Sardnyox said.

"I am surprised you want to hear about love." Astra said, "I mean no offense, but…"

"Ah, well, I'm still waiting for that person to find me…sort of." Sardnyox laughed at herself.

"Sooo…?" Emereld asked.

"That is _very_ irritating." Astra pointed at the girl, "But, I love Efil…"

"Who now?" Sardnyox questioned.

"The Summon Spirit of Life, Efil, is my love."

A/N: And more love triangles come into play. The relationship between Lloyd, Dialmond, and Colette. The Chosen of Sylvarant better not come, too, or hell will raise. Lloyd is very oblivious sometimes. And now, we know that Efil is Astra's love. Details are sketchy, but one might be able to figure it out if they find the clues. Hint: It has something to do with Raise. Also, what's going on with the relationship with Saphfyre and Scorch. And who is Cali Flion? Seven days still, sorry, but read on.


	21. Chapter 21: The Feelings That Reappear

The Court Case

Disclaimer: Me no own, none, no no no on the owner shipp-o.

A/N: Before we even start, I'd like to say it was really fun to write the Anniversary chapter. That was basically a winged piece of writing that summarized up events that would never happen. It was not in actuality. At all. Here are some obvious reasons why:

1. Sola and Crimsonia have not been going out for that long; they've been with each other for less than a week. Also, don't you think some bumps would occur here and there anyway.

2. Dialmond is NOT the type to just jump up on Lloyd and start feeling him up. She's much more shy than that, and I just didn't feel like blasting a Colette in there. Don't you think also, that Lloyd would have some hesitation.

3. Lapisa does not pour water on people and smile after it. She usually would think pouring water, even holy water, on a person isn't nice. Not Lapisa.

There are many more, but this was abstract, so they won't appear as often as the real thing. Also, it's not yet determined that Efil is human-like…you'll see what I mean about that later on. But now that Lloyd has come, what will Dialmond do? Colette's not with him, but Dialmond is not the type to push a woman out of a way for herself. Astra's feeling build up as she thinks of Efil, who left because of Raise. Love triangles in the air. And what about Universa, too? Have his feelings for Sheena truly gone away? Love triangles rise and a few Redjewels snap. The relationship is building up between Scorch and Saphfyre quite heavily, they seem to really want to…

Saphfyre: Shut it now or I'll shut it for you.

Never mind, then. But now, with the introduction of Cali Flion, what is going to happen Love is trying to fight a battle it may not win. Have Scorch's feelings truly been resolved? And what of Sheena, and the trial that is now…let me check, sorry…six, yeah, six days now. Chapter 21 starts after a very long A/N. Note: Also, this chapter is _pretty_ suggestive in the part where a certain someone appears. You've been warned. Scorch's ex is still very into him. Also, this swearing has more in it than I'd like. You'll see why, but I'm sorry if there are too many…Apologizes to readers It's just an extreme point in many relationships.

Chapter 21: The Feelings That Reappear

_I want my wings to soar, to fly._

_I want them to be with me…_

_But I can't let go…_

_Of what happened to me…_

_Life at the Guard was bad, until…_

_I found my light._

_Be with me, love me, want me, stay with me, be mine…_

_Let me shine, be with me_

_Eternally_

_Stay with me…_

_Be mine…_

_Let me have my time to shine, to luminescence_

_Stay with me…_

_If I let go…I can't be…_

_With you. Us two, be with me…_

_Singe LaHeart_

_Requiem of Love_

_Part I_

Singe put down her new diary and felt reassured she would be united with Pietro again. As she took her gaze from the sky, she looked back to the horizon. The day had passed, and everyone was home again. It was now morning, six days left till court. The General of the Meltokio Guard set her eyes on a slim figure, who wore a sword sheath on her back. She was a blonde, but her hair seem to radiate her figure. Singe gave her a strange look, propping up some signs outside of the LaHearts Weaponry, where she was currently working at.

"You know the LaHearts?" the woman asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am Singe." the general replied, a solemn look n her face. She didn't like this person…

"Do you happen to know where Scorch LaHeart went?"

"Why, may I ask, do you need to know?"

"I'm an old friend, or so to speak. Where is he, now?"

"I will not tell you until you state your reason."

"I don't think I need to give one to some bitch that left her family for her won sake, to work in those 'Other' Lands."

"In my country, Kahlijdima, we don't take such crap like that lightly. Treat people with respect." The General smashed her hand down on the counter, "What is it you want with my brother?"

The lady kept being a bitch, "I don't really think you should call him that. After all, people who leave the Secluded Lands have such bad fame. You've been gone for eleven years; you've spent more time at those crappy lands than with your own family! Do you really have the right to call him that?"

"You will leave. Now."

"What? What will you do? Attack me? Then by all means, go ahead. You'll be punished anyway. The odds here against you, you filthy piece of Other crap."

"Then by all means, let me be punished!" Singe whipped out her cedar stick immediately forming it into an axe.

"There you go again, thinking of yourself and not your family. You really are stupid, you know that? You have no more common sense than a dog."

"Take it back! Take it all back!" Singe rushed at the woman.

"Stop it. Stop it now." An old man came up and put a small metal stick in between the two colliding weapons. Removing it, the items fell to the ground.

"Y-You're…" Singe stuttered, "The master swordsmith, Raphel! I'm sorry, I--"

"It is alright. Just be more careful on your anger. Now miss…" he turned to the woman, "Why would you like to see Scorch LaHeart?"

"I am an old friend, sir. I would like to see him." the woman brushed some hair out of her face.

"It's alright." Scorch suddenly appeared, "Cali."

"Scorch." the woman smirked and left off with the man.

"I'm sorry." Sine apologized to the man, "I'm endangering my family, the LaHearts, but if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?"

"I work here." the man laughed, "We're building up the shop and I like to make a god sword now and then. Your sister Flaren was very nice. Why, she even let me meet her 'date' or so she said, the Summon Spirit of the Moon!"

"Yes…she is a good kid."

"You're right. But now…we must build up this place. Are you ready, Miss Singe?"

"Yes!"

Scorch was glad he was alone; if Saphfyre found him with his ex, hell would soon raise. He turned to the woman, and asked his question.

"Cali, why are you here? You said you were going to stay in North Tahjra and forget me…" It was true, Cali had dumped him.

"Well, you've become much more toned." the woman now known as Cali said, feeling the man's chest. She then lowered her hand to his inner leg. He removed it.

"Answer the question." Scorch gave her a cold look.

"My, my, haven't we matured?" Cali stretched, purposely trying to lift her shirt up more. She continued, "Strong, enforcing…why I'm surprised I'm not letting you fu--"

"That's enough!" Scorch smashed the bench they were sitting on. He hadn't used much of his strength, so the bench was still stable. Although, this was enforcing enough to get anyone to answer a question. Everyone except Cali.

"Do it again. Maybe you'll do that when we're…" she moved her mouth close to his ear, "Under the sheets, hmm?"

This girl was really annoying him. Cali had dumped Scorch, why the change in view? He really would prefer if this was a dream. A bite on his neck (from Cali) told him it wasn't . The girl _was_ beautiful, yes, but what was she doing? Maybe she had heard of the events before, with the Sea and Light and such…but he couldn't just leave Saphfyre. Cali then readjusted her sitting position and sat on his lap. He blushed. Immensely. She then readjusted herself again and laughed. Scorch began to try and remove her. He picked her up and she swept her mouth onto his neck. Scorch was in shock. This was not the best moment for a tired Saphfyre, who had just woken up without Scorch, to come at that spot and stare. And then yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled, immensely shocked (and pissed off) that this woman was practically feeling up her love.

"Saphfyre! No! It's to what you--" Scorch was cut off by a lick from Cali.

"You…asshole!" Saphfyre threw her plate of breakfast at the man. Cali did her irritating laugh.

"You even look good with food on you! Maybe I should lick it off, huh?" She swept her tongue in again, but Scorch then grabbed her with one arm and slammed her down on the bench. She was a bit shocked, but laughed it off.

"What do you want, Cali? You're really starting to piss me o--" he was cut off by a full open-tongue, tight, kiss from Cali.

"I want you back, Scorch. You've become better than before, we've heard of you even in North Tahjra. I heard you were taken, but I thought you'd be with more of a looker…"

"I love Saphfyre, Cali. Not you. Not anymore."

"Do you really hate me so much?" she asked, making out with him again. Her tongue left its mark on his neck. Not good for the LaHeart at all. Cali continued, "Think about it." She left the area and headed into Goldes. Scorch looked at the ground and sighed.

A very mad Saphfyre stomped in the house. Emereld waved and yelled, "Hi Saphfyre! What's--" She was cut off by a punch into the wall and the leader of Redjewels stomping up to her room. Emereld yelled to her, "Saphfyre? Saphfyre? What's wrong?" The very mad girl wrote on a piece of paper. She then pinned it to her door and slammed it shut. There was a very loud noise in the room, followed by very extreme swearing. Emereld was about to open the door, when she decided not to after a message that said, "None of you stupid assholes better come in my room! Especially that little shithead, Scorch! Asshole!" There was more, but Emereld decided not to dirty up her mind with the cusses. It was rare to see the girl so mad. There was times when she was irritable, but this was…

"What's with her?" A tired Sardnyox asked.

"I don't know…" Emereld muttered, "I think something happened with her and Scorch…"

"Oh. Well, that's too much information for me to absorb after I just got up. Tell her to keep it down so I can sleep." Sardnyox turned back to her room and shut the door. Emereld gave a sad look to it, but then walked off to finish her cooking. Raise was doing part of the work when the girl came down, which surprised Emereld.

"I just heard some screaming and some very loud noises. Is something wrong?" Raise gave a worried look.

"No, it just--" a smash was heard, "I think some happened between Saphfyre and Scorch. I don't really know, though."

Flaren busted open the door, in an extremely bad mood, "I just heard that stupid itch Cali Flion came back! Where in the hell is she! Oh, Martel, when I get my hands on her I'll--"

"What is the matter?" a surprised Cresenta came out of his room.

"Nothing! Now where is she! Let me have a good strangle or two, let her see what it feels like!"

"There is something wrong Flaren, can you tell me?"

"Ya know what, at this point I could be talking to a wall and still feel better. Sure, let's go up to my room." The two headed off. A very depressed passed them on the stairs and sighed. Crimsonia, who was already up, pondered this.

"Is something wrong, Dialmond? You do not seem well…"

"It is nothing. I am sorry for making you worry. Please forgive me." Dialmond rushed a hand through her hair and then put it on her head. She then looked up, "It is just that--" She was cut off by the door opening again. Thankfully, from all the abuse the Redjewels predicted it would take, the hinges were still stable. A figure in red walked in, smiling.

"Lloyd!" Dialmond screamed, shocked. She was now in a position, on one foot and her hands up in the air awkwardly.

"Hey, is that you, Dialmond? Wow, you look better than you did when we were at the beach!" It was at this point Dialmond turned extremely red and everyone in the kitchen looked at her. Lloyd hadn't realized the true meaning of what he just said and went on, "I mean when we were training, you looked great, but now, man, I bet you could take my sword from its sheath any second now! You've become better, I can tell!" it seemed impossible for the girl to turn redder or the crowd's eyes to get wider, but things were proved wrong. Crimsonia blasted some water out of her mouth at this point, and the Sheena who had fallen asleep was now wide awake. And if it couldn't get any worse…

"Your legs seem more quick, too. Do you want to go right now?"

It was at this point that Raise had covered the boy's mouth and dragged him away. Dialmond was at the point of fainting, but her body would not let her do so. A very shocked Lapisa and Rubyi were now also in the kitchen, hearing the other things since they were in the room next door. Once Lloyd was locked in a room (and protesting quite loudly, one might add) Rubyi pointed at Dialmond.

"Alright. You've got some splainin' to do."

The questions seemed to bombard the poor girl. Are you safe? How long've you been seeing him? I know he's attractive, but jeez, Dialmond, just how open are you? Is he nice? Is your virginity still intact?

Dialmond then yelled, "It is not what you think! Untie Lloyd and free him from his room!" Raise agreed, and unset the cloud-rope she had used to tie Lloyd's body up. A laughing Lanztblu came in and said, "Hey Dialmond, wasn't that Lloyd or whatever? Why'd you leave last night?"

Everyone's eyes averted their attention to Lanztblu now. She then said, "Awkward moment." and left. The pupils of the people then pinned to Lloyd and Dialmond when the man came down. He then asked, "Hey, Sheena, are you okay? Professor Sage wanted me to ask…"

"I'm fine, Lloyd." Sheena answered, her eyes shut, "But right now, you might want to…"

"Leave!" Rubyi then picked the man up and punted him out the door and shut it. She then locked it, put the spare chairs in front of it, the put a spare table in front of it. She then taped all the debris together and nailed it to the door temporarily. Topazen, who was out for some early-morning training, complained when she couldn't get back in. Rubyi just said that was too bad and forced Dialmond to answer her questions. The woman did so. Yes, Dialmond was safe. She had not been seeing him, they were not dating. Dialmond was not that open, she was not into love. This answer was followed by a snort from Lapisa, who everyone ave a death glare at and waited for Dialmond to continue. Yes, Lloyd was nice. And finally, yes, yes and another damn yes, Dialmond's virginity was not lost. She explained she was fighting with Lloyd, a practice of swords. That was it. Nothing else. Everyone gave her a strange look and Dialmond went to go sort out things with Lloyd. Rubyi decided to keep her eyesight and not follow her. Emereld went away from her cooking and began to unbolt things from the door. Sheena then asked the shocked Embre who sat at the table a question.

"Who is Cali Flion?"

"Do you mind me swearing? Cause…"

"Yes." Raise answered for her. A laughing Universa was now at her side, finally awake.

"Oh, well sorry then, Raise." Embre apologized.

"For what?" the Summon Spirit of the Skies asked.

"Cali Flion is a stupid, slutty, bitch." Embre stated. She was then smacked by an entering Singe.

"You shouldn't say things like that. Swearing is not good." The General stated.

"Well when you're talking about a stupid blonde haired idiot who's Scorch's ex, it's hard not to." Embre stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"That stupid ass was Cali Flion! What an--"

"We've had enough of the dosage of that language, thanks." Sardnyox came down and put her hand over Singe's mouth. A scythe then flew down the staircase, missing Sardnyox by quite a bit.

"My, what was that about?" a stunned Crimsonia questioned.

"I knocked on Saphfyre's door and asked if she wanted breakfast. What'd I miss?"

Everyone just gave the girl a strange look and ate their meals. Sheena was awfully confused now, what was going on here? With Scorch and Dialmond and Lloyd…?

Dialmond found Lloyd walking through Goldes with a footprint on his behind. This gave Dialmond some thoughts that would not be listed here. She then coughed. Lloyd took no notice. She coughed again. No turning around whatsoever. Dialmond then cleared her throat loudly and Lloyd was still not noticing. Dialmond the yelled as loud as she could, "HEMMITY HEMMMITY HEM!" This caused Lloyd to turn around and some people to look at her like she was a deranged nut. She decided to go with the first listed thing and ignore the second.

"Lloyd, I am truly sorry. My friends and family thought you were speaking of something else…I am sorry."

"No, stop, you're reminding me of someone." he laughed and then said, "It's okay, do you still wanna be friends." He had this amazingly big smile which caused Dialmond to look at his abs awkwardly. She then answered.

"Yes! I mean…if you want to be…"

"I do! I do!" Lloyd put his arm around the girl, causing her to blush rapidly. She wasn't sure where to put her arm, but se was very sure she accidentally brushed it up against something she shouldn't have. Lloyd gave her a look and she apologized. HE just laughed and brought her in closer. She liked being this close to him, but then again, he was playing with her. And she knew this. She wanted to be with him, though , so she put her head on his chest. She really wanted to break away right now be found out that she couldn't Lloyd's other arm held her there. It may have been subconscious; he wasn't acting awkward at all. She decided it would be best not to move her hand again or else Lloyd might leave her. So she rested in his chest. Tripping on a rock, she feel and dragged Lloyd with her. This was a very awkward position but nobody noticed, as they were on the outskirts of the town. Lloyd did his laugh again and helped her up. She got a pretty good look at his body as she did this. Although, she was sure he had got a pretty good look of her, too. Why was he acting this way? Did something happen to that girl, or was he still dating her. She began to drag him to a forest. Lloyd questioned her, but she told him not to worry. They went pretty far in and Dialmond let go of the hand she was guiding.

"Lloyd…I am very glad you came. When we first met, I was sure of it. I knew, even though I did not know you well…that I…"

"What is it, Dialmond?" His face was very close to hers. She had been leaning on a tree, and now, he was close to her. Why? She brought her face closer to his. She then pushed on him and cried. Lloyd immediately regained composure and went over to her.

"Dialmond? What's wrong?"

"No…I cannot tell you. You will hate me for it."

"I won't hate you, Dialmond! C'mon, just tell me…"

Dialmond cried more but brought Lloyd closer to her. Wrapping him up with her arms, she let her tongue go in his mouth and kiss him.

"I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Dialmond…"

"You are still with that girl, are you not! Then, be with her! Be happy, Lloyd! Forget that you stole my heart!"

Dialmond pushed away from him and ran off. Lloyd tried to run after, but she was already gone. Dialmond, though had no idea where she was going. She staggered through the forest and walked wherever she felt like. Lloyd was gone, but her tears were starting to make an obvious path. She was very mad, and now lost, too, and she screamed, punched a tree, then stomped on the ground. Why did she even tell him?

Flaren was finally ready to stop the swearing and tell the story. She turned to Cresenta, "Cali Flion…is Scorch's ex. I hate her. We sued to be friends, until…"

"Until?"

"She suddenly broke up with Scorch. She said she wanted a true man and she wanted things he couldn't give her. Some were things to deal with money, and others were things that Scorch had to give himself. She was a very greedy bit…girl. I'll stop swearing, sorry…"

"Go on."

"It was horrible!" Flaren sat up, punching the wall. Reinforcements lead to it not breaking. The Redjewels really knew their work. Flaren got mad and punched it again, "She's so stupid! I hate that girl!"

"Flaren, maybe you should calm down…"

"Calm down? You're telling me, _me_, to calm down? Well, you shut up! You don't know what Scorch went through! At all! It didn't help that stupid Singe left before that, either! It was five years after she left, ya know, and we still had money problems! Yeah, we were poor! Shut up! And then Cali left to her little stupid, fancy, elegant, crappy big mansion in North Tahjra and left a note to Scorch saying they were though! Great! Scorch went through depression! He tried to…he tried to…ugh, stupid Cresenta, you don't get it at all! And then, while dealing wit that, we needed to find some way to get money, so don't you tell me to calm down! Ever, ever again! Not about this!" Flaren punched the wall and left the room. Cresenta went to follow, but was blocked by Singe, who looked somewhat hurt at Flaren's comment. She ignored it and tried to remain in a good mood for everyone else's sake. Sheena was troubled and began to have thoughts of Zelos. She missed him. So much. She wanted to with him, to hold him….it was at this point Seles came down.

"Oh, hello, Sheena. Are we having lunch yet? It is the afternoon, after all?"

"I don't know!" Sheena then left crying. Seles gave a puzzled look, and Raise followed her pact-maker. Full of tears and regret, Sheena ran off. Seles then said to no one in particular, "It's what she deserves. I wonder if she finally realizes this is her fault."

Crimsonia then slapped the girl. She stated, in a very dark matter, "You will never talk of Sheena like that. Never, ever again."

Seles was just a bit shocked and Crimsonia was mad. Seles smiled, "She's revealed that different side of you, hasn't she?"

"Yes, but I'm okay with it. I'm in complete control."

'Heh, you used words like 'I'm' and such again."

"We have Sheena to thank for that." Crimsonia then cleared her throat, "But, um, is there anything you would like to eat?"

Seles wore off the effect of the slap, laughing. She did feel a bit of remorse for what she said, but tried to blow it off. Crimsonia acted normally again and smiled.

Sheena was not in the best of moods as she thought of her love. It was stupid of her to bring him up there. It was stupid of her to kiss, stupid of her to fall in love. It was all her fault and stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Sheena was mad at herself more than anyone and wondered if she did deserve to die.

"What do I do?" She took out a picture of Zelos, "What do I do…"

Raise , who had finally caught up with the speedy ninja put a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever we can, Miss Sheena. Whatever we can."

"I hate to admit she is right…" Astra muttered, revealing herself from the trees, "But Raise speaks the truth. You must wait for that day, when your ray of hope will come."

"Ray of hope, huh?" Sheena asked.

"Yes. Your ray of hope." Astra smiled.

_Ray of Hope_

A/N: Ray of what now? Heh, no just kidding. But really, this definitely spiced things up a bit. And what will Lloyd do now? Also, don't hate me Colloyd fans, there will definitely be some thoughts in Lloyd's decision. Why does Dialmond have to love Lloyd? And why can't I spell definitely right? I always have to correct it with Works! And now that the _very_ annoying Cali Flion is introduced, what will happen. And Universa…I don't know about his feelings for Sheena yet. You can't stop loving somebody. What will happen? What will go on? Find out in the next Chapter of the Court Case!…Wow, this was kind of longer than the ones I usually write!


	22. Chapter 22: Chaos Abound

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I do own some things, but not ToS!

A/N: It's hard to believe that there are six days left, and I'm still writing ToS fanfiction two years since it's been out. But I like the way this is going, besides Dialmond's confession and the irritating Cali Flion. She annoys me. And why did she want to show up anyway? Well, I'm sure nobody supports CalixScorch anyway, so that's good. And I'm still not sure Universa is over the fact that Sheena rejected him. Lloyd should be with Colette, and when he finds Dialmond, what will he tell her? Are his feelings unrequited, or are they unsure? Hmm…more things to think about and more tings come up. And now we begin with another of Singe's entries.

Chapter 22: Chaos Abound

_I find that people are rejected._

_More than being accepted, the ones they love stab that spear of hate into them._

_We find ourselves kind of shocked, kind of knowing it was expected._

_But still…_

_We can't get over that feelings. The feelings that your heart has…the feelings that you can't be just friends! No, I want to stick by you!_

_And that person does not feel the same way…_

_Will they, ever?_

_You have to know. You can't just not know._

_And…_

_You can't stop loving either._

_No matter how much you hate it, no matter how much you hate yourself, the bond you want with that person is your will to live._

_So when you find that person, you better…_

_Embrace them. Love them. Be with them._

_You have to find your love, and fight for them no matter what the cause._

_Live._

_Singe LaHeart_

_Requiem of Love_

_Part II_

Singe put down her pen once again. Some feathers flew past her. It was now evening, the sun just beginning to settle down. The feathers kept coming, Lapisa just finishing another song, another crowd gathering to watch her. This always left the girl with mild embarrassment, but she eventually brushed it off. The dual swordswoman wondered where her sister, Dialmond was. Lapisa hadn't trained since morning, and she desperately wanted to. SO, she took her chances and asked Crimsonia if she wanted to. The red haired fencer replied by whipping her rapier out. Lapisa readied herself…

Dialmond hated it. She hated the fact that she was living and that stupid Lloyd was dating that stupid girl. She was very mad, and kicked another tree. This was the fourth one, leaving now fallen plants all over the place. The girl then stopped, sensing a disturbance. Completely off guard, a wolf-like monster pinned her to the ground. Dialmond arms were pinned down by the animal's, who was beginning to head towards her face. Dialmond screamed and kneed it so it yelped like high heaven. It didn't move though, and then swept to kill her. Dialmond screamed, but found she wasn't dead. Seeing a blue blade sticking out of the monsters chest, Dialmond knew who it was. Putting his swords back in their sheathes, Lloyd helped the girl up. She then cried into his chest. His heartbeat was very loud…was he worried about her. Dialmond pushed away.

"Why?" she asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I'm going to save my friends, you know. I won't let love get in the way."

"Hmph. It is just what I expect from you. I hate this."

She curled up back into his chest and he, in return, picked her up.

"Wha?"

"You look like you need a drink."

"I am seventeen! But…that is the drinking age here, so…"

"Okay then." Lloyd picked her up and headed to the nearest bar. They got there shortly; it appeared that Dialmond hadn't gone as far in as she thought. That, or Lloyd wasn't completely stupid. But, knowing him, Dialmond, rest assured, knew the first choice was right. Lloyd set her down and they walked into the place. It was brightly lit, like every other building. It seemed as though the People of Goldes rally liked light. Dialmond got used to it and ordered a drink called Sea Mist. It was said to be a stress reliever, so she drank it. Lloyd had already ordered a Flaming Red, a nice drink that brought to the senses. Dialmond noticed he was already done and that he ordered his second glass. She drank a bit of it when he took a breath, and found out it wasn't that addicting. But it seemed Lloyd couldn't get enough of the drink. He then starting speaking random things. Dialmond laughed at this and by the time they left, Lloyd was very drunk. The swordswoman had only finished one glass, as her mind was on other things. Lloyd then stopped.

"Ya know what?"

"Hm?"

"What is a funny word. What, what, what, what, what. WHAT!"

"Um…yes, I suppose so."

"Ya know…" Lloyd put her against a building. Dialmond gave him a strange look.

" I don't know how I feel about you, either…"

"Lloyd…" Dialmond blushed, but then for a change of pace, slapped him. She continued, "You are drunk. Do not say such things."

"No I mean it! And Sober Lloyd means it to! Yeah, he'll be mad…" he laughed some more, then swept in and kissed her. She was caught off guard, and he put her hands on him so it looked even more wrong. Dialmond broke away.

"What…What is wrong with you!"

Lloyd just gave her a strange look and headed back to the bar. Later on, he thought, as he sobered up…

"Where am I gonna sleep tonight? And I don't have any money…" He finished his last drink and went to a place where people knew would take him in.

Dialmond was well ready as stomped into the house. Lapisa ran up to her happily.

"Oh! Dialmond! Crimsonia and I just finished training. Would you like to--"

"Shut the mouth. You are annoying me. Very much."

"But--"

"Shut the mouth!" Dialmond turned to her room and ran. Lapisa knocked on the door.

"Dialmond! Did I do something? I am sorry…"

The mad girl responded by throwing a shoe at the door. Lapisa then left, feeling guilt for what had happened. The door opened again, and a half-drunk Lloyd entered. Dialmond threw the remaining shoe at the wall, and then wondered why the hell people of the Secluded Lands would make drinks to make you drunk for only a couple hours. It made her mad when she though of it, so she threw her sword at the wall. It was replied by a knock.

"What?"

"It's your favorite person…"

"Go away, Lloyd."

"We hafta share room, k'?"

"What?"

"Yeah, one of the red-heads said so."

"Why do you get drunk? You were not like this before!"

"I'm going through a lot of stuff."

"Well you know what…" the girl opened the door, smacking Lloyd, "So am I!" She threw him onto the bed. Lloyd grabbed her leg.

"Wanna join me?"

"I cannot stand you like this! Why is it that I cannot stop loving you?"

"Maybe I'm just that hot." Lloyd took off his shirt, showing Dialmond his upper body. He began to loosen his pants, and Dialmond punched him square in the face. He then fell asleep, from too much consumption. Dialmond was still mad, and decided to get revenge on the idiot. She got a marker and began to draw…

Scorch knocked on Saphfyre's door. She hadn't some out all day. Rubyi passed by.

"You better not do anything asinine, if you know what I mean. My wings aren't just for healing."

"Okay."

Scorch knocked again. Was Saphfyre going to be mad at him forever. He didn't notice when a certain girl came through the window and snuck up behind him. Saphfyre decided to open the door.

"Hi!" A Cali Flion, now on Scorch's back waved.

"Ahh!" Saphfyre slammed it on the blonde's face. Cali was a bit dazed. Saphfyre then smashed the door again. Open. Close. Open Close. She was pissed that Scorch brought her here, a stupid girl was not going to patch up things. Especially not this one. Cali was now unconscious, and the leader of the Redjewels took the time to write a very bad word followed by the word 'Me'. She laughed and tossed the girl outside. Saphfyre then smacked Scorch and let him in.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, except the fact that my girlfriend caught me and my ex kissing. I can't stand her…"

"The girlfriend or the ex?"

"The ex. She's a--" a small crash interrupted him. Rubyi had dropped some kitchen ware. Scorch really didn't care and finished his sentence. Lucky only one word was blocked out, but Saphfyre still heard it. Scorch ended with, "sex hound."

"Oh, really?" Saphfyre continued, "So who do you prefer now? The girl that would ride you like Singe's horse or the girl that wants to wait?"

"The girl who wants to wait. You see…Saphfyre Redjewel is the one I love. I thought I couldn't again, and some feelings are still there, but I want to be with Saphfyre. If she'll still be with me…"

Scorch looked at the ground. Saphfyre invited him closer. She set his muscular arm on her shoulder. She then asked, pushing him away, "You've got to tell me what happened between you two. And not some short crappy sum-up of everything. The whole nine yards."

Scorch sighed, "All right…" He adjusted into a more comfortable sitting position and continued, "I first met Cali Flion in Dilvin. She had come from her mansion in North Tahjra simply because. She wanted to learn how to fight with a sword; this was when I was a student, not a teacher. Though I don't really deserve to be called one anymore since the banishment…but anyway, we were in the same class. I was attracted to her. She was to me. She…well she, um…seduced me."

"How?"

"Um, well…"

"HOW!"

"She grabbed my abs, alright!" Scorch blushed and Saphfyre laughed a little. The man continued, "We began to immediately date. I loved her, she seemed to be the only person I could love. But it seems that it's when you first see that person, and maybe think of it later. Cali…was my first crush. I didn't love her that much. I don't think I will. But, anyway, we went out. We were going out for a year. And she asked for lots of things. Some things I could buy for her, but there was one main thing I couldn't do. I was too shy, I guess."

"What was that one thing?" Saphfyre's face was now very serious.

"She _wanted_ me. She wanted us to have sex, and she wanted to know what it felt like. I said I couldn't. She asked again. This time, I really said I couldn't in a more serious tone. We were in a room, alone, and Cali began to try to take off my clothes. I stopped her and told her no. She then left. And I just kind of sat there in my house, thinking of what would happen next."

"And then?"

"She dumped me two days later. She was…horrible. She told me I wasn't a true man and couldn't get the job done. She said I was an ass and that the crappy family of the LaHearts would never amount to anything anyway. She said there were many other people to take her. She then…beat the shit out of me."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"No matter what happened, Cali is still a girl, Saphfyre. I won't hit one ever. It's asinine. I felt horrible after that. I tried to take her back with me, and she asked again. I denied. She slapped me again and I was crushed. I trained more, and I did more things to make me likeable. I was very…"

Flaren came up into the room. Tearstains were in her eyes, a Cresenta behind her. The girl spoke, "He was in mass depression. Me and Cali, we used to be friends. She told me what she asked him, and she told me about how she beat the shit out of him the day before. I was so pissed off at the girl I did the same thing she did to Scorch. I beat the crap out of that lady. And then I punched her for Scorch. Then I punched her for myself. And then I punched her for my family. I was so mad at her…I'll never forget that day. It didn't change anything for a while…Scorch was still depressed. At times, he almost killed himself whenever Cali was in town. And what did the bitch do? She laughed at us. This is when Embre beat her up, quite nicely mI might add. Scorch's depression was deep…when I finally was able to mail to Singe, I told her of it. But by then, so much time had passed. And I was very mad at Singe, for not being there, and Cali, for being a traitor. I hate her now. That's everything."

Flaren left, and Cresenta followed. Saphfyre then leapt into Scorch's arms, crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Scorch felt a tear leave him, as well. Flaren smiled as she saw this, he hadn't in a while. It wasn't of her concern, though, so she ran back and shut the door. Saphfyre remained in his arms.

"She's going to try to get you again, you know. I mean, I can see why…"

Scorch blushed as she tugged on his shirt. He kissed her again, and she fell over on the bed. He kept his mouth onto her and she enjoyed it. She returned the passion, and from Cali's now-conscious view, it looked sort of wrong. Sort of wasn't the word though. Cali mumbled something about this and left for an apartment. Rubyi walked in to make sure nothing was wrong and found the two in that position.

"It seems you two have gotten over you differences."

"Uh, Rubyi--"

"Relax, Saphfyre. I know you better than that." Rubyi began to leave. Throwing a piece of added up, non-written-on paper at Scorch, she added, "You better, too."

Scorch cleared his throat and got off Saphfyre. She was so beautiful. The leader of the Redjewels laughed, "We're not going to do _that_ for a long, long, long, long, _long_ time. Okay?"

"Okay."

Some hours had passed now, and Sheena was now in a better mood than before. She knew she could win this case; she had to find her ray of hope. The female ninja watched as Raise and Universa talked, Sardnyox skate, and Embre practice spells. Singe cleared her throat.

"Well, this had been one hell of a day. Wasn't your friend drunk when he came in?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Idiot. You've got to pay more attention or you may lose that chance."

"What?"

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Yeah. Maybe." Sheena walked away and stared at the stars. Astra now came up to her.

"Excuse me." the Mistress of Stars shifted her hair, "Can I speak with you?"

"Yeah. Sure. What's up?"

"Efil, the Summon Spirit of Life…"

"Yeah?"

"He has amazing powers…he shifts his form all the time, but I like to be with him still. There is something you will need to know when this is all over."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you now, for there is too much going on. But, I promise you, I shall tell. When that day comes, be prepared."

"Okay…?"

"That is all. I am sorry to have disturbed you." Astra sighed as she teleported away. Was that the best decision to have made? Because she was not talking about her love…Efil's power…what would Sheena do if she found out?

A/N: Wow, Sheena was barely mentioned here. I'm sorry, I got so caught up in the love triangles I forgot what to really put in. Sorry. Also, what will Dialmond do now? And what of Lloyd's relationship with Colette? And what in the world was Astra talking about. It will all be figured out soon enough, but for now, wait for the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: Emotions Flowing Freely

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, yet! Ahahahahaha!…Ahem.

A/N: Well. A lot of stuff happened then, didn't it? And stupid Cali Flion is still going to cause trouble, because she's annoying. There are too many characters in here, I think. Oh well, they all have a purpose. And now, I think Lloyd has overstayed his welcome. Dialmond is still very mad and it is morning, so there are now five days left. It's really starting to get right down to it. Hm…

Chapter 23: Emotions Flowing Freely

_I find myself once again, looking at the seemingly endless sky._

_I'm wondering…will I find the end when I'm with my love?_

_Or will I still have to keep going?_

_People usually have more pain than happiness in their lives now, but they still live. It's amazing._

_I want to live as well._

_But how far can I go on without my love?_

_They say you can't die of a broken heart, but this heart, _my_ heart…_

_It needs to be with that person._

_Even if for only a brief moment, I want to be reunited, to just be in that person's embrace._

_I love them…do they feel the same way?_

_I need to know._

_Singe LaHeart_

_Requiem of Love_

_Part III_

Singe looked up, tears in her eyes. She missed her love, Pietro. How long had it been since she had seen him, or her child? She knew he wasn't the kind of man to cheat, but they were both in busy schedules; Singe felt guilty when she had free time and couldn't see him. A noise and then a Lloyd flying out the door took the general out of her thoughts.

"You do not know how you feel, still!" Dialmond yelled, hitting him again, tears in her eyes. She continued, "Sheena is fine, and you have overstayed your welcome! Leave!"

Lloyd had a look of hurt on his face, and Dialmond had tears flowing freely down her face. Lloyd closed his eyes and teleported back to his land. Dialmond then yelled, "YOU have issues? YOU? Well, la de da, and I do not care! Idiot!" She slammed the door and headed into her room. By now, everyone knew well enough not to disturb the girl, who was in the worst mood she could be in. She hated for being so mad, and she did want to escape the mood. By why did Lloyd have to get drunk? It didn't mean anything. He was playing with her. She was mad at him for doing so. And he said he wasn't sure how he felt, the numbskull! How could he not know how he felt? Dialmond decided she really was mad at the feeling of love, all it did was make her do horrible things and hurt her. How could she find happiness?

Sheena was a bit disappointed she couldn't talk to Lloyd, but she got over this quickly. Tension was starting to rise, as the trial was only five days away and everyone had to leave in three. Flaren came up to the female ninja.

"I need to talk to you." the girl looked at the ground.

"Yeah?" Sheena asked, curious.

"If that man, Oshitm, comes back, we have no defense good enough here to hold him back. And I'm sure Crimsonia or Rubyi aren't skilled enough to put up a barrier to expel him or something like that."

"I know…"

"I think…we need some people to stay here. I don't want Goldes going through the same thing Dilvin did. We need to stop Oshitm at all--"

Flaren was cut off by an overly happy Crimsonia, "Oshitm is gone!"

"Wha?" the other two girls were in shock.

"It is said that Raine Sage put a binding spell on him. I am not sure how long it will last, but it is good enough!"

"Yes!" Flaren screamed, but then looked disappointed. Crimsonia noticed this and pondered why.

"Is something wrong, Flaren?"

"No, it's nothing. But…what am I going to do when Cresenta leaves?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Sheena muttered.

"I know he can't stay here, but I want to be with him. If I'm not…I don't know what I'll do." Flaren looked at the ground, "I can't just leave here…what do I do?"

"I do not know." Crimsonia looked below her as well.

"We must find a way…I don't want everyone to fall because of me…"

"Whaddya mean?" Sheena asked.

"I didn't tell you? When Scorch lost the one he loved…he went through…"

"We won't let that happen." Crimsonia said, standing up suddenly. Sheena was surprised by Crimsonia's use of words; they had an apostrophe in them! The fencer continued, "I know what you all went through. And I won't let it happen. Ever, EVER again."

"Crimsonia…" Flaren muttered.

"Sheena." the fencer turned to her friend, "We're going to bring Flaren and her family with us. Please…"

"Okay. I understand." Sheena nodded.

"We've lived in the same house long enough. Goldes won't mind if we leave it for a while. Also, I think Seles will let us live with her. I know it sounds stupid, but…"

"Crimsonia. You're very brave to do this. If you talk to Seles, I'm sure she'll understand." Sheena put out one hand, "I have problems, too, but I don't want them getting in the way of other people's lives."

"Oh, Sheena!" Crimsonia hugged the female ninja, who was a bit surprised. Flaren also contributed in the embrace, very happy for her luck. Cresenta, who was watching this scene, thanked Martel in a silent prayer. Astra also overheard this, but continued to eat her toast outside in a tree, where she read Singe's old dairy, which had some pages marked, "Personal" so the Mistress of Stars knew not to read them. Easily, the woman could have read them anyway, but she was far more polite than that, so she didn't. Singe was an amazing writer. Astra sighed, and then that memory came back. Standing in a field of lilacs, watching the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla orbit each other. When was that, and how long ago? It was a pleasant memory, so far away…that was when Astra was a child. It was true, Summon Spirits, like half-elfs, aged. But they would reach one form and still age, but appear the same to everyone else. Astra let a tear slide off of her face; Efil was a great person. He changed forms a lot, but they all attracted her. But, Efil loved Raise, and not her. She was shunned from love, and when she though of this, the Mistress of Stars went to go comfort Dialmond.

Scorch was now at the weapon shop again, selling swords and such with Saphfyre and that strange old man, Raphel. It was then a disturbance came up. Cali Flion.

"What do you want?" Saphfyre said angrily.

"A proposal." Cali laid out a letter on the counter.

"What?"

"We're going to fight for Scorch."

"I think I have the right--" Scorch started, but Saphfyre cut him off.

"You're on, Cali! Scorch loves me more anyway!"

"The contents of that letter say were to meet me and when. It will be your last day here, anyway."

Saphfyre got mad and threw a rock at Cali's head. It hit, but the girl kept walking. The leader fo the Redjewels rolled her eyes then looked at Scorch.

"I'll win for you, Scorch. I can kick ten kinds of--"

Scorch shushed her and kissed her again, "I know. You'll win."

Saphfyre blushed and lightly pushed him off, "We have weapons to sell! Come on!"

Scorch smiled and waited for the next customer. Saphfyre kept her happiness on as well, not doubting herself whether she could beat Cali or not. If it was for Scorch, she could do anything.

Raise laughed as Universa threw Embre up in the air and caught her. The girl protested, as she was fourteen, but she did enjoy the attention. She kind of wished she had a book to read, it would be relaxing. Universa set her down.

"I am sorry, is it mean of me to do this?"

"Huh? What? No." Embre disagreed.

"That is nice to hear." Raise sighed, "You are young, but you are the one, besides Sheena, that spends the most time with us."

Universa blushed at the name, a small fact seen by Embre but not by Raise. The young LaHeart decided to ignore it, and spoke.

"You guys…are kind of like my parents, I guess."

"You truly think so?" Raise questioned.

"Yeah! I'd be sad if I lost you! But it's not like I'll call you Mom or Dad or anything. I like it the way we are now."

"That's good to hear."

Emereld smiled at the three form inside. She turned back to her engrossing book of law, which Seles was making her study. Don't be nervous, say what is right, don't talk back…that she knew, but other things were just--

Her thoughts were cut off by a Sardnyox rushing in, "I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" Emereld asked, full of curiosity.

"They're trying to kick some half-elfs out of town, and they didn't even do anything. They said some Professor helped a bit, but they're trying to banish them."

Emereld suck a piece of paper in her book and stood up, "Sardnyox, wait here. I'm going to make a speech."

Emereld rushed to her room and began to write down quickly. Singe was good at literature, but when Emereld was involved with politics, nobody could stop her. Sardnyox smiled and took her seat, skipping a few pages of where Emereld was and secretly beginning from her spot in the book. It was very addicting to read, to Sardnyox, it was like punching some in the face for justice, but with words!

Lapisa took out a few monsters in the forest, where she saw some trees sliced down. Lapisa smiled, she knew this was the work of Dialmond. Lloyd had left, and so the girl was calming down. Lapisa sat down and prayed for everything to be alright. Hours passed as the girl traveled through the forest, not quite lost, but not quite knowing the right way. It was about noon and the girl turned around at a sudden noise. Fifty wolf-like monsters, much like the one Dialmond had faced, were approaching the girl. Lapisa knew she was outnumbered, surrounded by all sides. Which is why she took out her wings and flew off. The monsters left the area, but kept the scent. Lapisa flew back to her house, slightly worried. She wasn't scared or anything, but those didn't seem like ordinary monsters…

Although Flaren knew that this was definitely not the time to talk to Dialmond, she thought she should. Well, not actually talk about Lloyd with her, but at least…

Flaren knocked on the door, "Dialmond, this letter came for you. I think it's from that Lloyd guy…sorry to bother you." Flaren slid the letter under the door and went to go eat something.

Dialmond retrieved the letter from the crevice and opened the envelope. She thanked Martel no one else had opened it; Lloyd's way of wording things was…strange. The girl opened the letter and read to herself.

_Dialmond,_

_You made me leave. I'm really sorry, but I guess that won't cover it. But I really _am_ going through a lot of stuff right now. My dad came back from a place that's very far away, and I didn't know how to deal with that. And, Colette is getting mad at me fort things I should be doing, or aren't doing well enough. That's what she says. I don't want to live anymore…that's what it feels like. I feel so depressed, and when I saw you, an old friend, I was happy…you didn't ell, or scream, or get mad at me…and then you did. I felt horrible, just horrible. I was thinking about you before anyways, and I didn't think I'd run into you again…that's another thing. And, I know that there are still Exspheres out there, ones that I need to destroy. And my mom's life is in the one I hold…I don't know what I should do. Dialmond…I'm really sorry for what I did. But, when I saw an escape from all the things haunting me…I used it. Alcohol. Wine. Anything for that relief. And then I told you how I felt…I still don't know what to do. I'm really sorry, Dialmond. I'm really sorry._

_Love, Lloyd_

Dialmond removed her thumb from part of the letter. It had a water stain on it. Although, it was just a drop, so Dialmond knew what it was. A tear. She now felt horrible for all the things she had done. She had shunned Lloyd away from her, the exact opposite of what she was trying to do. She had pushed, and he didn't resist. Something was wrong with him. Something She needed to find out.

The girl walked down the stairs. Emereld asked, "Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk, a long walk. I may not be back for a couple of days."

"What?"

"I have to do something. I was foolish, and I need to forgive. I need to apologize, not hold back…"

"Dialmond?"

"I must leave, Emereld. Do not try to stop me."

Dialmond went out the door. She took out her blade and began to slash. She was glad she trained in her spare time; weapon riding was a hard art to master. Thrusting the sword diagonally downward, the girl rode off. Emereld yelled after her, but Dialmond was gone. She needed to see Lloyd. The man she loved. When she was leaving, she realized something. Lloyd had written the word "Love" on the letter. Did he mean it, or was it a slip of the tongue, or hand, in this manner? The girl questioned this as she rode off.

Emereld had finished her speech. It was time to go out and tell everyone why they were wrong. As she left, the cool and calm Sardnyox heard a growl outside. Then a scream. A wolf monster had sprung upon Emereld, who neatly kicked it in the face. Sardnyox rushed outside, going to help her sister. Raise was fighting off a few, and Universa was next to her. Embre got mad and threw a book at one, hitting it square in the middle of its eyes. It fell over, and the girl laughed. That was until one pounced upon her. Raise then kicked it upwards and strangled it with some sky magic. The air began to suffocate the enemy, a warning that nobody should get a Raise mad. The thing broke up into pieces and Raise scowled at them as they vanished. Embre was right, Raise was a sort of mother to her. And Universa was the father, in a way. Two who protected their child. Embre smiled, but began to worry as the odds got worse. Sheena, Crimsonia, and Flaren were huddled in a corner, starting to take damage. Seles was now also out in the fray, accompanied by Saphfyre and Scorch. Rubyi jumped in as well, but many people were falling to the huge amount of the animals. Embre got mad at this, especially when Universa was thrown off guard. Taking no time at all, she released a spell.

"You're all going to hell! Riptide!" Embre focused immense power to her hands. A massive colorful beam blasted through the swarms of wolves. It swung every which way and slaughtered every enemy that got in its way. The beam then split into man smaller beams, finishing off the monsters. Everyone gave a shocked look over at Embre, the girl who didn't like to be trifled with. Embre did a victory pose and flashed the peace symbol. Lapisa emerged from the forest.

"They will be back. We must be prepared."

"As in?" Rubyi asked.

"Some of us should begin to train, others should keep watch on the forest. I want us to buy supplies for this house, because they seem ruthless. They may know magic, but I am sure Goldes has material to block some. We need to purchase things to stabilize the house even more than it is.

"Like building cannons on the house?" Rubyi asked.

"If need be." Lapisa replied seriously.

"I was being sarcastic…" Rubyi sighed.

Sometime later, Scorch watched Saphfyre as she seemed to dance as she trained. He was assigned to build o to the house, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch her. She smiled at him as she traded blows with Universa. Raise and Sheena were assigned to buy things, so Universa was slightly disappointed. Lapisa was supervising everything, being very commanding. Singe said that the girl was being more general-like than her, and Lapisa replied to this with making Singe keep watch to the forest. Rubyi watched as Emereld left for her speech, and Sardnyox joined Singe in guarding the house. Flaren was selling things, and she made a sudden noise of anger. Cresenta said something to calm her down, and a prickly feeling suddenly came onto Scorch's shoulder. He turned around and saw…

"So? You can just choose me and that girl won't have to lose." Cali Flion swung her sword around elegantly.

"You won't hurt her." Scorch suddenly said.

"You're right. I my kill her. After all, I know magic. I could easily cast something on her and she'd be gone like that."

"You wouldn't…"

"I _wouldn't_ if you gave me a favor."

"What do you mean?"

Cali whispered something in his ear, and Scorch then cleared his throat. Anyone who was in hearing range couldn't tell what Cali said, but form Scorch's look they would have a pretty good guess. Saphfyre didn't notice as the two kept talking.

"I told you before, I'm not doing that."

"It's a shame…but you'll turn to me when she'd dead."

"If you kill her Cali, I swear…"

"What? Are you still not a man? You aren't good enough for me. Ugh. What are you going to do, Scorch? Write a complaint letter? Because I can easily get a pen and some paper."

Scorch then lifted the girl up by the throat, "If you dare even TOUCH Saphfyre, I will kill you. I will hunt you down, and make you feel the pain you've caused. I know you won't stop that fight, Cali, but I will kill you if you do anything to Saphfyre. Got it?" He tightened the grip a little, "I'm not one to hurt women. This grab is enough to threaten but not hurt. You will leave, and when you lose to Saphfyre, you will never see me again. Understood?"

Scorch put her down and the girl left. HE received some strange looks from the poepl around him, and they were ignored. Flaren looked worried and Saphfyre looked even more scared. That wasn't like Scorch…

A/N: Wow, a bit of Scorch OOC. Well, stupid Cali Flion doesn't need to be here. And she won't be coming back. She's really annoying to work with, trying to get Scorch whenever she can. Well, he shouldn't give into her. Really. I think I have to up the rating on this. It's getting a bit violent. Mm, maybe.

Embre: I really showed my stuff in this chapter. Could it be that my importance is increasing?

TimesHalt: No, you're just there.

Embre: Slaps

TimesHalt: It might mean that. But Embre isn't going to get really important. Back to the A/N…

A/N: Embre really is sort of a child to Universa and Raise. The Universe Summon Spirit's feeling for Sheena seem to be getting a little more attention, but I'm sure Universa will settle them. He better, or I'll be mad. And Cali better leave soon. She's annoying me.

Cali: I think I should just be able to have Scorch to myself and--

Saphfyre: Removes

A/N: And finally, we end this A/N and tell the people there are five days left. Okay, read on. That is starting to become something I say a lot to fill space. Oh well.


	24. Chapter 24: Regret, Remorse and a few

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of this. Well, I mean ToS. I also don't own the word "mean", on a side note.

A/N: Wow…I really should pay attention to what my characters are doing more. Scorch OOC…yeah, I it is a bit strange for one of my own characters. And Lloyd, well, they're were a lot of other things he could've written, too, but Dialmond did force him to leave, so he had only a few minutes to write down the most important ones now. Dialmond probably feels like crap now. But now we will continue.

Chapter 24: Regret, Remorse, and a Few Things In Between

"I know." Emereld cleared her throat at the overlooking crowd, "I know many half-elfs have brought you misfortune, pain, other such tings. But, I do not believe that all half-elfs should be persecuted for things they did not do. I come from the land outside of here. Yes 'Other' or 'Idiot' could suit me f you described my race. We have one thing in common, discrimination. We fear what is different from us and try to bring it down, to kill it. We have brought up wars, laws, pieces of work that have brought us to this. Shame. Defeat. Pride. Selfishness. Everyone has these things, and one person isn't more responsible than the other for it. But together, we can overcome these tings. Let's fight for a world we can all live in, not just a chosen few. You all think half-elfs are horrible--can you _honestly_ say you're any better? Can you? You discriminate over nothing, maybe what your family wants or maybe to fit in. This is what makes you weak. You have to try to change those around you, not idly stand by. Live on in a world and make a difference. Some people here have probably committed crimes worse than what any half-elf may have done, and this comes from me, a human. If you accept people for who they are, things will begin to change. Have you ever even thought someone might love a half-elf? You think it disgusting, I think it love. Men are men, and women are women. People can love who they want, regardless of race. Think about it. You are persecuting people because they're different. You're persecuting them for what a select few did. You know, if somebody committed murder here, then you would hate them, especially if that person was somebody close to you. You wouldn't hate that whole race, though. You'd be in it, hating yourself. So think about how half-elfs feel. Think about a world free from discrimination, free from pain. We must go on, for a better tomorrow. Than you."

The people looked at Emereld with looks of disgust, hate, anger, embarrassment, admiration, love, irritation, courage, happiness, and sadness. The Secluded Lands had suffered some damage from the Giant Kharlan Tree when it went out of control; they knew half-elfs were the cause. Many people would still hate, but they knew Emereld would not let innocent people be banished without a good fight. She was also known to be one of the strong speakers in the LaHeart's banishment, so many people looked at her with pride. The people decided to give the half-elfs there a chance, a chance to live. When everything was returning to normal, a half-elf man and woman, the ones who were going to be banished, approached Emereld.

"Thank you, miss." the half-elf woman bowed.

"Thanks to you, we'll be able to keep living here." the man smiled.

"Oh, it's all in a day's work!" Emereld blushed, embarrassed.

"You fight with karate, don't you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yes, mostly with my feet, though." Emereld answered, somewhat confused.

"Then take these. They're diamond-encrusted shoes that reach halfway below the knee. My mother--may she rest with Martel--gave these to me. She said for me to master them. But now, I think you are the best one suited for the job."

"I can't accept this!"

"Please. You have saved us." the woman bowed again, "I want to repay you. My mother…died because of discrimination. She was…it's not important. But, please…"

Putting the shoes in Emereld's arms the woman had a sad, but somewhat happy smile. Emereld thanked the woman and watched as the couple walked off. She smiled and immediately put the shoes on. They fit great and, even though they had gems on them, seemed lighter. The green haired girl began to walk back to the house as she saw Saphfyre head into the woods. The woman known as Cali Flion soon followed. Scorch just lurked around the area, making sure everyone was safe.

"I am going to end this." Saphfyre stated, "I'm going to fight for Scorch. I'm going to fight for my family's honor. And last of all, I'm going to fight for me."

"I'll get Scorch with me just yet." Cali did her typical-rush-hand-through-hair move. She took out her sword and put up a fighting stance, "I won't lose to some stupid girl."

"You will now." Saphfyre coolly stated, already inches away from Cali, "Mortality Swipe!" The girl swung her scythe up in the air, creating a gold and orange field around her. The area began to form into blades of said colors, and the things flowed in Saphfyre's scythe. She swung and Cali was struck in many places by the blades that emerged. Saphfyre continued to attack normally; Cali wasn't much. The blonde began to cast a spell. Saphfyre tried kicking her over, but Cali was not interrupted.

"Photon!" Cali yelled, a giant sphere of light engulfing Saphfyre and stopping her movement. As the light broke apart, a wave of pain flowed through the leader of the Redjewels. Cali began to speak as she swung her sword out, "You and I are just not in the same class."

"You're right." Saphfyre said, "I'm better!" Catching Cali off guard, Saphfyre swung a foot over her scythe and sprung her body into her enemy's Cali was blown back, but not out of the fight. Beginning another spell, Cali focused some energy. Immediately releasing it in a matter of seconds, she yelled, "Tidal Wave!"

"Scythe Hover!" Saphfyre jumped before the water hit and spun her scythe rapidly. She floated over the inundation and then swung at Cali again. The annoying blonde rolled out of the way and shot a Demon Fang at the off-guard Saphfyre, who retaliated by returning…

"Demonic Chaos Revenue!" Saphfyre swung her scythe out in random places, shooting out three Demon Fangs, followed by two huge waves of energy, and a single huger wave of energy at the enemy. Some fake dollar bills floated around Saphfyre for a few moments, cutting some leaves that fell from a nearby tree.

"It's not over yet!" Cali screamed, "Lightning! Fire Ball! Thunder Blade! Explosion! Prism Sword!"

The spells took a huge amount of mana out of Cali, but she didn't seem to lose much. A bolt of lightning caught Saphfyre, and then three spheres of flame hit the girl. A sword came down and blasted bolts everywhere, many hitting Saphfyre. Then, a ball of magma shot from the heavens and exploded, followed by small white swords. A huge version of the blades came down and hit Saphfyre, who was now greatly weakened. Cali thrust in for the final blow…

She missed. By a long shot, one might add. Saphfyre pull-volted herself over the girl and swung into her open back. Cali screamed in pain. Saphfyre had won. The maid began to help the girl up as…

"Indignation Judgment." Cali then seemed to faint, bolts suddenly blasting Saphfyre every which way. A sword then came down upon the girl. It then exploded, causing the maid much pain. Scorch rushed over, but found the two girls were gone, as Cali had used a small transportation spell. Miss Flion had sent the two of them to the house Sheena and everybody else were currently residing in. A letter was left behind, and Scorch looked at it. It seemed it had been read many times.

_Dear Miss Flion,_

_A while ago you told me you wanted Scorch back, yes? The best way is to take whoever is with him under your control. This way, you can get to Scorch. He will become interested in you if you murder Saphfyre. It may seem a bit stupid, but it is the best way. I'll even do it for you for some extra money._

Scorch couldn't see who the letter was from, but he guessed it was from one of Cali's friends. The man crinkled up the letter and headed back to the house to tell people the news, sweat freely flowing down his face. When he arrived, he learned that Dialmond was gone, and that Saphfyre and Cali had suddenly appeared, bloody and beat up. This lead to some hysteria as Rubyi yelled at Scorch for wandering off. However, the fact that Saphfyre won (she had gotten one last strike before the spell, but Scorch just thought Saphfyre had won) was enough to calm him down a bit.

Dialmond rushed into the house of Lloyd. There was some yelling. Before entering, she put her ear up to a window.

"I bet you're cheating on me!" an exasperated Colette yelled, "I've been away at the Church so much that you've probably had plenty free time! You don't even come with me, and you told me to my face that you were seeing Dialmond!"

"Colette, I--" Lloyd began, but couldn't finish.

"I've had enough of acting happy all the time, Lloyd! I'm still trying to find my mother, too! You don't care!"

"I--"

"I want to leave, but night's about to come in! I'm sleeping on the couch! Leave me alone!"

"Fine. See what I care!" Lloyd slammed the door on his way out, heading to the forest. Dialmond was about to follow, when…

"I suggest you state your reasons for being here, or I will send you straight to hell." Kratos had a sword at Dialmond's neck.

Not stuttering and keeping her calm, Dialmond stated, "I want to see Lloyd."

"For what reason?"

"I am a friend."

"A friend that listens to conversations."

"If you were smart and not a complete idiot, you would be ale to tell that was an argument. I am going to see him." Dialmond neatly slid her way out, using her feet to escape the grip of the blade. Kratos ran after, but the smart and clever Dialmond hid in a tree and smashed his head from below, resulting in an instant knockout. Running after Lloyd's footprints, she found the man. If she didn't love him she really would have thought Lloyd to be the pathetic type. If she didn't know him, she thought he'd just be crying for no reason. But Lloyd had a good heart. And even if he didn't love her back…

Dialmond embraced the man, "Lloyd. I am so sorry So sorry…" Dialmond let Lloyd lean on her.

"Dialmond? You came all the way here?" Lloyd question, taking in some breaths, "This is embarrassing. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I love you. I will always be with you, even if you do not desire me to be there. I found out man things, and what you were going through. Alcohol is a hard thing to have control of, Lloyd. Turn to me the next time."

"Dial--" Lloyd was interrupted by the girl, "Even if you do not feel the same way, I shall come whenever you need me, night or day. Even if you hate me, I shall come to save you."

"Really? You'll be there for me?" Lloyd questioned, looking at the ground.

"Yes. I will be your wings. No matter how much the weight of your burden is, I will know it is my love that keeps us afloat. I will always hold you. I will let you fly, Lloyd. Let me be with you. I will save you, whenever, wherever. Always. I will help you…us heal."

Lloyd fully embraced the girl and she held him, not wanting to let go. It was an extraordinary feeling, her love's body in her arms. She wanted him to stay, but he rose.

"Thank you, Dialmond…but I have to work out things with everyone, okay?"

"…Yes, that is fine, Lloyd. I must go, for my family is worried about me."

"Why don't you stay? I mean, sure there are only four beds, mine, Kratos', Dad's, and Colette's, but you should stay.

"No, Lloyd I must--"

The man suddenly held her neck and waist for a moment. Dialmond blushed furiously and Lloyd begged, "Please?"

"This is not right, Lloyd. You should be with Colette and--"

"You're coming. It's too dark and dangerous to there at night." As he said this, he picked up Dialmond, so she rode on his shoulders.

"Wha…what! Put me down this instant!" Dialmond yelled/lied, she truly loved being with Lloyd like this.

"Not until we get home. But there…we'll have things to discuss. It might take a while, but…Dialmond?"

The girl had fallen asleep peacefully on his head, her arms drooping onto his chest. Lloyd smiled, but then thought about the choice he would have to make in the end.

A/N: Dramatic chapter. Sheesh. But, next chapter, I'm sure it will be climatic. Colette seemed a bit OOC, but you will see why later. I can understand, she's going through a lot in this story, and I can understand why she's in a bad mood. And things aren't great with Lloyd, either. I can't believe Dialmond knocked out Kratos. That was a bit rash. I really _do_ need to put more control on my characters.

Dialmond: I don't see why I had to fall asleep on Lloyd.

TimesHalt: You could just sl--

Dialmond: I am not going to have you change this to an M rated thing! Shut the mouth!

TimesHalt: I was joking…but back to A/N.

A/N:…And, Astra still hasn't told Sheena about Efil, and there seems to be some aftermath going to follow. Also, there are still five days left (they're getting quite slow now, but more things are happening) till court. It really is getting down to the wire. Oh yeah, I was going to make the letter be from Oshitm, but Cali is a girl who doesn't follow rules, and will tend to follow her own annoying path.


	25. Chapter 25: Flying Wings of Feeling

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own the word "Disclaimer"!…Oh yeah, I don't own ToS either. Or Super Smash Bros. Melee. I own the games, though. Wow, I've had Melee since it first came out; it doesn't even have the Player's Choice thing on it! Also I don't own the saying "Rest of the heart." It's somewhere from ToS, but I don't know where.

Dialmond: Shut up. People are waiting to read.

Rubyi: Really. You talk too much.

Singe: And you've got no character control. I wouldn't be surprised if Saphfyre came in and starting beating the crud out of you.

TimesHalt: Well, I…I can do this!

Makes Rubyi and Singe smash heads together.

Rubyi and Singe: Ready Weapons Bad idea…

TimesHalt: Heads for hills

Dialmond: Anyway, here is the A/N. He needs to get a grip on the characters here. Besides me, I am mature.

A/N:…Finally lost them. DON'T try to make your characters do things they don't like. But anyway, will Astra finally tell Sheena about her secret. And what of Lloyd, Dialmond, and Colette? What will they do? Also, what about those wolves…? And why did Cali teleport back to the house? Everyone's got a little something up their sleeve, so they better let it out soon. WARNING: This won't be M, but there is a _very_ suggestive scene here. You've been warned. You can all guess who it contains.

Chapter 25: Flying Wings of Feeling

"CALI! You better not touch Saphfyre!" Scorch ran in the room the two were in. Cali cast a small spell on the man. He was now in an illusion. The fake Cali had stabbed Saphfyre, who in reality, was fine. But the one Scorch saw thanked her, and the fake Cali said it was what the girl wanted, because she hated Scorch. This lead the male LaHeart to break down again. The real Cali stopped the illusion and hid Saphfyre somewhere.

"I'm sorry, Scorch….she told me she wanted to die…I wanted to help her, and you."

"Cali."

"I did something wrong, I know. But she wanted it. I didn't want her to do it herself. I spared her some pain."

"Really?"

"Yes. Scorch, hold me…"

Scorch embraced his ex, who fake-cried but had a devilish smile on her face. She began to speak, "There may be one way to ease both our pains…" she did that evil little whisper in Scorch's ear. He shook his head.

"Right now, I think you need it." Cali put up another illusion to make it look as though Scorch had more tears and made Cali look remorseful. The real one slowly pushed Scorch down on the bed…

"Cali…"

The girl began to make her move, and the hurt Saphfyre was still unconsciousness.

Dialmond woke up, her head on Lloyd's. She smiled, his hair was so soft. And he smelled good. She completely woke up and a tired Lloyd said, "Hey."

"Oh, hello. Are we there yet?"

"Yeah. Let's go in. Kratos seemed mad, he said some girl knocked him out."

"Yes. I will have to apologize for that."

"You…?"

"Yes."

Universa was now hesitant. It was good it was becoming night; Raise was headed for bed. The Summon Spirit of the Universe thought of Sheena. She was beautiful, slender, all the right curves in all the right places…he knew he shouldn't think like that. He loved Raise as well, so things were becoming problematic. He needed to make a decision and he also needed to tell Sheena that Efil, whose whereabouts were unknown may…

His thoughts were cut off by a Flaren. She was surprisingly away from Cresenta, a rare moment.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, curious.

"This is random." Universa held up his hands.

"Something's wrong with you. I can tell. You don't seem to be like you usually are."

"It is nothing. You need not to get involved in my affairs."

"Oh but I do. It's annoying me. And I don't like being annoyed. What's wrong?"

"Hmmm…." Universa sighed and then began to explain, "I think I may love someone else besides Raise. I cannot say who, but I know my feelings are not returned. I know that I have no ray of hope to get to that person. Yet at the same time I want to be with her…"

"I see. It can be hard to wait. But you may have to sometimes. Months, years, seconds hours, time keeps flowing on. Every moment time passes and you're without that person may be hell. But you have to live. I don't care who that person is, but you have to tell them. It's the only way. Even if you've been rejected, even if you're lost and that ray of hope is gone, you have to tell them. That's what I think anyway."

"Yes. I think you are right. Even if my heart is broken again, I have to tell her that I love her. I need to know I can stay with her."

"Yes." Flaren said, "A rest of the heart."

The girl left and Universa's thoughts plowed over him again. Efil was gone, off somewhere. He also knew something he shouldn't, something that could change his relationship with the female Summoner…the things in his head ran over him again and again until it was enough. Universa went to the house and decided to sleep. Flaren said outside his door, "If anything happens, I'll wake you up." Raise already asleep, put her arm around the Summon Spirit, who let out another sigh.

"Rest of the heart…"

The wounded Saphfyre woke up from her spot. She was under a heap of clothes, and the scent of that idiot was there. Cali Flion. Saphfyre shoved the things off of her, and found the girl on top of Scorch panting. Saphfyre knew what was about to happen and…

"His pants stay on, ass! Die! Knockout Fire!"

Saphfyre whipped out her scythe and thrust. Flames burst out as they hit Cali, who then fainted. Scorch's illusion were swept away from his mind. He saw the beautiful Saphfyre standing there, fully healed. It seemed the illusion also made the girls look banged up and bruised, but Rubyi had came in earlier and healed them both, very reluctant to heal Cali by the way. Saphfyre hugged Scorch, whose shirt was off, and pants were loosened. Doing her casual throw-Cali-out-the-window-trick, Saphfyre smiled as she found Scorch.

"I'm so glad she didn't…" Saphfyre nestled into his skin.

"Me too. She lured me in…I thought I lost you." Scorch's arms found themselves around Saphfyre's body/

"Scorch?"

"Saphfyre, don't…don't leave me. I need you…"

"Scorch…" Saphfyre began to pull him down on the bed with him. And he laid there for a couple seconds, and then Saphfyre pushed him off. She loved the feeling, but knew it was too early.

"We can't. Right now, there's too much at stake."

"Yeah." Scorch began to get off of the girl. Rubyi ran in, "Everyone, battle stations! The wolves are--" she cut herself off as she saw the two, "I really thought I wouldn't have to see anymore of this…"

"What's going on?" Saphfyre asked, getting Scorch fully off of her.

"The wolves are attacking. We've got to battle!" Rubyi tossed Scorch his axe, continuing, "You left his out there. I don't think your shirt's far from you, though."

The red-haired girl left the scene as the two people ran down the stairs after her. Outside, the wolves were everywhere. Raise was at the roof of the house, with the other spell casters, Embre and Astra. Cresenta, Flaren, Sola, Crimsonia, Universa, and Sheena were fending off a large amount of beasts, and Singe as holding her own pretty well. The wolves found Cali and began to drag her off somewhere. Saphfyre, as much as she hated the fact, helped the girl out as she retained consciousness.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I was just dong it for Scorch. Not you." Saphfyre then kicked the girl, "You better help us. The fact that you tried to kill me doesn't even us out."

"Fine." Cali scoffed, "I know some good spells, as you've seen." The girl went up to the roof and began to start. Ironically, the battle started to get better with the addition of Cali, who got knocked out (again) by a wolf that cast a Lightning spell.

"These are no ordinary wolves!" Lapisa yelled, "It is time! Crimsonia! Rubyi!" Lapisa unleashed her wings, blasting a few enemies away. Crimsonia and Rubyi followed suit, and began to merge an attack with the fencer.

"Let's do it!" Rubyi yelled, "Pristine Judgment!"

"Yes!" Crimsonia and Lapisa yelled, focusing angelic power into the attack. Releasing many beams of light, the girls sent feathers in with the attack. Followed by Crimsonia emerging from one of the beams, the fencer slashed a some enemies. Rubyi also appeared from on of the light pillars and began to hack away. Lapisa rode in on a flurry of feathers and began to slice at the wolves. The attack was finished off by a big beam, with millions of tiny beams emerging from it. This successfully beat the living crap out of the wolves. The bodies disappeared and Rubyi struck a pose. The battle was over.

Dialmond was calm in the midst of the people yelling. She turned to Colette, the previous yeller, "I know times are tough. And I must tell you, I love Lloyd. But listen--"

"Why should I?" A very out-of-character Colette yelled, "Everything is going wrong! Lloyd is the one to blame! He killed lots of people at the village, you know!"

A very hurt look from Lloyd came up and so did a slap on Dialmond's part. The girl spoke again, "Shut up. All you are doing is complaining. You have changed. You cannot let the world get you down! I can see why Lloyd loves you, and not me! Blaming everything will NOT solve what is going on. Blaming him will NOT stop your pain. You are only thinking of yourself! Why do you not shut your mouth and use your ears! Lloyd has done nothing wrong, so please…"

This was the moment Colette gave a pained look at Lloyd and hugged him. Followed by a kiss, Dialmond closed her eyes. A recovered Kratos noticed this, and decided not to mention anything. Raine also emerged from where he was.

"Ah. Dialmond." the Professor said, "What brings you here?" Genis and Presea also came down at the mention of the name. they didn't know the girl well, but they had heard stories (or what Genis could manage to eavesdrop) about the girl, and wanted to she who she was.

"She appears normal." Presea whispered.

"Yeah." Genis agreed.

"Well? What is it you're here for?" Raine asked, the couple stopping their kiss.

"I was just leaving." Dialmond walked outside quickly and shut the door. Lloyd gave her a look as the content Colette leaned in his chest. Dialmond shook her head, she couldn't be with him. Lloyd has stolen her heart, and she was in no desire to take it back from him if it meant being near Lloyd. She cried as she began the formation of her weapon-riding. Tears kept flowing, but the girl kept slashing.

"Dialmond!" Lloyd yelled. The girl didn't look back, but watched as the gray clouds around her began to shed rain, much like the tears on her face.

A/N: That was a bit shorter than I usually write, sorry. But this was more of a "things resolved" chapter. So, I think I did okay. And Cali Flion really is overstaying her welcome, the idiot. She's going to go through ten kinds of hell when Saphfyre talks to her again. And I'm sure Scorch may keep his promise. And now we finally know Universa's feelings are still there, thanks for telling us sooner. Dialmond welts up her sadness and keeps trying to move forward, but when caught in a storm, who will save her? Read on.


	26. Chapter 26: Let Love Live

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I own ToS! AHAHAHAHAH! HA---

Flaren: shuts him up No he really doesn't. Ignore him.

TimesHalt: I own other things though, like--

Saphfyre: Your idiotic ideas moron--who would make that happen with Cali and Scorch.

Rubyi: At least they didn't do anything. And I walked in on Saphfyre and them. Ugh.

TimesHalt: I--

Flaren: It is time to shut the mouth and start the A/N. NOW.

TimesHalt: Fine, fine…

Crimsonia: They are all so violent.

A/N: And now, there are four days now till The Court Case! Dialmond's been out in a storm for the past few hours, and she's nowhere near the Secluded Lands. Also, Saphfyre will probably have some sparks fly with Cali, and I'm sure Flaren will get in on it as well. And Astra and Universa's secret about Oshitm, what is it and when will they tell Sheena? There's a lot going on, and the wolves are finally gone. It seems the monsters of the Secluded Lands are more powerful. Probably because of the mana flow, hopefully Raine doesn't get her hands on a Secluded Lands Monster List. You know, I've realized my profile on is really long. Sorry. But anyway, I have another reviewer! Yay! I'm glad when I get one…helps me write better and see what's on the readers' minds. Wow, Scorch and Saphfyre's relationship is really building. They are a couple I enjoy working with and ironically, sometimes Cali is an asset to their love. She refuels it. Though, they better not get _too_ into each other; I want this to stay T. But I want to write about them again--so maybe there will be an aftermath story of this--but If You Want To Bring Him Back will come first. Many people are probably mad at me for not bringing that up sooner. And this story was supposed to be shorter, with no Redjewels, Raise, Crimsonia, Reef, LaHearts, and Cali. It was originally supposed to be about nine chapters, then things started to get more involved. Sheena felt more things, Seles suddenly got maids, and Crimsonia unleashed a beautiful world, and bonds were made, and broken ones were revealed. Hearts were content or broken, and feelings still lingered. People emerged, and they began to affect the storyline. The whole story was originally supposed to have just Sheena, Seles, and the Summon Spirits. That was it. And also, the weapons Gilmia and Revedufeu weren't supposed to be there. And Rubyi, once created wasn't supposed to be a doctor. Lapisa wasn't supposed to sing, and Saphfyre wasn't supposed to meet Scorch (once introduced). Flaren wasn't supposed to have feelings for Cresenta, and originally, Raise was never mean to be. I was trying to make a CrimsoniaxUniversa relationship (there was one scene that may have made it that way, but no), and then Sola claimed the fencer and she did to he. That sounded badly worded. This has to be my longest A/N, but it's a brief history of what The Court Case was originally meant to be. A much more calm, law-like environment, with strict lawyers and almost no love scenes. But, being the clumsy author I am, people made themselves shine. Singe wasn't supposed to be a general, or with Pietro, and she also wasn't supposed to be a LaHeart. And, she was only supposed to appear for only brief moments randomly, so she still kind of does but not like it was meant to be. And Cali Flion was only supposed to be mentioned, but even she brought some spice to The Court Case. Scorch wasn't supposed to be major (at all), but he snuck his way in and developed a love triangle. So his relationship was beginning to get focused on. Crimsonia wasn't supposed to have history with Seles, and also was meant to stay in my Raine fanfictions. If this is how it's going to be, I certainly hope no other new characters are made--I have four WordPad's on them and all the new moves so far. I should add it to my profile; they're very rough, but there are ideas all over. I send this in on WordPad, but I type them on Works. I've rambled long enough, so I'll repay the favor by making this longer than usual. This thing took up a whole page on Works, pretty much. Wow.

Disclaimer: I also don't own Ranma ½, as there's a scene kind of like that in here.

Chapter 26: Let Love Live

Dialmond dodged another bolt of lightning. This was dangerous, but she didn't trust herself near Lloyd. She didn't want to sleep with him. In the same bed that is. She loved him, but if she was with him, she…she felt like she needed him to be with her. It was a feeling that she needed him…well in a _very_ complex way. Dialmond tried to brush off her thoughts as she rode on, but found out she was losing concentration, and her thoughts were weighing it down. She began to fly in all sorts of directions, confused and hurt by her love. She wanted to just end it, to…

"Dialmond!" Lloyd caught the girl as he unleashed his wings. She stared at him, and then pretended to faint. She didn't want Lloyd to see her like this. Lloyd saw her face was wet, but he knew it wasn't because of the downpours of rain, which by the way, were increasing. The swordsman kept the girl tucked under him, tight to his muscular chest. Her soft skin became drier as he flew to a cave, but why…?

"Dialmond? I think you're knocked out, but we gotta sleep here. It's way too dangerous right now. I don't think there are any monsters in here so…"

Lloyd was cut off by the shivering Dialmond. She was still so wet, and her body was so cold it hurt. The feeling in her chest was horrible, but she knew that wasn't from the loss of body heat. Lloyd did something unexpected for the girl. Taking his shirt off, he spread the garment on her in an attempt to warm her up. Dialmond found it surprisingly warm but felt guilt as it got wet. Lloyd was now cold, and they had no supply of warmth. It was then Lloyd unleashed his wings in the tiny cave. They barely fit, but they did the job. Bending them over the girl, Lloyd began to shiver more. The swordswoman pulled him in. Just a tiny bit was all Lloyd needed to fully get his body up to Dialmond. The girl half-closed eyes lingered on his chest and also near his pants, but she quickly averted her gaze to his calm, warm amber eyes. His crossed with hers, and Dialmond found she couldn't keep eyes contact with him. A sudden bolt threw her off guard and she let out a small cry. She was not the one to like lightning. Lloyd brought her in, her head hitting his chest. He was very cold; Dialmond would rather she be cold then him. So the girl brought him in closer, gather ing spare sticks and such in the cave that she had found in an attempt to start a fire. It worked, but only for brief moments. Lloyd was getting colder--already his skin was becoming a light blue. Dialmond began to work more furiously. The fire stayed lit for longer periods, but the girl ran out of sticks. Dialmond was pissed off. The fire was still lit, and Lloyd needed to be warm. Crying, the girl stuck her prized sword and scabbard in the fire. A loud noise of clanging metal was heard and Lloyd gave a look of surprise to the girl's direction. The fire was now much larger, and would probably last through the night. Dialmond knew it had to be done. But the tears flowed on her face freely as she remembered her first time getting the blade.

Flashback

"Now, Dialmond don't cry." the mother of the Redjewels helped her child up. A young Dialmond had tears in her eyes.

"But Mother, the work hurts you, and we worry about you every day. We want you to be with us." Dialmond sobbed.

"I know it is tough. But I can take it if it's for my children. It's what…it's what your father would've wanted."

"I know…it is so hard though."

"But look what Mother got for you today. A nice man in the area gave it to me. He said he heard about your father, and knew he should have the blade. But, knowing he was dead, he wanted me to use it, or one of my children. He wanted us to live."

"That is so nice of a person." Dialmond let a smile show through.

"Promise me you'll use that blade for your family and friends, Dialmond. Use it for the ones you love."

"I promise, Mother!" the young girl had a now-beaming smile on her face.

End Flashback

Dialmond snuggled into Lloyd more, the tears letting themselves drip to the floor. Dialmond loved that blade. Lloyd knew it would hurt, to give up such a prized possession, so he acted on instinct. Giving the girl a tight embrace, he became much closer than he already was and let his head rest on hers. Dialmond felt a bit calmer--that was until Lloyd let his lips get to her neck.

"We cannot. This will not help, Lloyd." Dialmond shook her head.

"But I love you, and Colette." Lloyd said, trying to reach in again.

"It is a decision you will have to make, Lloyd. I have no regrets of what I just did. I will always love you." She returned his embrace and said, "Always…"

Lapisa was somewhat worried. It was now dawn--four days till court, mind you--and Dialmond had not yet come back. Universa came up behind her.

"I am sure she will be alright. Dialmond I not the type to give up, you know." Universa smiled as he said this; Dialmond was a fighter.

"I know that. There is more than this storm I am worried about. It is her love. But this squall, these raindrops, they are over where Dialmond is. I can sense it."

"She will be alright. I assure you."

"Why are you up at this hour, anyway?" Lapisa asked, curious of Universa's intentions, "You are not one of those 'peeping toms' are you?"

"N-No. I was just doing some light thinking." Universa blushed.

"Okay then. I am going to sleep now, as there are other things I wish to ponder about. Alone." Lapisa left to her room. Universa sat there for a second, and began to walk in the direction of Sheena's room. However, going there was slightly out of the question; the female ninja would probably beat him to a pulp if he just entered. He decided to knock, but hesitated before he did so. How could he tell her. His heart still pined for her. He wanted to stop the feeling, but…

Sheena woke up. Hearing a noise outside of her room, the female ninja opened her door. Universa blushed as the door hit his back.

"Oh, Universa. It's you. Okay." Sheena began to head back into her room. Universa put a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to talk to you…"

Motioning for Sheena to come outside, the Summon Spirit of Universes walked outside to the pond. It had some ice in it after the minor skating event, but that made it look even more beautiful as the moonlight hit it.

"It's amazing how Cresenta's power even effects here." Sheena mumbled.

"Yes. It is a truly amazing sight." Universa nodded.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that…" Universa hesitated. Clearing his throat, he began, "I still have feelings for you."

"What!" Sheena backed up a bit.

"Sheena, I cannot…I have tried to repress them. But they just keep coming back." Universa stared at the ground.

"What about Raise?" Sheena yelled at him, "Have you even thought about her!"

"She is more of a crush than a love. I felt as though I loved her, but my heart leads to you. I need you."

"Universa, I can't. I love Zelos, and I always will. Even if he is dead, and even if nothing can bring him back."

"That's--"

"How I feel. I'm sorry, Universa, but I can't feel that way for you. I thought we settled this."

"Apparently not. I am sorry, Sheena. But I--"

"I just can't!" Sheena yelled, "Universa, I like you as a friend, but nothing more! Can't you see that?"

The words struck the Summon Spirit like ice freezing water. Universa regained himself and said, "If that is how you feel, I cannot change that. Sheena, thank you for your time. Please, act as if nothing happened. I am sorry to have troubled you."

Sheena said nothing and left into the house. Universa sighed. Sitting at the breakfast table, he readied a pen and paper…

Saphfyre woke up suddenly at some yelling. It sounded like Sheena, so the leader of the Redjewels looked outside. Seeing nothing, she went back in the bed with Scorch. Putting his arm on her body, Saphfyre began to settle back down. Staring up at the ceiling, the calmness was lost. Cali was spread out on the ceiling, ready to attack.

"I saved your stupid little butt, and this is what I get!"

"Ah!" Cali screamed. As Saphfyre readied a…

"Knockout Fire!" After the move was finished, Cali fell to the floor. Getting revenge, the leader of the Redjewels proceeded to throw all her dirty clothes on Cali. No stopping, the girl then began to shove Cali in the spare closet, along with the clothes. Saphfyre dusted off her hands and then settled back into the bed. Why were people annoying? Settling herself back in the bed, she noticed a something wet hit her neck. A tear. Saphfyre turned to look at Scorch. He was groaning, crying. Saphfyre was about to wake him up when Scorch said in his sleep.

"Why do you hate me, Cali? I don't want to do that--the risk of doing it is just too…you know--that's…we can't."

Saphfyre let out a small whisper, "Scorch?"

"Maybe I should just die, Flaren. I've got nothing left to live for…" Scorch let another tear drop.

"Scor--" Saphfyre let out another call, but was cut off by the man's sleep-talking.

"I know you say I should live, Flaren, but I can't…it's so hard without her. Maybe I should of…maybe I should of…"

"Scorch…" Saphfyre then shook him to wake him up. She was replied with a sort of yell.

"I don't want to be here! She's here! I can't stand Cali Flion. Maybe I should try to do that again! Just go off that cliff, end it! Why not?"

"NO!" Saphfyre yelled and then hit him. Tears were now flowing down her face; she really _hadn't_ known what Scorch had gone through.

"Saphfyre?" Scorch said groggily, "What is it? Why are you…?"

"Scorch." Saphfyre said into hid chest, which she had smothered herself in, "You should've told me about this…what you went through."

"How did you…?" Scorch began, but was interrupted by Saphfyre.

"I want to be with you. You were talking in your sleep, Scorch, I had no idea…please…please let me listen to what you have to say…"

"Someday…I'll tell you about it…" Scorch looked at the girl. And she looked at him with a wanting look. Scorch smiled at her and Saphfyre said, "Good. I want to hear about it, no matter the pain it causes me, unless it causes you pain. I want you to tell me…please."

Scorch said nothing and the girl soon fell asleep in his chest.

Dialmond woke up. Lloyd was still asleep. She was cold, but the storm seemed to be getting slightly better than it was beforehand. Lloyd's hand felt around for the object that left him, and they soon hit a place where the result was a smack from Dialmond. Bored, the girl took some of Lloyd's feathers and put them in his hair. He looked funny, and she laughed. Putting the red shirt back onto Lloyd, Dialmond then decided to get more spare feathers. They were all so soft. There were quite a few, so the swordswoman felt them for a little bit with her fingers. Lloyd sleep-grabbed for Dialmond again and her hand then hit the area between his legs. He moaned for a minute, then Dialmond blushed extremely. Trying to get her hand away, she found it was stuck. If she tried to move it, Lloyd would surely wake up. Slowly, the girl began to try to move it away. This caused to Lloyd to laugh a little bit (in his sleep) and Dialmond was _VERY_ uncomfortable about this. She loved Lloyd, but…she didn't want to feel him up. Feeling guilty, she began to move the hand until…well, basically until Lloyd woke up.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"It…it was a mistake! I did not mean for my hand to go there; you grabbed me in your sleep and…"

It was at this point Lloyd thought Dialmond was a terrible liar or she was telling the truth. He did move around a lot, and even sometimes fell off the bed (due to Colette's angel senses, Lloyd figured this out via a conversation with the Chosen of Sylvarant). So, he gave her an evil little smile.

"I guess that's why it's there. But if you want, you can keep it there…" Lloyd gave a small smile and Dialmond though is character much like the Chosen of Tethe'alla's. Did Lloyd want her? Dialmond moved her hand away quickly and then used it to smack Lloyd once. Then twice. Then three times. Four. Five Six. If anybody was watching they would have lost count. Lloyd laughed a bit and Dialmond blushed. She then put her hand down in embarrassment and…

"You must really want me, Dialmond!" Lloyd laughed.

Another smack; Lloyd must have been half-asleep, the idiot. Why else would he like that so much? Shaking her head, she settled back in with Lloyd and waited for the storm to calm.

Embre suddenly woke up. Her pillow was all wrong; it was all crumpled up because of her movements in bed. Fluffing it up again, she thought she heard a noise downstairs. Thinking she must still be half-asleep, the girl ignored the sound and went back to bed. It would have been a much nicer idea for her to go see what it was, as Universa had just done something very important.

Crimsonia was a bit lost, and she couldn't find Sola anywhere. He was in the next room getting a drink of water, but the fencer didn't notice this. Seeing a shadow in the next room, Crimsonia whipped out Gilmia and struck the figure.

"Die, you peeping scoundrel!"

"What?" Sola threw up some solar energy, which made Emereld, Rubyi, Topazen, and Sardnyox quite mad. How were they supposed to sleep with all the light? They had gotten used to Goldes' illumination, but Sola's power was much brighter. Cutting off the magic he questioned.

"Crimsonia, why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you. I am sorry, I--"

"It is alright." Sola swept in and his lips did more of the action. Crimsonia giggled, "Sola! Stop this! We may get caught!"

And boy, was the fencer right. Poor Rubyi saw the sight and cursed her need for a drink. She also cursed the fact she was usually always the one to see romantic scenes or flirts. Sighing, she got her juice and went back to sleep.

"I told you." Crimsonia gave a look at him, waving her pointer finger at him.

"I am sorry." Sola gave her an innocent look. Crimsonia laughed some more as Sola took them both back to their room, ignoring the storm and conversing more.

"Do you think it is alright for the LaHearts to come with us?" Crimsonia said, rushing a hand through the dazzling red soft flame that was her hair.

"I do. It may even be beneficial if they join us in the case." Sola nodded.

"I am sorry for ordering Sheena to let them come. But Scorch and Flaren…need their loves."

"I do, as well." Sola said, putting an arm around her, "I think it would be wise if we all try to stay together."

"What of here, though?" Crimsonia pondered, "Oshitm may try to come back here, you know, and the Secluded Lands will be defenseless without some angelic power."

"Yes…that is something we need to think about." Sola replied, "It is not right for us to leave this area with no choice but to surrender. That man is extremely powerful. It matches the power of you before you got your wings. He is deceitful, and will probably try a chance at anything for some power."

"We must be careful." Crimsonia said, "If we are not, we may lose someone. And I'm sure Sheena would feel responsible…she would probably not say so, but I can feel her remorse about everything that has happened. She must really want that Zelos man."

"Yes, she does. She truly does."

A/N: Well, half-asleep horny Lloyd. He has problems. Choose somebody already! At least that wasn't that bad of a scene--my characters really do what they want…I need to change that. Of course, they probably wouldn't let me. Oh well. But now, there are some things that are going to be settled. Like when it's day, I bet fire will start coming everywhere. Hopefully not literally. I don't feel lie writing about fire. Hmm…I wonder what Universa was doing? There are way too many people in this story right now, I think. I was going to just have all the people I did, but then Cali came along. And Reef. They'll both become more important later on in other stories. Right now--since there are four days left. Yay.--though, things will definitely come to a standstill.


	27. Chapter 27: Decisions We Make

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't ToS, but I own SoT. Sales of Tomorrow! Yeah.

Flaren:…Shut up.

A/N: Anyway, lots of stuff will be happening now. Universa was definitely unable to deal with is feelings, as we'll see. And, Dialmond will probably have some things to say as well. Saphfyre's going to fume when she sees Cali again. And what will Scorch do about this? Also, I don't own Chrono Crusade, as some wording from that is in Singe's poem. And Sheena will now feel more regret than before…

Chapter 27: Decisions We Make

_Every day we find something to do in our lives. Making us a bit more of who we are and what we are the day next, and the day after that, and the day after that._

_Everything builds up to who you are._

_People don't realize the full extent of what they can do. _

_We've got to live. And find our way._

_Our wings will surely carry us, even weighed down by our burdens and sins._

_We can live. We must make our mark._

_Live._

Singe set down her pen as she found she was writing about the same thing again, but with different words. A bit frustrated, she put the pen back in the notebook and looked up from her work. Astra came up to the general and the rest of the people eating at her table--Sheena, Raise, Universa, Flaren, Cresenta, Sola, and Crimsonia. It was quite a large table.--and the Mistress of Stars looked quite serious. Solemnly, she sat down at the table. She must have thought about her love again. Emereld then came up, with the same serious look. Looking at the people, she spoke.

"Universa's gone."

"What?" Raise suddenly yelled. This also caused a small shock from Embre, who was sitting at the neighboring table. Flaren promptly got up and left.

"Where are you going?" Astra asked before the girl left.

"Bathroom." Flaren responded, lying, "If you're so interested in what I have to do up there, you can come. NOT REALLY."

This just caused Astra to get confused and caused Flaren to fall up the stairs instead of down them. Knowing people would start to annoy her, she chose the bathroom upstairs to hide in.

"That's strange." Rubyi stated, "She went to use the upstairs one and the downstairs bathroom is just over there, and no one's in it."

"Where is Universa?" Raise suddenly brought up. She seemed anxious.

"Let's look everywhere." Emereld commanded, so everybody followed her orders and began to look around the following area. Lapisa went into town and asked if Universa was there, saying he was a Summon Spirit and should be easy to spot and wore a kind of robe/armor. Singe also happened to ask nearby people who were coming to Lapisa's now-daily song. They missed it anyway, as the girl was searching as well, and said they hadn't seen him. Sheena was walking around the house when she saw something. A letter. With her name on it. Written very neatly, and the envelope sealed just right. The female ninja clumsily opened it and a flower dropped out.

_Miss Sheena:_

_I am very sorry to have brought this upon you, but I cannot be with you any longer. I have no desire to be just friends. The flower I have put in here is from where I will reside, but do not look for me. I know you have gone through so much already, and the ways things are at the moment, my being around would be a displeasure. I know it will take time for Raise to understand, but tell her I meant her no harm. I wished things could have gone better between us, Miss Sheena. I truly love you, and my heart will not stay with anyone else. Tell Embre I am sorry her friend walked out on her. And tell Flaren I could not find my "Rest of the Heart". Too many things have gone on, and too many times have I proved I am too weak t protect you, or try to stay your friend. Miss Sheena, I will always love you, and I hoped you would have loved me, but you heart lies somewhere else in those terms. I am truly sorry._

Teardrop after teardrop dripped as Sheena began to cry. It was all her fault. All of her stupid, oblivious fault. Stupid. Love was stupid. Leaving was stupid. Feelings were stupid, too. Everything was very, very stupid. And Sheena was so mad at herself for not being able to change things, for not being able to let Universa heal. You just can't stop loving someone. When your heart is turned down…

Flaren walked in and said to the ninja, "He's not in the house, Sheena. We already know that."

This was replied by a sob and Flaren looked over at the girl. Immediately rushing over, she looked at the letter.

"Why…?" Sheena cried, her hands in her face, "Why?'

Flaren read over the letter and let a tear fall. She now felt the fault was hers. She told Universa to go for it. To tell the girl. She never thought it was Sheena--that was a bit strange. But people love who they love, and may be able to never stop those feelings, even if they wanted to. If that person isn't with them--isn't their wings, isn't in their heart, isn't in their love--can they go on living? Will they be able to see that person and smile after rejection? Is there a ray of hope to live by? Apparently Universa didn't know. He may have tried to end it, or he may have just left. Flaren looked at the flower Sheena was holding between two fingers. Giving it a strange look, she said…

"The Plains of Hope? He went there? That's…"

"What!" Sheena suddenly yelled, "So you think you know where he went?"

"Yeah, I do…" Flaren nodded, "But it's very far off…really…"

"I don't care! I may not love him, but he's still my friend! We gotta find him!"

"Yes! You're absolutely right!" Flaren yelled, stopping all outside activity, "We must go to the Plains of Hope! North!"

Everybody began to gather up at the door, wondering what Flaren was yelling about. Charging up random slashes and swinging at air haphazardly, the girl yelled.

"The Plains of Hope! We go there! But, only four people can go right now…mana is overwhelming there, and we need four people only to worry about. It's a decent sized group,. And all we really need. Me and Sheena are going."

"Sheena and I." Crimsonia corrected.

"Whatever." Flaren held up her hands sheepishly, "But, we do need to get going. Who else--"

The Mistress of Stars interrupted Flaren and took the flower she was holding away from her.

"This flower…" Astra mumbled.

"What is it?" Rubyi asked.

"Nothing. May I go as well? Universa _is_ my brother, after all." Looking at the flower again, the woman had a distant look on her face.

"Okay." Flaren nodded, "But who else will--"

"I'm going. Whether or not you want me to or not." Embre stood defiantly at her sister.

"Embre? Okay, sis. Well, let's get going now anyway. Wow. I love to rush things." Leaving out the door and making a path through the people, the four girls took off.

The clouds began to roll out. The lightning had kept Dialmond up. Lloyd had fallen asleep, but he didn't look happy. His face was strained and he seemed to be saying something…

"I love you both. What should I do?" Lloyd asked nobody in particular, then his face got a little more strained. He then yelled, "Dialmond! Don't!"

"Lloyd?" the girl shook the man to wake him up. His body was so nice…rock abs and chiseled arms…soft, yet exciting hair, and some good legs on him, too….and his face was….Dialmond stopped herself before she groaned from pleasure. She then looked to her groggy companion. Lloyd looked up at her, then suddenly kissed her.

"Wha…?" Dialmond tried to push the man off. His mouth moved down to her neck, "You're alive…" he said, licking here and there and pleasing the girl very much, "You're alive…hnnn…"

Dialmond's eyes got wide as she thought of what he just said, "You thought me for dead?"

"Yeah…" Lloyd said, "I thought you said you couldn't take it anymore and…" the dual swordsman fully embraced the girl, knocking her off balance and letting them both rest on the floor. Lloyd continued, "I thought you were gone, Dialmond. Dead. You're here right? You're with me, breathing…"

Lloyd continued to be on the girl and she let out, "I am here. I will be. Now get off."

"Not until you promise me." Lloyd said, looking into the girl's silver eyes.

"What?" Dialmond asked.

"You'll be with me no matter what choice I choose…you won't do anything rash…even if I choose Colette…"

Dialmond sighed, looking away from him. She loved his weight all over him, his body fully over her, egging her passion to…the swordswoman got back to the moment, "I will stay in your heart, Lloyd…" she shifted for a minute, one hand behind her back, "I will be with you…even if your choice is not me."

Lloyd smiled and got off the girl. He was a little sad, being with Dialmond like that was fun, but he couldn't tease her. Dialmond got up, uncrossing the fingers that held a lie, and sighed once more. Maybe the weather didn't reflect her hope, or else the storm would have continued…

"Ready to go? We should get back to my house before another storm comes." Lloyd looked at the girl. Did he care?

Dialmond looked away and went into a sort of cold mood, "Are you stupid or something? I said I was alright and have nothing to bring back anyway. You saw that, you know, the way I had to burn my sword."

Lloyd kept the look on hid face but the words…hurt. What happened to Dialmond to make her mood change so quickly? He felt horrible guilt that the girl had left her most prized possession to burn. For him, what's more. Replying in the same mood he was always in Lloyd said, "O-Okay. How are you going to get back to the Secluded Lands, by the way? You don't exactly…have your sword."

"And you know why, too." Dialmond kept the coldness coming. She was mad at him for not being able to choose. To not let his stupid heart just take a pick. She was mad. Very, very mad. Very. She continued to speak, "I do not know how I am to get back. I have some Glad, though. It should be enough to buy some cheap sword so I can leave."

"Oh…" Lloyd now felt sad that she was leaving. He loved Colette, but his feelings for Dialmond were also not to be shunned. He wanted to repay her for her sacrifice, the wound that would not heal. Lloyd pulled out the Flameberge.

"I know my…I know Kratos would get mad, but you can keep this blade, Dialmond. You can use it--"

"I will go with my original plan, Lloyd. Just take me to Iselia." Dialmond looked away and Lloyd picked her up, which was a surprise, yes, but not enough of one to get the girl out of her mood. The wings furled out to their maximum stretching range as the two fully exited the cave. Lloyd flew past, Dialmond in his chest. She was really mad now. Did he like this, or was he just being there for her? Was the damn man _pitying_ her? He really should not be. Dialmond's mood got a bit worse as Lloyd landed.

"We're here." Lloyd looked at the ground, "I guess this is goodbye…"

"Yes, I guess it is." Dialmond didn't look at him.

"Well, bye." Lloyd waited for a response from Dialmond.

The girl just took out her hand. Lloyd knew Dialmond loved him, so why was she doing this? She was shy around people sometimes, but…the dual swordsman ignored his feelings and shook the hand. Screwing over this formal good-bye, he embraced the girl. A tear slid down his face.

"I need you to stay alive. Because I love you, too Dialmond. As much as anyone. Even Colette."

Dialmond said nothing and didn't return. Lloyd then ran from the village. She received dirty looks. A little girl came up and asked…

"Why were you mean to Lloyd? Are you breaking up with him?"

"No. We were never dating. And I was not mean…I just do not return embraces like that."

Dialmond began to walk away and the little girl just said, "Well, he loves you, anyone can tell! Why won't you love him!"

Dialmond ignored her as a tear slid down her face. She really wanted to hit the girl, and tell her to shut up, but she didn't. So the youngster continued, "Why? Why? Why?"

Dialmond shut her up by slamming the weapon shop's door in her face. She turned to the clerk, "I would like to buy a sword."

"I don't think I need to sell one to the likes of a person like you. You can't even return a hug."

"I just need a sword." Dialmond said, "I have got 350 Gald here. Is that enough?"

"For a wooden sword, yes. But, do I feel the need to sell you one? Why do you need one?"

"I need a sword, dammit! I need a sword!" Dialmond jumped over the man, snatched a wooden sword and left the money behind. Leaving, she took off on her sword before the girl could annoy her again. She watched as the red figure--the figure that was her source of living, her flame, her will--left and ran. Dialmond felt horrible, but knew she couldn't go on if she was near him. But, at the same time, she needed to be close to him. Itching at her shoulder, she pulled out a white piece of silk-like material. She pulled out more of it and found it to be very long. Immediately, Dialmond realized what it was. Looking at Lloyd one last time, she found that she couldn't see the two white streams coming from his neck--the scarf. They were her white streams now. Hers…

Lloyd ran home, trying to get the girl out of his head. He was greeted by a smiling Colette, but all Lloyd did was a fake-smile and then a nice lie to get away to the forest. Sitting down, he found a picture. It must have slipped from Dialmond's things. He hoped she would keep his memento, even if she did hate him. Lloyd ignored the thought for a minute and looked at the picture. Seeing it was him and Dialmond, and a somewhat-in-there Colette, Lloyd recognized the moment. When he was first at Altamira, and had met Dialmond. He flipped over the picture, and sure enough was his writing, followed by some newer words.

"I will always love you, no matter what. Even if you don't feel the same way, and even if…you hate me. Dialmond Redjewel." Lloyd let another tear flow and looked at the sky. It said it was supposed to reflect people's moods, but if it did…then it wouldn't be so clear and bright…

Flaren sighed as she continued north. Another question from Embre--about the thirty-sixth time!--of, "Are we there yet?" And another answer of, "I'm sure it's a little further."

The girls were very high up, and the Mistress of Stars couldn't be more distant. Flaren also had some thoughts on her mind and ran into a rock. Getting up on the new land, she shook her self off.

Sheena asked quietly, "Are we here?"

Astra nodded, speaking for the first time since the girls left, "Yes. This is…the Plains of Hope."

A/N: Dun Dun da dun dun! Dun da dun dun dunnn! A sort of cliffhanger, and Dialmond and Lloyd's relationship suddenly plummeted for the worse. Great. Lloyd, make a decision! But now, we find the four girls at the Plains of Hope, and the reason of why Astra wanted to go. Will Universa come back? Will Dialmond finally be able to get over Lloyd, and will the dual swordsman ever tell the girls the truth? Also, what about the case, as there are only four days left, and this one soon to end? And what about the unmentioned Saphfyre, what'll happen when she finds Cali again? Answers will be told in the next chapter of the Court Case!


	28. Chapter 28: Distant Memories, Distant

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, or the Sales of Tomorrow. The buyers choose that. I do own the Stock of Tomorrow, though!

Rubyi: That is what we call "illegal" so you really don't. If you did own that, you be in jail right now…

TimesHalt: You're no fun…

Disclaimer: I also don't own Things of Seles. They belong to her.

A/N: And four days to go. Plains of Hope. Joy. And now, will Cali finally meet Saphfyre, and what will the leader of the Redjewels do? A somewhat strange episode of The Court Case begins. I can't wait to write If You Want To Bring Him Back. It will probably be better worded--and hell for readers--have really long chapters. This will end soon; I really should have just skipped everything and gone to the case…

Chapter 28: Distant Memories, Distant Feelings

Sheena watched as Astra headed off somewhere. Flaren said something about how splitting up was dangerous but the place didn't look like it could kill. Embre grabbed a flower from the ground and sniffed. It was a very nice scent. Flaren watched as her younger sister plucked off the petals and let them soar away. Sheena then felt Universa's air, and rushed off to the source, followed by the LaHearts.

Astra stood upon that cliff that she had so long ago. How long had it been, four thousand and…seventeen years ago? Yes, that was it. The memory was still there, though, plain as the sun that shone so brightly as it did now. Astra let the recollections sweep back to her.

Flashback

"And I know we will be all right…be with me…be with me…stay with me…stay with, please…I need you…be with me…"

A small child Astra sang a song as her oldest brother, Universa came up to her.

"You like this place, do you not, Astra?" the Summon Spirit of Universes said.

"Yes." Astra answered, "It is beautiful. When I come of age, I want a temple here."

"That…maybe that will not happen." Universa shot a look at the ground.

"What? Why not?" Astra asked, curious.

"The humans are about to start a war. I am most certainly sure that the wars will reach even here."

"Humans are _so_ stupid! Why would they even want this place, anywise?"

"It is one of the best points to attack Kahlijdima and Redsia. With some long-range attacks, destroying Tahjra would be no hard task."

"I see…but I…we have no other place to go. I do not wish to be bound to some person who would use my power to hurt, just for war…"

End Flashback

Astra shifted her position as the times went on. That wasn't the only memory she had of this place…

Flashback

Astra, now a much more beautiful, adolescent teenager, about sixteen years since she was created (though she preferred "born" to "created") and the Mistress of Stars was stunning.

"You really seem to love this place, Astra." Efil, the Summon Spirit of Life, put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh, Efil. In you fox form, I see. Why must you transform right after you come into contact with anyone?" Astra brushed the hand--now paw--off of her shoulder, and petted the man. It didn't seem wrong, because dirty things weren't so dirty 4,000 plus years ago.

Efil continued, "What can I say. It's fun to annoy." The voice just seemed to protrude from him, not quite just coming from his mouth. It seemed to just exit the body freely, but clearly nonetheless.

"Why are you here?" Astra asked, hoping the words wouldn't come/

"Raise." Astra looked away from the fox and bit her lip, beginning to say something, "And…what of her? I already know you love her. What is the problem?"

"Well, you know she was created just about two days…born sorry, you prefer that, right?"

"Yes." Astra shifted nervously, she might break down soon. She had to end this. Quick. She opened her mouth again, "Yes. What of it?"

"It is a human custom for people to give gifts on they day they were born…so I thought I should get her something. But I really don't have anything…what do you think I should give?"

This is when Astra almost felt like throwing the animal off the cliff that lay before her. Squeezing her leg tightly, she got up, startling Efil and making him turn into human form, just because he felt like it.

"You can give this, Efil. It was meant for you, but it is yours now once I give it you, so you have the right to use it any way you please. It is glass mixed with the petals of these plains…I know it is hard to find the material--actually clean and safe--but I did, so it is my gift to you." Astra was a bit sad Efil hadn't even given anything to her, but kept a strong face and threw it at him. EH caught it with one hand and Astra turned her back to him.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Efil left and Astra watched for a second as he departed. Sitting back on the cliff, she began to cry. She and Efil had so much more in common than he and…_Raise_. What the heck. He couldn't even think of her the way he did Raise. And Efil and Astra had the same creation (or birth) day, and were both skilled with weapons other than katanas. There were other things to, like Astra loved Efil. She knew it was only four years before she would have been on the earth for twenty years; the day it happened her physical body would stop aging and she would be able to make a pact with people. The tears flew along with some petals down the cliff, and the young Mistress of Stars let them go. Grabbing a scythe, she decided ti was time for more training. Hearing the lands would soon be at war, even the Secluded Lands, the Summon Spirit of the Stars felt hope was leaving her.

End Flashback

Astra looked at the sunset. It was beautiful. Another memory came…they were so hard to stop. And this one…

Flashback

Derris-Kharlan. The war was still going, and the Plains of Hope had been severely damaged. Efil held onto Raise, and the disturbed Universa was now even more disturbed. Suddenly saying something, the Summon Spirit of Universes got a little angrier.

"Raise can take care of herself, you know. You need not embrace her so much."

"Sorry to hear that." Efil said, "But I swear to protect Raise. So I'll keep her safe. Do you want her to die or something?"

"Excuse me?" Universa suddenly yelled, "I am the one who saved her from that Indignation spell. You sat there like the stupid dog you are!"

"Oh, really?" Efil shouted back, "Maybe Raise could have gotten out there herself! I was stunned from a sword attack from behind! Maybe it was you!"

"How dare you! You think I--"

Efil cut Universa off, "Astra saw all this, too. Hey, Astra!" Efil grabbed the woman's attention, "Did Universa hit me with his sword just so he could get Raise?"

"Astra you do not dare--" Universa began.

"Come on, Astra, you saw. What happened?"

The fact was, Efil had been hit (ironically) by Raise, who threw up a sword-shaped cloud to guard from an attack, and accidentally hit Efil. It was plain to see why Efil thought this was Universa, as Raise usually didn't extort herself to such measures. So Universa continued.

"I did not! Efil, you thick-headed--"

"Astra, tell us!" Efil yelled again.

The Mistress of Stars finally blew her fuse. A _VERY_ rare moment. Running over to the three, she threw her hand--QUITE forcefully, one might add--at Efil, then at Universa, then at Raise.

"You are all acting like idiots! SHUT UP, and calm down!" The crowd began to speak again. More slaps. Astra yelled again, "Stop it! Just stop it!" She then ran away, knowing this wouldn't end well.

Hours later…

"You are leaving?" Astra asked Efil as he readied his magic, "But why?"

"Raise and I aren't met for each other, but I still love her. I can see her the way things are now…Universa loves her more."

"Efil…" Astra slammed her body into his. At least he was in human form, for now.

"Astra? Why are you crying?" Efil was confused.

"I…I…" Astra swallowed. Would she be able to tell him? Apparently, "I do not want to see you leave! I want you to be here, with me…with us!" Stupid! She couldn't tell him!

"Astra, I'm sorry…Really…" Efil descended downward, "I really didn't mean to make you act in such a way, either…"

"No! Efil!" Astra reached her hand out to nothing as the gate Efil had opened to the land below opened. The Mistress of Stars broke out in tears.

Weeks later…

The storm of war struck everywhere and Astra opened her gate to the land below. Astra spoke to her.

"You are leaving, as well?" The Mistress of Stars was sad, a rival of love that's a friend is tough to deal with. Even if they do leave.

"Yes, you are all family here…I feel as if I am intruding."

"But what of Universa? You love him, but you will not tell?"

"No. I will not." Raise pulled out a katana. Its blade was blue, and it was made by Universa, Raise, Efil, and Astra. Raise concentrated a bit and the gate warped a little. She put it down into the gate, making it soar to the ground. "I guess I do not need this anymore…" Raise mumbled.

"That is the Flanoir and Asgard area." Astra stated.

"Yes. IT has meaning of ice and earth, and these area represent that strongly. I wish that blade the best. I think I will fight with staves now…"

"Oh, Raise!" Astra embraced the woman, and she returned the hug. Letting go, the Summon Spirit of the Sky changed the gate to its original form and began to descend. Astra waved goodbye as the woman fully disappeared, along with the gate.

"It is all my fault…" Astra sat on a rock and began to cast spells randomly to create her temple. It was great that the Summon Spirits could make such a huge thing and not waste much mana in the process. Magitechnology would have certainly flourished more if this skill was passed down…

End Flashback

"And after al that has happened, I still have not found E--"

"Astra! We've found Universa! Hurry! He might run again!" Flaren yelled, "It'll take us some time, but I'm sure he'll stay to hear what Sheena has to say!"

Astra ignored the thoughts that had come and ran with Flaren to the spot Efil was located.

Sheena cleared her throat, "We've gone over so much, but do you promise you'll stay with us?"

"No, Sheena. I am sorry, but…Raise and yourself…I cannot--"

"It will be okay." Sheena tried to explain, "I can't love you back, but it will be okay. Just please--"

"Sheena. I…this stupid heart does not know what to so. I love Raise, but the feelings…did she even come?"

"Uh, well she…"

"No, then? Did she even request to?"

"She…um…she--"

"She obviously does not have strong enough feelings for me, Sheena."

"Can't you even try, Universa! What the hell! Just try!"

At this moment, Astra and Flaren arrived, second to Embre, who had already been there for a while. She had some tears, which Flaren tried to wipe off, but her hand was denied. Universa and Sheena rambled on a bit more and finally…

"I am going to stay here and think for a couple of days. I promise to be back in time for the case."

"Universa."

"Sheena, this is my decision. Someday, you may understand this much more clearly. For now…this must be the way it is."

"…Okay. Goodbye, Universa." Sheena embraced him, and a few tears fell. The other three girls fled the scene as to not be caught eavesdropping .

Astra left to the cliff again, saying she had things to take care of. Finding the words, she spoke out loud.

"I want you to be mine, Efil. I need you. Come back. My reason for living is you…but…you do not love me. And someday, if we meet, the feeling will grow and I will die. Efil…I need you to know. Please, Martel, let me find him soon…"

A tear fell from the woman's eye as Flaren approached.

"We're almost ready to go. Are you ready?" the rapier-wielding LaHeart asked.

"Oh, um, yes…I am all right. Let us get going." Astra grabbed a couple of flowers before she left; perhaps they would grow, perhaps they could be her source for living…but those thoughts weren't appropriate at this time. Astra followed Flaren and a solemn Embre and got ready to depart. It was getting dark, so the girls hurried onward.

Dialmond sighed. She had a precious item of Lloyd's, and she now assumed he had the picture. Fingering the scarf, she let her tears flow. She hated being cold, and she hated the mood swings that occurred when she was with him. Although, it was the same for Lloyd in this regard. He acted in some ways that surprised Dialmond, both good and bad. She didn't expect him to love her. She didn't expect him to cry about it. She didn't expect to leave him like that…she didn't expect the tears to flow from her so much. She didn't expect for the sword to break! She didn't expect for Lloyd to offer one of his most prized possessions in return! She didn't expect the feelings that portrayed themselves so easily! She didn't expect--!

Emereld's call interrupted Dialmond's horrible thoughts. Dinner was done and the shout of, "Dialmond! Time to eat!" At least her sisters didn't see her cry, and at least they didn't scold her for leaving. But…Dialmond couldn't help but return with, "What is the point?"

Emereld was a bit confused by answered as though the girl was stupid, "You have to eat to live."

"Maybe I just should not eat, then!" Dialmond slammed her already-closed door by opening it then shutting it.

"Dialmond?" Emereld called, "Is everything all right?"

"What do you think!" the swordswoman smashed the window beside her and took off on the crappy sword. Lloyd could…Lloyd could help. Lloyd could help.

Scorch felt the waist of Saphfyre. Whispering to her, he set his head to her ear, "That was amazing…"

"Oh, I know. I loved it, too." Saphfyre said, her arms stretched out to their fullest extent.

"Do you wanna go again?" Scorch asked.

"To the hot springs? Yes, tomorrow. But that was just what I needed…"

This lead the scarred Rubyi to have even more scars and faint. She thought they were talking about…well, a basic fall could explain it. Saphfyre opened her door.

"Rubyi?" the leader of the Redjewels sighed, "She thought we must have been talking about…oh well." Throwing a spare blanket on the girl, Saphfyre walked down the stairs. Scorch followed closely. She didn't notice, and on the last two steps.

"HEY!" Scorch suddenly yelled.

"Ah!" Saphfyre kicked him in the gut, but lessened the impact when she knew who it was. It was enough to throw Scorch off-balance, and down the two went. Lapisa had coincidentally finished a sip of her tea and saw the two. She looked away and took another very long sip. Saphfyre and Scorch got up and the scythe-wielder yelled, "We're going for a walk!"

The two enjoyed the moonlight, and Saphfyre was fully leaning on the man's chest. They had made it into Goldes, when…

"Cali!"

A/N: A cliffhanger, sort of. Well, well, well. Well. Astra's history of the Plains of Hope was fully revealed. It didn't go exactly as I planned, but it ended up better the way it is now. But there is a whole slew of things about to happen. Well, for one, day four of the countdown to the case will end soon. And then, Saphfyre will probably beat the…well, we'll pretty much know what she'll do. And now Universa's gone off to stay at the Plains of Hope, and Sheena probably has her regrets. And what about Embre, too? She probably feels horrible, along with Flaren. And maybe I'll put some more about Efil in here, too.


	29. Chapter 29: Striving for Goals

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, Sales of Tomorrow, Things of Seles, The One Stable, Trees Outside Symphonia, or other things like that.

A/N: Well, finally updating. Ah, well…I just forgot about this sort of. It feels like forever since I last sat down and typed. But, now I will begin. That was really short.

Chapter 29: Striving for Goals

A dark, rainy, dull dawn awaited Sheena and company as they left back to their house. A perfect beginning to a perfect day. Sheena looked at the black sky, full of regret. It wasn't like things were all bright and peachy with anyone else, though. A note from Dialmond was left again, and this caused some concern from Emereld and Lapisa. This was the second storm the girl fled in. One day, she just might…oh well. Not something to talk of at such a dull moment. Astra had been quite silent since the way back, knowing she wanted to go there and maybe find a trace of Efil. The Mistress of Stars went to her separate room and laid on the bed. She thought she heard an annoyed Rubyi say, "I'm really getting to old to hear all these things." or something along those lines, but decided to ignored it. Sheena sat down next to the still-Lapisa; everyone had begun to stay up more because of Goldes' illumination, and Cresenta was too lazy to make it darker. He also said he didn't want to disturb the city, as it would be for the best. And, it wasn't like Scorch and Saphfyre were in a good situation.

"Oh, it's you two." Cali said, doing the annoying rush-hand-through-hair pose.

"Don't even get me started!" Saphfyre yelled, "You…" she readied the scythe, "Are dead! Knockout Fire!"

Saphfyre missed by a long shot and found herself facing a big blade, that had an odd resemblance to…

"The Eternal Sword?" Scorch yelled, "But that's…"

"Oh no, you're wrong." Cali said, "It's a look alike, but it probably has just as much power! Earth Tear!"

Cali put the sword down into the ground--with one hand, mind you--and the earth around the three split and twisted in crazy directions. Cali swung the blade a few more times and the storm seemed to get worse. Waves began to thrash around violently, and Cali saw a ship near them. Laughing, she swung once more and the boat was submerged.

"How could you--!" Saphfyre yelled, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I found this blade, and it seems to react to strong mana. And you should know how strong my will is, as well as my mana. I'll kill you if you come any closer."

"Question is…" Saphfyre replied, yelling, "Do you have the guts?" She rushed at the woman, who held out the blade in front of her. A sudden sharp gale threw Saphfyre against a wall of a building. Some people looked outside, but didn't do anything after they saw what Cali could do. The woman readied the huge sword again. Scorch put a hand on it.

"What do you want?"

"You. Come with me, I won't kill her. Deal?"

"Don't do it! Don't do it!" Saphfyre yelled from her position on the wall. Cali must have been holding her up; she hadn't fallen yet.

"Shut your mouth. Nature Sphere!" Cali removed the blade from Scorch's grip and shot a purple ball swiftly at Saphfyre. It connected, and the girl fell from the stance she had on the wall.

"Fine. Don't hurt her anymore. I'll come with you, Cali." Scorch gave her a solemn look. Cali smiled.

"Get on." Swinging the sword like it was a Rheiard, Cali got on the blade. She motioned for Scorch to come on with her. He sat there, and room was not spared due to Cali's efforts. She leaned herself back a bit more and flew off. "We're going to my house in North Tahjra. There, we'll discuss things."

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want. Don't hurt Saphfyre."

"Okay. But, you _do_ have to do what I ask. Otherwise, I might forget our deal…"

"NO!" Saphfyre lurched up onto the blade's hilt, the scythe blade clinging onto it as well. Letting the blade go off the hilt, Saphfyre screamed very loudly and blindly swung. A huge gash in Cali's arm emerged, and the second swing…

To be blunt, the blade somehow shattered into pieces and those remnants disappeared. Cali then hit a wall--the same spot where she had hit Saphfyre into--and fell to the ground. Scorch said nothing, and looked at the falling Saphfyre. She had used up all her strength in those two sings, and was now falling at a fast rate. The LaHeart reached over to her and embraced. Smoothing out his landing by casting a quick Eruption spell on a storage warehouse, full of hay. The rain extinguished the fire that could have started, and Scorch patched up the hole he made. Carrying the weakened Saphfyre in his arms, Scorch ran to the nearest place for shelter, which so happened to be…

"Hey! Welcome to Goldes Casino! How can I--Oh, my Goddess! What's wrong? What's happened!" a woman sporting black bunny ears, a black skirt, and a black top. It was Altamira all over again.

"I--" Scorch began, but was cut off.

"There's not time for that. I'll take you to our nurse's area in the back." Scorch wondered if the nurses were as skimpily-dressed as this woman was. If so, wouldn't they have a hard time operating? The bunny-eared woman took him to the back and wished him luck for the both of them. She got a nurse and went back to the entrance. A nurse--that was fully dressed, than Martel--came and took Saphfyre into a room. Scorch was forced into a waiting area. He then wondered where Cali got such a sword. How could she find something like…like _that_! I didn't make sense, but he knew Cali was one to blurt things out in a spur of a moment. She must have found the sword, but where?

Meanwhile, Cali got up. Mad that she lost her new weapon, she kicked a wall, then healed herself, then continued her assault on the wall. When she was done with that, she shot a few fireballs into the air and was mad she wouldn't find a sword like that again. It was a copy of the Eternal Sword, strangely found at the entrance of her house. But who…

Dialmond got up. She had been blown off course. Where the heck was she. She knew it just a little further to Lloyd's, but where was she? Getting up from the grass, she got on her sword again and looked around. Guessing on a direction, she flew towards what she thought might have been Lloyd's house. As luck would have it, the dual swordsman was out for a walk to think about the very girl that was above him. Dialmond didn't see the man, however, and continued in her direction. Suddenly, a huge bolt flashed down from the sky and blasted Dialmond downward. Lloyd saw this and dived for her. Dialmond was unconscious, and the dual swordsman headed back home, holding the girl tightly to his chest. When arriving at his house, he set the girl on the couch. Hours began to pass, but Lloyd waited. Colette would come sometimes and offer him food, but the dual swordsman declined. Kratos said nothing when he saw the girl and continued to his room, which really was originally a guest room, but Dirk let Kratos treat it as if it were his. Speaking of which, the dwarf had also seen Lloyd sitting there, and then also continued to his work. The house had become so much bigger, but peace spread from the rooms. However, the wasn't tranquility for Lloyd. That is until, Dialmond woke up.

"You're all right! Oh!" Lloyd embraced the girl, and she returned, but…she pushed off of him for a moment.

"Who are you?"

Flaren lazily pulled at the lever of the thing called a slot machine. Sometimes a lot of Gald would come out, or a little, or none. She overheard some guy say a crazy blond chick with a big sword caused some other guy and a girl to get hurt. Flaren thought they probably just pissed the girl off over something stupid and got mad that people were stupid. She then thought how this reminded her of Scorch, Saphfyre, and Cali and then laughed a little. Her surprise then came when she found out it _was_ about Scorch, Saphfyre, and Cali. What the hell. Try to relax, and this comes up. Flaren rushed over to the nurse's office, hoping the people there weren't so scantily dressed. She really wanted to get her mind off of telling Universa to tell Sheena how he felt. But, it wasn't her fault, right? It's not like she told him to leave if he got rejected or anything…was it her fault? The thoughts overflowed her as she ran into…

"Ow! Jeez, I just got out of the room, and now--oh, hey Flaren." Saphfyre straightened herself up.

"Hello. I heard about what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, but that girl--I swear!--is going to die!"

"Then I'll cheer for you! Yeah!"

The two girls then high-fived each other. Flaren then cleared her throat and Saphfyre continued.

"Yes. It was nice of you to come. Why are you here?"

"Uh…no reason." Flaren said, blushing. She couldn't tell Saphfyre she loved gambling! Flaren then asked, "Uh…where's Scorch?"

"Cute little guy fell asleep out of nervousness. I love him so mu--oh sorry, you probably don't want to hear that, do you?"

"Not really." Flaren returned, laughing.

"Yeah…" Saphfyre said, "But he's alright. I've been walking around waiting for him to wake up. To tell you the truth, I'm really glad to have met him, to have met you, and even to have met Sheena. It's strange, we're all under the same room, but more than half of us are in a trail against one another!"

This caused Flaren to laugh a bit and caused an overlooking Scorch to smile. Saphfyre was a great person. Putting a hand on the leader of the Redjewels' shoulder, Scorch began to speak.

"Oh, hey Flaren. We're all ready to go now, right Saphfyre? I'm kinda tired…"

"Even though you slept for three hours." Saphfyre returned, laughing, "But yes, we can go. See you, Flaren."

"Goodbye." Flaren waved, rushing back over to her slot machine. Okay, she was hooked. But she always, always won much more than she lost. So it was okay, right?

Embre woke up again. Raise was in tears again. She knew what was going to happen. Raise was going to break up with Universa. It was inevitable. Tears et loose once again, and the girl couldn't take it. She really, honestly, wanted to punch the "father" of hers in the face. Honestly, what kind of asshole does that? What the f--well, Embre knew she shouldn't swear, but she screwed that fact over and yelled out what was in her mind. The people that were awake got silent and Singe came up to Embre's room.

"What's wrong?" the general asked.

"Bad dream." Embre replied, not facing her eldest sister, "Now go away."

"I'm sorry." Singe shut the door and left. Embre then attacked the pillow closet her and cried some more.

Sheena felt terrible beyond words. She sometimes scolded herself for clinging on to something that wasn't there. That was dead. Not alive, but dead. Dead! Sheena knew it was selfish, but she needed Zelos. She felt everyday was a huge battle, a trial for her. It was hard, but she would never give the man up. Never.

A/N: That was an okay ending. STUPID CALI! Well, we won't be seeing her for a while. She's learned that Saphfyre is one tough piece of pie. And now, what the heck went up with Dialmond? Strange, strange, strange! Oh, well. Find out when I update again.


	30. Chapter 30: Fulfilling Needs, Fulfilling

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ToS, besides the stuff I made! I do own ToS, though. Tales of Stock-marketing! Not really, but still…

A/N: As things get drawn closer and closer to The Court Case, we find Universa has now left to do some thinking. Decisions are being made and the return of Cali Flion is not coming soon. Embre begins to suffer from the loss of Universa, and Flaren hides her secret gambling obsession. Dialmond has amnesia, but just how many people has she forgotten? And also, what is going through Sheena's mind, as the case is only three days away. Is it three? Yeah, I think it is. It is now, anyway. I checked, so it should be three, because we're right at the moment after Dialmond questions Lloyd who he is. But first…

Chapter 30: Fulfilling Needs, Fulfilling Hearts

"_What do I, What do I, What do I do?_

_Every day, I find it hard to be without you…_

_Every day, a new thing separates me from you._

_Every day, the pain grows more and more immense._

_Every day, I find I want to be in your chest._

_I want you to protect me, tuck me away…I want you to be with, be with me, stay…_

_Find your rest of the world, rest of the heart…It may be hard, but I will start._

_I will live, watch me soar…_

_Everything I am doing is for us more and more..._

_And I know it may be stupid, foolish some people might even say. But watch, I will live, I will stay!_

_And I know it is hard…but I will live forever eternally. Watch me, I will always be there when you call. Find me…I will show that I care. _

_And I know that trials are hard, but still…it is these hardships that make us feel…who we are. Stay with me, we'll go together, far. _

_Be with me, and I know I can be all right…stay with me, so that I can take flight. Let me be with you, forever, now. Be with me, stay with me, so I can…go on. _

_Your words were so thought out, so sincere, so…great to me! And still I find it hard to be…knowing that I am going…far away. I wish I…could be, be with you and stay. But these feelings overwhelm me. I miss the train. I see it leave and I say…_

_These feelings were so clear all along…_

_I love you, I want you to stay. Stay with me, be with me! And I know, and I know we will be okay. It will be alright, I will stay…_

_Watch me, I will go on, I will soar. _

_Stay with me, forever, so I go…let me live within you…today. Let me stay with you forever, eternally…_

_Let me go, let me fly…when I'm with you…I do not wish to die. Let me be with you…_"

Lapisa finished her song, she had written down all the lyrics, too. It was a song she enjoyed a lot, so she sang it a lot. Though the purpose was for love, Lapisa still didn't have anybody. But, she didn't have a care for that, but was waiting, for love strikes at any time, any place, anywhere. So the dual swordswoman was still waiting. Her main concern right now was where Dialmond was…

……………………………….(A/N: I finally put a scene-splitter in. (It's to go from one person to another).)

Dialmond asked Lloyd again, "Who are you? And that blond woman? And the dwarf? What have you been doing to me?"

It was at this point Lloyd escorted everyone out of the room and tried to talk to Dialmond alone. He came up to her. Dialmond thought the man was quite attractive, and he did like swordsmanship. Lloyd put a hand on her leg, which made her squirm uncomfortably. He began to speak, "Dialmond? It's Lloyd? You can't remember?" He held up the picture of the two at the beach. Dialmond stared at it and smacked it away.

"Did you put a spell on that? Me head hurts! Stop it! Put it away!" Dialmond shook her head and jumped when a bolt of lightning came down. A loud crash was heard, and the girl jumped into Lloyd's arms. He blushed a bit. Dialmond then realized something, "Where is it? Where is the scarf!"

"Scarf?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"My most important possession! It is very important! It is the only thing I can remember about this place! Please! Find it!"

Lloyd put Dialmond down but she refused to be anywhere but his arms. This confused him, and Dialmond claimed if the man was to look for it, she should help, no matter how afraid she was. So he held her there. The two rushed outside and looked for the scarf. It was caught in a tree, with lots of branches that snagged at things. Lloyd saw it and knew it was too high to get from where he was. Focusing, magnificent rainbow-colored wings were released from his body. Dialmond yelped in a bit of shock and went closer into Lloyd's chest. Seeing he couldn't get the scarf without dropping Dialmond, Lloyd did the thing he knew best. To act on instinct. Tightly grabbing onto Dialmond, making his grip last for only seconds, the dual swordsman whipped off his shirt and lassoed the scarf to safety. Dialmond screamed as his grip faded, and Lloyd caught her , the wet shirt now in both arms and Dialmond sitting on it. The scarf was about o fly away and Dialmond grabbed it. This caused Lloyd to stumble in the air and make Dialmond shift her position as she got the scarf. Her head was now staring at the point between his legs, and a huge blush appeared as Lloyd put her back into normal position. Luck had it that a bolt had to come down. Dialmond yelped again, and Lloyd caught her again, accidentally losing the grip of his shirt, which Dialmond caught. The girl now had no free hands, and Lloyd knew this would be awkward but…

Dialmond found Lloyd's hands on her back. He looked like he was about to kiss her, but he did not. This was pretty much the best position for protection of Dialmond and an easy hold on the girl. Lloyd let the girl's arms wrap around him, the wet shirt and scarf lying on him. He held her close and took off. The wind was to strong to fly in a standing position (so the wings were fully visible) so Lloyd had to go in the speed position (were the wings were sort-of visible, looking like lines in the distance). So this caused Lloyd to pretty much be on top of Dialmond, and the girl to be below him. The dual swordsman rushed to his house and narrowly avoided another streak of lightning. Colette saw Lloyd's shirt off, blushed, and ran away. She trusted Lloyd; she knew anything bad didn't happen. Lloyd said nothing at the looks of Dirk and Kratos, and headed up to his room. Setting a wet Dialmond down, he panted for a while. This left Dialmond to look at his studly figure for a bit. Lloyd then held her close for a bit to see if she had any injuries. She checked him as well, and they were in…the kissing position again. Except this time. Lloyd brought his face closer to Dialmond, and she brought her closer to his. They had a kiss. Dialmond clung onto his wet back and Lloyd laughed a bit; what was the girl doing. Moving back a bit, Lloyd tripped over Dialmond and landed onto the bed. Dialmond stared at him lovingly. She couldn't do this, though. A sudden glance at the picture, the scarf, and Lloyd. She began to put things back together. She went to see Lloyd. For help, right? Yes, for help. And then something happened. She lost her memory, but for how long. Dialmond was hit by too many things at once, and feel asleep. Lloyd smiled, and kissed her again. Realizing what he just did, he immediately felt regret. He was being an ass again. He took advantage of Dialmond's memory, and took advantage of Colette's trust. Dammit, he had to make up his mind already! Sitting in a chair waiting for Dialmond to wake up, Lloyd lost himself in his thoughts again…

………………………………...

Night began to pull in. Emereld began to wonder, what was with the storms? There were usually not this many, and it was said, that this had spread far. And now that she heard Cali Flion got a copy of an Eternal Sword…she began to put the pieces together. Oshitm must have bribed the girl. Cali Flion must have gotten knocked out, and the sword probably broke, and if the girl used it to make a storm or any other strong weather effect, it probably messed with the climate a bit. The green-haired girl knew it would probably be over by tomorrow and was about to go to sleep when the door burst open. Flaren came in, followed by a large sack of Gald.

"I don't have a gambling problem." Flaren stated as she brought the bag to her room.

Emereld laughed a bit and saw Singe staring out the window in another room. The general was deep in thought; she was allowed to go on vacation, but even so…she was not allowed to pretend those were not vacations, such as just taking a sick day or a day to walk around Meltokio. The Guard was paranoid; they always thought anyone who stayed in Meltokio for vacation was spreading information to somewhere. It took Singe forever just to say where she was going. She had to lie, and say Katz' village, since the Guard had no information about the Secluded Lands other than that was just a big storm north of Katz' village. And that pretty much nothing could get by it…Sing sighed. She would have to go back tomorrow. Everyone was coming though…but where would they live…? Emereld watched the woman a bit and retired to bed. Sheena watched as she left and got a drink of water. Universa was going to come back tomorrow…what was his decision going to be? Tomorrow, two days would be left until court, tomorrow was the day everyone had to go back to the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. It was going to be hard, and WHY did Universa have to love her? She had the deepest feeling she wouldn't like his decision…would he even stay with Raise?

………………………………...

Scorch yawned as he sat in bed. Too lazy to go back to their house, the two had split up with Flaren, who supposedly went home. (The girl had actually stayed at the casino for another two hours and won a huge amount of money, but that was her own business.) However, the place Saphfyre and Scorch checked into was…well they called it a "love hotel" Saphfyre thought the bed was nice, but she wondered why it was so…big. It kind of creeped her out, so she kicked it. The bed then rotated into the wall and a glass-bottom table appeared in its place. Amused, Saphfyre kicked the same spot and--what do you know?-- the bed appeared again! Well, the girl was just plain tired so she fell onto the bed. Scorch looked at her, and she looked at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she was barely wearing one. He was wearing a towel from the shower, and she was also covered in one. Scorch set himself down on the bed and Laid on top of Saphfyre for a minute. She brought him in closer. They both stopped for a minute.

"We can't do this…" Scorch said.

"Yeah…but I wonder…" she pushed Scorch off of her playfully, "Why do they call this place a 'love hotel'?"

"I dunno…" the man shrugged, "Maybe it's for people that love each other?"

"Hah." Saphfyre laughed, "Maybe…"

………………………………...

Sheena stared up at the big, shining moon. Unable to sleep, the night began to pass. The female ninja had trouble going to sleep, and was comforted by Astra and Universa's other siblings. She thanked them and pretended to sleep, but ended up crying on the windowsill. The tears hit the wood, and Sheena couldn't stop them. The sun began to rise and the female ninja had a hurt look on her face. She got up, and heard someone knocking at the door. Getting up and opening, she yelled in surprise.

"Universa?"

A/N: Cliffhanger! YAYYYYY! Well, now a lot is being resolved, and thank Martel Dialmond didn't have a huge case of amnesia. But Lloyd still wants sparks to fly…will Dialmond remember what Lloyd did, and how will she react? Also, Universa's back now, what is his decision? And Sheena and the team go back to their own lands…but what about Astra's long for the Plains of Hope? Many questions arise as only some are resolved. Look for the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31: The Choice He Made

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. But I do own TCC! And S:ToS! The Court Case and Sheena: Tales of Summoning! But no Tales of Symphonia cry Oh yeah, the beginning song was tuned to "Every Heart" in InuYasha. It was really piano-ish though, so you'll have to find it on your own. If it's any help it lasted 5:00 (minutes, not hours) so there.

A/N: Well, we finally go back to the regular. Aww…well, I'm wondering what's happened there anyway…Hmm…oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic…okay no more Raine moments…let's just get on with the story…well, then again maybe not. Jeez, this seems to be getting a lot like anime. Way too many people, and randomness abound. Though, this would be really weird as anime. It would also be weird as a game. Imagine, fighting against Cali Flion with Saphfyre, or using Sheena with a katana with your party members as Astra, Cresenta, Sola, and Universa in the fight for Raise. Oh, man that'd be weird. But now, really, I'll get on with the story.

Chapter 31: The Choice He Made

"_so…great to me! And still I find it hard to be…knowing that I am going…far away. I wish I…could be, be with you and stay…_" The words flowed out of Lapisa's mouth beautifully. A nice sunny day. The day Universa's choice was made, and the day everybody would depart from the Secluded Lands. Seles gave a look to the big house.

"Admittedly, I'm going to sort of miss living under the same roof with everybody." the Pink Haired Demoness sighed.

"We could build it to together with the dorm Sheena and Crimsonia are in!" Rubyi ran around, packing things, all the while not packing away her enthusiasm. Smiling, the red-haired maid continued to put things in suitcases as Seles gave her a look.

"Are you stupid! The Secluded Lands are much more lenient on that! We'd have to sign all sorts of construction rights and…"

"Just a suggestion." Rubyi said, smiling again. Seles sighed again. The girl had problems. Of being too happy. Shut up once in a while. Sort of. As the girl got lost in her own conversation, Rubyi had another suggestion.

"We could build onto the mansion! The LaHearts need a place to live, anyway." Thinking to herself, Rubyi stated, 'It's not like Zelos is getting any deader…' She then decided to stomp on her own foot for being so mean about that. Seles gave her a look but then replied, "Yes, that'd be nice. I guess even Sheena can stay…"

"Oh, yay!" Rubyi rushed to Seles and hugged her. The pink-haired lady pushed her off and Rubyi went back to packing.

………………………………...

"Lloyd, it is nothing. I can take care of myself." Dialmond brushed off the man's advances to give her food on a tray.

"It's a broken leg, Dialmond. That doesn't really con…consti…constye…" the dual swordsman replied, getting frustrated.

"Constitute?" Dialmond questioned.

"Yeah, that's it! Constitute! Con con con con!…Anyway, that doesn't really constitute for 'nothing'."

The swordswoman sighed. She was just beginning to remember what happened the other night, and now, just to get a drink of water, Dialmond fell down the stairs (Dirk had expanded more room to the house so Lloyd's wasn't the only upstairs room. He had done a lot of work.) when a bolt of lightning caused her to stumble, and well…fall. And this is when Kratos ordered Lloyd to investigate what the noise was--from another room, as Kratos was much too absorbed in a book at the moment--and the dual swordsman was practically naked. And wet, too. **Convenient**. Lloyd, just out of the shower, had a towel barley slung around his waist, and it almost slipped off many times as Lloyd went upstairs, causing him to either drop Dialmond back down the stairs (which happened a lot) or to…just let it slip. So Lloyd took a mad dash up the stairs and Dialmond clung onto the towel so it wouldn't fall. The dual swordsman had put her down on the bed, and talked to her for a while, not bothered y the fact that he was wearing almost nothing and dripping water everywhere. Dialmond finally fell asleep, but found that…that…that Lloyd was sleeping next to her, towel still on. It got late as the two talked, and from the relaxation of just getting out of the shower, the tiredness the man already had, and acting the stunt he performed when recalling how he had to jump over the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge, Lloyd had fallen onto the bed, and pretty much immediately fallen asleep afterwards. And already, he was hogging he covers and resting some of his body on Dialmond. It was a shock to the woman when he said something about her in his sleep and brought her _extremely_ close to him, so it looked as if they were about to kiss and about to do something else too. And reflexively, Dialmond got out of the position, but no matter what stance they lied in, Lloyd had a hold on her. So the girl gave in and fell.

Though the man was fully dressed now, though. He either hadn't remembered what happened last night or tried to ignore He also was acting awkward a little before, but said "she wouldn't remember it, linearly." She later found out he was trying to saying literally, but instead used that. Oh well. But anyways, her leg hurt immensely and wasn't going to heal soon. Kratos said his First Aid, and Healing Wind and Stream spells weren't enough for the job, and they just couldn't call Raine. When asked why they couldn't, the response was "just because". And when they asked why they called her Raine instead of "Professor Sage"

or just "Professor" or "Miss Sage" or "something else that'd you say that isn't Raine, Kratos." (Lloyd couldn't think of anything else.), Kratos blushed--just a bit--said nothing, and left the room. Obviously, something had happened between the two, but Lloyd wasn't about to get into that. The dual swordsman stretched and commented o the weather.

"Man, it's hot out. Do you mind?" the dual swordsman questioned.

Dialmond thought he meant open the window, but instead Lloyd opened the seeing range to his chest; he took his shirt off. Dialmond turned red for a minute and looked away. Either the man…:

1. Really liked to look at himself with no clothes on.

2. Really liked the figure of a man's body. But, wouldn't that mean…Dialmond crossed this thought out of her mind because she already knew Lloyd was fighting himself about Colette and herself. It was still funny, though.

3. Was trying to impress. Did Lloyd really want Dialmond to see him like this all the time? But instead, sweat in place of the water?

4. Didn't like what he was wearing? But he always wore it, so Dialmond excluded this from her list.

5. Maybe he was just hot. No, not like attractive, which he was. But that's besides the point! Dialmond turned at least en shades or red while thinking this, then calmed her thoughts. Okay…so maybe he was just hot, in the body. Temperature! Body temperature!

Lloyd saw the girl's face go through a series of events respective to her thoughts. First, there was a perverse look, like people used to give Zelos. Then there was a suspicious look, followed by a shaking of the head and a laugh. After this, there was an embarrassed look, crossed with a thinking one. Then there was a look at his close, then another shake of the head. Shortly following was the said shades of red that populated Dialmond's face, a calm face, another blush, and more calm, with some blush. So instinctively, Lloyd moved closer to make things less awkward. How wrong was he.

………………………………...

Sheena sighed. Everything was packed up. Universa looked at her. She remembered his promise…

Flashback

"_Universa!" Sheena yelled, obviously in shock._

"_Yes, Sheena. It is my time. I have made my decision." The Summon Spirit turned away, "May we go sit near the pond?"  
_

"_Yeah, th-that's okay…" Sheena walked out with the man and sat down. Universa sat close to her. She was nervous. He was…well, what was he?_

"_My decision…" Universa caused some of the water to splash around in the lake._

"_Yeah…what is it?" Sheena asked, staring at him._

"_I have…decided to be with you in this case. I will not abandon you from that."_

"_Then?"_

"_There is something else I have to tell you. Something important, and something I do not wish to say. There is no way you can prepare for it, and I may or may not be there to assist you for it."_

"_What?" Sheena asked, confused._

"_Later…" Universa put an arm around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest._

"_Universa…"_

"_Sheena…."_

_The Summon Spirit got up and cleared his throat, "After I tell you what I need to, I may or may not be there. But I am sure of one thing, Sheena. I will always…always love you."_

_Embracing the woman--and her not resisting--the two wrapped in a kiss. Universa left for the house and left the female ninja to think, the bright shining moon reflecting off the pristine water. _

"_Universa…" Sheena called out, but those calls were upon deaf ears, and not heard by those with a grieving heart._

End Flashback

But that was all over now. Universa's decision, the thing he had to say…everything confused the female ninja so much. The Summon Spirit, much more solemn than usual, helped the woman with her bags. Everyone was given a break and Universa went to wander to an empty room. Before spotting one he liked, Universa bumped into Embre, whose reply was…

SMACK. Embre cleared her throat, "I'm so pissed of at you right now, Summon Spirit. You disgust me." Embre then walked off, and left a sting. Summon Spirit…Embre had never used that. She wasn't one to say discriminative names, but Universa was a Summon Spirit, but being called on when you had an acquaintance with someone…hurt. Universa decided to let this fact go and had a flashback of his own…

Flashback

"_Miss Professor. You know…"_

"_I know what you are saying to me. We can't tell Sheena just yet. Eve if she succeeds, she will still be charged. She HAS to handle this case first."_

"_But Miss Professor!--" Universa was cut off._

"_Universa, listen to me!" Raine slapped the Summon Spirit of the Universes. Hard. She then looked ashamed for a moment, then brushed it away, "I UNDERSTAND you want to help. I KNOW what you can and couldn't do, thanks to research. We cannot take action yet. You do want to help Sheena, but she has other obstacles to overcome. And…I know another reason behind this. If Sheena succeeds in what you YOURSELF suggested, then you will not even get the chance. I respect that. But listen TO ME. She cannot leave in the midst of this. It is up to you to tell her these things. Now, leave."_

End Flashback

HE couldn't tell her but SHE could give him the privilege when to do so. He got up for a second out of anger; he had nothing to do, so why not? Universa sat back down. He couldn't deal with things by telling her that now…no…

………………………………...(A/N:These things can annoy me, but it's okay.)….

Outside, Sheena was sitting by herself, lost in thought. Sardnyox came up behind her…

"Pay attention." the girl hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow! What is wrong with you!" the female ninja yelled.

"It was just a joke." Sardnyox shook her head, "But…what's on your mind?"

"Universa, and my relationship with him…I don't really know."

"If you think you can lover again, you may want to try, Sheena."

"What?"

"…Nothing. Never mind. But please, just…don't get too carried away."

"You sure have some pretty weird advice, Sardnyox."

"Heh. That's why I'm a small character."

Sheena gave a weird look to her and Sardnyox just laughed a bit. Walking off, Sheena lost herself in thought again. So, Crimsonia now came up.

"Oh Sheena! I have amazing news! I think with these newfound powers Lapisa, Rubyi, and I have we could go between lands without weapon riding!"

"Really!" Sheena asked in surprise, her thoughts going adrift.

"Yes! It is fantastic! We can go through the storm without any worries!…There seems to be something on your mind…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of Universa."

"I am sure it is hard But, you may find you love him later. I am just saying--"

"No. I'll only love Zelos."

"That attitude could get you killed someday. But, I suppose it is alright. I am sure nobody expected me to love Sola!"

"Yeah, that was a surprise."

Crimsonia laughed, "Actually for a while, I thought I might have fancied Universa. But, in the end--even if Sola and I never shared a moment like that--I found I loved Sola much more."

"Moment?" Sheena questioned.

"Nothing." Crimsonia blushed and laughed, "But, we will be going soon. Are you ready?"

"She should be." A new voice said.

"What?" the two girls said in unison, looking around.

"Hiya." Flaren burst out of a bush, "We finished packing everything. Cresenta's so strong! We should get going soon, though. So Crimsonia, you think you can just use your magic to get us through? How?"

"Universa was unfamiliar with the area and other reasons stopped him too, but I think I have mastered a high-enough-level of teleportation to get us there. I have been practicing. And--"

"Well, continue." Flaren cut her off, having gathered everyone up, "And?"

"And I think we should go now. To the lands of the new world!"

A/N: We finally leave the Secluded Lands. Seles and co. didn't even need that piece from the Otherworldly Gate to go back! Oh well, I better put down that Crimsonia knows how to teleport now. I open four things for this story! Every time! Well, five really, if you count Works. Or six, if you count the folder. Or seven, if you count Windows Media player. Or eight, if you count AOL. Oh well, anyways…Universa's decided to stay. But really, what's going to happen after the case. And how will Dialmond get home now, and will she want to leave. Stupid Lloyd, so open. I really thought Dialmond's over thinking list was funny. That's hilarious, she though Lloyd was…

Dialmond: Shut up. I will say your crappy line for you. Read on.


	32. Chapter 32: Making it Work

The Court Case

Disclaimer: By now, you know I shouldn't own Tales of Symphonia. But I do own…Trucks…of…Salary?

Embre: No, you don't. Now Shutup.

Disclaimer: Or Those! I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

A/N: So, the whole thing about Universa begins to settle, sort of, and new things arise. I'm sure Dialmond won't make it for the Case, now. And I love it how Lloyd usually gets caught up with her more than he thinks. I thought Dialmond's list of short things was very funny. She though Lloyd was…oh well. But now, we've finally gone back to the lands of old, and I'm sure the day will be passing by quickly. See below for a crappy reference to my pen name.

Chapter 32: Making it Work

Light was gone from the world and Sheena was confused. Turning to Crimsonia, she asked, "Why is it night? That whole warp felt like only two minutes or something…"

"I am sorry…I am skilled with it, but I forgot to put the interval of time in. If only it could time could be halted somehow…but oh well. At least we are--"

Crimsonia was cut off by the work of the Redjewels. Apparently, when people were conversing as they hit ground. The sisters had gotten to work on the house. Already was another room and the beginning to three others.

"We've decided to let the La Hearts stay with us." Seles stated.

"We're even going to work on our rooms once the work is done! I'm so awake now!" Rubyi smiled and then hammered a nail into some wood.

"I want to go back to sleep." Crimsonia half-laughed, half-stated, "It would be nice for me to get some beauty sleep now and then."

"I'm up for that right around now, too…" Sheena stretched, "Unless you want us to help…"

"No, it's fine. We're enemies; we shouldn't even be speaking to each other unless it's insults." Seles cleared her throat.

"We've got enough help anyway…" Embre said, "And we'll have even more if Asshole pitches in." She threw a very dark look at Universa as Flaren quietly guided the cussing sister away from the crowd.

"She's really mad at him…" Seles mumbled.

"Huh?" Sheena asked.

"Nothing." Seles shook her head, "Now, go. You've got a place to sleep. I suggest you do so."

"Okay…" Sheena walked to her room along with Crimsonia.

"I hope all of this gets resolved soon." Crimsonia looked at the starry sky.

"The case? Yeah." Sheena also gave a lance to the sparkling spheres/

"Oh ,yes, that too…" Crimsonia kept walking, Sheena following.

………………………………...

"No! She can't be! She can't be…No! Ahhhhhhh!" Dialmond woke up screaming.

Immediately, Lloyd rushed in, swords ready. Dialmond blushed for a bit, saying nothing. Lloyd set his swords back in his sheathes, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream…" Dialmond looked away from him. Oh shit. A tear.

"It was more than that, Dialmond. You were _screaming_." Lloyd put a hand o her face. She tried to hold back the tears. A moment that haunted her, a past that scarred her. The death of her mother. A thing to try to flee from, but at the same time unable to run. Dialmond looked at the man. Sweet, thoughtful, protective, strong…he was perfect for her. And she didn't realize it, but she was getting closer to him. And he was also moving towards. Their lips set the passion aflame, but with much more a spark than usual, for some reason…They hit the wall and kissed. They hit a desk and kissed. They hit the window (and almost broke it) and kissed. They were all over each other, not caring who saw and who heard. Lloyd found himself and Dialmond on the small bed shortly after the collision into the window. Lloyd, on top of her moved for a second and she drew him in. They both wanted something more, but…

"We can't."

"It is much too dirty, Lloyd. I would love to, but we know…"

"Everything…it's…"

"Too much. It is like our love…"

"Is forbidden."

"Forbidden. That would be the word I would use. Yes…forbidden."

"But I want to be with you Dialmond. I _need_ you. When I'm with Colette, I think there's something there too, but when I'm with you, I…"

"She saw you first. She got you first. I had to come in and ruin it."

"No, Dialmond. You've saved me so many times…"

"But you. You saved the world! You saved so many people…"

"I would give them all up just to be with you…"

It was at this moment Dialmond broke through the glass that was her ignorance. Lloyd loved her. She had heard people say he wouldn't choose the world over Colette, but at this moment, why was he…she embraced him, "Lloyd…oh, Lloyd…"

He sat there, returning. He loved Colette as well--thank Martel she was asleep--but Dialmond, she was something more. He didn't want to hurt Colette, but…he tried to ignore it for so long. He _loved_ Dialmond. But he loved Colette as well. Thing didn't work out, and they almost never do. But screw it. Lloyd could choose for himself. And at this moment, he wanted Dialmond. And at this moment, the kiss they were sharing mattered. The feeling of just being there--NEXT to that person!--mattered! The look, the feel--everything!--it all mattered so much. The flame that burned spread everywhere. Love heated up the lovers' hearts, and their passion as well. So much they needed each other, so forbidden was that love which came to them. But they would,--and dammit!--they could fight it. Fight the pain, the things that get in your way, to go all out, to not care what happened next. _That_--damn it all!--that was love. And nobody could take it away. Although, it's not like remorse didn't reel its head into the fray after they were done. Dialmond told how they couldn't, and Lloyd agreed. They were talking, yelling, and even crying very loudly. Kratos came into the room.

………………………………...

It's not like she really could sleep. But Crimsonia, whom everybody thought to be the polite sweet modest girl, she could snore! Sheena laughed at this, but continued to look at the stars. It's not like it was fair…she liked Universa, but her extent of those feelings only stretched so far. She just…didn't love him. For a minute, Sheena was distracted by Crimsonia, who suddenly threw a pillow across the room and said, "No, not the oven mitts. The lime…the lime…" The female just gave her an odd look and continued her thoughts. She caught a glance of him. Apparently, not dealing with Raise before hand came back and bit him in the ass. Sheena saw the Summon Spirit of the skies smack him, and walk away. Universa sighed again and looked at the sky. He then saw Sheena staring at him through the window. Universa had probably just broken up with Raise, or vice versa, in the stretching road. The Summon of Spirit wanted to approach the woman, but restrained himself. And Sheena wanted to be there for him, but she couldn't.

"Universa…" Sheena watched as the Summon Spirit left. Was it her fault? She didn't want things to turn out this way…but--

"Damn it, not the lemon! Lime! Lime! LIME!" Crimsonia slept-attacked Sheena with an oncoming projectile (a pillow) and then settled herself back in. Sola walked in the room shortly after this, so the female ninja pretended to be asleep. The Solar Summon Spirit looked at the closed-eyed Sheena, who let out a fake snore. Sola chuckled and then kissed Crimsonia on the forehead. She tried to grab him in, but he shook his head and disappeared. Sheena was a bit envious, just to say. She couldn't believe she actually _wanted_ Zelos with her; a while ago she would have smacked herself for even thinking it. But now…now she wanted him to be there. He was hard to live without. Sheena sighed and stared at the moon, and she wasn't the only one…

………………………………...

Astra took her glance away from the luminous moon and sighed. She and Efil _were_ going to meet again, right? The Summon Spirit of the Stars got bored and began to mess with the twinkling lights. She spelled out "Efil" and "Love" and her own name too, but quickly made them look just coincidental to words. Astra knew the pain was growing more and more immense, every day she wanted to be in Efil's chest. The words he said were so…great to her! Efil was…Astra wanted him to protect her, tuck her away…eternally. Efil…

(A/N: Kudos to anyone of who gets those references above)

………………………………...

Day began to pull in, and the sun shone brightly the next morning. One day away, one day until a trial that would sweep the world would start. The final preparations…Sheena's relationship with Universa…Embre dealing with the fact that her life was shattered due to family (for the third time)…Raise dealing with the loss of her lover…Lloyd and Dialmond struggling to get through; for hours (until now) Kratos said nothing and the two sat there for an answer that was soon to come…Flaren dealing with a new life, along with her family…the Redjewels, sorting out what would happen when the day arose. And last but not least, the tales of a Summoner named Sheena who, intertwined with all this, looked for the way…the light to tomorrow.

A/N: I though of putting "Ray of hope…" after the words "light to tomorrow" but I think it looks better this way. And now we deal with…well I already listed all of it…hmm…well one day away and--yay! I'm almost done!--the Case will begin. So that means If You Want To Bring Him Back will be up soon! YAH! Okay, I'll stop now…oh yeah, also the original title to this was going to be "Making it Live" but "Making it Work" sounded more fitting. Tell me if this was a good or bad decision! Okay, _now_ I'm done!


	33. Chapter 33: Final Day, Hope, Our Ray

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Phantasia, Destiny, Eternia, Legendia, um…Abyss, Tempest, and uh…Narikiri Dungeon?…Well, yeah, I don't own 'em.

A/N: ONE. DAY. LEFT. Exciting! Well, this is that day! And then the Case will be there! Hmm…no more Cali Flion to write about. I _really_ haven't written about Scorch and Saphfyre in a while. Or Flaren and Cresenta. A lot of Lloyd and Dialmond, though! Speaking of which…

Chapter 33: Final Day, Hope, our Ray

Kratos, finally ready to speak (well, actually he was sleep-walking and his hair covered up his eyes, so it looked like he was staring at the two, but in reality, he was sleeping. But that's besides the point.) cleared his throat. Even though he was sleep-walking, he did see the two.

"Kratos…" Lloyd said, ashamed.

"Lloyd. It's not my choice. You tell Colette this when you're ready."

"But, sir--!" Dialmond was cut off by the swordsman.

"And you! You should be ashamed. You throw yourself onto my son without a care in the world! Didn't your parents teach you manners!"

Dialmond gasped and looked away. ASSHOLE. She yelled back, "My parents are dead! Maybe they did n to have time! Think of that! Manners, you ask? Then where, may I ask, are yours!"

"Dialmond! Kratos! Stop!" Lloyd yelled to the both of them, "Fighting won't help us."

"Fine." Kratos suddenly said, "Lloyd, I won't tell Colette. That's your decision. And, it's also your decision to choose somebody. Think about it."

Kratos shut the door and Dialmond moved her leg around a little bit. When they were kissing, she moved clumsily; hey, why don't you try walking on one leg? She knew she wouldn't be able to go home soon, but she knew that her friends and family were probably back in Meltokio right now, so that was good. But Dialmond still had to deal with this. Lloyd looked regretful and sad, too. Dialmond brought him in closer and embraced him.

"He is right, you know. You have to make a decision." the girl said, putting on a strong face, "Even if I do not like it…"

"I know…" Lloyd said, embracing her back, "But I just don't know. I mean, I _love_ you, Dialmond. I really do. But Colette, I think I love her, too. But it's so different when I'm with you. I feel like, excited, like I want to…well…" he blushed for a minute. Dialmond then got a surprised look on her face, but then calmed down.

"Well, horny teenagers usually feel that way." the girl replied, with a laugh.

"Wha? I don't have horns." Lloyd said, dumbstruck.

"Never mind…" Dialmond shook her head, and thought to her self, 'He better not try to use me like that. But then again, it is Lloyd, I'm sure he'll be--wait, what am I saying? I should really follow my own advice!' Blushing, Dialmond held Lloyd's back. It was nice and toned. Lloyd brought her in closer, letting her head rest on his chest. He then kissed her neck. She wanted to be with him, but…she knew Colette would find out. Maybe Lloyd was just too excited about that; he really seemed to be at the point to make out with any person that wasn't Dialmond or Colette. Thinking back to her "list", Dialmond laughed at a reason she had before, Lloyd being…ha, well, she got a good laugh, but focused on the situation. Lloyd seemed nervous. He wasn't sneaking around, but was he truly not? This is when Dialmond asked herself if Colette and Lloyd were even dating or not. Masses of thoughts swirled into her head as Lloyd leaned his head onto hers…

………………………………...

Sheena looked up once again. She did not have the best day of sleep yesterday. She kept leaning her head against a book on law and falling asleep. Crimsonia would then wake her up, and even wondered how the girl changed her clothes if she was this tired. Sola was also sitting at the table, too, so the couple would sneak quick kisses before waking the girl up again. Crimsonia then shook Sheena, who woke up again, thanked Crimsonia, and went back to reading her law book. What the hell was an objection? Ugh…and the whole preparation speech the lawyers would make, and everything, and sleep--oh wonderful sleep!--and…

Crimsonia shook her friend once again, "Are you sure everything is all right? You do not seem well…"

"I'm fine." Sheena shook herself around for a bit like a dog. She then poured the rest of her remaining water (which she had barely been drinking) on her head. Drying herself off, the fully-awake female ninja shut the book of law, which she had read all night anyway, and ate some of the breakfast before her. Today, the place was serving bacon and some kind of meat. It may have been Dragon or maybe even Bear--whatever it was, it tasted great! Crimsonia decided to say something again.

"Sheena." the red-haired woman cleared her throat, "I am…going to be a lawyer in your case."

"What!" Sheena asked in confusion.

"Well, Sola is already a lawyer, too. And…heh…um anyway, we need all the help we can get! The Redjewels…we have seen what they can do, so we must…please let me join! I said I would help, did I not?"

"Yeah!" Sheena smiled, "Crimsonia, you can be a lawyer!"

"Thank you!" Crimsonia smiled and clapped her hands for a second. She then cleared her throat, "It is hard to believe that the case is only one day away."

"We have got everything ready, so do not worry." A sudden voice said. Universa…he gave a look to the female ninja and asked, "May I talk with you for a second?"

"Oh, uh ,yeah." Sheena returned awkwardly. She walked outside with Universa. He was wearing a different sort of robe for today, a nice green that shined in the sun. In the back of the Academy, Universa spoke to the girl.

"It is only one day away, hm?" he started with.

"Yeah…I'm kind of nervous. I mean, what if I mess up or something?" Sheena didn't really care who she was talking to as long as someone knew her feelings. She continued, "I've failed so many people before, _killed_ them. I even tried killing someone, and failed in that! I'm so--"

"No, you are not." Universa cut her off, "Do not try to place the blame on yourself. You were pushed with the honor of your people for a worthy cause. That honor is within you now, Sheena. Those people died for you. You did not go up to them and murder them."

"But I am just so stupid. I don't want to fail tomorrow…" Sheena looked at the ground, tears falling down.

"You will not. We are all here." the Summon Spirit looked at her, "Sheena, to me, you…" he moved closer, "You never failed. You always tried your best."

"But my best isn't going to be good enough! I'm gong to mess up! I'm going to…I…I'm going to fail…"

"No."

"Yes! I am a big screw up! Everybody probably hates me for messing up all the time and--"

"No…Sheena…you are beautiful, and proud and strong…so much more than everyone else…" He looked at girl, his mouth getting closer. She went closer to him. They wound up in a kiss.

"I can't!" Sheena cried and ran away, "I just can't!" The female ninja ran away, ashamed of what'd she just did. Kneeling on the ground, Sheena let the tears flow. She wanted to cry. Universa embraced her once he caught up. Saying, "I am sorry." He held her again and left. Everything was so screwed up. And dumb. And stupid! And just plain old idiotic. Universa _loved_ Sheena, but her feelings were limited. He had the urge to do something drastic, but he couldn't. He'd have to solve this on his own. Damn fate…

………………………………...

"After all that, we're finally done." Saphfyre gave a look to the house that took so long to finish.

"Yeah…" Scorch gave the same look, then looked innocently at Saphfyre.

"I know that look. Fine, we'll go see how good these rooms are for kissing, and such… " Giving a smirk in Scorch's direction, Saphfyre and her lover went off to experiment. Rubyi had been putting furniture into the house and heard this when gathering things from behind a tree. She gave a weird look to the two, and lost balance of the table she was holding. Emereld kicked it up so it didn't break, but she had knocked it into two halves anyway. The girl was so strong it was said her footwork could fail even the Bryant family's. When this was said, Emereld blushed and denied it. Anyways, the table, now broken was thrown out and everyone took some time to kick back and relax. Sing curled up in a nearby couch and wrote for a bit, then went to the Meltokio Guard to assort some things. Emereld went to go a read a book "_How to Keep Your House Above Your Head: The Guide for Controlling Hyper People_" and sat down where Singe previously was. Raise went to get another drink and sang something about a "Pina Colatta" and then left after retrieving a beverage. Seles was speaking to Sebastian; apparently, Zelos' companions were taking a break from their duties and coming to the case as well. That's nice. Crimsonia also stopped by to say hi, and then left for the area where the case would be held. It was south of the Church, and had been built quite some time ago. The paint was already getting the old familiar feeling to it and had faded much since its being spread on the wall. The red-haired woman looked around, and decided now was not the time. She'd have to wait until later.

………………………………...

When Crimsonia came back to the dorm, she found a bored Astra looking out the window. Apparently, she was staring at many people, all of whom were dressed up, and sighed.

"Oh, Astra." Crimsonia greeted, "What is the matter?"

"Nothing…it is just that…"

"Yes?"

"It looks like fun…out there…"

"Oh, you mean the party those people are having? I suppose it looks entertaining."

"Yes. I want to go. It has been a long time since I have dressed up for anyone, and they only noticed raise anyway…"

Crimsonia didn't hear the last remark, but decided to ignore it, "Why do you not just go? You look human enough."

"I should! Yes, I should!. Oh, but I don't have a dress. Give me a minute. I shall make one."

Astra focused for a bit, and soon a dark purple dress appeared. It had some lavender stars on the shoulder, and many shades of purple going through the middle of it, resembling a milky way. Astra went to go change. Soon, she came out. Crimsonia smiled.

"You look wonderful! The party is starting soon, but I am sure they will let you in. Also, it is already the evening; do not be gone too long!"

"Okay!" Astra ran off to where the party was being held. Crimsonia smiled and looked over at the sleeping female ninja in bed, tossing and turning. She suddenly settled and let out…

"I knew I'd find you. Zelos…" Sheena hugged her pillow.

Crimsonia gave a worried look to her companion, "Sheena?"

"Okay…I'll do it! I will win the case! But you should be here…"

The female ninja shut up after this, falling into a world of dreams.

………………………………...

"That case is tomorrow." Lloyd commented, bringing two glasses with him. It was alcohol yes, but Dialmond promised herself (and Lloyd) she'd smack the man a new one if he got out of control.

"Yes…I am worried. How will I get there?" Dialmond looked out the window, missing her family.

"Well Colette has her own wings, so…" Lloyd set down the two glasses and took the girl out of bed, "I can carry you." He began to nibble on her neck. Dialmond returned.

"We cannot keep sneaking around like this. You have to make a decision soon. And don't try taking an easy way out and saying you like--" Dialmond had though back to her famous list again, "Never mind."

"What?" Lloyd said, confused.

Dialmond decided to have a little fun, "Well, would you ever hold someone, let us say that…Zelos person like this?"

"I'd carry him around if he needed me, too, yeah."

Fit of laughter. Dialmond continued, "Would you do the things to him like you do to me?"

"Like get you food and stuff."

"No. Like as in _kissing_ me."

"Uh…um…what?"

"Ahahahahah! Oh, Lloyd, you are so funny! But I know you me or Colette, so just…never mind." He obviously didn't get it.

"Of course I love you." Lloyd shared another kiss with Dialmond, (who was slightly out-of-character at one point, but liked getting humor out of Lloyd's character) embracing her. She kissed him more. He set her down on the bed.

"Ah…" Dialmond let out a breath.

"Of course I love _you_." Lloyd left out the door.

Dialmond then gaped at it as it shut. He said the word "you" in the strangest way. Was it his answer? Or was he becoming more attracted to her? What did it all mean? And night was going to come soon, the case was tomorrow…morning was coming, and so many answers still needed to be heard. The Court Case…

A/N: Okay, first off that "reference" thing was to the song lyrics Lapisa was singing (the ones tuned to Every Heart from InuYasha) and that's why I put an A/N there. This chapter took a long time to put up. I will wait a bit before putting up the final one. Maybe. I don't know, I may or may not start typing it right away. Also, I think I've done a lot of things that reveals this is a story, like Sardnyox's strange remark of, "I'm a small character." or something along those lines. And when I just put "The Court Case…" for an ending thingy. Hmm, Lloyd and Dialmond seem to be loving each other more. She just loves to refer back to her list. (She doesn't have a problem with that sort of thing--neither do I--but she likes to poke fun at Lloyd a lot.) And Astra goes to a party. I was going to write about it, but I just didn't feel like it. I think she might start to use apostrophes; they sound like they'd fit with her character at times. Plus, it's really annoying to write "Why do you not die?" instead of "Why don't you die?". Oh well, we're coming to a close, and in case what you forgot what everyone is doing (in the Court part), here it is:

Crimsonia, Universa, Cresenta, and Sola are lawyers. Astra also steps up to be a lawyer, too. And Celsius.

Gnome is preparing the necessary answers to questions of the court.

Eefreet is also being a surprise witness.

The Group of the Wind, Sylph, and the honorable maiden of water Undine are creating a slide show of Sheena's memories with The Voice's commentary.

Maxwell, essentially, will tell the court not to blame Mizuho.

Origin, he is writing the paperwork, as well. He also knows some various court knowledge, so Sheena will advise him when she needs to.

Volt is keeping watch on Mizuho in case any attackers come. Shadow is also helping with this.

Luna and Aska are both keeping tabs on Seles.

This is basically a crap shoot of a WordPad, so don't get mad if it's screwed up. I think I'll post the other four I'm using right now just to add to my profile, which by the way, has gotten really long. Okay, enough of this now.


	34. Chapter 34:The Court Case

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I do not own ToS. Nope. Or Tales of Phantasia (you'll see a mention of this later). Or Commander in Chief (I sort of stole a line from there in here, but it's not with government presidents and such.)

A/N: We're finally at The Court Case! The thing that was supposed to be nine chapters is on its thirty-fourth! Happy! Wow, so many people made it in. Scorch and Embre were supposed to be a reference, and Singe wasn't supposed to be a LaHeart. Also, Scorch was never supposed to develop a relationship with Saphfyre; originally, they were supposed to have a little talk to show interaction between characters. Oh well, things turn out good this way. And the other side of Crimsonia, don't even get me started. She definitely felt like going off the notch. She used apostrophes! Also, Lapisa wasn't supposed to sing, or get her current role now. Same with Rubyi and Crimsonia. And Rubyi! Man! She was supposed to be a thief! Tsk, tsk, characters! What else, what else…oh yeah, Astra. That Plains of Hope thing was supposed to be for the Summon Spirit Diary, which by the way, I will try to work on soon. I don't know, the Plains of Hope fit for that scene. And originally--this could have killed off more than half the story--the Secluded Lands? Never were supposed to exist. I need to stop using supposed. But anyway! They really randomly came into view when I had to make up where Crimsonia came from, and so the Lands were born. And Cali Flion was also supposed to be a mention, but I knew she'd probably come in. And boy, her scenes were fun to write, even if she is a horrid person. And Singe wasn't supposed to be a writer. Cresenta and Flaren? Not supposed to be an item? LaHearts Weapons? Came along. Raphel, the old swordsmith? Not very important, but he wasn't supposed to be there either. Raise? Wasn't supposed to be there. She came along nicely, though. And Universa's relationship with her? Shouldn't have been there. Also, Embre becoming their sort of "child" fitted in nicely, so that became good. There's a lot of other things too, like weapon riding, which was really not supposed to be there, but I needed a way that wasn't a Rheiard fro Crimsonia to travel. It helped on later, like for Lapisa and such. Speaking of Crimsonia, she crosses over with Raine: Tales of Healing Left Undone. She must have not wanted to reveal her secret--that she was a human who used magic and other such things about the Secluded Lands--but they were figured out soon enough. And Singe having the child? Well, it didn't fit Crimsonia, and I think it's beautiful for the general to go through everything she's done (the Guard doesn't seem that good when you're in there. There might be details later, but it'd probably be gruesome…) she found love in the end. What else is there? Oh yeah, Efil. I knew he'd appear, but his name was from another sort of summoned creature (still called Summon Spirits, though) that I was writing about in some other story. It's a nice name--I got it from spelling "Life" backwards. The past thing with Raise and all them was meant to be, though, once they all came together. I knew there's be a fight between them all. There's probably more, but I will go over some things that were good, too…

Even though this was originally supposed to be nine chapters, maybe one more or less, give or take, but it really began to flourish as more people came into view. The Secluded Lands were amazingly fun to write, and they turned out beautifully. The whole shadow of Zelos' death and the other shadow that is love really worked out well for this. And Universa's relationship was really going good; even some scenes with Cali were fun to write. I love seeing her keep calm while Saphfyre practically kills her. I'm thinking she'll appear at the case. I think I will make everyone mentioned so far in the story appear. Besides the Dilvin Elder, because he has all his crap and needs to do a bad job on it because he can't do anything right. But Goldes was very nice to write about. Though, the whole light thing was meant to be. But I really wanted it to be all casino-like and off the hook, but that didn't really work. So it was just very lively, but there were casinos! So Flaren got the money she adored and a refueled addiction to slots and other gambling things. So much spread through my mind when writing Lapisa's journey to find herself. Those places--the Manauille River, The Lake of Crystal Dreams, and the Sea of Light--they came out much more gorgeous than I expected. That diary Lapisa read was also good to have in. Okay, this Zeal music is getting annoying. I think I'll change it to the Piano Remix. (Zeal from Chrono Trigger, by the way. Jeez, this A/N sure is long.) Okay, Piano Remix on now. So, anyway, I really enjoyed the scenes with Scorch and Saphfyre, and adding the humor of Rubyi overhearing something and getting hurt because of shock. Hmm…their scenes compare to Lloyd and Dialmond's, although I think Scorch is a bit smarter, but still like Lloyd's intelligence. Although, with Lloyd and Dialmond, it's much more…passionate, that fit's a bit. But also "forbidden"…that's a word I'd use. Lloyd really needs to stop wasting my time and make a decision. I think he's leaning towards Dialmond; he needs to quit being dirty, because Colette will find out soon enough. Though those scenes really show the inner Lloyd and a _much_ more inner Dialmond. She's usually not the kind of person to thwack a person older than her and wiser than her over the head. Poor Kratos. Maybe Raine will give you a hug. At least she's not here to hear that. Here to hear? Wow. Bad wording! But anyways, Dialmond also usually doesn't beat the tar out of someone then pay for a stolen sword. Though I guess that's not really stealing, I guess. It seems like her guard is down whenever Lloyd is around. Speaking of which, he needs different ways of wording things! Like when he first saw Dialmond and spoke with her, everyone though he was talking about something else! Though now they'd be almost right. Wow…a lot of my characters have gotten close to…well, _that_ but have never gone through with it. That's good. I'm not making this M. Unless it raises to that, but hopefully it won't .At least they can wait. I'm proud of Scorch, with Cali's demands and all that. And I'm glad Lloyd hasn't struck the candle on that mater, too. They're all good people. Okay, maybe I should stop writing this very long A/N now. Oh crap…I typed more than 1,000 words on this! Okay, story now!

Chapter 34: The Court Case

Dialmond got up out of her bed and looked out her clean, polished window, "Morning…"

"Good morning!" Lloyd said energetically next to her on the mattress.

"Ahhhhhhh! What are you doing here!" was the girl's shocked reply.

"Well, we got into talking when we were both sitting on the bed and I kind of…fell asleep?"

"Ugh. Um…Uh…Well…just get out!" She pushed the man out, causing his loosened pants to go down with him. Than Martel he was wearing boxers.

"Um…" Lloyd hoisted up the fallen garments and tightened them.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?"

"I am just saying, is there something you do not want me to know, something about last night?"

"Uh…no."

Relief! Dialmond knew Lloyd never had the effort to do anything in the morning, much less lie! She breathed a sigh of relief and saw him taking off his pants--which he had just gotten back on--shirt, and everything else he was about to lower his last garment, which covered something Dialmond did **_NOT_** want to see in the morning, when the girl stopped him.

"Just what do you think you are doing!"

"I'm taking my clothes off. I'm going to get in the shower, so we can go to the case. I just though I'd change here!"

Oh Martel, the case! Dialmond knew she'd have to get ready, but threw that aside for the moment, and yelled at him, "Do you think you can take…take…take _THAT_ off while I am right here? Go to the shower and do that!"

And so Lloyd did, after a shoe, a picture with it frame, and other random objects--some blunt, some not--careened towards Lloyd after Dialmond threw them. The girl sighed and was glad she had showered last night; now all she had to do was change into some extra--

"Oh no! I have no other clothes! What am I going to do! Oh no! Not now, out of all times!" Dialmond stopped herself and looked at the door. The door, now shut, had a nice dark maroon dress with a note on it that said, "To wear. Love Lloyd." Dialmond took out the picture frame she had thrown in it; thank Martel it hadn't ripped, as Dialmond was a strong pitcher. She smiled and loosened it from the door. The case was soon to come…

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"Please, Martel, let this work out for the best. Please forgive everyone, and I know Miss Seles would not like it…but please let Sheena be al--" Lapisa's prayer was interrupted by the very awake Sardnyox, already dressed in what she was wearing to the case.

"What are you doing?" she asked the silver-haired dual swordswoman.

"N-Nothing!" Lapisa blushed, "I was praying to Martel…"

"About what?" Sardnyox asked, a hint of touchiness in her voice.

"About the case. I was praying that--" Lapisa was cut off by her sister.

"That'd we'd _win_, right?" Sardnyox gave a scolding look at her sister, "Sheena's nice, but we're trying to win this. So, you know…"

"Oh, yes. I was praying that we would win. Of course." Lapisa crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, then good." Sardnyox began to walk away.

"Actually, Sardnyox…" Lapisa stood up.

"Hm?" the purple-haired woman turned.

"Why do you not shut up sometimes? I can pray for what I want? I _was_ praying for Sheena to be all right! We do not need people to suffer over an accident!"

"Do you really believe it was one?" Sardnyox suddenly retorted, "Sheena didn't seem too fond of Zelos the way Seles described!"

"I do not care! That Sheena…she has kind eyes! She would not kill anyone on purpose unless she needed to!"

"You think eyes will set a person free from their sins?"

"_You_ think that based on tings you heard someone deserves to die?"

"Shut up _all_ of you." Flaren walked out, also in her court garb. Using one of her high-heels, she delivered a swift blow between the two fighting siblings, causing them to move back a bit. Flaren was in a dark red dress, and she pointed at Sardnyox, who flattened out part of her sardonic purple dress, which was a very light white at the top. Flaren continued to make peace, "Fighting will not solve anything. Or has war not taught anyone anything? Jeez…you both calm down! And say you're sorry, too."

"Fine. I apologize." Sardnyox gave a stony look to Lapisa…

…who returned it, with her apology as, "I am sorry. But--" she was cut off by Flaren again.

"No 'but's'. I don't care what happens today. We have a case to get to soon. And I'm in jury! I'm surprised Singe is there, too, with how she describes the Guard and all…"

"You're on jury! That's no fair!" Rubyi burst in, her dress imprinted with a sun at the center. This part of the dress was pink, but as it reached the outer extents of the cloth, it turned to a dark rose. The doctor/thief/knife wielder/Divine Light continued, "You'll just say Sheena was not guilty! I mean, I'm not all for her death but…"

"Actually, me and Singe discussed this." Flaren said, brushing some hair away from her eyes, "We were going to vote for Sheena, but after a while, we'll see which side actually has the better points and such. Raphel even came, too. He's doing the same thing."

"That old guy?" Rubyi asked, "He's on jury?"

"For your information, 'that old guy' could kick your--" Flaren began but was cut off.

"Do you think I look okay? I usually don't care but…" Emereld walked into the room, blushing. She was wearing a light green dress, which at the top-right was a nice emerald colour, that slowly changed to white as it traveled to the bottom-left of the garment. The green-haired woman also wore a sparkling emerald necklace, which tinkled lightly as she moved. Everyone was pretty much stunned. The shoes were nice as well; a light green with white ribbons on the top of the toe.

"You look fine." Sardnyox said.

"Oh, were you in the middle of something?" Emereld asked, "I don't want to interrupt…"

"No, nothing major." Flaren smiled at Rubyi, and the red-haired woman smiled back.

"Look at me!" Saphfyre jumped in the room, through a glass window, which, thankfully, was open. The leader of the Redjewels wore a nice lavender dress, her hair a bit light for the occasion. She wore a necklace with white jewels (with just a hint of purple in them) in that were embedded in metal star frames. But the alloy wasn't a dull silver, it was a nice sparkling white. The dress Saphfyre wore was also lightly printed with star outlines, as well. The woman also wore some lilacs in her hair because of the occasion, a suggestion Scorch had while talking. And to top it off, Saphfyre still had her scythe, although apparently she had painted its holder the same color as the star frames: a nice white, hint of purple here, and there too…There were also some sparkling borders of stars on the sheath, making it look even more beautiful. The woman was gorgeous, and everyone pondered the reason.

"Why the reason?" Sardnyox then asked.

"I just felt like lighting up my character. I play a fairly big role in this."

"…Or just a featurette." Rubyi suddenly said, giving her a sideways glance.

"_I_ think I look nice, anyway." Saphfyre scoffed at her sister, smirking just a bit.

"_You_ look beautiful." Scorch said as he walked in through the window, which looked odd, but it was better than a screaming banshee that was formally dressed up with a scythe on her back going through it. The male LaHeart kissed her ear as she laughed.

"And I ask, when's the wedding?" Rubyi held up her hands.

"Oh, shut up." Saphfyre gave her a teasing-nyaa-nyaa look as she returned Scorch's flirting.

Rubyi then returned with a well-I'm-still-better-than-you look and stretched.

"You two seem happy." Topaz commented. It seemed like there was something going on in the room, so the girl was curious.

"Yes, you do." Dialmond said the same as she walked in, "We heard some crazy woman screaming in here, so I thought it might have been Rubyi doing something strange. But, what's going on here?" The crowd took a bit t look at both girls. Topazen was dressed in a gold, flowing robe, with silver streaks here and there. Ribbons flowed down from the shoulders of it, also of golden color, but a bit lighter. Dialmond wore a dress as well, silver with a strange imprint of gold on the lower left. She wore two bracelets, one on each wrist, whose gems were clear and shimmering. The sword was still there, adorning a silver sheath instead of its original dull wood one. Both girls wore heels matching to their color of dress, and they both look quite elegant.

"Someone's at the door for you, Scorch." Topazen said, "I just remembered to tell you."

"Oh, I wonder who." Scorch said as he walked off.

"Dialmond!" Rubyi tackled her sister, "How'd you get here!"

"Lloyd took me." Dialmond explained, "He is going to the case, as well, you know."

"So?" the red-haired woman elbowed Dialmond, "Are you two an item now? Huh? I see the way you to look at each other…"

"N-No!" Dialmond denied everything, "Although, Lloyd did make me two dresses. One was a nice maroon, but he said to look behind it and I had this. He even got this rose for me, too. It is amazing! It is a very nice silver…" Dialmond slid it under her neck, "He is a very nice person…" she stumbled for a bit; the leg still needed to heal.

"Why are you limping?" Sardnyox interrogated, "You and Lloyd didn't have too much fun…? What were you doing, were you being rough in a house? Or can I just be blunt and use the term 'roughhousing' and be done with it? Well?"

"NO!" Dialmond screamed, "I-I fell down the stairs. It was not fun." She then mumbled under her breath, "But it was handsome enough."

"What was that?" Topazen asked.

"Nothing!" Dialmond replied, "Just clearing my throat. Ahem and such!"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Scorch opened the door with a smile on his face. He expected to see a family or friend but was greeted by…

"Well, hello, Scorch."

"Cali? Why are you here?"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Crimsonia finished stacking some papers, "There. All finished! Sheena, I am done!"

Astra moved out of the way, in a dark black dress, with the same color ribbon trailing from the back. Sheena came through, a sight to see. Dressed in a lavender dress, with two ribbons flowing from the wrist, and just the right amount of collar furred with a nice light purple sheen, the "female ninja" title wouldn't fit someone so glamorous. The garment she was wearing shined and glowed as she walked, like a summer violet in wind. The same type of fur the collar was covered by also adorned the shoulders, except much lighter in weight and thinner in material. She blushed as she saw the amazed looks of Astra, Crimsonia and Sola. The red-haired woman blushed, she didn't seem to be wearing anything special compared to Sheena, but that just wasn't the case. Dressed in a sky kimono, with clouds sinking into the center, Crimsonia looked very elegant. She also had some sapphire-blue shoes as well, and a necklace with a single jewel at the center. Sola smiled, shifting his tuxedo a little bit as he came closer to her. It was fairly normal, except for the gold (and blue, as Crimsonia requested) on the borders of it and the azure-gold flower with rested on the top right, below the said side's shoulder.

"I think we should talk with the Redjewels and such. Just so we are on even ground." Crimsonia blushed and looked at the floor, sure that Sheena would decline.

"Okay."

Crimsonia smiled as they headed to Zelos' mansion.

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"Why are you here?" scorch asked, sitting on a bench with his former love.

"I snuck myself into jury. Don't worry, I'll judge fairly, even if that girl is on one side." Cali loosened herself a bit, the dress she wore sparkling a bit as she moved. Scorch had to admit, she didn't look half bad; the dress seemed to hide how horrid of a girl she was. Cali's clothing was blue and it seemed to rippled in the wind, like a calm pristine lake or something of the sort. Her platinum hair seemed more thick, yet more smooth as well. She had tiny azure-colored earrings that dangled a bit, as though a rival to Saphfyre's amazing ones (which were the same color as the gems on the necklace she wore). Cali also wore heels identical to that of her dress, except they were adorned with a thick gems to cover the foot instead of a regular material. She explained if she needed to "kick ass" she would. Literally.

"Why, though?" Scorch asked, taking his eyes off her.

"I know this is a big part for everyone, and I wanted to get involved." Cali did her classic run-hand-through-hair routine.

"That's all?"

"I'm sure you're not _that_ dense, Scorch. I'm interested in you, but I've met someone else, too. Powerful. And nice long, black hair. He even rivals me in spells."

"What's his name?" Scorch said, as a familiar feeling seemed to cross him.

"He said I shouldn't get involved with you, so I'm not telling. Don't worry, I'm still free." She put a hand on his upper leg.

"Cali. Don't."

"Come on. I want you back. And I know you still want me. I want to make you _moan_." She moved her hand closer…Scorch took it off.

"No. I don't and you won't. Leave me alone."

"So are you married now? Or is that tux for the case? You look--" Scorch mentally blocked out Cali's seduction and returned to his house.

"Ugh. I can't stand her."

"Fine. I'll play with you later. Oshitm, we'll get this world again soon. It's gotta be ruled by something, and everyone knows I'm fit to rule. Heh…"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"Hmm…" Universa went to the mirror, trying to fix his tie. He wore a a sort of cold-blue suit, but the tie wasn't working.

"Well, hey, you." Raise gave him a look. She was dressed in a elegant, ribbon-filled dress.

"Raise…why are you here?"

"I was just getting ready to leave. Sheena and the others have already departed to Seles' home."

"You're using apostrophes!"

"And you just did." Raise shifted some of her hair, coming closer and also looking at the mirror, "I decided to go for a change."

"Why are you here, now, though?" Universa asked.

"I still miss you. And I don't want Embre to go through another heartbreak. Se told me a bit about it…she trusts us. I know you may love Sheena, but I will still love you. That's they way…that' is the way I shall always feel." Raise put a dark flower black flower in her hair and left the man to think. You know, she _really_ didn't get him. He seems jealous of Efil, but now e loves Sheena. What is that about? Will love turn out right…

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Astra, Sheena, Sola, and Crimsonia arrived at Seles' house where many people were still gathered. The Mistress of Stars was caught off when she saw Saphfyre, who looked astoundingly like a young Astra. Everything was perfect, except…

Astra slid the lilac from the Plains of Hope in Saphfyre's beautiful, well-combed, smooth hair. The Mistress of Stars slid it in gently and said, "Now it looks perfect."

"Astra…" Saphfyre looked at the Star Summon Spirit lovingly, "It really does. Thank you." Scorch surprised the girl by then picking her up.

"We can't have the beauty get dirty from the floor." He said, as Saphfyre positioned herself into a more comfortable pose.

"Hey!" Rubyi then yelled, "I cleaned this place very well, thank you!"

This was followed by a nice bit of laughter, and Astra just smiled at Saphfyre, memories still coming to her. Although, one thing was different. Saphfyre had _found_ love. But she, Astra, had not. Efil…needed to come back. Out of all things, he needed to come back. And soon. Singe came in, dressed in black, and brushing some hair out of her eyes. A white rose was on a part of the dress, and some opal-colored ribbon flowed down from it. The general had a notebook in hand, and was, again, scribbling insanely on the new notebook she had been given. She looked up and gave a greeting, and then shut the book, beginning to strike up some conversation.

"Today is the day." The writer said, "The Court Case…"

"Yes." Flaren looked at the ground, shifting her dress a bit.

"Yes, but…we shouldn't be acting all depressed!" Rubyi suddenly broke the sad mood, jumping around. Singe took this distraction to draw Sheena away from the crowd, into a separate room.

"What do you want?" Sheena asked.

"This case…" Singe looked at the floor.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sheena questioned again. Singe was acting strange.

"Today could very well be your last day. Aren't you worried?"

"I've been thinking about that ever since this whole thing began." Sheena replied, suddenly turning to the big glass window in the room, "But, yeah, I am sort of worried."

"Only sort of?" the general asked, a bit confused.

"Well, yes." the female ninja replied, trying to hold back tears, "Ever since Kuchinawa…" she paused for a minute. She hadn't used his name in such a long time…she continued, "…Ever since Kuchinawa killed Zelos, I kind of wanted to die. To be with him. But I can't yet. Too many people are counting on me."

"That's your…only reason for living?" Singe asked.

"Yeah…I can't have my burdens being let on other people. I'll die when everything is alright."

"Sheena…"

The female ninja cut the general off, "Singe, why did you ask me this?"

"Because. I know a bit of what you might be going through. You _need_ to live. Even if you can only ove once, cling to them. There is a way. _Live_ for them, Sheena. For Zelos…"

"Singe…"

"We better be getting back now." the general blushed, "Let's hurry it up." Singe usually wasn't the person to get emotional, but she remembered when Crimsonia almost died trying to save her…Sheena couldn't die.

The two went back in the room, finding out Dialmond had left.

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"Lloyd…" Dialmond said to the man, in her own now-built room.

"Yeah, Dialmond?" Lloyd stretched a bit, close to the girl.

"Do you think Sheena will be alright? She…today may be her last day. They _are_ giving her the death penalty."

"Yeah, but it's Sheena. Even if they try to kill her, we'll just bust her out!"

"That is not right and you know it. They would try to kill _you_, too. And if they did, I…I would be gone soon as well…"

"What so you mean. Like, gone from Meltokio or what?" Lloyd gave her a confused look.

"From this world. From life, Lloyd. If you were dead, I…I could not make it."

"You do something like that just to be with me…?" Lloyd gave her a shocked look.

"My life is in your hands. I do not wish to be with anyone else. I do not need to be with anyone else. I _NEED_ to be with you!" She embraced him, and he returned. He began to kiss her neck, and she stopped him.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"And this…this is killing me, too!" was Dialmond's reply, "You need to make a choice, Lloyd! Please!"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"YO!" Lanztblu suddenly jumped through the--thank Martel!--still-open window, giving a greeting.

"Lanztblu!" Crimsonia yelled in awe, "How did you get here!"

"I'm sort of skilled in weapon riding, and I'm great with water magic, so it was easy! I'm just here to watch, but I decided I should come! Don't worry; Oshitm hasn't come or anything. It's okay."

"That is good to hear." the red-haired fencer returned, "So? How is the dojo?"

"It's fine, but it's much more fun when a _good_ teacher is there. You're the best, Crimsonia!"

"Now, now. The other teachers are good too, Lanztblu." Crimsonia shook her head, denying what was true.

"But I beat them all the time! I'm already signing up to be a teacher there."

"That should be…" Rubyi started.

"Interesting." Sardnyox finished.

"What do ya mean by that?" the hyper blue-haired student asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rubyi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Anyways, when is the case?" Lanztblu asked, her attention shifting back to her former teacher.

"It should start in a couple of hours. I am sort of nervous. After all, I am a lawyer, so I have to speak in front of many people..." Crimsonia blushed a bit after saying this.

"You'll do fine." Rubyi shook her head.

"After all, we're all lawyers, too." Saphfyre suddenly said, getting down from her human perch also known as Scorch.

"It'll turn out alright. Everything usually does…" Lanztblu tried to ease her teacher.

"Yes. I hope…" Crimsonia looked to the sky, and smiled faintly.

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Embre was _bored_. And annoyed, too. Raise kept fixing her up so she looked better, but due to the girl's energy, Embre was forced to be stopped by Raise and be repaired to formal looks. As the Summon Spirit of the Skies was fixing her hair, Embre asked a question.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, but--"

"Universa?" Raise cut her off.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Embre sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. He's…"

"You used an apostrophe! Wow!" Embre suddenly burst out, screwing up her hair.

"You really mustn't fidget so much. I might put a hair clip in your ear if you keep doing so. But anyways…we're trying to work something out. I'm sure it will be for the best."

"When people say that, it's usually not. You've got to keep him Raise. It's not like I don't like Sheena, but she'll hurt him badly if this keeps up."

"I know. But he won't listen…"

"Yeah, he won't if you slap him and push him away. It's not his fault he loves someone. But it will be yours if you don't try to get him."

"I will try. Thank you Embre."

"Aww, you're welcome!" Embre hugged Raise, who blushed. The youngest LaHeart settled back into her chair.

"Now sit still, your whole head is messed up!"

"Ahahahah!"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Flaren and Cresenta had also left the room, where they walked the streets, recalling upon old memories.

"I still don't get why you went away." the girl shrugged, "You left without even saying goodbye."

"I know, and I am sorry for that." Cresenta looked at the ground, ashamed.

"It's fine. I knew you might leave soon, but I never told you how I felt, did I?"

"No, you did not."

"Heh. But…you left because your family did, right?"

"Yes. It was what your people would call a 'vacation', I think."

"And what would you call it?" Flaren asked, laughing.

"A 'trip', yes, a trip."

"But aren't they remotely the same thing."

'You could put it that way, but you are more relaxed on a vacation."

"So then why'd you say I'd call it one."

"We were relaxed, but not as much as normal humans would be."

"Ohhhhhhhh, okay. I get it."

"Once I came back, I immediately recognized you. You had become much more beautiful. And more likea leader as well."

"What so you mean?"

"When I saw you with your siblings, you were the one who ordered commands, and decided what to do. I also heard that if anyone insulted anyone in your family, you were the first to bash their head in."

"That's very strange dialogue, coming from you."

"I picked it up from a very lovely, active girl. Although, many people would use hyper to describe it."

"Hey don't be mean!" Flaren hit him over the head playfully.

"Hah!" Cresenta let out a laugh, and continued to walk with the girl.

"But I guess I became that way, because I was starting to adapt." Flaren suddenly said, becoming serious.

"Hm?"

"I mean when Singe left. I had to become the leader. I saw how hard she had it. I still don't get the full reason why she left. She has a dark path with Kahlijdima and Tahjra, and it also doesn't help that they used to war."

"Oh, yes. I recall seeing that some time ago."

"I really hate it, war. Nothing good ever comes out of it in the long run."

"It is because of differences. People cannot seem to accept each other."

"Yeah, but that's not fair."

"I know."

"Promise me."

"Hm?"

"Promise me…" the girl held his hand, "That we'll end this. All these wars and such. And Oshitm. And everything bad. Promise me we'll try our hardest."

"Of course." he brought up the hand that was holding his own and kissed it.

"Thank you…"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Lapisa had also left by now, the room's occupancy getting smaller and smaller. Perched on the top of a house's roof, she unleashed her wings. Smiling, she said to herself, "And such a hassle it was to find my true self…However, I think Mother would be proud. And my ancestor, Lapise Redjuwel, if she is my ancestor…hopefully she is proud of me, as well."

Sitting back and recalling the woman's words, Lapisa recollected herself…the words flowed back…

Flashback

"I will dead in a few hours. I have no food, and I can't live on water. I will try to swim using my will. Through that stupid lake, I am not deemed of even living anymore, lest calling myself an explorer…But I want the reader of this diary to know something: Leave while you can. If you are still sane, and probably young, live out your dreams. Do not try to cross, I beg of you. There may be more than you expected, and since the coast is above that one part of the cave, you probably won't have the strength to get out there anyway. I am not saying to give up your dreams, if you are an explorer, or trying to get to the coast, but I am saying…don't do anything stupid. And don't leave your family like I did."

"Diary of Lapise Redjuwel"

"End"

End Flashback

And the words Lapisa herself said afterwards…

Flashback

"What!" Lapisa screamed, throwing the book against the stone wall, "This cannot be! How could that woman, a figment of _me_, not make it! Ahhhhhhh!"

Slamming her fist into a wall, Lapisa's tears freely made an artificial waterfall out of her face. Being told to give up--but oh, not really!-- was one of the few things that sent her off the deep end. Kicking the wall evem more, cracks began to form.

"It is foolish to tell me to give up in a disguised form. I will go on. I will continue, and I will find what I must!"

End Flashback

"In the end…she was not telling me not to give up, but to live…and I foolishly rejected to. But now I see the truth behind her words. Living…is not such a bad thing,"

Smiling and putting a hand on her head, the woman let the wind loosen some feathers and make her hair whip around aimlessly. She looked down to see a man in red and her sister, Dialmond conversing on a bench. Strange, Meltokio didn't use to have a park area…never mind, it was just a bench shaded by some trees, which by the way were in much more quantity than before. Anyway, Lapisa left, a few feathers dropping down as she departed, leaving the two to be alone undisturbed…

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"How long has it been?" Dialmond turned to the man she loved.

"Hm?" was Lloyd's reply.

"I mean…" the woman shifted uncomfortably, "How long has it been since we first met, but how long had you thought about me after?"

"Well…I didn't think much at first. But whenever I was at that beach, or alone, or _anywhere_, I began to think of you. I didn't even know why I did sometimes, I even thought of _kissing_ you a lot. And that felt wrong. Especially when I was with Colette."

"She did find you first, you know. You should just go to her. I mean, if you love her, I am not really worth that much to you…"

"Lloyd suddenly swooped to her, holding her in a loving position, very close to him, "No, that's not true…"

"You have to make a choice. Dialmond sat down on the bench normally again, "I need to know already. Please, I will not be mad at you either way…"

Lloyd just looked at her. He did love Dialmond, and Colette had gotten worse with everything that was going on. And plus, Lloyd and Colette were never _really_ going out in the first place. They hadn't even kissed, but Colette had mentioned it a couple of times. But that didn't make them a couple. His head began to hurt, and he held it.

"I am sorry, I did not mean for you to go through any pain…" Dialmond reached a hand out to him.

Lloyd looked to her. She looked extremely worried, even if it _was_ only a headache.

"Why are you so tense? It's not killing me or anything."

"I never want to see you hurt. I'd sacrifice my life to spare you any pain…any at all."

"Dialmond…"

"Lloyd…"

_Should we even have really met that day?_

_Was it a fluke, a mistake that we were both there, that same day?_

_You told me of your quest, only the parts that you were secure telling me about._

_I wished you safety, I wished you peace._

_And for a moment, all time seemed to stop._

_We looked at each other, our faces got closer. It seemed as if everyone had left. _

_She came._

_I moved away, blushing. You had to leave soon, and all we had was something called a "photograph", which I kept forever._

_The next day, I found you were gone, and I cried into my bed, pretending to be asleep if anyone came in._

_There were so many things I wished to tell you, as I waited for the chance to see you again._

_And for a long while, you were not there._

_But then…_

_I saw you, and you saw me. Something fueled a forbidden bond, that even still, grows stronger. _

_I need you, and I always will._

…_Please…_

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Sheena stretched as she some familiar faces enter the room. First was a woman with long beautiful hair, but for today it was spun into a very complex bun, and some sparkling jewels were in it, accenting the white dress she wore. The woman tripped over her own feet, but regained composure quickly. Her dual swordsman friend had changed out of his formal clothes and went to go chat with an old friend, or so she explained. Followed by this woman was another, beautiful (and usually a little messy) opal hair sorted and parted for such an occasion. She was dressed in a sparkling blue dress, which shimmered and rippled as she walked, looking like a human ocean. Strange for a hydrophobic to wear. Holding her hand softly was a man, whose costume was bordered with a light purple, a signature of his mercenary skills. His usually uncontrolled hair was combed out a bit more, and less hid the brown eyes that were so often hidden by the now-sorted cover. He gave a…was that a _loving_ look to the woman adorned in azure? The female ninja shook her head and averted her attention to the person who had just entered. A small kid, whose hair (also messy, like his sister's) was flattened and sorted out as much as it could be, walked in. He was wearing a blue suit, a tie (in a lighter shade of blue, and somewhat the shade of the purple the mercenary had), and some nice shoes. His sisters beat him there, though, as they were a very shiny azure that were covered in small blue gems. The child was fine with them anyway, and blushed as the next entrant walked in. The girl, usually a bit somber, did not seem so as she came in. Her pink hair was down and long, flowing down as a rose-colored cascade. The dress she wore had pink ribbons here and there, but was mostly black, yet it had a nice shine to it. Behind her walked a blue-haired man, his tuxedo fine as day. Bordered gold, with a nice tie orderly fashioned in the center, the man looked great extraordinary as he entered the room. As did everyone else, smiling and offering their support. Yet, someone was missing…

No. He was dead. And he couldn't be here now. He couldn't--Sheena interrupted her thoughts and moved them aside with surprise, "Everyone! You're all here!"

"Except Lloyd." Kratos said.

"That idiot…" Raine muttered, "He can save a world, but can't manage to get on time. Ironic."

Kratos laughed a bit at this. Which was a surprise to the female ninja. Were Kratos and Raine…

"Anyways, the case is in a few hours, right? Do you think you can make it? I mean, do you think you can win this?"

This was followed by a slap from Raine and another laugh from Kratos, accompanied by Sheena, who gave each other a strange look before the female ninja replied, "Yeah, I hope I can…"

"We could be your lawyers, if you need us." Presea suddenly said.

"No, it's fine. Plus we already have a plan, so…"

"Then you'd best work with that. Trying to quickly change back will make a business fail easily." Regal interrupted, nodding his head.

"Oh, okay…" Sheena scratched the back of her head, before Raine whispered to her, "I need to talk to you…"

"Okay…"

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Raine seemed exasperated. Sheena watched as the calm and collected Professor was now panicking to herself.

"Are you okay, Raine?"

"Yes, it's jus that…"

"What?''

"Universa had something very personal that he wanted to tell you. Did he?"

"He told me…he told me he loved me, if that's what you meant."

"And you replied with?"

"I rejected him. I still love Zelos, even if he is dead."

"I know I shouldn't try to change your mind, and I'm not trying to but…Summon Spirits don't usually love, and even if they do, it is more normal to them. Also, they usually don't love someone so deeply, and they usually don't tell them, especially if it is a human. Universa told me that he loved you one day. We were talking, I was amazed at the history, and we somehow got into that. There was also something else, which I can tell he hasn't told you yet. And I will not tell you yet, either, he will once everything is finished. So…what I'm saying is…wait for him."

"What?"

"You may not want him to love you, but there is something **_EXTREMELY_** important that he knows, and that you need to know. So…wait for him."

"Okay…I trust you. So I'll wait."

"Thank you. Now it's time to get back."

"Okay."

"Sheena."

"Yeah?"

Nobody else knows this, not even Kratos." At this moment Raine turned a bit scarlet, which Sheena noted. The Professor continued, "Please, don't tell anyone else this. It is something that could change man things, and nobody is going through a perfect time now. The war to kill Mithos is over, but that doesn't mean we have it easy yet. There is still much to be done."

"Okay, Raine. I get it."

"Thank you. Let's go now."

Raine and Sheena nodded and left to the house.

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"That sure took long!" a new voice said. Lloyd, dressed in his formal outfit flashed Sheena a smile. Dialmond was looking at him, and she was sad, yet it wouldn't have looked like it if someone was looking at her. She was staring at points she really shouldn't be, and forced herself to turn away and get another Palmacoasta White. The swordswoman fooled around with the sword a little bit, slicing some chesse for herself and putting it on a plate. Seles had outdone herself; a dinner for her friends and enemies with great food and divine drinks. Speaking of which, the woman was nowhere to be seen. After Rubyi said to Dialmond, "That better be clean." and the woman reply of, "Of course! I _always_ clean my weapons, unlike _some_ people." somebody in a pink dress emerged from the stairs. Seles, hair down in a fancy ponytail, walked down the stairs, dressed in rose and surrounded by pink gems. A silk, transparent shawl adorned with the same pink gems rested on her shoulder, and these same pieces of jewel decorated a necklace that rested on her neck. The same thing also was splattered on the dress, especially on the bottom. They made sort of a streak from the bottom-right to the top-left. Seles shrugged as all eyes were glued on her, but Lloyd's were fixated on Dialmond, who looked just as stellar now that the sunlight shined upon her. He couldn't resist. He walked over as Seles walked down the stairs, all the eyes--save Lloyd and Dialmond's--glued onto the pink haired woman. Lloyd approached her, Dialmond shook her head, but moving made her more radiant. He pulled her to him and began. He slid his lips onto her neck, and she returned. Amazingly, Nobody noticed. Thank Martel for Seles' overdoing of clothes. Lloyd was licking her neck, and her hand grabbed his upper chest hardly. Invigorated by the passion, the two began even more. They struck a climax, and stopped. Seles, who saw this, pretended to drop a gem from her hair, which fell pass the pink gems and onto the floor. This drew everyone's attention as the two stopped, and pretended nothing happened. Dialmond was stepping on his foot, though. Hard. This would also be the word used to describe something else, but Dialmond didn't even want to _think_ about that. How could have she been so dirty? Thank Martel Seles interfered; if not, so many things could have happened. The Pink Haired Demoness looked to the woman as she picked up the jewel. Dialmond mouthed thanks and Seles just smiled. Everyone soon began to act normal again and began to converse with each other and the newcomer. Sheena laughed with Crimsonia, Sola, Cresenta, and Flaren and a little of Lanztblu, too. While Singe and Raine reviewed some past works of famous writers. Saphfyre and Astra were also talking, the Mistress of Stars quite pleased with Saphfyre's look. Rubyi and her fellow sisters were chatting and Lloyd, Colette and Dialmond were having a conversation, awkwardness flowing freely through the air. Regal and Kratos were chatting, and once again a blushing Genis had trouble speaking with an oblivious Presea. Seles joined Rubyi, and Raise and Universa were in a corner, whispering to each other. Scorch went over to his love, and Embre went to Universa and Raise. Everyone spoke with each other, and time slowed down a bit. Drinks were served, Rubyi's hyperness was maximized for a few moments, and a Ruin-Mode was also encountered. It soon became time for the case. Sheena, her friends, her enemies, and everyone else walked together down to the court.

When they entered, they were greeted with what seemed a million faces. Some smiling, some sad, some hatful, some hopeful. Some were from Meltokio, others from Sybak, or even Mizuho, and even people Heimdall made an appearance, much to the annoyance of a certain Professor. Even people from Sylvarant were in the massive room, from Luin, and Palmacoasta , Iselia, and even Katz Village had made an appearance for a trial that was of two heroes. Sheena went to her place in the room, followed by the Summon Spirits and Crimsonia. Flaren and Singe wished the two teams luck and went to their seats in the jury. Seles went to the opposite side of Sheena, followed by her maids. They began to pull out a number of things, as did Sheena's team. The rest of the people sat down where seats were available. Dialmond shot a look at Lloyd. She looked…sad. The dual swordsman saw this, and smiled at her reassuringly. The woman smiled back, comforted, and turned around. The judge, in a long black robe, banger his hammer and a round piece of wood. The Court Case was about to begin…

"You, Miss Sheena Fujibayashi, are being charged with the murder of Zelos Wilder, by prosecutor, Miss Seles Wilder. You are arguing for life…and nothing?"

"I don't want any money." Sheena shook her head, "Seles has already experienced enough." This gained some sympathy and even Sardnyox was a bit touched.

"And you…Miss Seles Wilder, are charging the defendant, Miss Suzu--Sheena, excuse me. There was a typo here…--Miss Sheena Fujibayashi for murdering Zelos Wilder. You want her dead if she is guilty? Correct?"

"Yes. This girl took my half-brother away from me. And even half a sibling is still important to me. He was the only person I could depend on, and this girl took him from me."

This caused the female ninja to get some disgusted looks from the crowd and someone almost threw something at her. The judge silenced everyone and spoke.

"And Miss Sheena, where is your evidence?"

"I'd like to call a Summon Spirit who witnessed those events at Derris-Kharlan with me, Gnome, the Summon Spirit of the Earth!"

On cue, the mole with a hammer teleported to a chair next to the judge.

"Heya Sheena. What can I do you for?" Classy as ever.

"Gnome, did I kill Zelos up at Derris-Kharlan?" Sheena ignored a crappy greeting and interrogated.

"No, you got three new Summon Spirits and fought Kuchinawa, who killed Zelos."

This gave a shock to the crowd. Stunned a bit, the judge whacked his hammer again.

"This Kuchinawa. Sir Gnome, is he alive?"

"Nope. He's dead. Sheena killed him for revenge of Zelos' death."

"Objection!" Saphfyre slammed her hand down, "How do we know that Sheena wasn't in cahoots with the Kuchi-whatever guy? Maybe he's still alive!"

Sheena was about to say something when Universa stopped her, "She is playing her role. This isn't personal between you or the Redjewels, just you and Seles. Remember that."

"Well?" Saphfyre tilted her head cockily.

"What would be the purpose of killing Zelos?" Cresenta suddenly pointed at the accuser, "He had not yet drawn up his will; there was no money--nor anything!--that Sheena could have gained. She _loved_ him. People usually don't kill the ones they care about."

"Uhhhhhhh…" Saphfyre thought for a minute.

Rubyi cleared her throat, "It doesn't mean she didn't kill him for unbeneficial reasons. Zelos was a rich man; she could have easily inherited money, or stolen it. Really, how would he get it, anyway?" At this point she shrugged her shoulders, "He's just a corpse anyway."

Sheena silently gasped. The Redjewels were entirely different people in court.

"Excuse me, but does Sheena Fujibayashi _seem_ any richer to you? Does she have gold all over Mizuho, or more land, or improvements to anywhere else? No! The clothes she received right now she bought long ago and the weapon she has is a gif from the Summon Spirits!" Crimsonia yelled, standing up, "How dare you say that?"

"Then what about pride?" Sardnyox said, amazingly calm, "Without the Chosen, a governmental gap is made. Sheena could have tried to fill this, which would purposely make Mizuho prosper. Also, she may have been moved up over the years, and be able to rule the world. She may have made a big step for world domination."

"That's a bit more than played out if you ask me." Raise suddenly spat, "Why would she go through hall the trouble of going up to Derris-Kharlan instead of going to a remotely isolated area, such as Ymir Forest, the sea, or even the Fooji Mountains? It wouldn't add up. And if you're not a Summoner, not much is to be gained from going to Derris-Kharlan now. Besides, there are few people who can be transported there now!"

"Even so!" Dialmond cried, "It makes an all-the-better alibi! Going to a place no one else can, for a so-called "quest"…seems a bit suspicious, if you ask me."

"You're missing the point!" Raise argued back, "She could also have gone to one of the said places to do the same thing! My client did not kill Zelos! I know that for a fact!"

"Oh, do you?" Emereld asked, "Because Sheena got you _after_ the whole thing subsided, so how could you have known?"

"Astra told me the whole story, of how Sheena almost died and such. Also…"

"This may explain it clearly." the Sylph came in, flying with a projector, which Raine fawned at for a bit and then watched what was on screen. A footage of Sheena's journey was shown, much of it besides any intimate parts."

"How do we know what we see here is true?" Seles asked.

"Would it make sense otherwise?" Luna asked, "All the pieces fit well into place here. Everything is explained, and true as well. So you cannot say that it is not, because it all adds up perfectly."

"No! You could have altered it! People change identities all the time, to get out of things, and to escape from things! Sheena could have done the same, we don't even know if this is her!"

A very loud STOMP was heard from the jury; Singe had pounded a hole in the floor with her foot.

"It slipped." the general fixed her hair. A scoff from Cali and Flaren was heard. The sister of Singe looked over to the blonde, who turned away and pretended she didn't see Flaren.

"Anyways…" Sardnyox rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Even if this tape is true, that may not be Sheena. Prove that it is."

"…We obtained a sample of DNA from Kuchinawa's robe." Universa muttered.

"You'll have to speak louder, sir." the judge said bluntly. That wasn't rude, but it wasn't exactly polite…

"We obtained a sample of DNA from Kuchinawa's robe, covered a bit with his blood! It's one of Sheena's hairs. It was retrieved from the lower--"

He was cut off by a very shocked Sheena who squeezed his hand. Universa was _screaming_. He obviously didn't want to talk about this. He looked at her. She was a it wide-eyed, and stared at him, motioning him to calm down.

"…Please." She whispered to him, which was very hidden and very sly. After all, she was a ninja.

"…It was retrieved from the lower aortal artery. In other words, the heart." Universa looked at the ground.

Rubyi, who tried to regain some composure after Universa's outburst, scoffed at such a crudely described way of the heart. She herself could have described it much better. But a look from Universa shut her up.

"How can you prove this?" the judge gave a questionable look to the Summon Spirit of the Universes.

"Look at this." Universa whipped Sheena's Katana of the Frozen Moon from her sheathe. The female ninja hadn't even noticed until she saw it out. Amazed, she looked at the blade.

Universa whipped his finger at a certain point at the blade, "No matter what Miss Fujibayashi has tried to do, this blood would never come off, not even if cleaned by Undine's water. It was mixed with mana, and this is defiantly from the heart, because the blood from the heart, when flowing in, is always darker before it comes out…"

"Due to lack of oxygen." Crimsonia and Astra said in unison.

"Exactly. Nobody would be foolish enough to take a blow to the heart to fake a death. Kuchinawa is dead."

"We can't even be sure those are the same bloodstains!" Flaren yelled.

"But! It is darker!" Singe pointed back at her, "Just as it is on the robe!"

"Clam it, you two!" the judge roared, which shocked everyone. Apparently, the two LaHearts were bringing up important arguments that other people weren't taking into account. The judge continued, "Is there a doctor or surgeon skilled enough to tell whether these are the same?"

At this point, Rubyi and Raine both stood up. However, this wouldn't work. They were both on different sides.

"Of course there is." A new voice came to be heard. A man revealed himself from some seats in the back. Throwing a charming look at Raine (which was followed by a nasty look from Kratos in the figure's direction), the man stood in a prideful position, "Reef Coral, at your service." Speedily, he went up and examined the piece of the robe and the sword. After about three minutes, he had made his decision.

"Well?"

"…These two samples of blood…"

He stood up completely, putting the two pieces of evidence aside.

"…Are exactly the same!…"

This was followed by a hush and then much talk among the crowd. Rubyi yelled, "You're lying! You're lying!" and Saphfyre smacked her on the head to calm her down. However, Reef was best to do this--he was neutral, and had no gain if either side won. The judge angrily smashed his hammer against the wood.

"Silence! We will have a brief recess of ten minutes. I will not have people being late in my courthouse!"

Everyone soon left, and Universa hastily exited. Sheena followed. Astra and Universa's other siblings looked quite worried as the two left. Saphfyre adjusted some jewelry, and left with her sisters. Seles gave a look to where Sheena was headed, but decided not to pursue the female ninja. (However, this decision could have been motivated by Astra's sudden need to polish her extra-sharp scythe.)

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

Outside, behind the court house, in a garden isolated by trees, Sheena grabbed Universa's hand.

"Universa…" Sheena looked at the ground nervously.

"I'm sorry, Sheena. I usually don't…"

"You can talk whatever way you want. You don't have to use apostrophes."

"But--"

"No, it's fine. Really."

"Does it…does it make me sound stupid? And uneducated?" Universa reverted to his normal tongue.

"No, not at all!" Sheena shook her head, "Take Astra for example--she's never used and apostrophe in her life and she sounds…_she_ sounds overpowering! I don't think you sound stupid."

"That is all I needed to hear. It's--_it is_ becoming more of a habit, though. I don't know why. It started this morning…"

"You don't have to talk like that if you don't want to. But anyways, you really…"

"I am sorry. I never meant for an outburst like that to happen. I am so ashamed."

"No, it's just that…"

"Yes?"

"For the first time ever, I…"

"What is it?"

"For the first time, I was…_scared_ of you."

"What?"

"I was scared of you. For you, near you…I didn't know what you were going to do next. Really don't know way. You're usually so calm. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No. I _never_ meant to scare anyone, especially you. I am truly sorry. I will _never_ do that again. I promise to try my best."

"It's fine. Time is almost up. Let's go."

"Yes…"

The two left, back to the courtroom, back to the trial of decision and the trial of life or death.

TCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCCTCC

"…Although we have received some very convincing evidence…" the judge began, "This trial is far from over. There is still much to be covered here. Now, if anyone wants to leave, then you should do so now, before I resume this case."

At this moment, three people got up and left, which was followed by a demonic look from all the Redjewel, a disgusted look from Astra, a scoff from Sola and Cresenta, a throw of…something from Lanztblu, and an eye-roll from Universa. The people in the "audience" of the room weren't too admirable of the people leaving either.

"Anyways…?" Crimsonia put out a hand, waiting for the judge to continue.

"Yes, anyways…" the judge seemed a bit flustered--he most likely didn't expect anyone to leave. He was a person of quick recompose, and did so swiftly. Going from where he left off, the judge spoke, "There is still matter of a _cause_. Miss Seles, what reason do you think Sheena had for supposedly 'killing' Sir Zelos Wilder?"

Seles was a bit nervous. Judging by his way of asking the question and the tone he was asking it in, it dawned upon her that he was hinting of the obvious truth that he believed Sheena as of right now. No. Dammit. She knew a good reason why though, so…

"Money!"

"What? There was no will drawn up--"

"Don't you think there was a secret storage of Gald somewhere, where Zelos could have been hiding it? Don't you think he would have mentioned it with his closet friends--_including_ Sheena--about it, in case they ever needed it. It was at this time that Zelos was working for Cruxis, which I happened to learn from Miss Seles…" the Swift Red Dagger paused a minute, "So even if Zelos did help save the world, these people could have sent out a skilled killer to get the money without any restraint from Zelos! In other words, Sheena!"

"That is preposterous!" Crimsonia yelled, "What gain would these people have from money! Monsters are still around, yes, but I doubt they would spend it all on gels or weapons!"

"Oh, sure! They would spend it on things that were very old but very expensive, pieces of ruin for example. Who knows, they might even buy a few prices dual sword sets if they wanted!" It was at this point Dialmond gave Rubyi's hand a _hard_ squeeze from under the desks. Rubyi glanced quickly at her sister; what would make her do something like _that_? She gave a look to Lloyd and Rubyi declined it. Continuing, she spoke once again, "They could have bought some dresses, too. Or even _dirty_ things!" She shook her index finger back and forth when she said this, as if scolding someone, "We don't know how sick these 'heroes' may really be!"

"**_Now you shut up and you shut up NOW!_**" Crimsonia threw Gilmia across the room so it stabbed into the wall right next to the red-haired lawyer's head. Retrieving the sword in an instant, she stayed right in Rubyi's face, "These people _saved_ your world, and what the HELL do you accuse them of! _Dirty_ things! _Dirty_ things! You don't get to call the saviors of our world _dirty_!" Rare apostrophe moment from Crimsonia, who by the way was simply not backing down and could have easily spit in Rubyi's face if she so deemed it, "If anyone is _dirty_ in the courtroom, it is _YOU_. You think that because of an accident that this girl is a murderer!" The red-haired fencer turned to the audience, "You can simply not blast decisions out your--" a pant from Rubyi--who had held in her breath, for an astounding number of minutes--blocked one of Crimsonia's words. But everybody got the message as the usually calm woman continued, "--And say that they are right! That is _not_ society! That is _not_ right! If you think that…well, if you think that, then you've got _problems_!"

The audience held their resistance to clap as Crimsonia sheathed her sword. The judge swiftly smacked the mallet against the cedar, "Miss Crimsonia, sit down! You will not prove your point by attempting to do the same thing your client is charged as!"

Surprisingly, Lanztblu got what this meant and laughed a bit. However, she seemed to be the only one (besides the Sage siblings and Kratos) laughing, so she immediately stopped. Saphfyre now spoke.

"Can you _really_ prove that?" she fiercely pointed at her adversary, "There are some things these people would want with money…"

"Exactly." Sardnyox chained off of her sister, "Mizuho could expand…"

"…And money could easily go into conferences for half-elfs." Topazen also brought up.

"Seeing as how rich Zelos was…" Dialmond spoke the truth.

"…These people could be looking to conquer the world." Lapisa finished, ending a point that refused not to be heard.

A laugh was heard from the jury. The two LaHearts gave an annoyed look to Cali Flion, who in turn laughed again.

'Idiots.' she thought to herself, 'Oshitm and I will rule this world. Not people like you. These people? Give me a break!'

"Don't be annoying." Flaren said to her enemy.

"Yes. Shut _up_ once in a while." Singe helped her sister out.

Cali then mumbled something inaudible to everyone else but insulting enough for a punch in the face by Flaren. Sola saw this, but continued anyways.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "That is a stupid idea, miss. Conquering a world we just saved? Preposterous!"

"It doesn't make enough sense., anyway." Celsius appeared out of nowhere, "If we did try to conquer the world, that Tree would probably die. It's still growing. Nobody is stupid enough to do that now, or they'll be killing a world they want to control."

"Right." Astra said, holding her hands deep to her chest. She put on out in front of her, as though trying to grab a feather caught in the wind, "It is a vie for power. But people are smart enough to wait. Conquering this world has no gain right now, you may control life, but as this Tree develops, so will the population. People would make their move then, and not now."

"So you're planning on conquering our world, is that it?" Rubyi asked suspiciously.

"Haven't we already covered this?" Raise asked the Swift Red Dagger, looking at the girl right in the eye, "Why would we _save_ a world, when we could have easily joined up and conquered it as well? We could have easily killed off Mithos; we already have before. You're being stupid, and you're not thinking things through enough to make a good point. You'll have to try harder than that to get something done."

Rubyi then crossed her arms and looked away. Saphfyre took over for the girl.

"There is still the fact that Zelos' death could have done something. He _is_ the Chosen, after all. I've read that if a Chosen of one world dies, they are replaced. But the world--right now--doesn't need a Chosen. Are you trying to get the Tethe'allan part of the world destroyed?"

"What are you saying, that's stupid!" Celsius' voice rang out like church bells, "Sheena is _from_ Tethe'alla; Raise is right, you're not making sense at all!"

"Now you listen to _me_!" Lapisa yelled, silencing everyone, "This case is about the murder of Zelos Wilder, and we are trying to look a all the reasons why! Now, tell me! Did you kill him because--"

"Sheena Fujibayashi did not kill him." Eefreet suddenly appeared. He pointed at Lapisa, "Ask your reason, make it good."

"Was your reason for killing Zelos for your own sake? Do you have…mental problems…?" the dual swordswoman actually _meant_ this. Sure, others could be true, but this seemed more…meaningful.

"What? No, I'm not insane or anything like that?" Sheena declined.

"Are you sure?" Lapisa was now not persecuting her enemy, but asking them something meaningful, as a friend, "Because whenever we have talked of Zelos, never have I seen you shed a single tear. I do not know why that is, but I…"

"No." a voice suddenly said.

"What?" Lapisa looked around for the origin of sound, but could not find them. Damn! She _always_ knew a person's voice. But now…she hesitated. Continuing, she spoke, "I want to know if you truly are…"

"No." Universa put his hand calmly down on the table. He gave Lapisa a calm but sardonic stare that could even match Sardnyox's. He began to reveal a little truth.

"You have not been there every moment with Sheena. She has cried. Do you know the pain of losing someone you love? No? It is something that is much pain, but you will not want to show it. It is something that hurts to the very bone--" his volume began to rise, "**YOU DO NOT GET TO SAY SHEENA HAS NOT CRIED**." He paused a bit, "I am sorry. But I have been with her, and she has shed tears. You do not get to go into that matter anymore, here, there, or anywhere. Not unless Sheena deems it so. We are going to move on from that subject. And we are going to do so now."

It scared Lapisa a bit and Rubyi broke off part of the wood she was gripping because she held it so tight. Saphfyre cleared her throat, "Moving on…Sheena's reason to kill Zelos was probably money. I know we already have discussed this, but even so…"

"Yes?" Raise gave her a sideways look.

"Even so." Saphfyre dusted her clothes off, causing her jewelry to tinkle and gleam, "you see, Seles and I have talked about this. If Zelos ever died, he _did_ say some things that he would put in a will, if he ever got around to writing one."

'Typical Zelos.' Sheena thought to herself, a bit saddened but a bit happy at the same time. Lapisa put this into note. Thank heavens. Sheena was sane.

"he said he'd give his money to Sheena. His house to his "Bud", or Lloyd Irving. Some business tips to the Lezareno Company master that even _he_ didn't know, some of his most prized jewels to Colette Brunel, a set of ancient books to the two Sage siblings, and his shield to Kratos Aurion. He said he'd get around to it someday, but it appears that he…"

"…Didn't." Topazen finished. She hadn't spoken in a while, and found that she should now. She let herself continue, "In turn, selling these possessions would generate more money, resolving in a huge amount of income, that could lead them living life of luxury for the rest of their lives, and--"

"I would never do that to his money! It's dishonorable, ad stupid!" Sheena was on the verge of tears, and now Lapisa felt horrible for saying anything. Origin and Maxwell both appeared and began to help their Summoner out.

"This girl is innocent." Maxwell said, "I may be old, but I still have a memory, damn it! Sheena Fujibayashi did not kill him, that robe DNA proves it! You cannot see this, than you cannot see truth!"

"Indeed." Origin nodded, "It is unfair to judge someone so young, to take their life away for loving someone. It is too cruel for love to be persecuted in such a way. It is hopeless to try to not fight for something your passion is aflame for. Nobody can stop--"

Astra cut him off, "No one can sop those feelings. But just because you love that person doesn't mean others will try to take him away. Even if that person is a sibling, a brother--or in this case, sister--they may not be willing to let their person go. It may be the wrong person, the person may not be right for them. But love, it's strange, you can't--"

"You can't run from them. You can love them, and they can love you. Work for it. No matter who they are, what race, what gender--what anything!--it doesn't matter!" Celsius shouted, proving a point, "Love is unstoppable, people can even _die_ because of this! Is that what you want? A person dead because of their love? It is a horrible thing to even say--doing it? A whole 'nother thing."

"Exactly." Cresenta, finally speaking since the case began, "Love is unpredictable--it knows no bounds. This love was slain, not by Sheena, but by a man too invoked within his own sin of being unable to forgive and forcing sin upon himself--this was not Sheena's fault. Not at all. What is on trial here is sin itself."

"True." Crimsonia gave a loving look to Cresenta, "Sin is the main exponent of this case, utterly, and bluntly. It is not murder, nor death, but sin is something we humans evoke upon ourselves. By falling into sin, we may betray others or even ourselves. Even if a sin is not our, we may let it open on us, weakening us to a state of disbelief and a state of near-insanity. Everybody has different views of sin, but this all makes us one life--and by trying to take Sheena's, we are taking the world's. Reconsider."

The ending argument concluded well and Seles brought up hers as well.

"Life, death. When it comes down to it…" the Pink Haired Demoness shifted some strands of hair out of the way, "When it comes down to it…they all mean one thing. Live or die. Win or lose. Risk it all. Zelos did so, and I may believe Sheena killed him, but that doesn't make him any less of a great man. Punishment must be served and dealt. I don't believe a crime should go unpunished."

"Indeed. People have died to falsehood crimes, but many have been served justice. Jail and death are not even at all. Killing someone, their dreams, their hopes--their life!--people need to feel that. This is a way…" Saphfyre unsheathed her scythe, "It's a way for punishment. Right now, this scythe cloud kill somebody if I so deemed it. But I do not strike down. Why, you ask? No crime here has been committed. Except for the death of Zelos Wilder, a man to remember."

"Lying is…" Rubyi flipped around a scalpel in her right hand, "It's something downright unforgivable. If this case has been a lie, a sham, a great disservice will be paid to everyone here. But if truth is actually in play, that's just great! Even if Sheena isn't killed, I believe truth is the best thing! So tell me if truth is here or not, and I will have the answer. I…everyone here will know that truth's light and the power of justice prevails in the end--sounds corny, yes, but it's true. So these lights--justice and truth--both need to make their decision. Without one or the other, hey can't move on. And right now, we can't stop going. We have to move on." The Swift Red Dagger threw the medical knife back in her pack and took out her new knife, Healera. She flashed the peace symbol and let the next contender speak.

Emereld cleared her throat, "It's ironic. Things seem to go great only to end in despair. I know. You know. But we need hope for the future. Hope for the past, and hope for the present, even if these times pass in the blink of an eye. You can choose to believe what you have heard from our side to let this time become a fragment of the past, to be remembered, to know if justice was served. You can also choose to let Sheena live, either way, this will become a moment in the past to be remembered. The one thing is that you have time, use it to make the right choice."

Lance in hand, and standing tall, the woman known as Sardnyox spoke, "People like me have an iron will. Something that will not bend, will not break. This is something that defines me, and death can be something that defines a person very well. We won't know what you choose unless you speak now. People have to make hard choices--it's a part of life. But not making a choice? That's even weaker than choosing a side, even if you are still unsure. A _life_ is at stake here--I am asking you people to make the decision that is right to you. Martel gave us life in this world--she also gave us the right of free will. I ask you not as the jury of this court, but as the people of this world, to make this decision. Choose."

"It is usually not the case where a life is decided by people of the court. Usually they are sentenced to jail, or are killed without a trial. Now, this person may be innocent…" Dialmond closed her eyes and swooped up from the position she was in, all the while her sisters and Seles giving her strange looks. Was she supposed to say something like this. Seles just said to say what closing argument sounded best…Dialmond continued, "…But this person may also be guilty. It is up to you to decide what the decision is. A life…a life that has lived for _nineteen years_…that is what you are deciding today. In this court, we have the power to let a person live or die. Is this really our choice? Is it right for us to decide this? You people are here today to choose--so please…make your decision. You may strike down a killer, or you may let them live. Nobody except Sheena and her Summon Spirits, and Zelos--rest his heart--knows what happened in Derris-Kharlan. But please…make your decision, and please make sure you are certain of what you are saying."

Topazen flew a hand through her blonde hair. At this moment Scorch thought of Cali, who looked at him, and smirked. He felt something. Damn it. No! He was going to stay with Saph--Topazen began to speak, "Right now, we're in a court room. Right now, you people are deciding on a life. Right now, my nose itches. So you see what I am getting at. What matters is right now--what matters is the future and what matters is the choice you'll make! You may punish a killer or free an innocent person--only you, the jury will be able to make this decision. So right here, right now--it is _your_ choice that matters! Tell me! How long can this trial go on? How long must people be in wait! People, make your decision, here and now! You must!"

"Everything I once knew had changed after I met Seles. Someone took me in--I was once a poor girl, dirty and worthless. This woman took me in--I never question her move. I do not dare object when she threatens this girl's life, even. Now, tell me, would this woman--my mistress, Miss Seles--prosecute Miss Sheena Fujibayashi for no reason! At all! I think not! We are choosing who wins or who loses, a life may escape death or continue to live! Think of what life means to you, seize the day, tell someone your love for them, find the words!…Find the ray of hope to live. Find the will to go on. You must make you decision, and once again, I will not question. But one thing I will ponder about is that…what truly happened in Derris-Kharlan? Can I ask you?" Lapisa pointed at a person in the audience, then to another, "Or you? What about you, blue hair, very active-slash-hyper woman in the back? None of you…none of you can tell me! The only person I could hear the truth from is Sheena and her companions, and we do not know if they are telling the truth. Truth…truth is what keeps the world spinning. If everyone lied, there would be chaos. Can we stop this madness! Truth must stay, and lies must go! Tell me, people of the jury…what do you think is the truth. I would like to know."

The audience buzzed with conversation as Rubyi sighed and sat down, Saphfyre sheathed her scythe, and Lapisa took in a breath--hey, anyone would after _that_ long a speech. Astra looked hopeful for the future, and Crimsonia wondered if she did a good job. Universa looked at Sheena, would he be able to tell her what he needed to? The female ninja was worried, and Lanztblu blushed that Lapisa mentioned her in her speech. Seles gave a defiant look towards Sheena, who looked back with dim eyes. A decision was about to be made. Life…death…these things were about to be decided in a case. A court room. A trial. Points were made, and points were disproven. What would be the decision? What would be the answer to end this whole slew of events, a book that was still being filled, a piece of work yet to be finished? What--

The judge banged on his hammer, "The jury has made its decision. Sheena Fujibayashi, you are…"

The Court Case

A/N: And next, we find out everything. What will the decision be? Why was this chapter so painfully long? Find out in The Court Case!


	35. Chapter 35: Continuation of The Past

The Court Case

Disclaimer: I own this story, but (sadly) not Tales of Symphonia. Or Immortal Rain.

A/N: Well…last chapter was long, and I didn't fee like writing the final because it wasn't the right mood I guess, but now it is. Last chapter had a few things screwed up with it. I can't remember if I left Lanztblu in the audience, and I think I might've put her in jury at one point…I don't think I did, though. Hopefully not…but the major thing I screwed up on was putting the story down twice. I had to delete the chapter and put it up again, so it didn't repeat itself. And I just though fanfiction had screwed up. Randomly adding on to this while writing. Sorry this is taking so long. Oh well. But now, we're finally at the climax and end of this story, so I feel like getting into it.

Chapter 35: Continuation of the Past

Seles nervously shifted (as well as the rest of the people in the room) as she awaited the judge's decision. Rubyi blushed a bit for reasons of her own, Saphfyre stood proudly, Emereld glanced at the floor now and then, Topazen shrugged repeatedly, Dialmond looked confident, somehow knowing she would be okay with any decision, and Lapisa looked full of anxiety, full of worry.

…And even though this was a couple of seconds, it seemed like hours to Sheena's team. The Summon Spirits (the ones that were still out) looked at her, and she glanced over to them. She was sweating. Universa looked troubled, but about more than just the case, Astra seemed worried, Raise stared at the floor and over to Universa occasionally, Celsius impatiently twitched a bit for the answer, Cresenta tapped his foot so quickly it seemed like the floor would give (…In fact, it really might of--the wood was already cracked because of his actions), Sola held Crimsonia's hand, and the red-haired fencer hoped she hadn't done anything wrong.

The judge finished his sentence. The decision of a life, and the decision that coincidentally seemed to take a lifetime to announce. It came.

"Not guilty."

The words rang clearly like a bell. Seles didn't look frustrated, Flaren breathed a sigh of relief from the jury, and her general sister now seemed a bit worried. She had…

She had voted **_guilty_**.

Was it really horrid of her to do so? She found Seles' arguments to match Sheena's quite well, and she didn't know if it was right or--

"Something wrong, Singe?" Flaren's hand touched up against the general's shoulder.

"Nothing." she shook her head, "I'm just thirsty."

Flaren sighed, "Whatever." She then looked at Singe again, "But you know, if you're worried about what you voted--guilty or not, I won't ask--I'm sure Sheena won't mind. Even if you voted guilty, I mean…it's not like we hate her or anything. It was a matter of principle." At this point Flaren shook her index finger in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yes." Singe nodded, "Yes, you're right. What matters is that this trial is over now."

"Yes."

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"Ah well." Seles threw her hand back, "The trip is over."

"Yeah…" Rubyi stretched, "But what a good run we had, eh?"

"Yes. We did learn a lot."

"So are you just going to hate Sheena now."

"…Maybe. It will take time, and I don't like her that much now…but if what she says is true, then I shouldn't hate her."

"Awwwwwww…" Rubyi got a look that clearly said, "how cute".

Seles then gave her a huge fist-scratch on the head, "Besides, I've got all of you! I've got maids!"

"Hahahahahaha…"

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"I think we did pretty well anyways." a certain girl had her arms crossed.

"Oh don't be a sore loser." Saphfyre shrugged, "Besides, Sardnyox, now that this case is over, I--"

She was interrupted by Scorch picking her up and holding her. Ignoring this Sardnyox asked, "You…?"

"I have other things to do now." Saphfyre then took Scorch and began to kiss him.

It was sort of cute, but not really. Sardnyox thought this then just emitted a dull, "Whatever…" and went to go find something to eat.

"Heeheehee." Saphfyre laughed, "Oh, but when she finds someone, well…I can't wait to se how funny _that_ will be."

"Hmm…I guess." Scorch began to think of the future.

"Ha. Well, you've changed a bit anyway. It's nice to see a softer, cuter side of you." She snuggled closer to him.

"Well…well so have you!" Scorch defended himself, "You used to be a lot like her! Sardnyox, I mean! I thought you'd never be with someone like me…"

"Well, this is a side I don't--and can't--show so much. I'm the leader of the family, so I have to put up a strong suit."

"Well, you're good enough for me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"That came out wrong! I mean…I mean…"

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"Oh, I am so glad it is over!" Dialmond embraced Lloyd, much to the surprise of the others. Kratos just lifted an eyebrow to this, which caught the two's attention--Dialmond because she could feel it, and Lloyd because he could see it.

"Oh…Um…" Lloyd stuttered for an answer.

"…I am just overjoyed that it is over. I had to take my happiness out on something." Dialmond shrugged and quickly left when she saw an opening. Lloyd watched her leave. Colette laughed.

"She's a funny girl. Don't you think so?" She flashed Lloyd one of those blissful smiles and then fell over. She pushed herself up and blushed.

"Yeah…" Lloyd looked at the ground. He and Colette had never _kissed_. But she was so nice, and everyone has their faults…but is it wrong to be with both? The dual swordsman shook his head, a bit frustrated. HE could only choose one.

"Something wrong?" Colette asked.

"What? Oh, naw, nothin'." Lloyd faked a smile. He really needed to think about this more…

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"Jeez. I feel so…_minor_." Topazen sighed, arms crossed neatly, her body resting on the mahogany wood.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Sardnyox asked, plate of cake at hand. She didn't really care, but…

"Well, I mean…I never really played a major role in this whole thing. I'm not really noticeable…"

"Then again, I don' think I fully reached my limits in this whole trial and two weeks either…" Sardnyox laughed, "We both need some more character to show."

"Hahahahahahaha." Topazen laughed for a bit, then became serious, "What do you think, though…about Oshitm? He did seem strong…"

"The world wouldn't be thrown into danger _that_ easily, Topazen. This is not foreshadowing of a story. This is us, and our lives. Things don't come down lickety-split, out of the blue, just like that."

"I suppose. But it still feels like…"

"He may strike soon, but he will be no match for us. We've got some kicka--"

"I think I get your point." The girl laughed again, "Thanks, Sardnyox."

"No problem." The girl threw a hand into the air randomly, "Now I'm going to go get a drink. You coming?"

"Um, yes. In a minute." Topazen closed her eyes as Sardnyox took off. She thought to herself, 'Then why does it feel that I might take the wrong side? Am I a villain for prosecuting Sheena and helping Miss Seles with this case? And what future decisions are ahead of me? This feeling…' Topazen decided to throw her thoughts elsewhere and followed her sister to cure her thirst.

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"So now, that this is over, what do you think will happen next?" Embre asked Raise.

"Aren't you going to go back to Goldes?" Raise asked, "That should be fun."

"Well yeah…" Embre shrugged, "But thanks to my _romantic_ siblings…" she took this time to glare at Flaren and Cresenta, then at Scorch and Saphfyre, and then at Crimsonia and Sola just because she could. Embre sighed and continued, "I'm sure _that_ won't be for a while."

"Ha. At least they have a good relationship…" Raise glanced over at Universa, who was sitting away from everyone, but would occasionally talk to anyone who approached. The Summon Spirit of the Skies sighed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean--"

"Relax." Raise silenced the girl, "It does not matter. You have your whole _life_ to think about _that_."

"Maybe…" Embre shrugged, "I think I'm a pushover…but you're sure there's no one else?"

"There is." Raise replied. Embre got a hopeful look, but Raise continued, "But he's very temperamental if someone else is with me. He used to get so mad up in Derris-Kharlan when I was with Universa. He was usually so calm around Astra."

"Who?" Embre questioned. She really shouldn't be so nosy, but it wasn't like they were discussing anything bad and besides…she was bored.

"Efil. There were some sparks, but I'm afraid someone already wants him for their own."

"Oh…"

"We've never been on the best of levels about that…"

"Wait, Sola and Cresenta are dating Crimsonia and Saphfyre. So they're not--"

"Oh no! It's nothing like that! _Astra_ is who I'm talking about." At this point Raise made an odd noise, the result of trying to hold in laughter.

"I think I'm going back more into magic arts, anyway. I was very lax about studying it, but now I have so much free time so…"

"I think I can pass some spells to you."

"Oh, really!" Embre shouted, very happy, "Thanks, Mom--I mean, Raise!" Embre blushed severely, and Raise turned so red it looked like something was wrong with her.

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"See, look, this piece came from the same pillar at the Otherworldly Gate, but the piece you have is of entirely different composition!" Emereld said to Raine. The two were in a very swift conversation, and there was a rare moment where Kratos was bored.

"Exactly! Look at this stone I picked up from the ruins of Asgard! This piece of the slab was dull from the Filament Effect, but I just recently discovered that the mana des not leave the slab as a whole, but rather more at the outer edges than the center, which still holds mana from so long ago!"

"It's simply amazing! I always though the Filament Effect was a direct result of the world losing mana! The real reason must be because the spell is weakening!"

"Lucky for us that we already beat the monster sealed inside, hm?"

"Yes, that's…"

Genis sighed. How embarrassing. He sat next to Presea, who was quiet, as always. But this seemed different. He put a small hand on hers.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"What?" Presea looked a little shocked; she was in very deep thought, "Oh, no, nothing."

"You…can tell me, Presea…"

"Small but wise."

"W-What?"

"Small but wise. Do you remember when I said that?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"You said I was smaller than you, when truly, I am so much older. Sixteen years passed by when I was…in that state. I stayed young. The attitude I have now is so much different than a child should act. Will I ever find anyone out there like me? I am not sure…"

"Y-You have me, Presea." Genis said quietly, now holding her hand with both of his.

"Wh…What?"

"You have…you have me. I'll be with you, no matter what. I'll protect you."

It was the first time she did not deny his guard.

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"It seems like things are coming to a closure." Regal commented.

"For part of the world, yes." Kratos answered, "But there is still much to be done. The Secluded Lands are a mysterious place. Cruxis couldn't even stand up to them. Or at least a few armies, anyways."

"Yeah, they are mysterious, aren't they. Maybe that's why they're called 'Secluded'!" a new voice said. It was…

"Colette, Secluded means isolated." Regal explained.

"What?"

"Away from everyone."

"Oh. Is it dark there or something?"

"Never mind."

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

"You really think I did okay?" Crimsonia asked nervously.

"You did _fine_." Cresenta, Flaren, and Sola answered unanimously.

"Really?"

"You didn't lose control, and kept it mainly on the pint at all times. You did _fine_. Now no more worrying. Okay?" Flaren did her index finger action again, to prove a point and well…just because she could.

"Yes." Sola agreed, "Crimsonia, when you were up there, yelling for what you believed in…" He kneeled down.

"Sola?"

"You were _beautiful_. And even now, I…"

"Yes?"

"You are even more so now." He kissed her hand.

Flaren looked at this for about two minutes, and then turned to Cresenta, "Well, where's my kiss? I mean jeez, you--"

Cresenta caught her off-guard and the passion began.

TCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALCHAPTERTCCFINALC

A while later, the gathering of people was diminished, and only the two sides remained. Seles said her goodbyes, followed by her maids. Colette hugged Sheena for good luck, and everyone else left. Lloyd looked at the picture secretly, and somewhere, Dialmond looked at the scarf. Crimsonia went back to the dorm, and some people stayed around. Universa brought Sheena outside to the secret park-like area.

"Sheena. I told you there was something I needed to tell you."

"Yes?"

"There may be a way to bring him back."

"What!"

"There is another world out there, a world with a sacred item to bring Zelos back. There is much to do, but you may be able to revive him. This will only work once, and it may not work at all."

"Another world…" Sheena mumbled, "There are other worlds out there?"

"It should not be that much of a surprise. We cannot be the only lives living out here. There is other life. I can transport ou to this world. We can revive Zelos."

"I'll do it."

He did what he did.

Pull the string of the bow of life and shoot.

The arrow becomes a comet, and the star rains down.

The wish made on that may be a tiny hope or great faith.

Believing can lead one to the passage of good or the trench to evil.

Love is a fickle thing, but for the strong hearts it will last forever, in eternity.

It was the way _she_ herself felt.

Love must last.

To try and deceit the one you love…

Even in weakness after a harsh death…

Can only be called inexcusable.

_Dear Miss Seles_

_I come not of you today as your half brother--and my master- Zelos Wilder, but as his friendly butler, Sebastian. I have received word from Mizuho that Master Zelos has been killed, and a woman named Sheena Fujibayashi was involved._

And forever down this path, the arrow we shot long ago still soars in the sky. The wind cannot even attempt to pull it back, nor the tugs of death. The cold will not get me, and the heat will not burn. Time will go on, and many more adventures lay down our path. But we can do it.

Live.

Love.

The Court Case

A/N: Conclusive. The end of The Court Case.

Look for…

If You Want To Bring Him Back

The True Sequel To Sheena: Tales of Summoning.

Rubyi: I can't believe you. That was so short. The case took up ore words than the final chapter.

TimesHalt: Hence, THE COURT CASE.

Rubyi: Hence, the FINAL CHAPTER SHOULD BE MORE CONCLUSIVE, HENCE!

Dialmond: Honestly, you didn't tie up any loose ends at all. The readers must be so mad.

TimesHalt: Couldn't we just hire Singe to write this.

Singe: This story is beyond help. You had way too many people, and way too many things going on. You did okay, I guess, but…

Flaren: Frankly, she's trying to say it sucked.

TimesHalt: Fine! See when I put you in another story!

Flaren: punches I'm a fine character! All the readers like _me!_

Lapisa: You are all very strange.

TimesHalt: Don't worry, you have a role, too.

Lapisa: Oh, tat is just spectacular.

Rubyi: Sarcasm…

Anyway, thank you for reading the Court Case and this little snippet at the end. I got bored, and Rubyi did too. So keep reading, and thanks to all the reviewers. Review every chapter in the next story! Although, I will try to make it just a sequel to Sheena: Tales of Summoning and not of this. So anyways…

Look for…

If You Want To Bring Him Back

The True Sequel To Sheena: Tales of Summoning.


End file.
